POC 4: Awakening of Evil
by Yami Marik 01
Summary: A few months after the defeat of Gorath the heroes are once again sucked up by vortexes and sent to another realm. They soon learn they must fight an enemy that controls the most powerful Pokemon ever and knows everything about the heroes.
1. The Mysterious Boy

**I'm back and ready to continue the crossover series. I have to admit the ending of the third and (supposed to be) final story was fantastic but I wasn't satisfied with the series being finished so I decided to do a number four with even better battles and stronger enemies. Enjoy!**

Only a few months have passed since the gang of heroes was separated. They continued to live their lives. Some got part time jobs while others traveled new regions. Yet all of them could remember the exciting and dangerous adventures they had in the past. Most of them miss it, what they didn't know is, they might get their wish. Vortexes appeared around the heroes and sucked most of us up. Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, Michael (Me), Kira, Danny, Tanner and Kelli were all taken in.

"This is getting old" Tanner shouted.

"Grr this means trouble" Danny said to himself.

We all appeared together and landed on the ground with a thud. We had our eyes closed but when we opened them we saw, we were together again.

"Guys…we…" Kira said in shock.

"Are back together!" we all cheered.

"I can't believe this. It's been a while" Misty said.

"It's only been a few months; man I thought we were never going to see each other again. You know what that means" I told everyone.

"Yeah there is some trouble that only we can handle" Brock replied.

"Alright but what a strange place to take us" May said looking around.

We could see we were neither in Our World or the Pokemon World. It didn't look like the Universal Realm, Shadow Sector, and Omega Domain, not anywhere we have been. The skies are pink and there are giant spikes of some kind of metal. The ground we stood on is a purple, jagged rock type of ground. Nothing looks normal. Suddenly we were attacked by someone or something. We managed to dodge but something wasn't right, we should have dodged quicker. The figure appeared in front of us, it looked like a lizard/dragon creature that stood on his two feet, had claws and teeth the size of butcher knives and green scaly skin that looks tougher than most metals.

"Wow it seems dinner has arrived" the creature snarled.

"Dinner?" Dawn cried slowly walking back.

"Hey guys don't forget we defeated Gorath we can easily take care of him with our strength" Danny said getting into a fighting pose.

"Yeah you're right" Kelli agreed.

"What you defeated Gorath hahaha that's a laugh guess you must have got him off guard. I'll avenge him" the creature growled and attacked.

The lizard creature is faster than we thought. Kira went and punched him in the chin followed by Kelli's smash attack on its head. The Lizard Man fell to the ground.

"That was easy" I said confidently.

The Lizard man got up and growled.

"What the?" Ash gasped.

The Lizard man charged and started swiping at us. Only one question went through our mind, what's going on? The gang knew they could easily beat him. This Lizard Man is no way stronger than Gorath and we beat him so why can't we hurt him?

"Haha you beat Gorath, don't lie now I can kill you all and continue my quest" Lizard man laughed.

The gang got tired. Kelli and I were knocked away by his back hand. The Lizard man used his tail and hit Danny and Tanner with it. Kira and the others just barely avoided the other attacks. One swipe after another, Ash used his Pikachu to use thunderbolt which shocked the Lizard man onto the ground. But he got up again. Nothing seemed sense we were getting defeated by a monster with the strength of one of the monsters from the Shadow Sector and they are MUCH weaker than us and Gorath.

"Gah there's no explanation for our lack of power" I shouted.

"Maybe we lost it somehow" Dawn suggested.

"You could be right Dawn" Brock replied.

"Now DIE!" the Lizard man yelled as he charged for a final attack, we closed our eyes until a figure jumped in front of us.

The Lizard man stopped attacking and eyed the new opponent. We looked at the person; it was a boy around our age. He just stood their confidently.

"Wha…where did we come from?" May wondered.

"Look Lizard man leave or else suffer the consequences" the boy told him.

"What just because another one of you show up you think I'll just back down, NEVER!" the Lizard Man roared.

The boy was not scared at all; when the Lizard Man attacked he avoided them all like nothing. Then the boy punched the Lizard Man in the gut causing him to kneel holding his stomach.

"No it's not possible, are you the one you beat Gorath?" the Lizard Man asked.

"No it wasn't me this gang behind me did" the boy replied with a serious tone.

"Impossible they could hardly land a finger on me" the Lizard Man yelled.

"There is a good explanation to that" the boy replied as he kicked the Lizard Man in the face.

The Lizard Man became furious and swiped with all his might even tried some bite attacks but nothing could hit this mysterious boy as he punched the Lizard Man again sending him backwards onto his back with a huge bruise on his face. The gang watched with stunned expressions on their faces;

"Who is this guy?" I wondered.

"He sure is powerful" Tanner commented.

"Let's hope he is on our side" said Kira.

The Lizard Man realized he is no match for the boy so he tries to run off but the boy…kills him with an energy blast. The gang's mouths dropped. The sight of someone who could take care of something we couldn't is almost impossible. Can it be true, have we found someone even stronger than Gorath?

**Who is this boy, is he friend or foe? What secrets hide in his mind? Find out in the next chapter. I will update soon.**


	2. Story of the Legendary Beast

**Is the boy Friend or Foe? What is this Legendary Beast? What has happened to our powers? Find all the answers in this chapter.**

The boy turned around and faced us, staring with his brown eyes that seem to look right through us. He slowly walks towards us; most of us got up and got into a defensive position. When the boy is just a few feet in front of us, we stared at him with an aggressive face while he looked back with a serious one. The intensity is incredible until the boy smiles;

"Hi I'm Mark" he said kindly.

We all dropped to the ground with embarrassment.

"Sorry Mark we thought you were going to attack us" Tanner said as he and the gang got up.

"That's ok my first impression wasn't the best either, just coming in and destroying something" Mark replied.

His face is now a soft one it seems he is a friend. The gang wanted to know where he came from and why are they here. Mark knew they had those types of questions so he answered them without them having to ask.

"I bet you are all wondering who I am and how you got here?" Mark asked.

"Uh that's right" Kira answered.

"Can you answer those for us?" Danny asked.

"Of course, follow me I will tell you the story on the way. Someone wants to meet you" Mark told us.

Our suspicions went up again, where he is taking us raced through our minds. The realm we were in seemed to be the same and go on for miles on end.

"As you all know, my name is Mark. I'm part of a special force called Q-Force. Five fighters of incredible powers, now you guys are known as the Heroes and your powers are far above us…until now that is" Mark explained.

"Until now, what do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys were destined to defeat Gorath, that's why you were gifted with extraordinary powers beyond almost everything but now that your destiny has been fulfilled you are back to normal human standards" Mark answered.

"Oh man does that mean we will never be able to use our powers again?" Kira asked.

"That's correct. But I'm different to you; I am from an alternative Universe where I was born with these powers even though I am a human. These powers have been with me all my life and I trained myself until I could fully control them. But even with these powers I would be no match for Gorath" Mark admitted.

"So that's why we couldn't beat that Lizard Man and you could" said May.

Mark nodded as he led us next to a lake of super boiling water. We could feel the heat brush through our skins.

"It's so hot" Dawn complained.

"You said it" Misty Brock agreed.

Once we passed the sweat induced boiling lake Mark continued to tell us everything.

"I brought you all here because I'm in need of help" Mark said.

"What help could you possibly attain from us, now that we are powerless?" I asked.

"Because you all have Pokémon that are extremely powerful, you don't need your powers for this task. I have learnt from a friend of mine that there is a man who is going to unleash the Legendary Beast" Mark said trailing off.

"What's the legendary beast?" Ash asked.

"A giant monster of incredible power, it's the one that killed the other four members in the Q-Force hundreds of years ago. I am a descendent of them and my friend told me I'm the only one. This Legendary Beast is a demon to the Universe and it exists in your world Michael, Kira, Danny, Tanner and Kelli. This mans name is Zerus and he is the King of Darth. He is a descendant of the king who controlled the Legendary Beast hundreds of years ago and now he wants to continue his work. So as you can plainly see Zerus and I are mortal enemies, both descendants of good and evil" Mark explained.

"Wow this thing really is strong" Kelli said with her and the gang having serious faces on.

"Yes it killed my descendants and Zerus killed my best friend who always stood by my side, he got killed about a year ago. My best friend Josh was sneak attacked and stabbed multiple times before bleeding to death" Mark started to show tears then got angry lifting his hands up in the air and smashing the ground.

"Darn him, I was enraged and pledged that I would destroy Zerus and his Legendary Beast. He was a coward, hiding while Gorath destroyed everything. He knew that Gorath would be defeated so he just bit his time waiting for the best moment to strike" Mark growled.

"Zerus never summoned the Legendary Beast before now because Gorath would have obliterated it but now with no threat he will not hesitate to use his monster to destroy everything. But we do have an advantage, I don't think Zerus knows about you guys and that there are other worlds. There is Your World and the Pokémon World but there are even more than that, my world is a parallel universe so it doesn't count but the Ninja World and Alien Worlds are just two of others that exist" Mark explained.

"More Worlds? Guess what Sevana said in my dream is true" I laughed.

"We all had the same dream as well, I would love to explore some of the others" Ash replied.

"Sorry guys not right now, we have to deal with Zerus first and make sure he doesn't release the Legendary Beast" Mark told us.

The gang continued to walk through the strange realm thinking to themselves that another war has begun and just after they already went through a lot to defeat Gorath. Now the Universe is in chaos again, it seems there will never be forever peace. We all prepared ourselves mentally and told Mark;

"Then I guess it's up to us again to stop the worlds from being destroyed" we all said with a determined look.

"Huh?" Mark said as he turned around. He saw the expressions we had and smiled.

"Alright let's take him out together, let's defeat them both" Mark replied.

"Oh before we begin, there is someone who wants to see you, remember that friend I was talking about" Mark said as he pointed in front of us.

A shiny, white figure appeared, the light is very similar. Then it all hit us;

"Sevana!" we all shouted in shock.

**Has Sevana returned? How powerful is the Legendary Beast and can the heroes stop Zerus from unleashing it without powers? I will update soon.**


	3. Heroes back in Action

**Could it be, has Sevana returned? What do we need to do to make sure the Legendary Beast does not get released? It is getting intense and it's only been two chapters LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (forgot to type that last time)**

The light from this being is incredible but once it faded we looked to see who it is. We were wrong, it's not Sevana but she looks very similar.

"Hello heroes" the woman said.

She sounded like a younger version of Sevana and looks like it as well. Her voice is soothing in a way. We had to ask her who she is, the gang felt funny they know and have been through so much yet they were so clueless on what's happening.

"Excuse me, are you Sevana?" Kira asked.

"In a way" the woman answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked with total curiosity.

"I am Sevana reincarnated. But my name isn't Sevana, which was the guardian before me. My name is Luna" Luna said.

"Oh so you're the new guardian, awesome so Se…I mean Luna. What do you need us for?" Tanner asked.

"Well as I'm sure of Mark explained to you the story of the Legendary Beast that almost destroyed half the world hundreds of years ago" said Luna.

"Not in those words but yeah that sums it up" Kelli replied.

"Ok that means I can go straight to the point. Mark here is a powerful fighter and he will guide you on what to do along your journey to stop Zerus from releasing the Legendary Beast, your Pokémon that you used when fighting Gorath has already been given to you" said Luna.

"It has?" the gang replied checking our pockets.

The gang could all feel poke balls in their pockets even the gang from the Pokémon World could feel they have more than usual. Because they are not in the Pokémon World there is no limit to how much Pokémon you can have.

"Alright! That's cool. Let's say hello" May cheered.

"Hold on May, you can all say hello later for now let me explain what we are going to do. The Legendary Beast is contained in the Tomb of the Ancients. A great and powerful wizard used a spell to contain the Legendary Beast hundreds of years ago and imprisoned him in the tomb for all eternity. Unfortunately I never found out the spell used back then, the Ruins of Time still hasn't recovered when you heroes used it and it isn't contained in any books. So we'll just have to fight it the old fashion way. By now you all know your powers have disappeared because your destiny has been fulfilled, well now it's Mark's destiny to stop the Legendary Beast. Don't worry because your Pokémon are still extremely strong" Luna explained.

"So the Tomb of the Ancients is where we need to go, find Zerus, destroy him and that will make sure the Legendary Beast is never released, correct?" Misty asked.

"Hehe yeah that's right but we must hurry I sense that Zerus is getting close. I shall intercept him, you guys travel to the tomb and make sure he doesn't get through if he managers to pass me" Luna told us.

The gang nodded, we are back to save the worlds again. Luna teleported us including, Mark to Our World. When we arrived Luna left and we could see finding the tomb is going to be much harder than we thought. We were in the middle of a desert in our world where it's 50 degrees and there is nothing around us.

"Uh Mark, where is this tomb?" Ash asked.

"Underneath us" answered Mark.

"Wow it must have been buried in the sand all these years because on constant sandstorms buried it" Brock said.

"Exactly, now how about you guys use your Pokémon to start digging a hole" said Mark.

"Hold on, if the Pokémon hit the roof of the tomb it might collapse because it's so old the rock would be seriously weak" said Brock.

"Gah you're right I can't believe we were going to make that mistake, hmm how about we go a bit further and start digging from there" Mark suggested.

"Good idea, if we are right underneath it going further would give us a chance to dig the entrance out" Dawn said.

The gang walked pretty far away from where they were teleported, the heat took a toll on us as we only walked for a few minutes and we were already tired. We stopped and decided to dig here and get cooled down by our poke pals. We sent out everyone.

"Charizard" I cheered.

"Altaria" Kelli yelled.

"Lucario" Danny said.

Everyone called for their Pokémon, the Pokémon are so happy when they see us. Everyone hugged their pals. Now the heroes are finally complete. Misty told her Starmie to use water gun to everyone to cool us down.

"Ah finally some coolness" Ash said as he stretched his arms out to the side ready for a cooling drench until Starmie hit his face with water gun and sent him flying.

"Waaaaaaaa" Ash shouted.

His head got stuck in the sand. The gang laughed as Ash got up.

"Hehe and I thought I trained my guys well" Ash said to himself as he rejoined us.

After everyone is cooled down the digging began. We used our hands while our poke pals used their attacks. Mark has a different method; he used his amazing strength to get us already a quarter of the way there as we could see the tomb being slowly revealed. Mark once again punched into the ground as hard as he could causing huge holes to be made. After about half an hour we fully dug up the tomb, it is huge. A dark brown/yellow type of stone was used to make it along with inscriptions on four huge pillars at the front that seems to support the front of the roof. We walked towards it but behind us we could see something coming our way. When we looked closer it looked like three vehicles. We were right; the vehicles came to a halt in front of us. A man about 6 foot 7, wearing a hat that covers his whole face and head from the sun, shorts and shirt. Along with him are a female and 5 other men all tough looking.

"Thank you kiddies for digging up our discovery" the man said triumphantly.

"Your discovery? Get Lost" Tanner shot back.

"I'm afraid I must insist, if you don't leave now someone is going to get hurt" he said clicking his knuckles as every one of them is walking towards us.

We didn't want to show off our Pokémon but it looked like we had no choice. Suddenly Mark stepped in front of us.

"Back off buster" Mark growled.

"Oh Mr. Tough guy huh? Here have a knuckle sandwich" the man yelled as he went for a punch.

Mark blocked it with ease. This shocked the man and his crew.

"Impossible" the guy cried.

Mark grabbed him and threw him into the car.

"GET OUT OF HERE" Mark yelled as the crew fled.

"Hahaha well done Mark" the gang laughed.

We got back into business it's time to enter the Tomb of the Ancients and save the worlds once more.


	4. Tomb of the Ancients

**What secrets lie in the Tomb of the Ancients? Can Luna stop Zerus from releasing the Legendary Beast? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Entering the tomb is the easy part, what is inside is a mystery. Once in there the tomb is pitch black until I sent out my Charizard who used his tail to lighten the room. We could see a whole bunch of blowtorches on the wall which Charizard set on fire for us. I returned him as we each grabbed a blowtorch and walked in deeper. The tomb gave each of us a spine tingling feeling as wind from the entrance turned from steaming hot to icy cold in seconds.

"We have been into heaps of caves, ruins and tombs in our days but there is something about this one that makes me uneasy. Even the Jaws of Darkness wasn't as scary as this.

Walking through we could see we entered a huge hall; some statues of knights were on the side of the room completely made of stone;

"It's the Tomb of the Dragon Emperor" Tanner cried.

"Hehehe" the gang laughed.

"I don't think so, how the heck can Zerus see in here, it takes all of us just to light up the place yet he wants to release a huge monster from here" Kelli commented.

Dawn held on to Tanner by his shirt. The tomb is very quiet but we knew there would be protection in here to stop intruders. We passed the giant hallway and continued into smaller passage ways which linked to heaps of small rooms.

"Man its like people used to live here hundreds of years ago" May said.

"What a dirty place to live probably full of bugs everywhere" Misty replied shaking just thinking of bugs.

Brock, who is at the back of the group, suddenly got attacked and dragged into the room with a yelp, we turned around;

"Brock where are you?" we screamed.

The blowtorches blew out and each of us were attacked and dragged at the same time in total darkness. Everyone could hear everyone else's screams. We didn't know what to do, it all happened so fast we just wanted to know who is doing this. Even though Mark could easily handle these guys if he hit something that supports the tomb they are all goners so he had no choice but to go where the things are taking him and the rest of the gang. After being dragged for five minutes we could see a light in front of us. Because we have been in the dark for so long it hurt our eyes for a few seconds when we entered the room with light. It is all blowtorches and we saw the things carrying us...the undead. They were skeletons we weren't sure how they were moving without muscles and support but they were able to attack and drag us like normal. The skeletons dropped us. We looked around the room, there were about 30 skeletons in there and there are probably more in the rest of the tomb. When we stared at the wall in front of us we gasped.

A huge ancient picture, drawn by the ancient, of the Legendary Beast. We could see the Legendary Beast is some sort of monstrous creature with huge claws and is as tall as many mountains.

"Guys we better stop this thing from being released" Ash said.

"Uh ha" the rest of the gang replied while nodding.

Meanwhile Luna has intercepted Zerus and talking to him as the heroes are having a hard time swallowing on how big the Legendary Beast is. Luna found him in the same desert as the Tomb of the Ancients.

"So Zerus on your way" Luna shot at him.

"Hehe of course Ms. Guardian I'm going to release on this corrupted world, the end hahaha" Zerus laughed.

"This world is not corrupted I believe there is good here that doesn't deserve the pain you will inflict upon them" Luna cried.

"Get out of my way Guardian or suffer my wrath" Zerus said with a serious face.

"You're not getting past me, and even if you do Mark is waiting for you at the tomb" Luna told him.

"Hmm oh yes Mark that pipsqueak is weak against me, you know that" Zerus said.

"Wrong I trained Mark some more and he is much stronger than the last time you fought him" Luna replied with a smile.

"Grr doesn't matter as soon as the Legendary Beast is released none of you can challenge me again" Zerus yelled as he attacked Luna with a punch.

Luna dodged and kicked him in the face. Zerus used his magical staff to send out energy blasts from it. Luna dodged but Zerus knew that and hit her in the back. Luna struck back with one of her own energy waves that sent Zerus flying back and reeling. Zerus seemed to be knocked out but he is trying to trick Luna so he can get away because h knows he is no match for the guardian. Luna thought he is knocked out but she still felt uneasy. Zerus quickly grabbed his staff and shot a red beam at Luna then ran as fast as he could. Luna is completely unaware of the run until the smoke cleared.

"Darn where did he go?" Luna wondered.

Zerus knew the guardian would catch up to him so he used his staff as a rocket and sat on it. Luna could see in the distance a small sandstorm travelling north from her position.

"There you are" Luna shouted as she chased him.

A race to determine the fate of this world has begun. Back at the tomb the heroes got up and got ready to fight.

"Wait you have to help us" one of the skeletons said.

"You can…talk?" Kira replied astonished.

"We don't mean you no harm we need your help to defeat Zerus, you see he can control us and while the Legendary Beast is still alive we cannot rest in peace our souls have to spend eternity floating in a never ending realm while our bodies are here still alive. A piece of our soul is in these boney bodies. Luna told us about your arrival and we are ecstatic to have you beat this demon" the skeleton explained.

"That's awesome, more undead friends" said Tanner.

"So you guys can talk and move because of magic?" Ash asked them trying to get the story straight.

"That's right" the skeleton answered.

"Simple yet elegant" Danny commented.

"So Mr. Skeleton sir how strong is this thing?" I asked.

"More powerful than an army on Earth" he answered.

"But you have been in here for hundreds of years technology has improved you know" Tanner told them.

"Your tanks and bombs will not penetrate the Legendary Beast; Zerus keeps us up to date when he controls us. Although if we leave this tomb our little piece of soul will join the rest of the soul. A fate worse than death itself is upon us" the skeleton said sadly.

"I thought we had it rough" Kira said.

"Well ,well it seems we have guests" a man said, we looked at him but we didn't know who he is.

"Zerus" Mark yelled.

At first we seemed shocked but now we were ready to send out our Pokémon.

"Get them my slaves" Zerus shouted as our skeleton friends began to surrounds saying the one word that made us know they were controlled.

"Kill…kill" the skeletons chanted.

**Whoa those so called buddies of ours have been controlled; it seems Zerus got here before Luna. Now a fight will break out but this will probably be the riskiest battle ever. One wrong move could send this whole tomb crashing down. What will happen? I will update soon.**


	5. The King of Darth

**Sorry folks I accidently wrote blowtorch thinking it is those sticks with the cotton on the end and you light them on fire. My mistake, whenever I said blowtorch think of those things. Anyway the skeletons have started surrounding us, it's time to fight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Take this you rotten boneheads" Tanner yelled as he kicked one in the head.

"Um Tanner they are our friends, just being controlled" Dawn told him.

"Not anymore they are not" replied Tanner.

"Good point" I said as I too punched one.

"We may not have our powers but we still know how to fight" I said to the gang.

"You're right" Kelli cheered as she too got into the action.

A very boney battle broke out as one skeleton after another broke into pieces. Once we took care of everyone of them I the room, the pieces began to come together and reform.

"What NO!" Danny cried.

"It must be the magic" Kira said.

"How right you are my dear" Zerus said laughing.

"Alright let's try our Pokémon's luck, go Lucario. Show them true power" Danny shouted.

Lucario came out and used aura sphere with devastating force.

"Wait what about the tomb, it may collapse" Ash shouted.

Zerus knew this too and blocked the attack with his magical staff creating a vortex of red energy which easily disintegrated the blast.

"That was close, sorry" Danny apologized.

"It's cool I would of done the same thing in a few minutes. It's just we can't kill these things" Misty replied.

"Please continue" Zerus said.

"No, I'm going to stop this" a woman's voice said.

"Luna" we cheered.

"I can use my magic to wipe them out" Luna said as she concentrated on her power and a white aura surrounded her as she shot a white beam into the ground causing energy shockwaves, that didn't shake the ground but made every skeleton in there collapse. Bones were scattered everywhere, when the energy shockwaves touched us, nothing happened but we felt a rather empowered type of feeling. Once it is over, we could see only Zerus is standing.

"Wow Luna is so good" May commented.

"I agree she may look like Sevana but her skills and power are far superior" I said, the gang stared at me.

"Man that is amazing" Kelli replied astonished.

"Grr look at what you have done Guardian!" Zerus growled.

"Haha looks like you're finished Zerus now I'm going to fight you" Mark told him.

Zerus looked at him with a menacing look.

"Wait Mark let us help you" Brock insisted.

"No, you guys stay back, this is my battle. I'll fight him outside. You have all already helped me" Mark told us.

"Mark is right, you should all stay back, he must fulfill his destiny" said Luna.

We nodded and stood back. Mark looked at Zerus and pointed to the exit far down the hallway and started walking there. Zerus followed until both of them were outside.

"I guess I'll have to fight Mark and destroy him, I can't risk the tomb being destroyed, the Legendary Beast may not be able to be set free but they don't know that. I'll just play along" Zerus thought to himself smiling.

The rest of the gang went outside all knowing that this is going to be some fight.

"Zerus it's time" Mark said as he charged in.

Zerus avoided it and went for a punch but Mark used his incredible speed to give the illusion that he disappeared. Zerus is stunned on his opponent's abilities. He has his guard up but Mark attacks from behind with a kick to the back. Zerus counters with his own kick and spun around hitting Mark in the face. But he easily recovers and backs away.

"Not bad Zerus" said Mark wiping his face.

"What did you expect? I am Zerus the King of Darth!" Zerus shouted as he attacked again.

Zerus used his staff and shot out a red beam, Mark blocks it with his hands. Then Zerus teleports in front of him and hits Mark with the staff. Mark gets back up and gives Zerus many punches to the gut and one in the chin to send him walking backwards. Zerus' mouth is bleeding because of it.

"Darn I need to unleash the Legendary Beast, it's the only way can win this. But how can I get passed him, he's too strong to fight head on. Hmm wait I have an idea" Zerus thought, and then he grinned.

Zerus got into position;

"Come on, little worm keep fighting me" shouted Zerus.

Mark had a surprised expression on his face but he knew something is up. Zerus attacked trying to get Mark to attack him. Mark avoided the punches then he punched Zerus in the stomach. Zerus cried out in pain then laughed as a red electrical field surrounded Mark. Mark is paralyzed;

"Ahhh I can't move" Mark cried.

"Now's my chance" Zerus said to himself as he shot out an energy ball from his staff to us which caused a huge explosion.

"No he is getting away" Danny yelled.

Mark is still stuck and the rest of us have sand in our eyes. Zerus chuckled then ran straight inside to release the Legendary Beast. Mark used all his might and escaped the electrical field. He ran as fast as he could after Zerus. Zerus is already at the summoning chamber. The rest of the gang ran inside too. Zerus got to his knees and lifted his arms and started chanting;

"Great beast that rules over all, I release you from this prison. To fulfill your creations wishes to destroy everything. I call upon you to show everyone, what might you have in your grasp, Legendary Beast REAL…" Mark smashed Zerus into the wall just before he could finish the last word.

"Phew that was close" said Mark.

The rest of the gang came there as well.

"Did you stop him?" Luna asked.

"Yes he didn't get to summon the Legendary Beast" Mark replied.

"Awesome" the gang cheered.

Mark smiled then turned to Zerus who slowly got up.

"Gah! I lost my chance" Zerus shouted.

"That's right now surrender or suffer" Mark told him.

"Never!' Zerus shot back.

Mark charged again and the fight continued. It is an all out battle of a great rivalry. The gang could see they are both good fighters but Mark seems to be stronger. Zerus used his staff as a rocket again and fly up into the air then shot a red energy beam at Mark which hit and sent him into the ground. The walls began to crumble as the battle raged on. Luna thought of something.

"Hold on, if we destroy this tomb then Zerus will never be able to release the Legendary Beast" Luna told the gang.

"You figured that out just now" said Tanner.

"Let's tear this place apart" Kira told everyone.

Each of us started smashing the walls of the inside while Mark and Zerus were fighting. Zerus saw this and got desperate.

"Wait what about the poor innocent souls that will be trapped here forever" Zerus shouted to us.

"Don't listen to him the souls will be free because the Legendary Beast will be destroyed without ever being released" Luna said to the gang.

We used our Pokémon to attack the walls but we too joined in and ripped down with whatever we could. The Tomb of the Ancients started to shake and slowly collapse as the roof began to fall apart as huge chunks of rock fell between us. We ran as fast as we could out of the summoning chamber and down the hallway as the pillars snapped and shattered creating huge dust storms inside. Without the support of the pillars, the tomb itself will be destroyed due to its age.

"Let's get out of here" Ash shouted breathing heavily.

Rocks continued to fall and they just missed us. Once we got outside a huge cloud of dust and sand came out, right behind us. We saw the giant tomb collapse, the massive pillars fell and soon there is nothing more than chunks of stone.

The gang managed to escape outside but when the tomb collapsed Mark and Zerus were still inside.

**What happened to Mark and Zerus? Has the Legendary Beast been finally stopped from being released and what about the innocent souls trapped within? I will update soon.**


	6. History of the Darth

**The tomb collapsed on our companion Mark but also our enemy, Zerus. Who will come out alive? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Guys, Mark is still under the rubble" Dawn cried.

"Let's get him out of there" Tanner shouted to the rest of us.

We all started to search through the rubble. Not much of it is left. The search got desperate as it has been more than 20 minutes since the collapse and nothing has happened. Over on the other side of the rubble where we were searching Mark slowly made his way out, badly hurt. He slowly dragged his body out of the collapsed tomb and fell to the ground. We could hear his pain cries. The gang ran straight to him.

"Mark are you alright?" Luna asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm ok but I think I need to be hospitalized" Mark replied laughing softly.

"Ok let's get you up" said Danny as he pulled up Mark with his shoulder.

"What happened to Zerus?" I wondered.

"All I remember is, me fighting him then the roof collapsed. I guess he is finally gone" Mark said.

Before anyone could celebrate Zerus arose from the rubble with an energy shield around him.

"Hahaha" Zerus laughed.

"Oh man, without that staff he is nothing" Kira commented.

"Heroes I'm back and ready for action" Zerus yells.

"So what, the tomb is gone, you can no longer release the Legendary Beast" Luna tells him.

"Wring Guardian, reading the ancient texts on the wall I figured a way to release the Legendary Beast without the tomb being on its feet. The Legendary Beast's releasing chamber is even further underground. I'm going to follow the path underneath the rubble and get there first. With an injured comrade and not having your abilities I can get there much faster than you" Zerus tells us as he uses his magic to blow himself a hole in the rubble and goes straight in with his shield that incinerates anything that touches it. Then he blows the hole again which encloses it.

"Darn him" Mark fumed.

"This guy just won't quit, ok Gorath didn't either but Zerus really irritates me" Tanner says.

"Mark stay here, you are too injured. Michael and Kira stay here while the rest of us follow Zerus" Luna tells the gang.

The gang nodded, Luna created an energy ball and threw it at the same area Zerus went down. The hole reopened and the rest of the heroes went down. Kelli spotted a pathway that goes underground; Luna knew that's where Zerus went so together they headed down. The stairway is really dark but Luna uses her aura to light up the place. The stairs went down for quite a while. Meanwhile up in the heat, Michael began to complain;

"Let me get this straight Luna wants you, me and Mark to stand out here in cancer causing sunlight and be bored while they go down in the cool depths and enjoy a nice fight" I tell Kira and Mark.

"I agree, not the best place to leave an injured person lying around" Kira replied.

"Don't sweat it guys" said Mark.

"I think in this situation it's impossible not to sweat" I replied.

Kira giggled. Back in the underground the gang managed to find their way to the underground chamber. It didn't seem much different from the tomb, it had the same atmosphere but it seems more constricted and that the walls are coming in closer.

"Uh did I ever tell you all I'm claustrophobic" May tells the gang sweat dropping.

At last we have entered the releasing chamber. It seems to have two huge metal cups on each corner of the square room. In the cups were flames that blazed as strong as a forest fire. There are some small stairs in front of us leading to a wall with the Legendary Beast once again but this time. There is a red jewel on its chest. It looked like the same jewel on Zerus' staff.

"It seems Zerus has already put his staff jewel into the wall now all he ahs to do is say the release words" Luna said in fear.

"But…where is he?" Ash wondered looking around.

"GET THEM!" A man yelled.

Many skeletons grabbed hold of us. Actually there are so many of them that we could hardly move. Luna is ready to use her powers until the jewel shoots red laser at her and completely paralyzes her powers.

"Impossible" Luna cried.

The man is Zerus and he orders his skeleton henchman to tie us up and send us to the other side of the room to witness the resurrection of a creature that will devastate Earth. Luna couldn't understand why her powers can't be used anymore.

"Zerus let us go!" Brock yells.

"Hmm no I think you're better over there, my skeleguards will keep watch to make sure you don't meddle with my plans" Zerus shot back.

"Then at least tell me why I can't fight" Luna asked.

"I know you're stalling but I'll still explain it to you. You see that jewel is the source of the Legendary Beast's power. My descendants gave it to me in their spirit form, they explained to me this is the Heart of the Legendary Beast and all its powers come from it. Because I'm the King of Darth, Darth is what my descendants were called. Darth's used to be the strongest group of people that controlled the great beast but of course we used it for power and control. Never to help others, we always wanted power. But then there is the Q-Force, a group of men who were just as strong, rose up against the Darth. My descendants were defeated and the Legendary Beast has been sealed ever since. Now I have come to put things back the way they are supposed to be, the world in my grasp" Zerus explained.

"Ok thanks for the history lesson but I still don't understand why my powers are gone" Luna yells.

"I'm getting to that part, the reason your powers have been paralyzed is because this chamber is the home of the Legendary Beast and he controls it. The Jewel is his power and the Legendary Beast knew you would stop his releasing so eh stops you…THERE IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Zerus roared.

"Grr yes" Luna replied softly thinking of how she failed the world.

"Ok now…wait a minute wasn't here more of you, where's Mark?" Zerus asked.

"He is on the surface because he is too badly injured to fight" Misty answered.

"Guards go and get Mark, make sure he doesn't pull a trap on me" Zerus tells them.

The skeleguards immediately went up onto the surface.

"Now the time has come. Time for the world to be destroyed" Zerus said.

"Not so fast Zerus" Mark yells.

"Huh, what, what happened to my guards?" Zerus replied.

He could see skeleton pieces everywhere but they soon regenerated. Zerus orders them to attack, Kira, Mark and I. Kira and I did our best to protect him from anymore attacks. But the skeletons kept on coming due to the magic.

"That's it no more distractions" Zerus shouts.

"Great beast that rules over all, I release you from this prison. To fulfill your creations wishes to destroy everything. I call upon you to show everyone, what might you have in your grasp, Legendary Beast Release!" Zerus chanted.

With the Heart Jewel in place and the words chanted, the Legendary Beast's seal broke and now the whole chamber shook, Zerus laughed maniacally. The skeleguards dropped as the Heart Jewel sent off red waves everywhere in the chamber which seems to be absorbing the magic contained in the skeletons.

"So those skeletons were supposed to guard the Legendary Beast" I said to myself.

Kira and I untied the rest of the gang and head up the stair way. Zerus got zapped by the red beam and disappeared. We managed to get out of the underground chamber. The outside is no different, the ground shook like crazy. Then the sand began to rise in front of us. Something huge is coming out.

**The Legendary Beast has been released now the heroes will have to face a creature hundreds of years in the making. What horrors await us? I will update soon.**


	7. Legendary Beast Released pt 1

**The Legendary Beast is released, how can the heroes defeat a huge monster of unexplainable power? How will the Earth counter the threat?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The sand blew off the creature coming out. We could see sparks of electricity coming off a large behemoth. Once it came out of the ground, it opened its eyes and looked down upon us. The Legendary Beast let off a large roar as his yellow eyes looked around.

"Oh my gosh, it's huge. Like some kind of dinosaur" Kelli cried backing away.

"Wrong this creature is about 60 meters tall, it is 5 times bigger than a t rex" Luna replies.

The Legendary Beast looked like the picture in the tomb, with claws and sharp teeth; it looked like a reptile in a way. It stands up straight and the back of its head has two horns coming out.

"Zerus is dead but how are we going to stop that?" Tanner wondered in panic.

"Ah ah ah" Mark shuts in fear.

"Hehe who says I'm dead. Wrong, I fused my self with the creature. A risky move on my part but it makes my beast even more powerful" Zerus shouted.

"Where are you?" Kira yells.

"I'm in the Heart Jewel of the Legendary Beast. Even if you have Leviathans on your side, my beast can juggle leviathans hahaha" Zerus laughed.

"Now where should I attack first? Probably destroy New York first then walk through the world from there. Attacking New York would strike fear in anyone's heart" said Zerus.

The Legendary Beast walk towards New York, of course this would take a while so the Legendary Beast opened up a pair of wings and flew all the way there.

"How are we going to stop it? Its way too big to fight with it, the only thing that could have killed it is Godzilla but we beat him a while back" I said.

"We have no choice heroes, we must stop it. Perhaps we can find a weakness in the Legendary Beast, everything has one" Luna tells us.

"Ok, teleport us to New York" Danny told her determined to win.

"Hold on, give me 20 more minutes and I can fight again" said Mark.

"I'm sorry we can't wait, people will die if we don't go" Danny replied.

"But you'll need my help. I still have powers that can reach places you guys can't. Just give 20 minutes because if I go there and injured, he'll kill me and all of us. What's the point, we will have loses regardless we fight or not. We need to think ahead" Mark tells us.

"Alright 20 minutes but that's it" said Danny.

Mark nodded. Tanner asked Luna why she couldn't heal him. Luna is still new at this guardian responsibility. Even though her power and skills are far better than Sevava's, she hasn't unlocked her full potential yet. The twenty minutes were nerve-racking, but finally Mark had enough strength to fight again. Luna teleported us to New York as quickly as possible but once we got there…almost everything is destroyed. The cries of people were everywhere; most of the city is on fire while the rest is rubble.

"How can the Legendary Beast do all this, in twenty minutes?" May wondered.

"Yeah but we can't forget he flied here so it might of just been 10 minutes" Brock said.

"Incredible" said Tanner in a scared way.

Explosions and tank shots could be heard in the distance. We ran straight towards it, on the way fire hydrants spurted water and many people were under heavy concrete. It's as if what we went through is happening again, pain and death. We reached the area where the Legendary Beast is. The beast is right next to the Empire State Building. There are tanks surrounding the Legendary Beast;

"Men FIRE!" the sergeant yelled.

The tanks fired all they got; even missile launchers were shot at it. The military didn't understand that the Heart Jewel would protect the beast from harm so the army's attempts to stop it had no affect.

"Excuse sir, stop the firing and retreat" Danny yells at him.

"Listen kid, get out of here I have stuff to do" the Sergeant shot back.

Danny tried to pull him away but two soldiers grabbed him.

"Take this kid away from here and into prison for assault" the Sergeant tells his men.

"Right Serge Duke" the soldier replied as they took Danny away.

Luna went up to the soldiers and put them to sleep with her magic. The soldiers collapsed and the sergeant saw it.

"Boys get those kids; they are friends with the monster!" Sergeant Duke shouts.

More army men came after us now with guns and all. Luna put an energy shield around us as we ran. Bullets hit the shield but couldn't penetrate it. Zerus looked down and laughed.

"The army thinks they are the ones behind this, good. I can get rid of them without touching them. I'll play along and stay quiet" Zerus thinks to himself.

The army men attacked us while all the vehicles attacked the beast. The Legendary Beast started to attack the Empire State Building. It shot a fire ball at the building to weaken the supporters. It isn't before the Empire State Building began to fall. Sergeant Duke has a shocked expression on his face;

"Oh god" is all that came out.

The tanks retreated and all the men ran for their lives. Rocks and glass fell upon the battlefield. We stopped running and Luna teleports us away from the buildings falling position. Men fled with their hands on their heads. Some get squashed while others get blown away as the building comes in contact with the ground. A huge gust of wind and dust fill the area. The gang watches in horror as many men died in front of us. Sergeant Duke survived but is hurt with a bleeding face and a temper that just went through the roof.

"You son of a Bitch!" the Sergeant yells looking at the Legendary Beast as he slowly walks away.

The army lost the battle but are planning something else to take care of the vicious monster. Now it's our turn to fight.

"Ok heroes time to send out your Pokémon while Mark and I attack it ourselves" said Luna as she and Mark fly into the air.

"You know what, I don't feel like a hero anymore" Tanner tells us.

"We were asked for help to defeat this thing which means we still are heroes. Who cares if we don't have our powers. Our experience and heart is all that matters, let's save the world again" Danny replies.

The gang nods. We sent out all our pals. Lucario is the first to attack with dragon breath followed by Kelli's Altaria's ice beam. Charizard follows up with dragon rage while Torterra uses leaf storm. Kira's Glaceon uses blizzard and Ash's Pikachu uses thunder. An all scale attack is used on the Legendary Beast but it seems unfazed. The Legendary Beast strikes back with a fireball that targets us. Luna and Mark use their energy balls to counter the fireball and send it flying.

"Thanks guys" May replies with a wave

"You won't be so lucky next time" Zerus tells the gang.

Luna and Mark use their energy waves to hit the Legendary Beast in the eye but it missed and the beast uses an eye laser attack. Luna and Mark both dodged it, but get slapped by the beast's hands. Luna is sent flying into the ground while Mark smashes into a halfway standing building. Once again the Legendary Beast fires a fireball at us. All our Pokémon tried to use their attacks to block it but it's too late. The fireball hits the ground right in front of us.

"AHHHHHH" is all that could be heard as an explosion follows.

When the smoke clears the Legendary Beast sees there is nothing in sight.

"At last they are finally dead, VICTORY IS MINE!" Zerus cheers.

The Legendary Beast moves on and walks to its next destination. All that is left on the battlefield that could be seen is a badly scrapped hand that is dead still; the rest is covered but rocks. The hand belonged to…one of the heroes.

**After a quick first battle the Legendary Beast has proven its supremeness to us. The heroes fought but lost and now Zerus; plan to takeover the world will come to light and the biggest mystery of all, did a hero die? I will update soon.**


	8. Legendary Beast Released pt 2

**Has a hero fallen? What is the weakness of the Legendary Beast? Can we unleash the power required to fight?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The injured hand moved a little. It signaled that the hero is still alive. The hero got up, it is Danny and he managed to survive the blast. He looks around noticing that the Legendary Beast is gone and so his friends.

"Guys, where are you?" Danny calls out but gets no reply.

"Danny?" another voice finally said.

Kelli got out of the rubble along with Mark, Kira, Ash, Misty, May, Brock, Dawn, Tanner and me. Luna rose up as well but she is badly hurt, slowly limping towards us. The gang is really hurt, blood trickles down the injuries and due to Luna's lack of healing powers it made it tough for everyone to think and move. The pain causes electricity shocks around the body. We each breathe slowly as we sit down and rest. Our Pokémon were all knocked out so we withdrew them into their pokeballs.

"Is everyone ok?" Luna asks.

"I think so" Kira replies.

"Wow Zerus and his beast are tougher than I thought" said Tanner.

"I warned you this isn't going to be an easy fight, we can't fight with raw power like you guys did against Gorath. We need to be smart, he must have a weakness" Mark tells us.

We started to think about the Legendary Beasts physical appearance. His eyes were no good, legs, arms, mouth then the answer hit Kira;

"I got it, it's Heart!" Kira shouts.

"The Heart Jewel is the beasts strength right, and Zerus is in there. I believe that's its weak spot, if we can get to the heart and shatter it. The Legendary Beast shall die" Kira explains.

"You're right; I can't believe I didn't think of that. You're so smart" Luna replies.

Kira blushes a little.

"Alright let's go shatter that heart" Tanner said standing up but then falls back down.

"After a rest" said Tanner triumphantly.

"Good idea we can't fight in this condition. We are normal now so we need to take it easy and not get hurt as much otherwise we will keep stopping for these breaks we can't afford" I said.

Meanwhile where the Legendary Beast kept walking the army tries again on attacking it. The Legendary Beast is now at bush land and getting close to another city. The army sends in jet planes.

"Rider K-4 target is 100 feet below, get missiles ready" a pilot says.

The jets circle the Legendary Beast.

"Those pilots don't realize my beast is protected by the Heart Jewel, no matter how many explosives they shoot it won't do a thing hehehe" Zerus thinks to himself.

"FIRE!" the pilot cries.

Missiles are shot straight into the Legendary Beast but as always it doesn't affect it. The beast turns around and uses its laser eyes to set one of the planes on fire.

"AHHH" the pilot cries as he plunges into the ground with a huge bang.

"Home base we have lost Rider K-4, I repeat we have lost K-4" the pilot for K-3 said.

"My gosh, that guy just got married" Sergeant Duke said to himself with a sad look on his face then looks away from everyone else.

"Alright try a different tactic; go for the soft spots, eyes, armpits, ANYTHING JUST KILL IT" Sergeant Duke shouted.

"Roger let's go guys" K-3 says to the other two jets with his communication helmet.

The jets fly around the beast again then try to shoot at the eyes and mouth. The Legendary Beast gets a little prick but only gets angered, not hurt by the assault. Then one of the missiles was heading straight for the Heart Jewel and the creature immediately blocked it with its hand.

"Sir something strange happened, when one of our missiles were going to hit that red, shiny thing in its chest it blocked the attack" pilot of K-1 told home base.

"Alright we found its weak spot. Go at it with everything you got at that spot and destroy the red, shiny thing on its chest" Sergeant Duke tells his men.

"Roger sir, everyone attack the shiny object on its chest" K-1 told his other two buddies.

They nodded and went straight for it. The missiles are all locked on to the chest. They are fired straight at the Heart Jewel.

"Oh no if all those rockets hit my beast will die I can't let that happen. The Heart Jewel only makes its host indestructible but the jewel itself is vulnerable" Zerus cries with a feared look on his face.

The Legendary Beast shot a fireball which blew up almost all the missiles except one which flew straight through the smoke and hit the Heart Jewel. The Legendary Beast cried in pain and walked backwards until at last it falls on its back.

"Target is down sir" K-2 cheered.

"ALRIGHT" Sergeant Duke shouts happily.

Red shards were scattered on the ground, the jet planes were about to go home until the Legendary Beast used its laser eyes to destroy K-1.

"What the heck is that?" K-3 panicked.

The Legendary Beast got up and roared fiercely. The Heart Jewel is not destroyed but is cracked and seems to be flashing like crazy.

"Phew that was close it seems the missiles power isn't enough to shatter the Heart Jewel even though it is directly attacked by it" Zerus said letting off a sigh of relief and gained confidence again.

The jets tried to retreat but the Legendary Beast used its wings to fly up and attack K-2. K-2 is grabbed by the beast and crushed in its hands.

"Sir we lost K-2 sir, I'm trying to retreat" K-3 yells as he tries to go higher into the air but the Legendary Beast shoots a fireballs which headed straight for him.

"Goodbye sir" K-3 said rising his arm to his forehead as a salute and let off a tear as his plane explodes on contact.

"We lost all fighter pilots sir" a guy at home base tells the Sergeant.

"DAMN" Sergeant Duke yells.

The Legendary Beast continues on his journey to destroy everything in sight. The battle caused the forest to set on fire and soon a huge blaze completely burns out life and trees in the once beautiful forest. The smoke releases chocking fumes into the atmosphere. Now the beast stands supreme, that is until the heroes come there. Back in the destroyed New York;

"Ok let's get going I am ok enough to walk" I said.

"Yeah we might as well I mean now that we know how to defeat him we can win" Ash said confidently.

"I don't think it will be easy" Brocks tells Ash.

"He's right the Heart Jewel is vulnerable but it will be really tough to shatter it we will need a lot of power to just crack it" Luna replies.

"We still have to try" May says.

"Yeah let's go" said Dawn

Luna teleports us to where she could sense the Legendary Beast. We ended up in the same forest the beast is walking in. We could see its face high above the trees. This will give us an advantage because the beast won't be able to see us. Luna eyes the beast and sees the Heart Jewel is damaged, this made Luna smile.

"Heroes we might have hoped yet, the Legendary Beast must have fought more of the army and they managed to severely crack the jewel. I do have enough power to shatter it completely but I will need a clean shot so can you guys distract him while I shoot my energy ball at him" Luna explains.

"Why don't you just do it here while he doesn't know we are here?" Tanner asked.

Luna stared at him blankly.

"Good point" Luna replies with a chuckle.

"You have to think everything clearly or else we'll stuff up" Tanner tells her.

Luna falls to the ground in embarrassment but gets back up.

"Alright stay here while I attack" Luna said.

"I'm coming too putting more power into it will give us more of a chance of shattering the Heart Jewel" said Mark.

Luna replies with a yes and together they run to the front of the Legendary Beast, hidden within the trees. The beast continues to walk normally, crushing anything under its mighty feet. Luna and Mark work together to create an energy ball with enough power to devastate this forest.

"This should be enough" Luna tells Mark looking up at the beast who is getting closer.

The energy ball is white in color with blue electrical field which tells you its pretty strong. When Mark and Luna were sure it will be a clean shot they fired the ball. It came straight out of the trees and headed right for the Heart Jewel. Just a few meters away the Legendary Beast blocked it with its hand and sent it flying the other direction causing a huge explosion in the distance. Luna gasped and Mark is in shock. Seeing the damage they caused behind them and that the Legendary Beast knew about the sneak attack.

"Did you really think I'm that stupid, Luna and Mark you can come on out. You really should of not come back here I really thought you were dead that is until the Heart Jewel could feel two threatening powers of course. I wonder if the others are alive as well and those strange creatures" Zerus tells us.

Mark and Luna lifted themselves up with their energy and went right in front of Zerus who is contained in the Heart Jewel.

"It seems that you now know the weakness of my creature and that means I must be extra careful and make sure you don't harm this jewel anymore. The pestering army already figured the weakness which means I'm not allowed to go easy on anyone or anything" Zerus shouted getting angry.

"Hehe your Heart Jewel looks very damaged Zerus. This is an ancient creature and the only reason it is seen as so powerful is because back then, there was nothing powerful enough to shatter the jewel well now there is, the humans technology and us" Luna tells him.

"Grr no my creature is unstoppable and I'll prove it" Zerus shouts even louder.

"Heh your creature is ancient history and so are the Darth" Mark replies as he goes for an attack.

The Legendary Beast strikes back with a back hander that sends Mark flying down to the ground. Because he has suffered so much damage today, without his full strength Mark can hardly defend himself. The heroes knew they had to help but their Pokémon need to go to the Pokémon Centre because if they fight again they will die and the gang didn't want to risk that. There is only one choice; they would have to use their own strength against the giant titan.

**The Legendary Beast has proven to be quite a handful but none is without weakness. Can the heroes summon the courage need to fight with our bare hands? I will update soon. **


	9. Past Door Closed

**The fight that decides the fate of the world and end the war that began hundreds of years ago. Can we shatter the Heart Jewel?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We ran towards the Legendary Beast. We try to keep hidden, when without our powers we want to take Zerus down. Mark just barley got up, his knees struggled to support his body due to his loss of strength. Luna kept trying to through energy balls but the Heart Jewel didn't allow it and shot red beams to counter them. The heroes used their heads and try to think, how can they take the Legendary Beast down?

"The beast is way too big to try and trip him and we can't fly up there" said Danny.

"It's official we can't do anything" said Tanner.

"Hmm, wait I have a plan, what if we make a large slingshot and place a big, hard rock in it and shoot it at the Heart Jewel" I suggested.

"Ok let's give it a shot, Zerus and the beast will be too distracted by Luna and Mark.

"I don't think Mark has much fight left in him, which means we better hurry up" said Misty.

The gang got prepared; we made our way in front of the giant beast and made sure we were exactly in front of it and the Heart Jewel. As ridiculous as this plan is we just tried to do it. Kelli, May and Tanner found some elastic vines in the forest, Danny, Michael and Kira found the stone while the rest found a leaf big and strong enough to hold the rock. Luna tries something else and uses a move that enables her to turn invisible for a few moments; something that Sevana never knew how to do. Luna sneakily made her way towards the Heart Jewel; she is just inches away from attacking until her invisibility faded. Luna has potential but she doesn't know how to use it yet. Zerus sees her and the Legendary Beast strikes with a fireball. Luna screams as the fireball hits her;

"AHHHH"

"Luna!" Mark shouts.

We turn around quickly and see a big explosion which causes heavy winds around the area. Luna is hurt to the point of death she falls swiftly down to the ground. Mark manages to catch her but Luna faints. Her sparkling blue eyes slowly close as she goes unconscious. Mark checks her pulse; she is still alive but barely.

"Luna…no. My friend, my teacher" Mark cries.

"Luna" we all said softly.

Our gang became furious especially Mark who lets out a big yell and uses all his power to charge right at the jewel. The Legendary Beast tries to hit him and misses, tries the laser eyes followed by a fireball. Mark has an aura around him showing he is enraged. The fireball is coming straight at Mark but he goes right through it. Zerus gets nervous; Mark goes right into the Legendary Beasts face and punches it many times over.

"Haha won't do you any good; my Heart Jewel makes my creature unstoppable" Zerus laughs as the beast fists Mark.

But he gets back up and tries again.

"Now that Luna is down we can't destroy the Heart Jewel, only she has enough power for it" Ash growls.

"We must do something" Dawn says.

"I am not sure what to do Dawn" May replies.

"We will win, we must think ahead. We WILL win" Kelli yells.

Mark once again is taken down. He is finding it harder and harder to get up. It isn't long before one tail whip puts Mark down for the count as well. Our strongest team mates, Luna and Mark were defeated. Now only the heroes are left to stop Zerus.

"There you see, you're nothing. Now to take care of the others" Zerus says as the Legendary Beast walks towards our position.

"This is it heroes, I'm going to do something the greatest evil Gorath could not, kill you. Now my great beast lets destroy them with your fireballs" Zerus tells the Legendary Beast who fires a fireball.

"Ahhh" we cry.

The gang avoids the fireball but the shockwaves send us flying in all different directions.

We could see all the animals in the forest fleeing once we landed. The Legendary Beast turns around and starts walking towards…Kelli and Ash. They slowly get up with a sore back. Zerus and his creature are standing right in front of them. The size of the beast intimidated them. If this beast kills the heroes the world is finished. The Legendary Beast lifted his foot up and is about to squash them until a familiar sound could be heard. We looked up; it is many jet planes each with missiles on them.

"Not the army again, I was just about to win this fight" Zerus thought getting very angry in his mind.

"Ok boys let's blow this thing to kingdom come" K-8 told the other thirty jets.

The Legendary Beast moves its feet away from Kelli and Ash and looks at the jets that begin to circle it just like last time.

"Don't they realize they can't stop me? I will not allow the jewel to de shattered" Zerus tells himself.

The Legendary Beast flies into the air and slowly takes each jet down. The jet planes fire their missiles aiming anywhere they can hit. The beast began to roar as heaps of missiles hit the creature. It seems that because the Heart Jewel is cracked the heart's power isn't at full strength anymore but still its high enough to sustain the assault the army is giving it.

"What a golden opportunity to regroup" said Kelli.

We all met up together again, Brock carried Luna while Tanner and Kira carried Mark and out them on the ground. Both were alive but unconscious. We look up we can see fire after fire in the air of all the planes getting blown up. But we can also see the Legendary Beast almost literally on fire since its being attacked by all these jets in the air. If only the jewel didn't protect it otherwise this would have been an easy win. This creature is no longer a giant threat to the Universe, it is an ancient creature and the gang knew it is time to close the door of the past and open up the future door. A future door of peace and prosperity. Seeing the innocent men just trying to save humanity getting killed in front of us, starts to anger us. We needed the strength again; we needed the heroism in us again. Black clouds appear above us shooting lightning bolts around the area. These conditions are extremely dangerous to fly around in so the jetfighters had no choice but to retreat but plan to return soon. The Legendary Beast lands and roars in victory. The lightning strikes the creature which seems to empower the jewel since it began to flash again.

"Grr this Legendary Beast will be stopped now" Brock yells.

Inside Luna's mind she sees the future. The heroes are dead followed by a black and dark world full of desperate humans to survive. Then she sees something else in her future it seems the threat isn't Zerus or the Legendary Beast, Zerus and the beast are just bones and the collapse on the ground signaling they will die. Cities are in flames and on top of that stood a black figure who smiles evilly. Behind the figure a huge creature that scares Luna roars. Something else is coming and what freaked her out the most is, the figure looks very familiar;

"Luna help us!" the heroes cry as she awakens.

Luna sees us standing in front of her with our backs turned watching the beast continue his way towards us. She gets back up;

"Uh Luna you're back" Dawn says quite shocked.

Luna doesn't reply she just turns around and shoots a white aura at Mark. It isn't long before his wounds begin to heal. Mark awakens as well with just minor scratches.

"Luna you learnt your healing powers" the gang cheered.

"Yes I'm not going to let the future down" Luna replies as she is about to heal us to but we weren't concentrating on her, but on the Legendary Beast who has stopped and is preparing one final fireball.

"This is it" Zerus cheers.

The heroes just stare at him with very serious faces; a white aura soon surrounded each of us.

Luna didn't manage to heal us she starts to walk back as she can sense a power rise;

"I can't believe it" Luna tells herself.

Mark stares with a shocked look. The heroes powers are coming back. The Legendary Beast fires the fireball;

"So long" Zerus laughs.

With the fireball just a few meters away we all get into a position that is very familiar to Luna.

"SPIRIT CANNON!" we all yelled.

A white energy wave each came out of our hands and fused into one mega blast that collides with the fireball and goes right through it.

"What! Impossible" Zerus cries.

The Spirit Cannon smashes right into the Legendary Beast, the blast is so strong it covers the entire creature. The Heart Jewel shatters completely and disintegrates; Zerus and the Legendary Beast also get destroyed. Another massive explosion happens sending mini tornados over the place;

"Incredible" says Mark.

When the smoke and gust disappeared, the Legendary Beast and Zerus are gone forever. The gang collapsed on the ground completely exhausted. Luna heals us and we are back on our feet again. Danny, Tanner and I stretch as we got up.

"At last the Legendary Beast has been silenced forever" Luna cheered.

The gang stared to laugh once again after another job well done. The gang also realized it may be time for us to separate again. The laughter isn't very long.

**Zerus and the Legendary Beast have been destroyed. The battle is one, at last the doors of the past may close and a new one opens. What other adventures will our heroes encounter and what is the mysterious vision that Luna saw during the fight? I will update soon.**


	10. Farewell Mark

**We won again but we can't celebrate anymore, do we need to separate again so quickly? Find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Well done heroes, you saved the world" said Luna.

"But Luna we don't understand. How were we able to use the Spirit Cannon if our powers are gone?" Ash asked.

"Maybe fate saw that you needed your powers back and so you got them. Destiny gave you the ability to unlock your powers once again. That's why you could use your spirit cannon" Luna answers.

Mark walk towards us;

"Wow you guys did well, thank you for stopping my worst nightmare. I can finally have peace of mind again" Mark tells us.

"No problem Mark" Kira replies.

"So what do we do now?" Tanner asks.

But before anyone could answer Zerus appears.

"What you're still alive!" the gang shouts with a shocked face.

"That's right you were lucky to destroy my Legendary Beast but as long as I'm alive I can resurrect it again by creating a new one" Zerus tells us.

"This is not possible, that blast should have killed you" Luna cries.

"I managed to escape out of the jewel just in time. I'm going to eliminate you all by myself" said Zerus cracking his knuckles.

"Heh your nothing to me anymore Zerus, your staff is gone which means you can't use any of your magic tricks" Mark tells him.

Zerus gets nervous, it's true without his staff and Mark fully healed he is in big trouble. Zerus turns around and runs off. Mark jumps in front of him.

"I'm going to destroy you Zerus and end this nightmare; you are my greatest enemy so I think I should have the privilege of killing you. I'm glad you escaped" said Mark confidently.

Zerus tries to throw a punch but Mark blocks it and kicks Zeus into a tree.

"No where left to run Zerus, be GONE!" Mark yells as he charges right at Zerus.

Zerus has no choice so he charges in as well, the two punches collide. Electrical sparks flared as the biggest rivalry in history collide. The area shone a bright light and only Zerus' yell could be heard.

"NOOOO" Zerus shouts as he disappears.

Mark defeated Zerus with his energy punch. Zerus' spirit left this world and no more can the Darth ever return.

"Alright Mark" the gang cheered.

"Thanks guys I'm glad it's finally all over" Mark replies.

"Ok Zerus is now truly defeated so I can ask my question again. Where do we go from here?" asked Tanner.

"Well my destiny has been fulfilled as well. But like I said I was born with these powers so it won't leave me. Now I can return to my own parallel world. I stopped the Legendary Beast from conquering this world and ending the Darth's reign but I couldn't have done it without you guys. You all take care and whenever you need me, I'm here" said Mark.

"Thanks Mark, journey safely home. We'll never forget this little journey we had with you" said Danny.

Mark replied with a thumb up to the gang as Luna opens a portal for him. Mark walks into the portal which leads directly to his world.

"Ok heroes it's time to…" said Luna but before she could finish her sentence Kelli and May cut in.

"Excuse me Luna we were wondering if the gang could spend more time together" Kelli asks.

We are all best friends so we want to know if there is any other activity we could do?" May wondered.

"Hmm well how about I take you guys on a little tour around the places you have been, like the Universal Realm and stuff" Luna replies with a smile.

"Awesome" Danny cheers.

Luna teleports us to the Universal Realm where we had many of our major battles. It brought back a lot of memories. We could see the Pokémon World and Our World side by side, kept separated and in peace. The next place Luna took us is the Shadow Sector where those creatures lived. We were a safe distance away from them even though they helped us against the war against Gorath we didn't know if they were friendly. Lastly and certainly the least, the Omega Domain. The Domain is very empty since the demons were defeated in the Great War and without Gorath; this place is nothing but a dangerous and empty realm. The River of the Burning Sun seems to be hardening as some of the lava is now cool rock. The Jaws of Darkness is still the same…dark. The Omega Special is quiet. No threats are around anymore. After the short tour Luna takes us back to Our World where she plans to say goodbye.

"Heroes before we depart I need to tell you all something important. You aren't going home just yet" said Luna.

We all looked at her quite surprised.

"You mean there is something else we need to do that is life threatening?" asks Tanner.

"No I think you'll all have fun in this activity. In the Pokémon World there is going to be a tournament where the greatest trainers in the world compete for the Glory Cup. I am just wondering if you guys want to enter and face each other in Pokémon battles and see who the best out of all of you is" Luna explains.

"That's so cool, I'd love to enter" each gang member told her.

"Ok then let's get going immediately. It will start in a week from today you all better prepare yourselves. It will give you a chance to rest before the tournament and give you all time to train if we stay in the Pokémon World. In the same city the tournament shall be held" Luna suggests.

"Agreed" the gang replies.

Luna teleports us to the Pokémon World while the gang stares at the city getting all excited Luna thought to herself;

"The heroes have their powers back but they don't know yet and I don't believe they should know because that can only mean one thing. The figure I saw in my vision will come and will terrorize everyone. This person has enough strength to wipe out the heroes even with their powers. This means a new threat will rise with the power of three Goraths. I am starting to wonder if this threat will be…at the tournament".

**Mark is gone to line peacefully, Zerus has been stopped and a new tournament has opened for the gang to have some fun battling. But Luna is worried, will this mysterious new threat really appear in the tournament? How can a force be 3 times stronger than Gorath? I will update soon.**


	11. Moving Ahead, New Tournament

**Time for us to have a week rest before the tournament, everyone must get ready. Luna thinks that the new threat might be at the tournament. If it is the heroes may have one week, left to live. This chapter is extremely long because it will show all the stories each group goes through. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Wow this city is new, what is it called? Ash asked.

"You have never been to this region Ash, this is the Issu region and this city is called Corastian City. This where the Glory Cup Tournament shall be held, so I thought we might as well hang around here. I will disguise myself as a normal and human and get us a room. What if you all hang around the city in groups while I book the room? Get a chance to rest before you all start training tomorrow, it's only 1pm in this region so enjoy the rest of the day, you just saved the world already" says Luna.

"Ok sure, Misty I'll go with you" said Kira.

Misty nodded and the two of them went to the beach. Ash, Brock and Danny went in the opposite direction. Kelli and Dawn went to go look around the city while May, Tanner and I wanted to check things out too. We all went in different directions. Luna disguised herself into a blonde lady wearing jeans and a tank top. The gang didn't get to see Luna like this but when they do, they'll be quite surprised.

_Misty's Pair_

Kira and Misty went to the beach. When they arrived, the sun's rays reflected on the beautiful blue water. Misty's eyes sparkled just looking at it and so did Kira's, they both had a passion for the sea. Together they walked along the sand, taking their shoes off and feeling the warm sand beneath their feet. It caused a relaxing sensation. The beach is full of people today. Water Pokémon flourished in the water, some species they have never seen before due to the new region.

"Beautiful isn't it Kira" said Misty.

"Yeah" Kira replied with a dreamy tone.

"Let's go for a little stroll" Kira suggest.

"Sure" Misty replies.

The two girls began to walk along the beachside until they got to a private spot; they smelled the fresh air. The sight just took them away. It is rather quiet where they stop nothing but the sound of waves crashing until they heard a boy cry. A young boy and another boy who looks a bit older than him is standing on the other side of the private spot. Kira and Misty rush to the scene. The little boy who is crying's opponent left the scene.

"Are you ok?" Misty asks.

"Not really I lost another battle this is the tenth time in a row. I'm only 8 and I know I'm not the best trainer but I'm so sick of losing" the boy cried.

"Don't worry little boy we'll help you" said Kira cheerfully.

"Really/" the bay asks.

"Of course, by the way I'm Kira and this is Misty" said Kira as Misty smiles.

"I'm Renaldo" Renaldo introduced himself.

"Well Renaldo, let's get started send out your Pokémon" Misty instructs.

Renaldo sends out his Squirtle. Misty could see his Squirtle is rather hurt from the battle so Misty heals it with a potion. Once the Squirtle is ready to go Misty and Kira begin their training.

"First you need to show us how you battle" said Misty.

"Misty and I can see what the problem is and then we can help you. You'll be facing Misty but she'll go easy on you so don't worry" Kira tells Renaldo.

"Ok" Renaldo replies getting nervous.

Misty sends out her Staryu. Squirtle seems to be quite intimidated since it never won a battle so its confidence is almost as low as it can get.

"Ok Renaldo, make the first move" said Misty.

"Right, Squirtle use tackle" Renaldo tells his pokepal.

"Renaldo you should never attack straight on unless you have a strategy, your opponent could easily dodge or counter that. Try again with a different attack." Misty tells him.

"Um…sure. Squirtle use tail whip" Renaldo tells Squirtle.

"Once again not the best attack you should start off with, try a combo" Kira explains.

"Combo ey…Squirtle use water gun" Renaldo shouts starting to get confident since it seems he has a plan.

"Staryu dodge" Misty yells.

Staryu takes to the air.

"Squirtle tackle Staryu in the air" Renaldo shouts.

"Huh" Misty replies in shock.

Squirtle hits Staryu. Renaldo sees he finally hit a Pokémon.

"Awesome" Renaldo cheers.

"Staryu use Rapid Spin" Misty says.

Staryu attacks Squirtle with the attack.

"Huh" Renaldo replies in shock.

"Another rule Renaldo, never celebrate too early" Kira tells him with a smile.

Squirtle gets back up and runs behind Renaldo too scared to fight anymore.

"What's wrong Squirtle?" Renaldo asks.

Squirtle starts to let down tears. Renaldo bends down to talk to Squirtle.

"Listen Squirtle we need to learn how to fight. You're a brave little guy and the best Pokémon a trainer could ever ask for. We need to fight together, let our hearts beat as one and win this. I believe in you…Squirtle" Renaldo told him with watery eyes and a smile on his face.

Squirtle is quite surprised by the speech then his sad face turned into a determined one and gave thumbs up. Squirtle jumped back into battles. Misty is surprised by the look on Squirtle's face.

"Alright Squirtle let's go for a tackle straight at Staryu" Renaldo says confidently.

"Wait Renaldo remember what I told you…never mind you'll regret that move. Staryu dodge it" Misty tells Staryu.

"Hehe now Squirtle use your water gun to send you flying into the air" Renaldo says.

"WHAT!" Misty yells in astonishment.

"Wow that's quite a move" Kira comments.

Staryu couldn't dodge the next attack Renaldo called out.

"Squirtle use skull bash" Renaldo says as Squirtle uses his airborne attack that increases the power of the move.

The skull bash hits Staryu and it faints.

"Staryu has fainted the winner of the match is Renaldo" Kira calls out.

Renaldo cheers. Squirtle jumps into his arms.

"You rock Squirtle" Renaldo cheers.

"Well done Renaldo that is a real battle. I'm a lot tougher than this but I hope you learned something" Misty says to him.

"I did, thank you both. You girls are the best. Once I get older I'm going to challenge you both and next time don't hold back ok?" Renaldo tells them.

"No problem, now take that opponent of yours down" Kira says.

"Thanks you two" Renaldo replies as he runs off to find his opponent.

Misty and Kira now watch a young boy who may grow into a great trainer run off to his destiny. For the rest of the day Kira and Misty enjoyed the beach by going for a swim. Meanwhile…

_Ash's group_

"So where do you guys want to go?" Danny asks.

"Not sure, this city is pretty big who knows what we'll run into" replies Brock.

"I hope we get to see something cool…hey look a museum" says Ash.

"Let's check it out" Danny suggest.

Ash and Brock agree. Inside the three could see some amazing old stuff. Ancient Pokémon is one of them. Also the discoverers of each region and old inventions too.

"Wow there is some neat stuff in here" said Danny eyeing an old photo the discoverer of the Orange Islands.

The group looked around some more and stopped at a certain object that blew there minds. The sign says: Biological Piece of Mew.

"That can't be possible, this is the same thing they used to make Mew two" said Danny.

"How do you know that?" Ash asks.

Danny then remembers he saw it in the first movie.

"Just a guess" Danny replies sweat dropping.

The group left the area but not long after they left the museum, officers quickly ran in. The group got curious and went to see what's going on. They entered the area and saw that the biological piece of Mew has been stolen.

"If the thieves learn the secret of Mew that can create a powerful clone" says the owner to the police.

"Right we'll be on it, Officer Jenny will take care of it" an officer replied.

Officer Jenny came in with her Growlthe. They began their search for the crooks. Ash, Danny and Brock decide to help so they too look around.

"Hmm if I was a crook where would I go?" Brock wonders.

Ash looks up; "I think they could of gotten up into the air vents and traveled somewhere out" Ash suggests.

"That is a good place let's check it out" Danny agrees.

Together they went up into the air vents and traveled through the passages but couldn't see anything. Pikachu uses its electricity to lighten up the place but even with that light no one is around them. Until they hear someone is talking and a few banging noises.

"What's that?" Ash wonders as they traveled to the source of the sound.

They made a right turn and see three figures;

"Who's there?" Brock calls out.

"What, we were found, impossible" one voice that sounded like a woman said.

Pikachu lightened the place again; the group is quite surprised to see who it is.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash, Danny and Brock shouted in unison.

"It's the twerps and that other blonde kid too" Meowth cries.

The vent gives way and they all fall into the utility room.

"Why is it that every time we make a master plan you guys ruin it?" Jesse asks.

"Wow I haven't seen these guys in three years" said Danny laughing.

"You won't stop us this time; we will take the new piece to the boss so he can create his dream creation, Mewthree. A much more powerful version than Mew and Mewtwo. He will use it to take over the world hahaha" James explained.

"Hold on gang let's do our traditional motto" Meowth suggests.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot" James replies feeling silly.

"Now let's go gang" Jesse tells those two.

"To protect the World from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To de…" Jesse stopped and threw a smoke bomb.

"Bye losers hahaha" Team Rocket laughed.

The group coughed.

"I was so not expecting that" said Danny.

"We have to follow them" Ash yells.

The group runs up the stairs to where Team Rocket ran up to. Team Rocket went to the rooftop with the group right behind them.

"Go Seviper" says Jesse.

"You too Cacturne" James yells.

Seviper and Cacturne entered the battlefield.

"These guys don't know how much we've improved" says Brock.

Ash calls upon Pikachu while Brock sends out his Ludicolo followed by Danny's Lucario. Seviper strikes with a poison tail Ludicolo uses focus punch to counter then Lucario uses Mach Punch to send Seviper right onto Jesse. Cacturne attacks Lucario with needle arm and hits. This just angered Lucario and struck back with a dragon breath. Cacturne is flung back into James and Pikachu finishes them off with thunderbolt.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Team Rocket yells.

The piece of Mew fell out of Team Rocket's grasp and Ash catches it.

"Now we can return this" Ash cheers.

The group went downstairs to return the stolen Mew piece. The owner is so happy that he grants them anything they want in the museum. Ash asks for food while Brock and Danny would like a free, detailed tour. The owner kindly grants their requests and the rest of the day they spend in the museum.

_Kelli's pair_

Kelli and Dawn traveled to the park and decide to walk around. They enjoyed the sunlight and atmosphere. The two run into another pair of trainers who were rather rude;

"Hey losers want a battle?" one of them asks.

"How rude!" Dawn replies.

"What you can't handle Tom and Tim, the greatest double battle trainers ever. Face us" Tom yells.

"Fine, let's take them on Dawn" Kelli shoots back.

Dawn and Kelli send out Altaria and Prinplup. Tom and Tim sent out Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonchan use mach punch" Tom yells.

"Hitmonlee use jump kick" says Tim.

"Altaria use aerial ace" Kelli tells it.

"Prinplup use bubble beam" Dawn shouts.

The aerial ace and bubble beam hit first even though the attack was called out second. The attack knocks out both Hitmonlee and chan in one shot.

"No way!" Tom and Tim cry.

"That was quick" said Kelli

"Your Pokémon are so strong, almost not normal" said Tim.

"Why thank you, we have been training them hard" Dawn replies.

"How about you guys come down to our barbeque, we'll have fun" Tim suggests.

"Ok that sounds awesome" Kelli replies.

Dawn and Kelli followed Tom and Tim to their house. The BBQ already started, a whole bunch of people were there. Trainers, coordinators and breeders were all there. Tom and Tim left to go inside while Dawn and Kelli stayed in the back yard. A guy kept staring at Kelli. Kelli started to blush lightly;

"What's up Kelli, you're red like a tomato?" Dawn asks.

"That guy won't stop staring at me" says Kelli.

Dawn looks at him;

"Wow he's cute, you should go talk to him" Dawn suggests.

"I…uh" Kelli stutters.

Dawn pushes her towards the guy. Kelli gets nervous, especially when the guy is walking to her.

"Hey how are you doing?" the guys asks.

"Good…how are you?" Kelli asks trying to get into the conversation.

"Very well, I saw you and was wondering if you would like to hang out" says the guy.

"Ok my name is Kelli" Kelli tells him.

"The name's Joey" Joey tells her.

Together they find a spot in the BBQ and just talk.

"So Kelli what have you been doing in this city lately?" Joey asks.

"I'm going to enter the Glory Cup Tournament and you/" Kelli replies.

"Me too, I came to this party because Tom and Tim invite all the top trainers, coordinators and breeders which means you'll be quite the challenge" says Joey.

"I might be more of a challenge than you think" Kelli replies nervously.

"Your cool, Kelli I really want to connect with you" Joey replies.

Kelli blushes again, mean while Dawn is eating peacefully until she meets up with an old rival.

"Paul!" Dawn cries.

"Well if it isn't Miss Dawn, how are your pathetic Pokémon doing?" Paul asks.

"Heh same old Paul, they're doing fine, in fact so well I could beat the pants off of you right now" Dawn says with confidence as she gets stuck into her food again.

"I'd like to see that, so anything new happening lately?" Paul asks.

"I got a boyfriend a while ago and I saved the world" Dawn replies as her voice turns to mumble when it gets to the saving the world bit.

"A boyfriend, the guy must have poor taste to choose you" says Paul.

Dawn gets quite mad as she loves Tanner very much.

"TAKE THAT BACK" Dawn yells.

"I don't have time for this, good seeing you Dawn and if you're entering the Glory Cup Tournament, you better hope you don't face me" Paul tells her as he walks away.

Dawn is furious but gets back to her eating and ignores Paul's remarks. Kelli and Joey were getting along well and Joey asked her on a date. Kelli accepted and went to Dawn and told her about it. Dawn is ecstatic.

"Let us enjoy this party today then we'll tell everyone about it. I'm sure they'll be excited too" Dawn cheers.

"Ok" Kelli replies with a smile.

Dawn and Kelli spent the day at the BBQ.

_Tanner's group_

Tanner, May and I went to the western side of the city, where we can a see a huge market spread to most of its side. We looked around and saw some cool things and certainly delicious things. May gets cravings for noodles just looking at the yummy food. We continued on;

"Damn if they show anymore delicious food and Brock is not here I'm gonna rip his ear off and drag him here" Tanner said getting hungry.

"Whoa brutal dude" May replies.

"Lucky Ash gets to walk with Brock, Luna better get us some food" I said.

We left the market area and headed towards the beach but Kira and Misty were on the other side so we wouldn't be able to meet up with them. May looked down into the ocean and spotted something strange, a green glow in the water.

"Hey look down there" May tells us as she runs down to the water.

"Man I sure hope she takes her clothes off and goes for a swim" Tanner says with glee.

"You touch her and I'll kill you" I reply as we both went down next to the water as well.

May stops where the waves finished foaming up. We stood next to her. She stared blankly at the water.

"May you're creeping me out" I tell her.

"Sorry I just saw a glowing green light under the water surface" May replies.

"Must be Godzilla" Tanner laughs.

"I don't think so let's check it out. The others are probably having crazy adventures too so let's investigate" I said.

"Ok but as long as we are careful" says May.

May goes behind some rocks and gets changed, so do Tanner and I. Brock bought us board shorts a while ago and May bought herself a bikini. She came out from behind the rock. Tanner and I were already, ready. When May came out Tanner's eyes popped out as he stared at her terrific figure, even her boyfriend, me is stunned.

"Hamena hamena hamena" we both said.

"What?" May asks blushing.

"Nothing, let's go" I reply.

We jumped into the water and swam into deeper water. We saw a few Pokémon swim by us. May was right there is something green and shiny in the water. But we couldn't quite see what it is clearly. Our eyes couldn't stand the saltwater for much longer. We went to the surface to take a huge gulp of fresh air.

"If only Dawn was here" Tanner said dreamily.

"I really can't believe this guy is a hero" I say to him.

May giggles.

"Well we should be lucky about one thing" Tanner says.

"What?" May asks.

"Jaws isn't in this world hehe" Tanner answers as he goes back under water.

"What's Jaws Michael?" May asks.

"Don't worry about it May, if I tell, you'll never want to go back into the water again" I reply as I to go underwater followed by May.

We went to the bottom and could see a cave at the bottom of the sea bottom. The light shone brightly there. The group knew we couldn't make it all the way to the bottom so we went to the surface again.

"There's no way we could hold our breath for that long" I said.

"Ok let's go" says Tanner.

"Hold on!" May says grabbing by the shoulders.

"How about we try to get our powers back" I suggest.

"Uh, but how?" Tanner asks.

"Well we did use the Spirit Cannon so it's worth a shot, besides I think if we concentrate real hard we can do it" I tell them.

"Ok lets try it" May says happily as she lightly kisses me.

We go down again but this time we slowly made our way there, closed our eyes and focused on our spiritual energy. We tightened our eyes and then pushed our legs as hard as we could, we went so fast in the water that we entered the cave and into a chamber.

"I knew we could do it" I thought to myself feeling happy.

We looked down and saw what the shiny object is. A rather large emerald. May's eyes shined as she looked at it.

"That's so beautiful, I want it" May thinks to herself.

She looks at me and points to the emerald, I already knew she wanted it and I think that May deserved a gorgeous emerald like that. I swam down and Tanner followed while May waited. We both picked it up and use our powers again to quickly get out. We gasped for air as Tanner and I held the 30cm emerald.

"Wow it isn't the biggest gem I have seen yet it shines brighter than anything" says Tanner.

"Let's get back to shore" I tell them.

Once the group made it to shore we dropped the emerald and took a break in the sand. Suddenly the water begun to rise and out came a giant Krabby, it looked rather made.

"Um I didn't know Krabby's could grow that big" says May.

"They don't" cries Tanner.

The Krabby makes its way to shore. It's at least 5 meters in width and 3 meters in length. Tanner, May and I got ready to fight but we didn't think we could because we believe we have no powers and our poke balls are too far to get because Krabby could strike anytime he wanted and snap us in two. We tried to look aggressive at it but it seems to get even angrier. It strikes with a crab hammer but we avoided it fairly quickly. We quickly run and send out our Pokémon. Blaziken uses blaze kick but Krabby counters with water gun. Tanner's Torterra attacks with solar beam followed by my Charizard's dragon rage. Krabby is sent hurtling backwards but gets right back up and attacks again, this time with crab hammer. It misses but the sand hits Torterra and Charizard in the eyes causing them to lean on the floor rubbing. Krabby uses crab hammer again knocking both Pokémon out. Blaziken comes back at it with many fire punches and a mega flame thrower. Krabby is hurt from that attack. Both Torterra and Charizard get up easily since they have been trained much tougher than that. All our Pokémon were ready for battle again.

"Wait, stop, don't attack Krabby" a man yells to us running towards the battle.

"Why not? He attacked us first" Tanner yells.

"I'm the Captain of the SS Coral and this Krabby is gentle unless you steal the King Emerald" says the Captain.

"Oh this thing?" May asks.

"Yes that's it, you must have gotten it by mistake, please return it to my Krabby. He's my friend" the Captain pleads.

"You should teach your friend Krabby some better manners" Tanner replies.

May returns the King Emerald, May and the rest of us apologize. Krabby seems cheered up and goes back into the ocean.

"Thank you, sorry about that you see that gem is Krabby's father's gem King Kingler when he passed away Krabby made a vow to protect the gem" the Captain tells us.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Well I knew King Kingler when I was young, well you can pretty much tell the rest of the story to yourselves" says the Captain.

The group nodded as the Captain went back to his ship. The group thought he is rather strange.

"What do you all want to do know?" I ask.

"We are at the beach so let's kick back here for a while" May tells us.

"Cool" Tanner and I reply.

The group relaxes at the beach all day. The sun sets on this day which was full of adventures. The gang meets up at the Pokémon Centre where Luna told us to meet. The group were just about to say how there day went until Luna walked in and the gang's mouth's dropped.

**Phew that is the longest chapter I have EVER done. I described each group's adventure as best as I could and I think it turned out great. I tried to show all the readers that even though we are heroes, we are still teens as well. The heroes must prepare for the tournament which is 6 days away. When this peaceful week is over, what shall happen? I will update soon.**


	12. Preparation

**Each of us must now prepare for the exciting event coming our way. With 6 days left to who knows what, can Luna really not tell the heroes the truth that the evil on its way will be there?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Uh Luna is that you?" Kelli wonders.

"Yes heroes, what's the matter?" Luna asks.

We all stare at her; she is no longer in white clothes, but blue jeans, red tank top and looks…normal. No longer does she have that glow now she looks like a regular 20 year old girl.

"Oh man if she wasn't the guardian, I'd go out with her for sure" Tanner commented.

Dawn got a little jealous. But Tanner reassured her she is the one for him.

"So Luna did you book us the room, we all have stories to tell about what we did today" said May.

"Yes it's a rather nice hotel. Follow me" Luna replies.

We all follow Luna to the hotel; it's a very high building with bright lights in the entrance and a large waterfall pool in the back. We went inside the room and it looks fabulous. There are 5 bunk beds and a queens bed, the living area is spacious as well as the kitchen. We could tell this is definitely the largest room to offer. The balcony is facing towards the beach showing that the sun is almost down completely. Once the gang put away their things we sat down in the living room and discussed our day eating dinner while we talk. The gang went ecstatic when they found out that Kelli has a date tomorrow with Joey. The giant Krabby story made everyone laugh as well as seeing Team Rocket again and helping Renaldo made everyone so happy.

"It seems you have all had terrific days, but I think it's time for bed it's almost midnight and you all need rest" says Luna.

The gang is tired and does fall asleep very quickly.

_6 Days Remaining_

Ash got up extremely early to train his Pokémon, Danny and Tanner went with him to watch a bit. Ash is trying to increase Pikachu's power in its thunder attack. Tanner and Danny analyzed how Ash fights and sees what new tricks Pikachu will learn. Pikachu obliterates a rock with its iron tail.

"Wow Ash I guess I better watch out for your Pikachu's mighty tail" said Danny.

"Don't worry I already know how to counter it with my Torterra" Tanner whispered to Danny.

"But isn't Torterra part ground type anyway" Danny replies.

Tanner falls to the ground anime style. 4 hours after that little conversation Danny, Tanner and Ash all split up. Brock made breakfast and finally the rest of the gang began to wake up. Michael and Kira are the last two. We both yawned heavily as we made it into the living room where Brock placed our breakfast.

"You two will need to learn how to get up early, everyone is already gone" says Brock.

"Gone where?" Kira asks.

"They are all training and Luna said something about checking the scenery which is kind of strange but with her being the guardian maybe she needs to do it" Brock answers.

Kira and I ate our food quickly and rushed out while Brock stayed behind saying he'll come back later.

"What do you think Luna is looking for?" I ask.

"I'm not sure but let's not worry about it now; I'm going to go head off to the beach again. I might catch a boat ride or something, what about you?" Kira asks.

"I might check the game store in the centre of the city I'm looking forward to the new game Pokémon Travels: Legends of Dialga and Palkia" I reply.

"Ok cool see you later then" Kira says.

Kira runs down to the beach while I wave goodbye back. I headed down to the game store and checked it out. After that I pretty much hung around looking for the others, I spotted Kelli facing off against a trainer and winning with ease, she is trying to figure out new techniques. That night we all met up at the room again once again we explained what we did, while Kelli got ready for her date. May and Dawn helped her with the clothes. Kelli left the building, we all wished her luck. She met up with Joey at the entrance and together they went on their way. The gang waited anxiously for her to come back and say how it went. We tried to kill the time by watching some TV.

"Aw man it's been a while since we could sit on the couch and relax" says Misty.

"I know it feels terrific" Ash cheers.

Misty puts her face in her hands. At last Kelli returns, we ask her a whole bunch of questions.

"So Kelli how did you go?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Is he a nice guy?"

"Alright I'll answer your questions one by one, first of all yes the date went well. We were both quiet at first but then we got comfortable and got stuck into the talking, we had dinner. He kissed me on the cheek and he is a nice guy. There you go" says Kelli in a cheerful mood.

"Cool" Tanner replies.

That night once everyone went to bed Luna stayed up to think to herself.

"I haven't found a suspect yet. I better hurry now there are only five days remaining and if I don't find the evil soon he or she might try a sneak attack and end this world for good. I can't give up I'll continue my search" Luna thinks to herself as she too falls asleep.

_5 Days Remaining_

The next day the gang continued their training, each of us went our separate ways except for the time I told Ash a technique he could teach Pikachu but even if Pikachu learns that attack my Charizard is learning one that will certainly blow Pikachu away. Dawn and Tanner faced off in a friendly match but because Dawn's Pokémon is water type it hardly affected Tanner's at all. Another day ended, the heroes soon relaxed much more than they usually do.

_4 Days Remaining_

Everyone took the time to kick back in this day. We decide to spend some time with our partners. Ash took Misty to a buffet, May and I sat on a porch next to a light house while Tanner and Dawn played with the waves. Kelli once again hung out with Joey while the rest of the gang chilled out in the hotel room and pool. This day is rather fun.

Hey Danny can you catch up" Kira teased.

Danny laughed and dived for her in the pool. Luna hung at the pool area too but she still watched around, looking for a suspect. Ash and Misty were eating away, of course Ash ate much faster.

"M…misty, you are to slow hehehe" Ash tells her with a mouth of food.

"Ah how embarrassing and yet I love Ash because he is like this" Misty says happily.

Dawn and Tanner caught some waves going by. A double header is on its way and Tanner didn't know. He avoided the big waves by going underwater then rose up and another hit him straight away sending Tanner to shore. Dawn laughed and jumped on him. Tanner still had a funny face on himself, Dawn kisses him. Another wave crashes them both and they stand up coughing. They let out another burst of laughter and went back in. May and I watched the beach scenery, very much like Kira and Misty did a couple of days ago. We sat on the porch, listening to the Wingull's chirp.

"Wow so beautiful" says May.

"Sure is" I reply.

A question then came into my head I couldn't believe it but I had the most urging feeling to say it and it came out.

"May did you love Drew before me or during you were with me at all?" I ask.

May is quite surprised by that question.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" May asks back.

"I…I don't know it came to me. Don't worry about it I wasn't thinking when I said it" I assure her.

"That's ok let's just enjoy ourselves" May replies.

That's just what we did. Once again another day went passed and the gang is feeling rather happy and excited since the tournament is only three days away.

_3 Days Remaining_

We spent this day for some serious training for our Pokémon we all pushed ourselves to our mental limitations to win, to see which of us heroes are the strongest and everyone made sure they will be in top form when we face each other.

_2 Days Remaining_

We had this last day of training to make sure everything has been done correctly since tomorrow the Pokémon will need a break to be at full power. So the gang trained hard making sure they're new techniques are ready. Luna is getting desperate; she isn't sure who could be the new evil yet. Her suspect is no one at the moment, there was a stage she expected Team Rocket having something to do with it but they wouldn't be able to create something three times stronger than Gorath…could they?

_1 Day Remaining_

The final day for preparation before the tournament, most of us were on edge just thinking about it. Not Ash, he is determined and hyped up as ever. That night everyone is asleep peacefully except for myself who is having a rather terrifying nightmare.

"Where am I?" I wonder.

There are flames in every corner and I can hear cries for help. I look above and see May shatter.

"What's going on?" I cry.

I am rather scared of this vision, Gorath's were pretty bad but I have never felt like this, it's as if I'm losing myself in this place. A huge shadow appears in front of me.

"Who…who are you?" I shout.

"I am…hahahaha" the shadow laughed with a demonic voice.

I woke up breathing heavily, everyone is still sleeping. I look at the clock and it's only 5 am but Luna seems to be awake already.

"Michael, are you alright?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm ok, goodnight Luna" I reply. I didn't want to make her worry about my dream she always does when we tell her, I mean that's what Sevana did and if Luna is a reincarnation of her she will be exactly the same.

A few hours later the gang got up, ate, made sure everything is ready and headed towards the tournament. We walked towards the stadium and have a small chat on the way.

"Alright, this is it. Time to see which one of us is the best" said Ash.

"Ha you won't win; I have a few tricks up my sleeve" Danny replies.

"This might come as a shock but so do I" Brock says.

We all walked, each of us standing together to form a line. We look in front of us and see the stadium. The place where we shall battle for fun…or for our lives.

**Our preparations and relaxing is done, now we must all battle and see which hero is #1. Or shall the evil appear and stop the fun. Find out soon. I will update soon.**


	13. First Match: Ash vs Danny

**At last the tournament has begun and is already heating up as the first match of the finals shall be quite an exciting one, with Ash going up against Danny. Who will win?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The gang entered the stadium, we go to check in. The receptionist lady is a friendly woman;

"Hi, may I help you?" she asks.

"Yes please we all would like to enter the Glory Cup Tournament except for Luna" Ash says while pointing at the guardian.

"Very well can I see some ID please" the receptionist replies with a smile.

"I…D?" Kelli replied getting nervous.

ID is no problem for the part of the gang who is from the Pokémon World, but the ones from Our World is another story. Unknown to us Luna already took care of that.

"You all have ID, check your pockets" Luna whispers to us.

While the receptionist lady scans May's pokedex, the ones from Our World all had one too.

"Man Luna creeps me out when she does that. We gotta be careful she could put a spider in there one day" said Tanner getting a bit worried.

We all checked in, now the receptionist explains to us how the tournament works. It's very similar to a normal Pokémon league, but there are some key differences. For one, on every battle in this tournament you can only use ONE Pokémon. The other difference is, as you can see, 8 badges are not required. The other differences you will figure out for yourself" the receptionist explains.

"So how does it work by the way with qualifying rounds and all that" Brock asks.

"First there will be qualifying rounds then straight after that, the final 12 shall move onto the Heaven's Gate Tournament where it will be the battles of the strongest trainers in the world. From there it's whoever wins. Now there are going to be 15,000 people watching in just the stadium alone. People from all over the world shall see you. Good luck" the receptionist answers as the gang moves to the back where the trainers must go for further instructions.

There were many trainers in the same room.

"There is going to be a lot of competition on our hands" Kira comments.

Luna looks around; all she can see is normal trainers. No abominations, she could pick up in the crowd. It seems that her prediction is wrong and maybe the heroes were just meant to use the powers to defeat Zerus. Either that or the threat is in disguise. The gang finds a spot to stand. Dawn spots Paul and Kelli spots Joey but before they can move an announcer comes in.

"Ok trainers, everyone listen up. Welcome to the Glory Cup Tournament. My name is Kevin and I'm your commentator for this epic event. There are 150 trainers in this room. Only 12 can compete in the Heaven's Gate Tournament but in the end only one can win the Glory Cup. First of all you will each draw a number and will be placed in a certain block. Once you have your numbers you shall face many opponents until the finalists have been chosen. After that the winner of each block will move on and enter another part of the tournament called Heaven's Gate where the best of the best shall face off. Everyone understand? Good, please form 3 lines and pick a number without looking from the box" the commentator explains to everyone.

Our gang gets separated into the three lines. After a while we finally got our numbers and each trainer is put in a block. Surprisingly we all got different blocks, but Dawn is in the same block as Paul and Danny must face Joey as well in the qualifying round. Trainers one by one were defeated and sent home while others bathed in victory. Luna is quite relaxed until she senses something, but it is not evil. In fact it feels very familiar. It is the same feeling Sevana had when she felt which people will be needed to save the worlds.

"Could it be? Do I sense another hero in this crowd?" Luna wonders.

Some members of our gang went into the mini arenas to have their battle. Each of them came out winning easily. At last Dawn must face against Paul. The gang knew this would be difficult even though Dawn is a hero. Both met each other in the outside arena.

"Hmph don't worry Dawn. I'll beat you quickly" Paul tells her.

"We shall see" Dawn replies with a serious face.

"Begin" the referee yells.

Dawn sent out her Prinplup while Paul sent out Torterra. Dawn is a little nervous since Torterra is strong against water types.

"Ok Prinplup lets show him your water pulse" Dawn tells her trusty sidekick.

"Torterra counter with razor leaf" Paul says confidently thinking his Torterra's power is much more than Prinplup's attack.

Paul is wrong the water pulse easily drenched the leaves and hit Torterra with devastating force.

"No way" Paul cries.

"You cheater how did your Prinplup do that?" Paul asks getting annoyed.

"Hehe let's just say I have been preparing" Dawn replies.

"Alright Torterra use your earthquake" Paul shouts.

Prinplup dodged by jumping the air.

"Prinplup use your blizzard" Dawn yells.

"Torterra counter with leaf storm" Paul tells his Torterra.

The blizzard and leaf storm collide. The leaf storm's power is incredible but the blizzard is stronger and manages to hit Torterra and make him faint.

"Torterra has been defeated, the winner of the match is Dawn" says the Ref.

"I don't believe it, my Torterra was no match. Good job Dawn, guess you're not much of a loser as I thought. When I face you again I'll win" says Paul as he leaves.

Dawn cheers when she gets inside, everyone is proud of her. Not to long after that battle Danny faced Joey and his incredible Alakazam. Danny's Lucario is a fighting type which means Joey has a full advantage. Alakazam tries every psychic attack in the book but Lucario manages to easily dodge them all and strike with a devastating aura sphere. Alakazam is defeated in one blow. It is clear that due to the heroes Pokémon being much stronger than lv 100, it is very easy for the heroes to win against others. When it gets to hem facing each other, is the real deal. After a few hours the trainers who will be going to the Heaven's Gate Tournament has been decided. Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, Brock, Me, Danny, Kira, Tanner, Kelli, a boy named Lee and this other girl named Caitlin who everyone is saying she has remarkable skills. The 12 have been decided, the remaining trainers get an hour rest before the 'who will fight who' draw shall begin.

"Congratulations everyone for making it in, I kind of expected you all too anyway. You all seem to be doing well even with out your powers" Luna lies since the gang does have their powers back.

It is 2 o clock and the tournament shall keep going until the final two. Then it will be postponed till tomorrow. The gang has lunch then return for the draws. Ash drew first and he got number one. Next is Kira who gets number four. Tanner gets five followed by Caitlin who gets six. Kelli gets eleven and Brock gets twelve. I get ten while Lee gets nine. May gets number seven while Misty gets number three. Dawn gets number nine and Danny automatically gets two. The commentator writes down the tournament, the first match will be Ash vs. Danny.

"Oh man I'm up against Ash. This is going to be tough" Danny thinks to himself.

"Awesome Danny is a strong trainer this will be interesting" says Ash.

The second match will be Misty vs. Kira.

"No way I have to fight my all time favorite character" Kira cries in shock.

"Sorry Kira, but hey let's make sure our battle is a fun one" says Misty.

Kira nodded as they look at the board again, the third match is Tanner vs. Caitlin.

"Ha I get an easy challenger guess I'll make it to the next round no sweat" Tanner says to himself confidently.

Caitlin stands there all serious, Luna stares at her. Could this be the threat she is looking for…a young girl? The stares at Lee, he doesn't seem much like a bad guy because he is so cocky when he talks. It has to be one of those two or maybe isn't either. Luna starts to get confused and drops the topic and stares at the board again. The fourth match will be May vs. Dawn.

"The battle of the coordinators, this shall be fun" Brock tell the gang.

"I'm going to beat you Dawn, I won't lose like last time" May tells her.

"We'll see" Dawn replies.

The fifth match shall be Lee vs. Michael. I let out a sigh of relief, I'm to nervous to fight one of my companions right now. The last match shall be Kelli vs. Brock.

"Brock I won't go easy on you" Kelli tells him.

"Neither will I" Brock shoots back with determination.

"The Heaven's Gate Tournament trainers matches have been decided, let's get the first match underway the audience is waiting for a good show out there" said Kevin.

Ash and Danny stare at each other.

"Good luck" Danny tells him.

"You too" Ash replies as they both walk out onto the stadium. The rest of the gang watches the TV in the room with anticipation as this will be such a great battle. Ash and Danny enter the stadium as Kevin talks to the audience as the audience cheers. Ash looks on the side and sees some very strong trainers he has met. Lance is there as well as the mayor of this city. Ash looks back at Danny.

"Welcome folks to the first match of the Heaven's Gate final part of the tournament. We started with 150 trainers, now only 12 remain we shall see who is the greatest of them all. Let the match begin" Kevin shouts.

The audience is hyped up as Danny sends out his Lucario followed with Ash sending out his Pikachu. Both Pokémon are ready to battle. Lucario attacks first with a mach punch. Pikachu jumps into the air and uses iron tail which whacks Lucario to the ground. Lucario gets back up;

"Lucario show Ash your dragon breath" Danny shouts.

"Pikachu there is no time to dodge so just protect yourself with the thunderbolt" Ash calls out.

Pikachu made himself a blockade using thunderbolt. The dragon breath didn't affect at all.

"Good defense" Danny replies already sweating a little.

"Grr I need to find a way to get past that defense if he uses it again" Danny thinks to himself. He finally thought of a plan.

"Lucario use dragon breath again" Danny tells Lucario.

The mighty blast is blown out and Pikachu blocks again with the same tactic.

"Not going to work Danny" Ash tells him.

Danny smirks as he tells his Lucario to smack the ground with mach punch causing huge chunks of rock to come out of the ground forcing Pikachu to move and stop his blockade. That's when Lucario strikes again with a new attack. Head Smash which badly hurts Pikachu. Lucario doesn't want to end the assault there so he keeps on running and attacks Pikachu.

"Pikachu use slam to knock Lucario away" Ash says.

Pikachu does what he is told and Lucario is knocked back. Lucario gets up and uses agility. The agility is so fast, that when it is mixed with double team which Lucario does it creates multiple images of Lucario. Pikachu is confused and attacks one by one. But it chooses wrong and Lucario attacks with Mega kick. Ash needs to counter this strategy and he can only think of one way, his ultimate attack.

"Pikachu it's our last hope, use your strongest attack…" said Ash.

"Huh what is he talking about?" Danny wonders.

I watch the TV and already know Ash is going to use the attack I taught him. If it is done right Danny is finished. Pikachu begins to glow and electrical sparks flared everywhere. Lucario is still using the Double Team Agility strategy but this new technique will easily defeat it.

"PIKACHU USE ULTRA THUNDERBOLT" Ash yells.

Pikachu gains all the energy it needs and lets it out in shot a huge wave of red electricity. The power of thunderbolt increases ten fold. All the fake Lucarios and even the real one is knocked out. The power of the Ultra Thunderbolt zaps Lucario to the point of fainting, it cries out in pain. As the attack finishes Lucario is smoking and falls to the ground.

"Lucario get up please" Danny cries.

Lucario is down on the ground while Pikachu is still standing but rather tired from such a powerful attack. Ash thinks he won until Lucario starts getting up very slowly.

"That's it Lucario show everyone how good you are" Danny says trying to encourage his Pokémon.

Both Ash and Pikachu are shocked as Lucario is standing on both feet and is ready to fight.

"Impossible" Ash cries.

"Ok buddy let's show them our strongest technique, use Super Aura Sphere" Danny tells him.

"Super Aura Sphere, what's that?" Ash wonders.

Lucario builds up a normal aura sphere but doesn't release it straight away; instead it is putting more power into it making the ball of energy even larger than usual. Ash is getting nervous, this battle is intense but it seems the last clash is now so he tells Pikachu to power up for one more Ultra Thunderbolt. Pikachu glows a yellow glow again. Everyone is hooked as the clash between two mighty Pokémon shall begin. Lucario is ready to launch as so is Pikachu.

"FIRE" Danny yells.

"ATTACK" Ash yells.

Pikachu releases the Ultra Thunderbolt while Lucario releases his giant aura sphere but the attack isn't finished because at that moment Lucario attacked the sphere with Mach punch sending the sphere at the Ultra Thunderbolt with double the power. Both attacks collide. Each energy trying to outdo the other. The struggle is unbearable as the two attacks explode causing a thick smoke. The gang watches with excitement;

"Who do you think is going to win?" Dawn asks.

"Who knows both of them are super strong, we'll see who won in a few seconds" Tanner replies.

Both Ash and Danny try to see inside the thick smoke, when it clears both Pokémon are still standing but also very tired. Both of them are breathing heavily and looking at each other. Ash and Danny were nervous, one Pokémon is going to fall…Pikachu kneels.

"No Pikachu, don't fall" Ash cries.

Lucario smiles then faints. Danny could not believe it.

"Lucario has been defeated the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum" the ref shouts.

"ALL RIGHT" Ash cheers.

"Don't worry Lucario, you did great, time for a rest" Danny tells his resting buddy.

Danny walks up to Ash who is caring a weakened Pikachu.

"Well done Ash for a great match" Danny tells him putting his hand out.

"Thank you too" Ash replies as they both shake hands in good sportsmanship.

**Ash is the winner of the first match; see why in the next chapter. Danny fought hard and is a great trainer, now our attention goes towards two trainers, two best friends who must fight but the problem is…they are like sisters. I will update soon. **


	14. Best Friends Battle: Misty vs Kira

**After a hard battle between Ash and Danny, the next one shall begin. Misty and Kira got ready as their match is up. Who will win?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Ash and Danny both come back into the back rooms with the gang congratulating both of them.

"I can hardly believe your Lucario stood up to the Ultra Thunderbolt, what an awesome Pokémon you have" Ash comments.

"Thanks Ash, this little match makes me want to train harder and next time I face off against you. I will win" Danny replies.

Ash nods.

"You both fought well, Ash's victory sure was lucky now the next two who shall face off will be interesting" said Luna.

We all look at Kira and Misty since it is their turn to fight, although…Kira struggles to decide if she wants to battle Misty. The host calls out their names.

"Good luck you two" we all told Misty and Kira.

"Thanks" Misty and Kira reply in unison.

Together they walk out onto the stadium where a huge crowd cheers and roars like there is no tomorrow. Both trainers stand on their side of the field. Misty is ready to go but Kira is a little hesitated.

"Misty I don't know if I can do this" Kira tells her.

Misty looks at her with a surprised expression then smiles.

"It's alright Kira, this battle is for fun. Think of it as training in a way, I'm your opponent and I will not back down and you shouldn't either because no matter what happens we'll be friends forever" Misty replies.

Kira is stunned then smiles as well. After a few seconds of thinking Kira sends out her Glaceon.

"Ok Misty let's battle" Kira tells her with great determination.

"Now you're talking, Go Coralsola" Misty shouts.

Neither trainer has a type advantage since both don't super affect one or the other. The gang watches the TV.

"This will also be good" Kelli comments.

"Begin" the host shouts.

"Coralsola attack with pin missile" Misty yells.

"Glaceon counter with icy wind" Kira replies.

The icy wind sends back the pin missile attack causing Coralsola to dodge it. Coralsola strikes back with a water gun while Glaceon freezes it with ice beam.

"This is incredible folks neither one of them can land an attack on the other, this is truly amazing" the host says to everyone.

"Now our turn for the offensive, Glaceon show Coralsola your blizzard" Kira shouts.

The blizzard attack hits Coralsola causing some damage. But Coralsola gets back up and uses water pulse which also hits Glaceon. Once again these two trainers seem even. The water and ice attacks travel all around the stage yet both aren't getting hit.

"I can't believe it, it seems both Pokémon were trained very similar. That's why each one counters the other because it is kind of like facing the same Pokémon with the same everything" Brock explains to the gang inside.

"She's the Misty Twin" I said.

"Haha that's right, she use to tell us that when we were talking on the internet a few years ago" Danny tells me.

We look back at the screen. Coralsola is using water pulse, Glaceon is running away from it.

"I need to think of strategy that will surprise Kira" Misty thinks to herself.

"She is probably thinking of a way to get me but I already planned how to strike back" Kira thinks to herself as she smiles.

"Glaceon use quick attack" Kira yells. Glaceon ran straight towards Coralsola and hit it with quick attack.

Misty gasps at first but keeps her cool.

"Coralsola show Kira your secret weapon…ancient power" Misty shouts.

"Ancient power" Kira cries.

Ancient Power hits Glaceon causing heavy damage. Coralsola then uses pin missile which also hits.

"Oh no…GLACEON" Kira says.

"Now I got her, Coralsola use the strategy I taught you" Misty tells her Pokémon.

Coralsola nods and uses ancient power, as soon as Glaceon avoids it. Water pulse is shot out causing Glaceon to be hit and confused. Glaceon gets dizzy from being confused and hits itself. Kira gets nervous, especially when Coralsola does the same thing again. When Glaceon snaps out of confusion Kira quickly thinks of something to buy her some time.

"Glaceon use ice beam to create a barricade shield" Kira tells her icy Pokémon.

Glaceon jumps in the air and creates a wall of ice. It jumps right behind it and Coralsola's attacks can't get through…for now. Coralsola uses attack after attack to slowly start breaking the ice shield. Kira needs to think of something before it's too late.

"Come on Kira think. What can I do to stop Coralsola?" Kira thinks to herself.

The ice shield begins to break, in a few more attacks it will shatter.

"My Pokémon is an ice type so it will hardly affect Coralsola…wait THAT'S IT" Kira thinks.

The ice shield shatters and Glaceon gets hit by ice beam.

"Well it looks like it's almost over for Kira" Dawn says sadly.

"Come on Kira, you can do it" Danny tells himself.

Glaceon struggles to get up.

"Well Kira you had a good battle but now I have to end it" Misty tells her.

"Let's just hope luck is on my side" Kira thinks to herself.

"Glaceon use blizzard" Kira shouts.

Glaceon strikes with a quick blizzard attacks. Misty is confused, blizzard is strong but against a water Pokémon it shouldn't do too much damage. Glaceon kept going with blizzard and after a while it stops.

"ALRIGHT" Kira cheers.

"What is she so happy about?" Misty wonders.

"Guess your plan didn't work Kira, so now I'm gonna win" Misty tells her.

"Don't be too sure, look at Coralsola's feet" Kira replies.

Misty looks and gasps, Coralsola's feet are frozen. It is unable to move.

"Ice type may not affect water that much but I can still freeze your Pokémon. Now Glaceon use your strongest attack…HYPER BEAM" Kira shouts.

"No way" Misty cries.

Hyper beam hits Coralsola, Coralsola is sent flying straight into the wall and faints.

"Coralsola has been defeated, the winner of the match is Kira" the ref calls out.

"I…beat Misty?" Kira says in shock.

Misty withdraws Coralsola and smiles.

"Awesome battle Kira" Misty tells her.

They give each other a friendly hug and make their way back into the back room where a happy gang of people await them. The crowd cheers, they are so excited about these matches. What they don't realize is the next one will be the most interesting of them all; the mysterious girl Caitlin shall face Tanner, a hero. How good of a trainer is this girl? The gang doesn't realize it but there is more to her than meets the eye.

**A fantastic battle by Kira and Misty, let's give them a hand (crowd claps). What a fight that was and now Tanner will face off against Caitlin. Is she the threat that Luna is worrying about or is it Lee? Find out in the next chapter. I will update soon.**


	15. New Hero: Tanner vs Caitlin

**Caitlin vs. Tanner! How powerful is this new trainer and will Tanner be able to win?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Wow you girls did so well" May comments.

"Oh…thanks" Kira replies getting a little softer with May.

"Those moves were so cool, I can't believe how much you two have improved" Ash tells them both.

"Well the victor was Kira so I think she deserves the praises" Misty replies with a cheery voice.

"You sell yourself too short Misty, you would have won but luckily my attack froze you. It was a great battle than you" Kira tells Misty.

Luna smiles as the gang recounts the battle then she stares at Caitlin, this young girl has given Luna shivers through the whole tournament. Usually that only happens if the presence is strong and Caitlin's is no exception. Luna and Caitlin stare at each other then Lee jumps in;

"You two better not worry about each other, I'm the one who is going to win" Lee says confidently.

Caitlin smiles;

"We'll see".

Kevin calls out the next two trainers about to compete.

"Can Tanner and Caitlin please come out onto the stadium where the third match can begin" Kevin shouts.

Tanner and Caitlin begin to walk out.

"Good luck Tanner" Danny says giving him a thumbs up.

Tanner nods and enters the stadium where an anxious crowd is waiting for another awesome battle between two very skilled trainers. Tanner waves to the crowd while Caitlin is quiet and gets ready to fight.

"BEGIN!" the ref shouts.

Tanner sends out his Torterra. Caitlin sends out her Nidoqueen.

"I better be careful Nidoqueen is a strong Pokémon but I'm sure I can handle it I mean, I'm a hero after all and this girl is normal. I should be able to win with one attack. It would so cool" Tanner thinks to himself as he smiles.

Caitlin is not nervous at all and stays completely still looking at her opponent.

"Alright Torterra let's finish this in one shot…Leaf Storm!" Tanner shouts.

"You're finished" Tanner tells her confidently.

Nidoqueen just stood there and the leaf storm made a direct hit.

"ALRIGHT!" Tanner and the gang cheered but something is wrong.

Nidoqueen is still standing…no damage whatsoever. Nidoqueen keeps looking at Torterra.

"What?" Ash cries.

"Impossible…Torterra is a hero Pokémon" Luna tells herself sweat dropping.

"How about you try again" Caitlin tells Tanner.

"Ok then, Torterra use earthquake" Tanner says.

When the earthquake struck Nidoqueen jumped into the air. Tanner knew she would jump and tells Torterra to use razor leaf until Nidoqueen quickly does a hyper beam and makes a direct hit.

"Ah!" Tanner yells.

The gang is shocked. She is no ordinary trainer, her attacks are way too powerful for a level 100 Pokémon which means only one thing, Caitlin is probably the new threat. The gang didn't think it at first but maybe Luna has been so worried is because something dangerous is on its way.

"Torterra try your thrash" Tanner says.

Torterra runs straight for Nidoqueen but Nidoqueen stops it in its tracks but using it's own earthquake attack followed by a blizzard which does heavy damage. Torterra tries again but Nidoqueen does a double kick attack.

"Luna is there something you are not telling us?" I ask as the gang watches the TV.

Luna looks at the heroes and stutters.

"Come on Luna if something is going on, please tell us" Brock pleas.

"Ok you see I had a vision of something even worse than Gorath is on the way. Ever since that vision I suspected that the threat would be in this tournament but I tried to find it before this tournament began to we can take it out and have fun. But it wasn't the case so I kept a close eye on the trainers to see if one of them is the one. But I couldn't see a thing until Caitlin arrived. I felt she is powerful and so I kept an eye on her. Now my fears have been realized, Caitlin might be the evil that is on its way" Luna explains.

"Wait a minute did you just say maybe? I think it is for sure her. No one else in this whole tournament is as good as her besides us" Danny tells her.

"Let things play out, for some reason even though she is giving Tanner a hard time, I don't feel an evil in her" Luna replies.

"Ok but if it gets dangerous we help out" Kira says.

The gang continues to watch as Tanner is constantly countered over and over again.

"This is unreal, I have almost attacked her with everything I got and still I can't get to her. I won't give up, she might be an evil presence and I'm the only one that can stop her" Tanner thinks to himself as he tells his Torterra to use solar beam at full power.

Torterra prepares for a final attack. Nidoqueen continues to stand there.

"Watch out Nidoqueen, this attack might hurt us prepare your dynamic punch" Caitlin tells her Pokémon.

Nidoqueen also powers up for its most devastating attack. Torterra fires the solar beam with full force. The giant white beam makes its way toward Nidoqueen creating a blinding light of shear power. Caitlin blocks her eyes with her arm.

"Ah" she cries.

"Nidoqueen use dynamic punch NOW" Caitlin screams.

Nidoqueen sues all its force and punches the solar beam. The two attacks go head on but Nidoqueen is struggling to move as it slowly gets pushed back by the solar beam. Nidoqueen is beginning to sweat then something incredible happens, a lightning bolt strikes Nidoqueen and gives it immense strength. The dynamic punch is now twice the power and Nidoqueen starts walking towards Torterra not fazed by the beam as the dynamic punch deflects it. Nidoqueen attacks Torterra with it and sends him flying into the wall, Torterra faints.

"Torterra has been eliminated, the winner of the match is Caitlin" the ref shouts.

The crowd cheers as Caitlin returns her Pokémon and walks back inside. Tanner is rathe upset of his defeat. He knew himself his overconfidence is what made him lose today. Even though Caitlin is that good, Tanner knew how to battle just as well but is ego in an 'easy victory' got to him.

"I'm sorry Torterra" Tanner tells him Pokémon.

"Tor…" Torterra replies with its eyes half open.

"Have a good rest buddy" Tanner says as he withdraws him.

Tanner also went inside with his head down.

"Hey don't worry Tanner we all lose sometime" Dawn tells him trying to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry guys…Luna you knew the whole time I can battle better right?" Tanner asks.

"Don't worry Tanner; you could have won if you really put your heart into it, never let your ego get the best of you. I hope you learnt today. But everyone has those days even Ash had it a few times as well hahaha" Luna answers.

Tanner felt much better then turns around to Caitlin with a serious face and so does the rest of the gang. We all turned them into angry faces.

"Alright you have some explaining to do" Danny tells her.

"Huh? Why, did I do something wrong/" Caitlin asks with a confused look on her face.

"Don't give us that, you know who we are. No normal trainer can be that good. You want to kill everything right" Misty growls.

Caitlin doesn't know what to say since she has no idea what they are talking about.

"I don't want to do that, honest. The reason I…hang on…Ash…Misty…Brock!" Caitlin says surprised.

"I told you she knew us" Ash yells.

"I can't believe it…are you two together/" Caitlin asks Ash and Misty.

"Uh…yeah" Ash replies blushing.

YEAH! Pokeshipping happened!" Caitlin cheers.

"Hang on, Caitlin did you go on topix when you were younger?" I ask her.

"Yeah how did you know, your not from my world…oops I shouldn't have said that" Caitlin says blocking her mouth and sweat dropping.

"I can't believe it Caitlin it's me Mayluvaupgrade and this is Kster, Larvitar and Pokeshipper247" I reply to her.

Caitlin gasps.

"Oh my gosh" Caitlin cheers as she runs towards us giving everyone a hug.

"How did you all get here?" Caitlin asks.

"It's a LONG story, by the way how did you get here?" Danny asks with a kind tone of voice.

"Funny thing really, I found out that I have the power to travel from this world or back to our world 3 and a half years ago. I freaked out at first but I really love this world so I decided to come here and train in my free time then return to our world when I needed to go to school or sleep or something. But over the years I noticed my Pokémon has incredible power and so do I at times. I have caught many of types of Pokémon but for some reason Nidoqueen is almost invincible and I don't know why. But a few months back our world was going to blow up so I escaped here. I checked to see if I could travel back and to my amazement our world returned so I continued to go back and froth ever since" Caitlin explains.

"I don't believe it…Caitlin, you are the missing hero" Luna says.

"The missing what?" Caitlin asks with curiosity.

"You don't know what it is yet but the gang does. Heroes I knew Caitlin wasn't evil because I felt there was a hero inn this tournament and I think Sevana felt a missing hero too but because Caitlin switched from world to world she could never find her. That's why you never felt complete to me or the previous guardian because there was one hero missing and it's Caitlin. Maybe your destinies weren't fulfilled maybe Gorath…is still alive!" Luna explains getting quite nervous.

"No way I'm sure we took care of Gorath, I don't think he is the great evil that is coming" Brock replies.

"You never know Brock" Kira tells him.

"Hold on what in the world are you all talking about?" Caitlin asks.

"Remember that LONG story we were talking about/" Tanner asks her.

"Yeah" Caitlin replies.

"You're about to hear it" Tanner tells her.

And so Luna and the gang tell Caitlin everything. The Universal Realm, the adventures they had, Gorath, all the pain and suffering, incredible powers, heroes, everything that we went through over the years. Caitlin's jaw drops as the story continues. Once we finished to where we are now, Caitlin has left all her sense of realism behind her.

"Wow I can't believe you went through so much, I'm sorry I wasn't there if I knew…" Caitlin says.

"Don't sweat it at least we know now that there is no evil we have to worry about anymore" Danny says cheerfully.

Luna smiles and agrees to what Danny said. Lee is obviously not the threat she was searching for, it is settled that there is nothing on the way. Caitlin is properly introduced to the Pokémon World heroes. She is so excited as she introduces herself.

Hi I'm Caitlin" she says.

_Name: Caitlin_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 15_

_Description: __Long dirty blonde hair with light blue eyes. Wears light blue jeans with grass green t-shirt and a red heart in the middle. Blue/white runners with an orange backpack and pokeball on the back of the backpack._

"Nice to meet you Caitlin" Misty says.

"Wow you're so pretty" May compliments.

Caitlin blushes a little.

"Welcome to the gang" Danny, Tanner and I say giving her a handshake.

Kira hugs Caitlin;

"This is so awesome we have so many things to talk about" Kira says excited.

"I agree, like how much Twilight sucks" Caitlin replies.

The part of the gang from Our World cheers.

"It's nice to meet you Caitlin, I'm Kelli" Kelli introduces herself.

"Same here Kelli" Caitlin smiles.

"Hey Tanner sorry about your Torterra" Caitlin tells him.

"It's cool I learnt how to battle a bit better thanks to you. Watch out next time, I'll beat you in our rematch" Tanner says with determination.

"I'm looking forward to it" Caitlin replies.

"Well Caitlin since we have finally found you maybe you should stick with us for a while and let this tournament finish. I think you would like to spend some time with friends" Luna tells her.

Caitlin nods as Kevin announces the next two trainers to come out.

"A rematch between May and Dawn, this is going to be great as well" I tell the gang.

"Yeah Dawn won last time but maybe she won't this time" Ash says.

"Watch it" Tanner tells him aggressively.

The gang laughs and wishes the two coordinators luck as they walk out into the stadium for the Coordinator Rumble.

**A new hero has joined the team. Welcome Caitlin! Who shall win, May or Dawn? The tournament can now just be about fun…or can it? Was all the commotion really about the new hero or is the threat…still on the way? I will update soon.**


	16. Coordinator Rumble: May vs Dawn

**May and Dawn's rematch! Who shall win this coordinator fight? The gorgeous May or the stunning Dawn? Both have talents in contests but which one of them will come out in victory.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The two coordinators walk out onto the stadium. Being in contests enhanced their battling skills and being so used to only be allowed to battle for five minutes made them wanting to win this fight quickly. May and Dawn go on opposite sides as the fourth battle in the Heaven's Gate part of the tournament is about to begin.

"I'm not going easy on you, you know that right?" May asks Dawn.

Dawn nods.

"BEGIN!" Kevin shouts

May sends out her Blaziken while Dawn sends out Prinplup. Dawn has a huge advantage in type but that doesn't mean she will win. Blaziken starts things off with a devastating blaze kick. Prinplup is hurtled backwards but not very damaged.

"Ok Prinplup use…" but before Dawn could call out an attack Blaziken hits Prinplup again with a sky uppercut. Prinplup is knocked onto the ground with more damage.

The assault doesn't stop there. May's Blaziken is much faster and stronger than Prinplup due to it being in its fully evolved stage. Dawn keeps trying to tell Prinplup to attack but Blaziken keeps on coming. Blaziken is about to do a powerful flamethrower until Prinplup began to glow and evolve. When the glow stopped Prinplup has become Empoleon. Empoleon uses hydro pump to counter the flamethrower and hit Blaziken causing a lot of damage.

"Huh? It evolved?" May said confused.

"Alright now Empoleon show Blazkien your power with water pulse" Dawn cheers.

Empoleon shoots out a confusing pulse of water. Blazkien jumps in the air and avoids it.

"Empoleon jump into the air with Blaziken and spiral a whirlpool around while going up" Dawn says confidently.

The penguin Pokémon hurtles into the air and creates a massive whirlpool surrounding him making the damage twice as much as it collides with Blaziken who falls down straight into the ground.

"Ah! No" May shrieks.

"Blaziken are you ok?" May asks.

Blaziken slowly gets up as Empoleon drops onto the ground. It seems in this evolved state Empoleon is much stronger than before and with Dawn's incredible combinations, May is going to struggle to win this fight. May tries to think, how can she get to Empoleon without doing too much damage to itself. May thinks of a combination and puts it to the test.

"Ok Blaziken lets do what Empoleon did, use fire spin to create a tornado of fire around you" May tells him.

Blaziken spins around and around until a huge flame tornado is created and heads straight for Empoleon. An attack this large and of this magnitude is almost impossible to dodge and with May's luck it hits Dawn's water Pokémon causing it to get burned, but May hasn't finished her combination yet at that second Blaziken leaves the flame tornado and attacks Empoleon with a fury of fire punches. Empoleon is copping too much damage;

"Come on Empoleon send Blaziken hurtling into the air" Dawn shouts.

Empoleon's eyes go wide open and the penguin Pokémon kicks Blaziken into the air followed by a water gun to send it even higher. It seems to be Dawn's final attack. Once Blaziken is high up Empoleon uses hydro pump to fly itself past Blaziken.

"Let's wrap this up, Empoleon use STEEL WING!" Dawn yells.

Blaziken cries as Empoleon whacks it with a full powered steel wing which sends Blaziken flying down to Earth like a meteorite. This has been a full on aerial battle.

"Wow Dawn that was a fantastic maneuver" May comments.

"Thanks, I have been practicing" Dawn smiles.

"Sorry to disappoint you but my Blaziken isn't done yet" May tells her as she grins.

"Huh!" Dawn cries in shock.

"Blaziken use flamethrower on the ground with everything you have" May shouts

Blaziken uses all its remaining strength and blasts a flamethrower sending him back into the air straight to a falling Empoleon. Blaziken got a fire punch ready and traveled at Empoleon with full force. Empoleon stared at the fiery, unstoppable Blaziken as the fire punch hits and causes an explosion in the air. Dawn gasps. The whole audience watches above in anticipation. The smoke is still in the air. The gang inside all had their mouths dropped.

"Who do you think won?" Ash asks.

"It could be anyone's game" Brock replies.

"I have to admit that attack May pulled of was pretty good but still…Go Dawn!" Kira cheers.

"Come on May, you can do it" I think to myself.

While everyone is looking above two figures could be seen falling down. Both Blaziken and Empoleon are exhausted from battle and are too tired to do anything. Empoleon hits the ground first followed by Blaziken causing dust to fly everywhere. When the dust clears both have fainted.

"Both Pokémon have been defeated, but this match cannot end in a draw. But because Dawn's Empoleon hit the ground first. May has the won this battle" Kevin tells the audience.

The crowd goes wild due to another fantastic fight. May is quite surprised at first and so is Dawn. But soon that shocked face turns into a smile and she walks up to May congratulating her for the win. They both hug and walk into the back room. The gang had adrenaline rushing through them the whole time. Once Dawn and May walked in, we all cheered and clapped.

"That was probably the best yet, the way you two were always in the air then that final attack was so incredible" Caitlin says happily.

"Thanks" May replies sweat dropping.

I gave her a hug congratulating her on the win.

"You did well, princess" I said looking at her shiny blue eyes, May blushes.

Tanner and Dawn high five each other and gives her a peck on the lips.

"You were legendary out there Dawn" Tanner comments.

Dawn is happy with the match and her newly evolved Pokémon. Now the two coordinators rest as Lee and I are next. Followed by Kelli and Brock. The first round of Heaven's Gate is almost over and soon the two finalists will be upon us. Even though there is no need to worry about a threat Luna is still cautious. She is wandering if the villain will attack after the tournament. Luna is suspicious then at that moment Luna feels something terrible, she can sense an evil presence close by and the thing that shocked her the most, the evil presence is somewhere in the stadium.

**A fun aerial battle between May and Dawn is very satisfying. Luna senses the evil is the stadium but where and what is it waiting for? We are getting close to discovering, who is going to bring the end of the heroes? I will update soon. **


	17. Onto the Finals

**The last two battles for the first round of the Heaven's Gate Tournament are underway. Luna feels the evil presence is in the stadium but what's it waiting for? Find out soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Lee and I are next, we slowly make our way towards the stadium. Lee is rather cocky in the way he talks.

"You're going down man, I'm gonna totally defeat you" Lee teases.

"This guy is a bully, I'm going to teach him a thing or two" I thought to myself.

We stood in our places;

"BEGIN!" Kevin shouts.

"Go Steelix" Lee yells.

"I chose you Charizard" I call out.

Already I knew I'm going to win the battle. His Steelix is really weak against fire types and because my Pokémon is a hero, the battle will be over in a few seconds. Steelix attacks with iron tail. Charizard flies into the air followed by a dragon rage but Steelix counters that with dragon breath. I am quite surprised Steelix countered that, but I once again go on the offensive.

"Charizard use flamethrower" I say.

"Not so fast, Steelix use iron defense" Lee replies happily.

But the flamethrower is way too strong and makes Steelix faint in one attack.

"Steelix is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard" the ref shouts.

"Wha…No way" Lee cries.

"YOU CHEATED, YOU COULDN'T HAVE BEATEN MY POWERFUL STEELIX IN ONE SHOT, I AM THE STRONGEST TRAINER IN MY SCHOOL AND I ALWAYS MADE IT THIS FAR AND TO BE BEATEN IN ONE SHOT IS NOT FAIR" Lee shouts.

"Calm down, I won fair and square" I told him as I walked away.

"Sorry Lee but you have lost the match you must now leave" Kevin tells him.

Lee stomps out of the stadium, furious. When I got back in the gang laughed.

"Man that kid overreacted but maybe you should have taken it easy on him" Danny tells me.

"I would of but I am too excited to face you guys, I'm not going to waste time, he was a bit of a douche anyway hehehe" I reply.

"Fair enough" Danny says.

"You were lucky Michael, you got the easiest match in the whole tournament" Tanner teases.

"Well when I face you I'll probably beat you twice as fast" I teased back.

"Hahahaha NO!" Tanner replies.

"Ok Kelli you're up" Misty tells her.

Kelli nods and walks out with Brock. The final battle of the first round is about to start. Kelli and Brock are both skilled in what they do but Kelli may have an advantage since she trained much more than Brock.

"BEGIN!" Kevin shouts.

Kelli sends out her Altaria while Brock sends out Sudowoodo. Since Sudowoodo is a rock type Brock has a clear advantage but type doesn't mean everything especially when Kelli's Pokémon has powers far beyond normal. Altaria starts off with an ice beam. Sudowoodo jumps backwards in order to avoid it and strikes back with rock throw which hits the flying Pokémon. Altaria is not ready to give up just yet, Kelli uses her Altaria's ability to fly to turn things into her favor.

"Altaria fly high" Kelli says.

"Sudowoodo use rock slide" Brock tells his rock Pokémon.

Sudowoodo desperately tries to hit Altaria but keeps missing. Kelli knows exactly what to do, she tells Altaria to fly down. Altaria goes down as fast as it can, falling straight to the ground. At the last minute an aerial ace is pulled off hitting Sudowoodo directly and causing heavy damage which is quite odd since rock type have a really high defense.

"How come that aerial ace was so powerful?" Brock asked.

"Remember when Altaria flew high into the air and went down like a bullet? That increased its power in the attack because of the force Altaria put in the dive. Not even Sudowoodo can stand up to it" Kelli answers.

"Not bad but this is far from over, Sudowoodo use mimic! I'm sorry Kelli Sudowoodo just learnt aerial ace and I can think of a few ways to use it" Brock says confidently.

"Good moves, Altaria use your steel wing" Kelli yells.

Altaria constantly tries to hit Sudowoodo with steel wing but the rock Pokémon avoids everything by back flipping, this maneuver made the gang chuckle. Sudowoodo looked funny flipping like that. Altaria once again tries an ice beam but instead of trying to hit Sudowoodo, she aims behind him creating an icy wall to block Sudowoodo from moving anymore then Altaria strikes with a steel wing and knocks Sudowoodo straight through the ice wall and straight into the wall behind Brock.

"Sudowoodo, are you ok?" Brock asks.

"Sudo…" Sudowoodo replies getting up slowly.

"Let's finish this…Altaria use your strongest attack: Brave Bird" Kelli shouts.

Altaria bursts into a red aura and heads towards Sudowoodo who tries to use hammer arm but Brave Bird is too strong and Sudowoodo is knocked out as Altaria collides with the rock Pokémon and making it faint.

"Sudowoodo has been defeated, the winner of the match is Kelli" the ref tells the audience.

"Oh yeah!" Kelli cheers as she jumps for joy.

Brock smiles and returns his Sudowoodo, even though he is a hero, he doesn't have much passion for being a trainer so now he can see his dream goal is right, Brock is going to be the greatest breeder. Kelli and Brock leave the arena and back into the backroom where the gang awaits. Kelli has made it to the second round.

"You did awesome Brock" Ash comments.

"Thanks Ash, you fought well Kelli" Brock replies.

"Thanks" Kelli happily says.

"Now we can see who versus whom in the next round. Remember, we'll be here for the whole day until there are two finalists remaining. I think they made it like that because with one Pokémon battles, it doesn't last very long" Danny tells everyone.

"Look heroes, Kevin is about to show the next round matches" Luna tells the gang.

We all look at the TV.

"Well folks I don't know about you but those were some first round, give the trainers who fought today a big round of applause" Kevin says to the audience who cheers and claps like crazy.

"Look at the screen above me and you will all see who shall face whom in the next round" Kevin explains.

Everyone looks up and the remaining six trainers are shown.

"The first match shall be Ash vs. Kira" Kevin shouts.

"This is going to be tough; Ash did well in the last battle. But I got to remember I'm pretty good myself" Kira thinks as she smiles.

"Kira did an excellent job against Misty; I'm going to have to go all out" Ash thinks.

"The second match shall be Caitlin vs. May" Kevin tells everyone.

"There is no way I'm losing to you May" Caitlin tells herself.

"Time for another victory" May thinks.

"The third and last match shall be Michael vs. Kelli" Kevin says.

"I'm going to take you down" Kelli thinks while looking at me.

I just stare at Kelli and grin.

"Before the matches begin, these six trainers shall get 1 hour rest. After that they must battle again to see who shall be victorious and get even closer to being number 1. See you all in an hour" Kevin says.

The gang decides to go for a walk outside. Kira is trying to help Caitlin to beat May.

"Ok Caitlin, you don't want to beat May, you must destroy her. For the good of everything, she is good at combinations so try and counter those" Kira tells her.

"O…k but why would I want to destroy her?" Caitlin asks sweat dropping.

"For the good of everything" Kira replies a bit firmer then starts to chuckle.

"This tournament has been great. I mean really entertaining, I'm glad we don't have to worry about anything" Tanner says.

"You said it" Danny replies.

"Hehehe that's what you think heroes, but unknown to you, I'm watching every move you make. I'm learning how each of you fights; it is going to be interesting to see you all battle someone who can counter everything you do. But for now I'll stay hidden but the time for me to arise is very close. See you all soon" the evil entity tells himself as he leaves.

"So Kelli, anxious about your next battle?" Misty asks.

"No way, I never give up a good challenge" Kelli replies.

"Wait a minute how are we supposed to heal our Pokémon in only an hour/" Ash wonders.

"It is clear Ash, this tournament test the full extent of every trainer and Pokémon allowing them to rest but fully recover. This shows how much the trainer and his pal can take" Brock explains.

"That's no fun" Ash grunts.

"Don't worry heroes; remember I have my healing abilities. We can wait till the last minute if we wanted, all your Pokémon shall be fully restored" Luna tells us.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Actually Luna I almost keep forgetting that you're the guardian, you look so ordinary that I feel like I would want to pick you up" Tanner jokes.

The gang falls to the ground anime style.

"What a way to break the ice with THE GUARDIAN OF THE WORLDS" Dawn screams.

"Relax Dawn it's just a joke" Tanner stutters with a smile.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY DON'T YA!" Dawn screams again.

Tanner sweat drops as Dawn pulls his cheeks. The gang laughs. An hour went by and the next rounds began. Luna fully healed the Pokémon and the first match between Ash and Kira starts. Kira's Glaceon put up a great fight with Pikachu almost defeating him but Pikachu's Ultra Thunderbolt proved too much for Kira's ice Pokémon.

"Pikachu use your ultimate attack: Ultra Thunderbolt" Ash shouts.

"Glaceon protect yourself with an ice shield" Kira says.

Glaceon creates a barricade but the Ultra Thunderbolt shatters right through it and hits Glaceon.

"Glaceon" Kira cries.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, the winner is Ash" the ref calls out.

"Wow Ash was incredible, I'll get him next time" Kira says as she high fives Ash.

"Ash moves on to the semi-finals" Kevin tells the audience.

Ash and Kira go inside, Misty is so happy of the achievement Kira made as well as her boyfriend Ash.

The second match is quite interesting too as May's Blaziken's furious fire attacks get to Caitlin's Nidoqueen.

"Keep up the fire spin Blaziken" May says with confidence.

The fire spin sends Nidoqueen backwards with bruisers and burns. Nidoqueen breathes heavily as May plans to finish this fight with a sky uppercut but Nidoqueen counters with a hyper beam knocking out Blaziken.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, the winner is Caitlin" the ref says.

"Yeah" Caitlin screams happily.

"Oh man, I can't believe I lost. I got a bit sloppy at the end I should have done better. Oh who cares I did my best and that's all that matters" May tells herself as she congratulates Caitlin.

The two girls make their way towards the gang. Kira is jumping for joy that May lost the battle.

"Hahahaha you lost May" Kira teases.

"Back off Kira" May shoots back.

"Or what?" Kira replies.

There is tension in the air. Kira and May are rivals and neither of them like each other but still both of them seem to hate each other but in the inside they will look out for one another. The last match is Caitlin facing off against me. Of course I am quite nervous. This is my first hero I'll be facing. Kelli's Altaria absolutely dominated the first half of the battle with aerial attacks, left and right hitting Charizard. Once I gained confidence Kelli found it harder to hit my Pokémon. The two began to become even and soon the battle ends in a remarkable way.

"Alright Altaria give Charizard your steel wing trick" Kelli says.

"Steel wing trick?" But she is going for a head on attack. I wonder what she is planning" I ask myself.

"Big mistake Kelli, Charizard use flamethrower" I shout.

A stream of fire is spurted out of the fire Pokémon heading straight for Altaria.

"Now Altaria" Kelli yells.

Both of Altaria's wings glow and put them in front of its face and spins creating a glowing meteorite attack. Altaria goes right through the flamethrower; it seems this new technique makes a fantastic defense and offense as the attack strikes Charizard. Charizard is knocked onto the ground and it looks like he fainted.

"I'm not going to lose this" I say to myself with anger.

Suddenly Charizard stands up and roars.

"WHAT!" Kelli cries in shock.

"No way" Tanner comments.

"Impossible. That attacks hit Charizard with full force, how did he get up?" Danny wonders.

Luna also stares in amazement.

"Ok Charizard finish off Altaria with dragon rage" I tell him.

Charizard attacks with an orange energy ball which heads right for Altaria who is too petrified and tired to move. The attack hits and knocks Altaria out.

"Altaria has been defeated, the winner is Michael" the ref calls.

The audience once again cheers but some of them didn't quite understand how Charizard got up. Kelli and I shook hands.

"That was great Kelli, I thought you won for a second" I tell her.

"Your Charizard is one tough cookie. I'll have to train a bit harder" Kelli replies with a happy face.

She knew that losing could be good too because she can get better than what she is. When we went inside the gang is quite confused.

"Dude how did your Charizard do that/" Tanner asks.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Standing up after an attack like that, it's kind of freaky" Tanner replies.

"I'm not sure, I feel like I lost myself for a bit and then bang I have won" I tell him.

The gang is confused but drops it and sees who shall be the next for the semi-finals. But there is something funny going on. Ash will face Caitlin but Michael has no one to face.

"You are all probably wondering why Michael does not have an opponent, we'll he does but it is a special guest. Michael shall be facing the Johto Champion Jenny in order for him to get to the finals" Kevin tells everyone.

"What another easy match for you" Tanner complains.

"Wrong Tanner there is something suspicious about this woman. I can feel it" Luna tells the gang.

"The semi finals will commence in half an hour. Michael shall be the first to fight followed by Ash and Caitlin. So trainers get ready and good luck. Two finalists shall be decided today" Kevin informs the trainers.

The gang rests and chats for the half an hour wondering how good this Jenny Champion is. When the thirty minutes past I headed out into the arena with a fully healed Charizard. Champion Jenny is already there waiting for me. She looks very serious which creped me out.

"BEGIN!" Kevin shouts.

I send out Charizard while Champion Jenny sent out her Dusclops.

"Dusclops use shadow punch" Jenny says.

Shadow Punch is unavoidable so Charizard automatically gets hit by the attack. Charizard strikes back with a quick flamethrower. The flamethrower does major damage. But Dusclops isn't finished as it uses shadow ball. Charizard whacks it with its tail.

"I'm not going to lose to this kid, guess I'm going to have to use my magic" Jenny thinks to herself.

"Ka ro ku da majishua!" Jenny shouts raising her hands towards Charizard.

"What the?" I wonder.

"Now Dusclops use your shadow ball again" Jenny shouts.

"Charizard fly up" I say but Charizard doesn't move and gets hit.

"Why didn't you move?" I ask.

I look at Charizard closer it seems he isn't purposely not moving, he is actually paralyzed.

"But how can Charizard be paralyzed if…wait a minute those words she said must of done something to my Charizard which means only one thing…she is cheating" I think to myself as Charizard gets hit again and again.

Inside the backroom…

"I don't get it, how come Charizard isn't moving?" Danny tells the gang.

"I'm not sure it's strange" Kira replies.

Outside Champion Jenny continues her assault. My Charizard won't be able to hold on much longer.

"So it seems this woman has been cheating the whole time, no wonder she is champion. Hahaha usually I would allow this kind of treachery but this I cannot allow, she will ruin my plans. I will break the spell and make sure Michael wins this" the evil entity thinks to himself as he watches the fight.

The spell is broken;

"Ok Charizard use all your strength and avoid another attack" I tell him.

Charizard roars and flies up causing will o wisp to miss.

"Alright" the gang cheers.

"But…how?" Jenny wonders.

"Ok Charizard use your wing attack" I shout.

Charizard makes a clean hit. Dusclops walks backwards.

"Don't give up Dusclops, use your shadow punch. He can't avoid that" Jenny says.

"Don't…be…too…sure" I tell her.

"Charizard use your dragon rage to get rid of shadow punch and finish this off with Giga Impact" I say.

"Charizard knows Giga Impact?" Kelli wonders.

Dragon rage obliterates the shadow punch and Giga Impact makes another clean shot and defeats Dusclops. Dusclops faints;

"Dusclops has been eliminated, the winner is Michael and his Charizard" the ref calls.

The crowd goes ballistic as the Johto Champion Jenny has lost. Jenny walks up to me;

"That was quite a battle; you actually managed to cut my winning streak. Well done" Jenny says politely.

"Thank you, just don't cheat again" I reply as I walk away.

Champion Jenny is shocked by those words; she soon leaves the stadium as I join the rest of the gang.

"Well that was interesting" Caitlin tells me.

I lightly laugh.

"Thanks Caitlin, you're great" I reply.

"Guess I'm up next against Ash" Caitlin says.

Ash nods as Kevin calls out the two trainers for the last match of the semi finals. Ash stands on one side, Caitlin stands on the other. Everyone has a feeling that this battle shall be one of the most epic of all as two great heroes collide.

**Ash vs. Caitlin, the last battle for the semi finals. I just want to say well done on everyone who participated. You all did well, but why would the evil entity help the heroes? What is his/her plan? Find out who it is in the next chapter. I will update soon. **


	18. Awakening of Evil

**At last we find out who the villain is and what purpose does he have to kill the heroes? Who shall win out of Ash and Caitlin? Keep reading to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"BEGIN!" Kevin shouts.

"Alright Caitlin, you're new so I'm going to show you true skills of a hero" Ash says as he calls forth Pikachu.

"We'll see about that, Go Nidoqueen" Caitlin yells.

"Whoa it seems that Pikachu's electrical attacks will not affect Nidoqueen since it's a ground type. We'll have to wait and see if Ash can pull a miracle out of his hat" Kevin says to the audience.

Back in Pallet Town Pr. Oak and Ash's mum cheer him on. Ash makes the first move with a thunderbolt because he believes Pikachu is strong enough to hurt Nidoqueen. He is wrong. Nidoqueen is unaffected and hits back with a thrash.

"Pikachu" Ash cries.

Pikachu gets up as Nidoqueen goes for another thrash. Pikachu counters using iron tail sending Nidoqueen on its back.

"Wow Ash, impressive but unfortunately for you Nidoqueen is just warming up" Caitlin tells him.

"Bring it on" Ash replies with confidence.

Nidoqueen gets back up and runs straight to Pikachu.

"Ok Nidoqueen use ice punch" Caitlin says holding her fist out.

Nidoqueen attacks but Pikachu is able to dodge each time Nidoqueen's mighty fist hits the ground.

"Pikachu try iron tail again" Ash yells.

Pikachu tries it but Nidoqueen stops it with its hands and spins Pikachu around. Nidoqueen flings Pikachu into the wall. His hit points would have gone down severely. It seems the battle is in Caitlin's favor.

"Wow Caitlin is a new hero and yet she battles like a pro" Luna says to herself.

The rest of the gang is quite anxious to see who will be victorious in this fight. Because this determines who goes to the final.

"Pikachu please don't give up, use Volt Tackle" Ash tells his pokepal.

Pikachu charges right at Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen unleashes a hyper beam but Pikachu dodges and hits Nidoqueen in the face. The electrical powered Pikachu did some damage with that attack but not enough to keep Nidoqueen down. Nidoqueen chuckles as it walks towards Pikachu.

"Man this is getting us now where but I really don't want everyone to think Ultra Thunderbolt is always my last hope. If only I could think…hang on I got it" Ash thinks.

"Pikachu use charge" Ash says.

"Hehehe sorry Ash but my Nidoqueen is going to use iron tail and beat you once and for all, Go Nidoqueen, Iron Tail" Caitlin tells the poison Pokémon.

Nidoqueen's tail is shining and it swings its tail. Caitlin expected for Pikachu to be hit but instead there is a huge explosion, once the smoke clears both Pokémon have collided iron tail.

"Huh, but how?" Caitlin asks.

"When Pikachu used charge it increased its special attack making it just as strong as your Nidoqueen, now Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash explains.

Pikachu uses thunderbolt which now really affects Nidoqueen since it is close range and the iron tail is a super conductor raising the power of the electrical attack. Nidoqueen backs away but Ash isn't finished there Pikachu uses Volt Tackle again causing Nidoqueen to go on its knees.

"That's it! I have had it! Nidoqueen use seismic toss" Caitlin shouts.

"Pikachu move away from it" Ash pleas.

Pikachu tries to move but Nidoqueen uses hyper beam to block its path and manages to grab Pikachu.

"Oh no" Ash cries.

"It's all over Ash, do it Nidoqueen" Caitlin says happily.

Nidoqueen jumps into the air and gets into the diving position. Ash knew he is beaten unless he does something right now. Unfortunately it is only a few moments away from certain defeat for Ash. Ash looks up at the sky then the ground seeing strong gusts of wind. This gave him an idea. If he can unbalance Nidoqueen's diving the attack will fail.

"Pikachu use thunder wave" Ash says.

"Oh no, not thunder wave" Caitlin cries.

The thunder wave paralyzes Nidoqueen causing it to drop Pikachu and fall on the ground on its back. There is dirt flying everywhere as everyone tries to see what happened to Nidoqueen. Pikachu is still standing and ready to fight. Caitlin is panicking. At last the dust clears and Nidoqueen is still standing. The audience is shocked but the gang knew due to it being a hero Pokémon it can handle a lot.

"This battle is quite impressive, both heroes are terrific in battle, I fact all of them are. I wonder which one I'll want to face first. I reckon the winner out of this will have the privilege to face me. They'll be surprised to see who it is" the evil entity thought to himself.

"Nidoqueen lets not fail this time use earthquake" Caitlin says.

The earthquake is devastating and Pikachu is forced to jump but that's exactly what Caitlin wanted. Nidoqueen uses hyper beam which hits Pikachu. Every member of the gang gasp as Pikachu falls to the ground.

"No Pikachu" Ash cries.

"I say this battle is over" Caitlin says winking.

"Pikachu please buddy you have to get up. We have been through so much and have gotten this far. We can't give up now, the glory is right there, please you must keep fighting. You're my best friend and I know we can do this, I have a plan" Ash tells Pikachu.

Pikachu's eyes slowly awaken and the yellow mouse stands up.

"WHAT?" Caitlin shouts in shock.

"Now Pikachu we have one more way to defeat Nidoqueen, we'll have to think hard and beat her. The problem is how do we do it" Ash says to him.

Ash is struggling to think, Pikachu has strength for only one attack. Ash then thought of an idea, we will force Nidoqueen to use its ice punch as a barricade, use up all of Nidoqueen's energy and Ash knows just how to do it.

"So Caitlin which one of your attacks should you try on us maybe your pathetic ice punch" Ash teases.

"What? You think it's pathetic, we'll see about that. Nidoqueen use…" Caitlin stops as Pikachu glows, she knew what was coming, the Ultra Thunderbolt.

"Nidoqueen change of plans we must defend ourselves from that attack, it beat Danny and Kira with it so we know how dangerous it is. Use ice punch to create a wall then power up for a hyper beam…I just hope this works" Caitlin says to Nidoqueen.

Nidoqueen begins to create an ice shield then powers up for a hyper beam.

"Perfect" Ash says to himself smiling.

"Ok Pikachu use charge beam" Ash yells.

"Wait, what?" Caitlin replies.

"Huh? Charge Beam, I thought he was going to do Ultra Thunderbolt" Tanner says.

"Guess Ash is smarter than we thought hehe" May tells the gang.

"Yeah he tricked Caitlin into thinking he was going to do Ultra Thunderbolt but instead he did another attack, now Nidoqueen is going to waste all its energy for nothing" Danny says.

Nidoqueen has no choice but to launch the hyper beam. Pikachu avoided it but the aftershocks sent it flying. Ash didn't count on that happening. Nidoqueen is extremely tired thinking that this would of beaten the Ultra Thunderbolt. Caitlin has run out of ideas, if Nidoqueen does another attack it may faint but if she doesn't Ash will win. She has no choice, either way she has lost.

"Ok Caitlin are you ready?" Ash asks her.

"Ash…go for it, it's cool" Caitlin replies with a smile.

"Pikachu use charge beam" Ash shouts.

The charge beam hits Nidoqueen and damages it further. But when the attack is over Nidoqueen is still up.

"No way" Ash cries.

"Nidoqueen are you ok?" Caitlin asks.

Nidoqueen smiles and prepares a fighting pose until it falls to the ground and faints.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle, Ash is the winner" the ref tells everyone.

"OH YEAH I MADE IT TO THE FINAL!" Ash cheers.

"Pika…CHU!" Pikachu joins Ash in a happy moment then it too falls to the ground extremely tired from the match.

"You did awesome Pikachu, rest my good buddy" Ash says to his pal.

"I…I can't believe I lost…oh well better luck next time besides I did well against a so called Pokémon master" Caitlin tells herself with a big grin on her face.

"Congrats Ash!" Caitlin joins the cheering.

Pr. Oak and Ash's mum are so round of him, now Ash only has one round to go and that's against me. The two trainers went inside to see an excited gang.

"Wow Ash you really did well" I commented.

"Thanks" Ash replies.

"You too Caitlin, you rocked" Danny tells her giving her the thumbs up.

"I'm happy what I accomplished today" Caitlin replies.

"Alright folks as you can see it is the evening and tomorrow will be the final match for the Heaven's Gate part of the tournament. Ash vs. Michael, who will take home the cup? See you tomorrow everyone" Kevin says to the audience who are starting to leave.

The gang too is also walking back to the hotel with some friendly people congratulating the team.

"You all fought well heroes" Luna comments.

"Thanks Luna, man what a day. It was very enjoyable, what a shame the sun must set on this day" Tanner tells the gang.

Caitlin gives a nogie to Danny.

"Hehe" Danny chuckles.

"You did well Tanner" Dawn tells him.

"I was beaten the quickest but I must say I did make it to Heaven's Gate, hahaha" Tanner says triumphantly.

The gang talks happily all the way back to the hotel. That night the heroes have some delicious take away food and watched some TV.

"Hey Luna how come you can't cook?" Tanner asks in a teasing manner.

"Because I am the guardian of the worlds, you think I have time for cooking lessons" Luna answers.

"Haha by the way, how long are you going to keep looking like a human?" Misty asks Luna.

"Probably until the tournament ends, then once you heroes have gone home. I can return to normal" Luna replies.

"But I just met the gang and we have to go already?" Caitlin asks.

"I'm sorry but yes" Luna tells her.

"Awww" Caitlin says with a sigh.

A few hours later the gang heads to bed, after a long tough day they needed the rest because tomorrow is the final battle of the tournament and the winner shall finally be decided. But during the night one hero is having a hard time sleep. That hero is none other than me. I keep tossing and turning but for some reason I can't rest just all these thoughts running through my head, thoughts that consist of anger. I get up for a glass of water, I fill it up and I'm about to drink it until I don't feel right, the glass falls out of my hand and shatters. Luna immediately wakes up and goes into the kitchen where she finds me;

"Michael are you alright?" she asks.

But I couldn't answer, I was holding my head and at last the yell came out;

"AHHHHHH….AHHHH" I shout.

The gang gets up;

"What's going on?" Danny wonders.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Kira asks in fear.

"AHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I shout some more and then I have the feeling where I don't feel like myself anymore as if something else has taken control of my body.

I turn around and the gang stares, I look up, my face has changed.

"Hahaha free at last" the evil entity says with a demonic voice.

"Michael…" May says starting to worry.

"Hello heroes HAHAHA" the evil entity laughs.

It seems my body has changed a bit, my hair is spikier than usual and my face turned more eviler looking.

"Who are you? What have you done to Michael?" Ash asks with a firm voice.

"I am Michael and I'm not as kind as the one you all know" the evil entity replies.

"That makes no sense" Misty says.

"You can call me Dark Michael if you want; I'm the evil half inside your friend. Obviously you are going to ask me my origins well unfortunately for you my secrets will not be revealed so easily. Just think of me as the hatred and anger spirit of your friend. At long last I'm free and tomorrow I will face Ash and yes I will kill him" Dark Michael tells the gang.

"WHAT!" Ash says shockingly.

"Your not yourself Michael, please snap out of it" May says as she puts her hand on Dark Michael's shoulders and shows her watery blue eyes.

"No STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Dark Michael growls as he pushes May into the wall.

"Owww" May cries in pain.

"I have full control of your friend's body, he is no longer around. He can probably see what's going on but because he has no control he is just a memory. Now I have some business to attend to, I'll see you heroes in the morning" Dark Michael says.

"Hold on, are you the new threat I sensed?" Luna asks.

"Yes I am, I'm the one who is going to kill you all. You see Gorath was strong but I'm different, I'm much stronger than him and I know everything about all of you. You guys will be facing me, a foe who knows how you fight. I'm going to use this to my advantage but I won't even need to fight because tomorrow I'll release Garanda and he will destroy you all then my plans can begin hehehe. Goodnight" Dark Michael answers as he leaves.

"I don't believe it, the threat I have been looking for the whole time was a hero" Luna says to herself.

"I can't believe this, we are supposed to fight a friend" Tanner says.

"I'm afraid so Tanner, Dark Michael must be stopped" Luna replies.

"But…" Kira tries to find another way without fighting.

"No buts, tomorrow is the biggest day of your lives. We can't start a fight with him now I just don't know how strong he is. I'll study him tomorrow, also I need to see what Garanda is" Luna explains to the gang.

"Why…" May bursts into tears.

The gang is uneasy for the rest of the night. Dawn tries to comfort May as much as possible. At last they feel asleep. A few hours later the sun rose on the day of the fate of the worlds. They will be fighting a villain who knows all, a villain who is super strong and also…a friend.

**What a twist! That's right the evil side of me has taken over but he won't share his origins, how did this evil spirit be formed? What is Garanda? The evil has awakened. I will update soon.**


	19. Abnormal Battle: Ash vs Dark Michael

**The day has arrived; Ash shall be facing Dark Michael in the finals of the Glory Cup Tournament. Who will be victorious and what is this Granada Dark Michael spoke of?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The heroes wake up and prepare for a day like no other. Ash must battle Dark Michael and defeat him, but how strong this new foe is, is going around everyone's mind.

"I can't believe Michael hurt May" Kira says.

"I don't like that idea" Caitlin replies.

"Remember girls this isn't the Michael we all know this is some sort of evil side, like Luna said we must fight. But I want that idea to be a last resort" Danny tells them.

"Listen heroes, I'm sorry I should have told you before but, I had a vision of this threat when we were facing Zerus. Ever since then I knew that another great evil will appear and I felt it at times, I figured that it would want to fight you so I sent you all to this tournament where I constantly felt he was around there somewhere I just didn't think it would be one of you. Also I didn't tell you but your powers have returned" Luna says.

"What! Why didn't you tell us/" Dawn asks.

"Because I didn't want you guys to keep thinking you are always the answer to everything that is wrong. You are still young and I wanted you all to enjoy yourselves for a little while. But I guess that's a mistake" Luna answers.

"That's good, with our powers we can beat Dark Michael easily" Misty says confidently.

"Wrong, if Michael has his powers back as well it might be abit tougher, who knows maybe the dark side increased it" Luna tells everyone.

"There's got to be more to this Dark Michael than we think why did he show up now? But he wouldn't tell us much but we are going to find out. If Dark Michael is as strong as I think he is, he may as well be a stronger opponent than Gorath" Kelli tells the gang.

"You're right if he can figure out how this dark spirit was born perhaps we will find out how to defeat it" May says.

"That's not a bad idea; ok we'll wait and see if he spills any of his secrets out. Fighting in front of all those people will be our last resort" Luna says.

"Ok" the heroes reply.

Ash and Pikachu ready up as the gang has breakfast, gets their hygiene stuff done and walks towards the stadium. The people in the arena have no idea how dangerous this next battle will be. The morning sun opens to a day of fate as there is an 11am breeze in the air creating chills. When they get to the stadium they enter the back room and meet up with Kevin who seems to be very delightful today.

"Hello you lot, are you ready to give everyone a show?" Kevin asks.

"Yep" Brock replies.

"Hold on where is Michael, he should be here by now, there is only 10 minutes till the battle starts" Kevin asks.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late. I was preparing for this match hehehe" Dark Michael's demonic voice says.

"Ahhh whoa you seem…different today" Kevin replies.

Dark Michael smiles with a psychotic look in his eyes. Kevin leaves to tell the audience shall begin momentarily.

"Get out of his body" May shouts.

"I told you before I AM Michael. This is my body; I am just the evil half of him" Dark Michael replies.

"We don't care who you are, you don't belong here" Ash tells him.

"Ohh I'm so scared" Dark Michael says sarcastically.

"You will fail, I assure you" Luna tells him.

"Oh Luna I don't think you realize how powerful I am. But you will see in due time. I may not even need to fight because I have Garanda in his special pokeball right now" Dark Michael tells her as he pulls out a golden pokeball with strange symbols around it.

"What is this Garanda you speak of?" Caitlin asks.

"Garanda is the ultimate creature. Although he is in a pokeball I wouldn't consider him a Pokémon, I consider him a god of destruction. His power far surpasses the Legendary Beast. But Ash might get lucky today I may not summon him, you see I might use my Charizard to beat you" Dark Michael answers.

"Can Ash and Michael please come out onto the stage" Kevin shouts as the audience cheers.

"Take him down Ash" Tanner says.

The two trainers make their way towards the arena both standing in their positions. The audience is quite confused over the physical changes of Michael but ignored it thinking he is trying to pull off an act.

"Trainers ready! This is the final match of the Glory Cup Tournament and the ending of Heaven's Gate. Ready…set…Begin!" Kevin shouts as the audience goes ecstatic.

"Go Charizard" Dark Michael says.

"Alright Pikachu let's do this" Ash yells.

When Charizard came out of its pokeball it seems different. Its eyes are now blood red and it's also a little bigger than usual.

"Hold on, what did you do to Charizard?" Ash asks.

"Like I said I don't need Garanda to beat you, I know how strong the heroes are and they have no chance so I'm going to have some fun. You see my evil also affected Charizard and made him stronger and bloodthirsty. The same happened to Michael, I enhanced my powers by coming out. So as you can se I'm stronger than anyone from our gang. Now are we done talking, I want a battle" Dark Michael explains.

"Alright Pikachu use quick attack" Ash says.

"Charizard blow Pikachu using your wings" Dark Michael says.

Charizard flaps its wings causing strong gusts of winds sending Pikachu flying back.

"Try again" Dark Michael says with confidence.

"Pikachu use thunder" Ash shouts.

Pikachu's electrical attack is outstanding. Charizard avoids the attack by flying into the air. Pikachu didn't give up that easily and directed the attack straight at Charizard. The fire Pokémon gets hit and starts falling.

"Oh yeah" the gang cheers.

"Do it Ash" Misty says.

Charizard stops falling and uses its wings to gently land.

"Did you think Charizard would be defeated that easily?" Dark Michael asks with a grin.

"No but I at least thought the attack would damage you" Ash replies.

Charizard attacks with flamethrower which Pikachu dodges but then Charizard whacks Pikachu with its tail. Pikachu holds on and uses thunder again. This time it did affect Charizard who falls on its back.

"We won" Ash says.

"Are you sure?" Dark Michael asks while still smiling.

Charizard gets up and roars again. The entire arena is shocked.

"Hahaha like I said Charizard has gotten much stronger with me in control, how do you think Michael even made it this far?" Dar Michael says.

"Wait you mean…" Ash replies.

"Yes, when Kelli's Altaria hit Charizard, Michael would of lost and I couldn't allow that so I showed up a little increasing Charizard's strength and that's how he won. The same thing happened with Champion Jenny, that woman used magic to paralyze Charizard but I broke the spell. You see it was all me that made him come this far" Dark Michael explains.

"No wonder but we'll still beat you" Ash yells.

Pikachu runs towards Charizard getting an iron tail ready but Charizard uses dragon rage to knock Pikachu off balance followed by a wing attack which almost wraps up the battle.

"You can't win this Ash. You might as well give up" Dark Michael tells him.

"No Pikachu and I never give up" Ash replies.

"Then I have no choice" Dark Michael says as he withdraws Charizard.

"What?" Ash says in shock.

"Why did he return his Pokémon?" Kira wonders.

"Why would he…unless" Luna thinks as her eyes go wide open in fear.

"Um excuse me Michael but the match hasn't finished and you can only use one Pokémon" Kevin informs.

"BE QUIET, I PLAY BY MY RULES! Now Ash I already know I can beat you so I know I have proven myself stronger than any member in the gang so there is no reason to continue this battle. I'm going to start my plans and first I'm going to release Garanda. Take it as an extra treat for you because every time someone summons Garanda they need a certain life energy that exists in me and only I can control such a beast. Prepare to face the mightiest creature of all time Garanda…you're finished" Dark Michael says as he holds the pokeball in his hand.

"Oh no" Ash cries.

The pokeball starts to shine as it levitates in between Dark Michael's hands.

"Great Beast of all that is mystic. I call upon you to defeat my enemies and control all in our grasp. Rise up from your prison and come forth so we may rule over ALLL!" Dark Michael says as the pokeball opens and a huge electrical surge enters the sky causing black clouds.

Thunder could be heard as something is forming above those clouds, something monstrous. The gang gasps.

"What is this thing?" Luna wonders.

The audience is getting worried and so is Kevin.

"This is a violation I hereby disqualify you Michael" Kevin shouts.

Dark Michael ignores him and pays attention to the sky where a shadow of a large creature descends. Dark Michael laughs manically as an 80 meter long creature and 10 meters thick makes its way just above Dark Michael. The shadow forms into the real thing. A giant serpent with wings appears, it's green, scaly in color and large yellow eyes stare at Ash. The serpent also has a horn on its nose that is about a meter long.

"Meet the weapon of your demise Garanda!" Dark Michael yells while laughing again.

"How can I stop it?" Ash panics as Garanda roars at Ash creating gusts of wind.

"I never thought Garanda would be such a terrifying creature" Luna says staring at the TV in fear.

"Uh mommy" Dawn cries.

"We got to go help Ash" Danny yells.

The gang agrees and they all run outside where Ash stands in the face of death. The audience freaks out and most of them leave but others want to stay to see what happens. Around the world people watch in despair as Garanda has been summoned.

"So what do you think heroes, can you defeat this creature?" Dark Michael asks.

Kevin has a panic attack then runs from the stadium.

"If you couldn't beat Charizard forget about facing Garanda there is no hope for you" Dark Michael tells them.

"Ash try your best technique, it's the only way" Misty tells him.

"Right, ok Pikachu time for an Ultra Thunderbolt and make sure it's the strongest you can do" Ash says.

Pikachu starts glowing as he builds up the energy.

"That technique won't work remember I'm the one who taught you that trick and I can beat it" Dark Michael says.

"We'll see, Go Pikachu" Ash yells.

Pikachu uses all its strength and does the strongest Ultra Thunderbolt it can possibly do. Even Gorath would get hurt from this attack. The red electrical attack hits Garanda who roars as if it's in pain.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Pikachu shouts as it increases the power of the attack.

Pikachu really is giving everything it's got. Garanda roars louder and there is an explosion.

"Uuuuh" Dark Michael growls.

Pikachu stops the attack and breathes heavily. The smoke is still heavy but when it starts to slowly clear we can still see Garanda flying there, hardly hurt at all.

"No way" the gang cries in unison.

"Hahaha like I said Garanda is unstoppable, that Ultra Thunderbolt is a good attack but not nearly enough to defeat my creature. Now it's time to kill you all in one shot. Garanda use…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dark Michael shouts.

"Huh? What's happening?" May wonders.

"No you will not beat me, I'm going to take over forever" Dark Michael says as he holds his head.

"It seems that the good Michael is trying to get free" Luna says.

"You can do it" Tanner cheers.

"GET OUT OF ME!" Dark Michael's voice echoes.

Dark Michael's body went blurry then I'm shot out of my body and roll on the ground.

"Michael!" the gang says.

"Finally I'm out" I say.

"Are you ok?" May asks.

I nod then stare at Dark Michael.

"Now that I'm out I can defeat you and reclaim my body" I yell at him.

"Don't you realize I am you, I was born by your anger and your hatred. I am the stronger version of you and your nothing but a lonely, weak spirit" Dark Michael replies.

"What does he mean Luna? Why is Michael look a bit different/" Danny asks.

"Because the good Michael doesn't have his body this is his spirit. If that gets destroyed Michael won't exist!" Luna answers.

"Ahh" May screams.

"Michael let us help you" Luna offers.

"No this is my battle, this guy was created by me and I will destroy him" I reply.

"Hehehe very well if you want to fight me bring it on" Dark Michael says as he spreads his two arms out.

"Come and GET ME!" Dark Michael shouts.

**Michael vs. Dark Michael is now on. Who will win? Garanda has proven to be unstoppable. How will the heroes defeat this new evil? I will update soon.**


	20. Michael vs Dark Michael?

**A battle of good and evil begins. Can Michael really defeat his much stronger counter part? If Michael fails, can the rest of the heroes stop him?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"I will!" I shout.

"Here take your Charizard back and fight me with it. I know that Charizard stands no chance against Garanda" Dark Michael says while throwing Charizard's pokeball back to me.

"Go Charizard" I yell.

Charizard appears again and it seems he is back to normal. Garanda is unfazed and roars again causing Charizard to get nervous.

"Don't be scared Charizard, lets take him out together" I tell him.

Charizard gets into battle mode as Garanda does the first move with a tail whip. Charizard avoids it and uses dragon rage which hits the giant creature but doesn't affect it at all. Charizard tries again with flamethrower but again…nothing happens.

"Garanda is indeed the strongest creature alive" Luna says.

"How?" Kira asks.

"Just look Charizard is a hero Pokémon with abilities far beyond normal and yet Garanda isn't even scratched by a single attack. I'm not even sure if Spirit Cannon will be enough to stop this serpent" Luna answers.

"Man out of all the fights we have ever been in this one may be the greatest of them all" Danny tells the gang.

"Come on Miksta, kick his butt" Kira cheers.

"Remember we are here in an emergency" Kelli reminds me.

I nod and get back into the fight. Charizard tries every attack in the book but nothing seems to hurt Garanda at all. Once we have tried everything, Dark Michael laughs;

"Hehehe now that you're tired out I guess it is time for us to go onto the offensive, Garanda use Megashock Blast" Dark Michael yells.

Garanda starts to power up an energy wave from its mouth. A yellow glow appears along with electricity surging through it. I knew that if Charizard gets hit by this, he will die. The blast is shot; Charizard narrowly avoids the attack which hits the ground right in front of me. A bang is heard. I struggle to stand on my feet as the heavy winds pick up from such a tremendous attack. Little bits f rock fall to the ground. I can't see much and neither can anyone else. When the aftermath has subsided Charizard is in the air face to face with Garanda. Garanda roars at Charizard sending it backwards but Charizard started to get angry and roared back with all it's got. Garanda tries to bite Charizard but he avoids it, which is until his wing gets caught in the beat's mouth. Garanda violently shakes Charizard damaging its wing.

"Let go!" I yell.

"Garanda release Charizard" Dark Michael commands.

Garanda does what it's told; Charizard falls to the ground badly hurt.

"Ok Garanda crushing time" Dark Michael sniggers.

Garanda uses its large tail and smacks Charizard deeper into the ground. It is torture to see the Pokémon in such pain. Charizard's rip cage begins to crack.

"Stop it!" I yell.

The gang has had enough of all of them blast Garanda causing the beast to stop and move back. I quickly run towards Charizard.

"How sad, you were always the weaker half" Dark Michael tells me.

"You monster" I reply.

"Don't worry this is just the beginning, I have many plans in store for all of you. I want to have some fun by torturing you all first. I might smack you around a little and the loved ones shall be killed right in front of you hehehe" Dark Michael laughs.

"Charizard you have to get up there is one more attack we can try and I think we can do some real damage, in fact we might be able to win" I tell him.

Charizard knows which move I'm talking about and with all its willpower it gets up.

"I have to admit, you and your Pokémon have spunk but you are both idiotic as well. No matter how much pain I inflict upon you heroes, you still come back like annoying cockroaches; very well try your technique. I already know what it is Michael" Dark Michael says.

"Well if you know what it is you should be worried because you and I both know how devastating it is. We also know that Charizard has never tried it at full power so we'll see if it works" I reply.

"I'm not worried" Dark Michael kindly says.

Ok Charizard it's time use your ultimate attack: SUPERNOVA!" I shout.

"HUH? Supernova?" Tanner thinks.

"What is that?" Ash wonders.

Charizard roars and begins to concentrate its energy. After a few moments shiny arrows of energy came towards him and a fireball if formed around him. The ground shakes and the audience who stayed have also left the stadium thinking it is too dangerous to stay. The fireball turned red hot as everything is put into this final attack.

"I was saving this move for the finals but I guess I have no choice but to use it now on you" I tell my evil counter part.

"What a fool, doesn't he realize? He underestimates the power of Garanda. I think he is also forgetting that him being a spirit he is actually weaker than normal. This will be fun" Dark Michael says to himself.

Charizard's power continues to grow at a standard far beyond anything it has done before. After a while Dark Michael begins to get nervous.

"How…how much energy is Charizard putting in this attack" Dark Michael wonders while sweating.

At last the attack is ready to be released.

"Now Charizard do it!" I shout with full faith in this attack.

Charizard releases the attack; the fireball around him gets bigger and bigger and covers the whole arena almost in an instant.

"I underestimated the attack" Dark Michael panics.

The huge explosion of hot, shinnying light blinded everyone. We all have our eyes closed and starts to get really hot as we could hear Garanda's roars of pain. When the light stops, Charizard is standing in the middle of the stadium completely exhausted. The gang opens there eyes and sees that the ground in the arena is burnt. Dark Michael is still standing but Garanda is…no where to be seen.

"He did it" Luna says quite shocked.

"WHAT! Where is Garanda!" Dark Michael shouts.

"I killed your beast and your next" I say confidently.

Dark Michael slowly backs away until a familiar energy is felt.

"Hahahaha, guess I was wrong Garanda is still alive" Dark Michael cheers.

"Impossible" I reply.

"Look above you" Dark Michael tells me and the gang.

We look up and there it was…Garanda. The creature seems lightly wounded but it could still take on an army of Charizard's like nothing.

"How powerful can this thing be? Supernova was too tremendous for it to survive" Kelli shouts.

"Garanda is unstoppable" Luna cries.

"Darn you Dark Michael! How could you unleash something this evil into the world" Danny growls getting angry.

Garanda once again flies above Dark Michael who is quite pleased hiss monster is alive.

"I guess I don't even know my monsters strength but even if you did defeat you would have to beat me and that is impossible for you. Now how about I join that gang of yours?" Dark Michael asks.

"No way!" Misty shouts.

"Awww I feel so left out hehehe" Dark Michael says sarcastically.

"Now lets get to business prepare to feel an experience like no other as Garanda will attack you and your Charizard…YOU'RE FINISHED" Dark Michael growls.

"Ahhhh" I panic.

"Garanda destroy my good half forever" Dark Michael yells as Garanda prepares for an attack.

"I guess I failed" I say to myself then turn to the gang and smile.

"Hey guys I'm sorry I really tried my hardest. I just want to say that its been awesome hanging out with you I just hope that you will be able to do what I could not today" I tell them.

"What are you saying?" May asks with a tear.

"Goodbye, my friends" I say as I turn around to seal my fate.

Garanda shoots the blast straight at me and Charizard. I stare in fear as the blast hits me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yell.

"Noooo" the gang yells.

There is a giant fiery explosion as Charizard and I are blasted away.

"HAHAHAHA" Dark Michael laughs as he enjoys the scene.

When the smoke clears…I'm still standing!

"WHAT! No one can stand up to Garanda's attack" Dark Michael yells as he stares in shock.

"He survived?" Luna says confused.

I survived the attack but I knew I was definitely finished. I shed a tear as my body begins to disappear as I blackout. I start falling to the ground but before I even touch it my spirit disappears. I am gone.

"Michael…nooo" Danny cries in anger.

"My love…I" May gets teary.

"My friend…" Kira and Caitlin tear up a little and the rest of the gang put their heads down quite sad about the loss.

"Well that's taken care of. No one can survive the attack just like I said. My good half is no more as well as his Pokémon. He is defiantly the biggest burden to me and now that he is gone, you are all next on my list" Dark Michael says.

Enraged the gang's auras flared as they prepare to fight Garanda and Dark Michael head on. The ultimate battle is about to begin.

**Dark Michael has killed the good Michael. Now the rest of the gang must fight him to stop his destructive path but will the combined efforts be enough? I will update soon.**


	21. Unstoppable Creature

**Heroes shall do battle against the might Garanda and Dark Michael. How strong these two foes really are hasn't even surfaced yet. If the heroes cannot stop them today it will spell doom for this world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The heroes' auras turned a bright white exactly the same power they were when they fought the final battle against Gorath. But Dark Michael is unfazed by them.

"Wow you really think that puny power burst will stop me. I assure you, me losing is not an option. I don't even think I will need to fight in this battle. Garanda will be able to take care of all of you. Look how big and mighty my creature is…you have NO CHANCE HAHAHAHA!" Dark Michael says.

"Shut up you freak!" Tanner yells.

"Against us all we will win" Luna tells Dark Michael who sniggers at the remark.

"How about we make this a little more interesting with a Pokémon battle. I will allow all of you to send out your Pokémon and you can try to defeat Garanda with those. Come on it'll be fun, then once your pokepals fail. I'll kill you all myself" Dark Michael says with his evil, piercing eyes staring at the gang.

"Hey maybe this battle is a good idea" Luna tells the gang as she transforms back into her original guardian state.

"Oh hey Luna you're back to normal" Ash says.

"Awwww I liked her better as a cute teenage girl" Tanner complains then Dawn pulls his ear.

"What did you say?" Dawn asks with anger.

"Nothing" Tanner shrieks in pain. Dawn lets go.

"What do you mean it's a good idea?" Misty asks.

"Think about it. If he allows your Pokémon to join forces we will have a huge advantage instead of them fighting separately" Luna answers.

"Alright then we'll accept this challenge" Kira says.

"Very good, I must say that's the most intelligent thing you have said in this entire era of heroism" Dark Michael replies.

"Watch yourself" Kira shot back.

"Excellent, they have taken the bait, once their Pokémon is down they will have to fight themselves and I can dispose of them while proving to everyone I'm unstoppable" Dark Michael thinks to himself.

The gang sends out all their Pokémon, fully healed thanks to Luna. Dark Michael knows these healing powers of Luna but decides to keep quiet because he has decided the next target is her. The gang is ready to go as Pikachu starts off with a thunderbolt. The others attack after that. Blaze kick, dragon breath, aura sphere, ice beam, water pulse, you name it. Every attack is directly fired at Garanda who defends himself its tail, smacking the attacks away from it.

"Long ranged attacks won't work Garanda will just defend it" May says.

"Yeah but if we they fight close range Garanda might get hit but our Pokémon will get hurt 100 times worse" Kelli replies with a worried look.

"It's our best chance" Danny says while clenching his fists as he tells Lucario to run straight for Garanda.

The giant serpent sees this and goes for a bite but Lucario jumps and uses Super Aura Sphere which makes a direct hit on Garanda's head. The snake gets hurt and also gets very, very angry. It blasts Lucario with its yellow energy blast sending Lucario straight into the ground and out of the fight.

"Lucario!" Danny cries.

Kelli knew it is time for action and tries what Danny did.

"Altaria use aerial ace when you get close to Garanda" Kelli yells.

Altaria flies straight up to Garanda who tires to smack Altaria with its massive wings. The aerial ace made Altaria fly so fast, it disappears and Garanda misses in hitting Altaria. Altaria then gains height and uses Meteor Steel Wing which smashes Garanda's middle part of its long body. Garanda roars in pain, as he titanic serpent is smacked into the ground.

"YEAH! Kelli and Altaria did it" Dawn cheers.

"Have they?" Dark Michael asks with a confident tone as Garanda gets up but this time stays on the ground. Because its body is so big, most of Garanda's body is wrapped around the stadium. The half on the arena slowly slithers towards the heroes.

"Blaziken use fire spin" May yells.

"Gyarados help increase the power by using flamethrower" Misty says.

Gyarados' flamethrower added extra fire to May's Blaziken's intense fire spin. The fire spin got bigger until it finally hit Garanda who is having a hard time to be burnt by this attack.

"This is ridiculous; Garanda is the strongest of the strongest yet these fools continue to create powerhouse attacks thinking it will hurt Garanda. Don't they realize my beast cannot be killed" Dark Michael thinks while his arms are crossed watching the heroes performance in trying to stop the giant serpent.

The fire spin is blown away by Garanda's loud roar. Torterra strikes with leaf storm which is quite an annoyance attack on Garanda. Sudowoodo uses rock slide. Ultra thunderbolt is used as well as Empoleon's Sheer Cold. Glaceon's hyper beam and Nidoqueen's focus blast all go for the snake. Creating an explosion that lights up the whole area. Outside the stadium the police wait wondering what to do since it is far too dangerous to go in there. The cameras are still running and everyone is watching this event take place with jaws dropped. Gary could hardly believe how strong Ash has become and everyone couldn't believe how one of the heroes turned evil and sent out a giant snake to kill these brave teens. Nothing made sense to anyone, especially when they talked about heroes and powers.

"Wow Kelli there is so much about you I don't know about" Joey says watching his TV with a serious face.

A whole crowd of people watch giant TVs all around the world. Every person is thinking how unbelievable is all this and what is that giant creature?

"What is…going on?" a kid wonders.

Kelly, the coordinator May faced, walks by the TV in Lilycove City and sees this as well.

"That's May and the gang plus some new kids and…a giant thing" Kelly freaks out.

Morrison, the kid who hanged out with Ash in the Hoenn League also is watching.

"Come on ASH you knock the block off that thing" Morrison cheers.

Ritchie watched in horror;

"Be careful" Ritchie softly says.

Even Annabel is seeing all this unfold fearing for Ash and his friends; she also had a little crush on him which made her fear even more.

"Please make it through" Annabel said getting a little teary.

The whole world is there witnessing Dark Michael's creature and the battle of the heroes.

Back at the stadium…

"So have you finally given up? You can't do a thing to defeat my monster, just look, you tried your best techniques and still nothing. Maybe now you will realize it is hopeless to stop me" Dark Michael says.

"He's right we have tried all our best techniques and we haven't even tired Garanda out. What else can we do?" Ash thinks.

"Judging by your silence I guess it's my turn. Garanda use your blast to wipe them out" Dark Michael says.

Garanda powers up for the same energy wave that killed the good Michael.

The heroes sweat and the people all around the world get nervous wondering what is happening. Then it hit every single one of them.

"MICHAEL NO!" Gary, Delia, Oak, Joanna, Morrison, Kelly, Ritchie and Annabel all scream in unison.

Garanda blasts at the Pokémon, when it hits once again another explosion happens. The power of the attack causes the giant TVs around the world to explode sending people running from the shattered glass and the ones at home scare the daylights out of them. The people begin to fear for their lives at what is happening. These constant explosions totally misshaped the arena, having holes all around it. The wind went crazy; the heroes cover their faces with their arms to stop dirt going into their eyes. When it is over, their Pokémon are all lying on the ground, most of their bodies covered in dirt.

"Our Pokémon…are they?" Caitlin says getting a little worried.

"No, they can't be…we've been through too much together" Tanner says.

"Guys…get up please" Ash softly says.

"HAHAHA They won't be get up anytime soon, I assure you heroes, they're dead and so will you be too" Dark Michael chuckles, it seems that the sight of his enemies being annihilated is a happy time for him.

While Michael is laughing the Ash grabs Pikachu and cries.

"Buddy…I'M SORRY" Ash yells.

Misty hugs Ash and also cries. Danny sees his Lucario buried in the dirt with the upper part of his body in dirt, this makes him furious.

"How dare you" Danny says to himself.

Dark Michael continues to laugh until…he sees Lucario move a little. Pikachu awakens and lets off his little voice;

"Pika…" Pikachu says weakly.

"Pikachu" Ash says.

Then Altaria moved followed by the others until they all get up.

"BUT HOW?" Dark Michael cries in shock.

"Alright!" the gang cheers.

Ash's tears turns to joy as Pikachu is ready to fight again.

"How did they survive?" Caitlin wonders.

"I helped them. I managed to put an energy shield around the Pokémon which acted like a tough glass wall which decreased Garanda's attack by 75%" Luna says happily.

"Thanks Luna" the gang says.

"That's ok, we are still not out of this fight yet" Luna says determined.

"Guess you were all lucky this time but when Garanda strikes again you won't be standing up again" Dark Michael tells us with an annoyed face.

"Maybe we shouldn't keep fighting like this our pals could get killed out there" May says with concern.

"But do we have a choice?" Kelli replies.

The heroes' Pokémon are very tired but still want to fight. Garanda attacks again with its tail. They all manage to avoid it but when it whips the tail again, they get hit and knocked down. There isn't much left the Pokémon could do, they used most of their energy surviving the blast. But again they get up; every breath they take makes them weaker. It is clear to everyone in the stadium Garanda has already won. Lucario tries to use a mach punch which hits but doesn't do a thing. Garanda head butts him to the ground. Empoleon uses bubble beam which seem like tiny tickling bubbles to the giant serpent. Starmie and Glaceon both use water pulse but that too does nothing. It seems Garanda's size is a huge key to his success at being the strongest ever. Garanda is unmoved and smacks the ground causing an earthquake of a high magnitude upon the heroes. Then the giant snake whips its tail again, the final attack. The heroes' Pokémon give in to the stress and tiredness they feel in their body and pass out. Garanda has won in this 10 on 1 challenge.

"That's it our Pokémon are done for" Brock says sadly.

"Withdraw your Pokémon heroes, they fought well but we need to train them much more. We must concentrate on defeating these two and if Dark Michael really is stronger than Garanda, we're finished" Luna says nervously.

"This has been a waste of my time. Your Pokémon did ok but they fought a losing battle. Why don't you recover them Luna and try again. Hehehe" Dark Michael says rather cocky.

All of us withdraw our Pokémon, Luna will heal them later for us but for now they need to rest.

"Good decision. But I'm not going to fight you and neither is my creature" Dark Michael says.

That sentence shocked us. If Dark Michael wanted to kill us, why not now when he has the chance?

"You see I'm rather bored of this 'surprising you with our power' stuff. So I have decided to let you all live for now. I'm going to go take my interests somewhere else and I think I'll start by tearing this world apart. Now Garanda blast your way through the walls of this stadium and unleash yourself upon this world" Dark Michael says.

Garanda blasts right through the stadium, chunks of it fall upon some of the police while the survivors flee. Their cars are crushed in the process.

"Goodbye heroes, I'll see you all soon enough" Dark Michael says as his creature lowers its head so Dark Michael stands on it.

Dark Michael stands on the head and laughs evilly.

"Man these villains always laugh at the most ridiculous things" Tanner comments.

This made the gang laugh a little, but they kept their gaze at Garanda who slithers out of the stadium and heads into the city.

"We can't let him do this" Caitlin yells.

"You're right…heroes…AFTER THEM" Luna shouts as we run towards the titan serpent.

**The Pokémon were defeated, Dark Michael leaves to attend to other business such as destroying everything. The gang must fight them, themselves. Can they defeat what their pals could not? I will update soon.**


	22. Terror of Garanda

**After a short break, I'm back and ready to write, the heroes have lost to Garanda and Dark Michael but they won't give up yet. As long as they are breathing, they won't stop. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Garanda makes its way into the city, roaring as people flee. Dark Michael stands on top of his creatures head and laughs.

"At last I know I can defeat the heroes. Hello world it is time for a change, a change fit for me" Dark Michael yells out.

The serpent's 100 meter long body slithers over everything in its path. The police tries to take it down with Arcanine's but not even these legendary fire Pokémon stand a chance as Garanda easily swipes them away with its whip like tail. Everyone is powerless against this creature and if they couldn't defeat it then they have absolutely no chance of defeating Dark Michael. The gang runs out of the hole Garanda made as it left the stadium. They stare at the beast.

"Alright, we must stop this thing. Our powers are the only things left. This will be our last chance to stop him. If Dark Michael defeats us, he succeeds" Danny says.

"Grr I still can't believe one of our best friends is the one who is going to kill everyone" Tanner says with anger.

"This evil spirit maybe controlling Michael's body, but we all know it's not him. He even may be Michael's dark side but we all know he would never do that" Caitlin tells everyone.

"She's right, now lets go beat this thing" Kira says.

The gang springs into action. They run towards the mega ton snake. They jump on building after building, reaching towards it. Garanda blasts down a massive building which crumbles down to the ground. People are still trying to run but not many are lucky. Some get incinerated by Garanda's blasts while others get crushed by the slithering demon. Dark Michael seems to be enjoying this; it seems all of Michael's remorse went down the drain. If he says he will kill, he will do it. The gang is right behind it. Dust brewed the area around them as they jump on Garanda. Dark Michael senses their presence. He turns around and looks down at the end of the snake and sees the heroes jumping onto Garanda.

"Look at this I'm quite popular today" Dark Michael jokes.

The heroes manage to get onto the snake and start running towards Dark Michael.

"Garanda you have some intruders. It seems the heroes do not wish to wait until they die, they prefer right now so lets give them that wish. Knock them off your tail and destroy them" Dark Michael tells Garanda.

Garanda obeys and swishes its tail causing the heroes to fall onto the ground.

"Ow, guess that means they know we are here" May says rubbing her butt.

"Doesn't matter they would of known sooner or later" Luna replies.

"WATCH OUT" Ash cries as the tail is about to slam into them.

The heroes dodge and the tail smashes into the ground causing a big hole to be made.

"That would have been us" Dawn cries.

They get up, Luna starts off with an energy ball that hits but doesn't do a thing. Garanda turns around.

"You are all fools. I let you have one chance to escape and live for a little longer but I guess that isn't good enough for you. Time to do what I should have done in the stadium. WIPE YOU ALL OUT!" Dark Michael yells as Garanda fires its mouth blast at us.

We jump to the side where as Luna teleports to the top to fight the dark side of a long lost friend.

"Huh? How did you get up here?" Dark Michael asks.

"Teleportation technique. I'm going to stop you" Luna says.

"Really?" Dark Michael replies with a serious face.

Luna sends Dark Michael flying backwards and roll along Garanda's head.

"You will pay for your insolence guardian. You have no idea of what type of evil you're messing with" Dark Michael says as he stands up.

Dark Michael strikes back with a ki blast sending Luna reeling. Then he kicks her in the face. Luna gets up and shoots an energy ball but Dark Michael knocks it away. The two forces collide as both of their punches match up. The power coming out from the fight is incredible. Garanda doesn't worry about the fight on its head as it has to do what it's told and that's to destroy the remaining heroes. Again and again they avoid the giant snakes attacks but it's getting them no where, only tiring themselves and frustrating their foe. So the gang knew it is time for an attack. Ash and Misty jump and kick the gargantuan beast causing it to fall backwards onto the ground. It seems the kick did some damage. Dark Michael and Luna ignored Garanda's knock out and kept fighting since they knew that the giant snake wouldn't be defeated that easily.

"You will lose, you know that right" dark Michael says as he counters Luna's mighty fists.

"Never, good always prevails" Luna replies getting angry.

Garanda gets up.

"Do you guys want to know something rather shocking" Ash says.

"What?" Tanner asks.

"We put…half of our energies into that one kick and it managed to knock Garanda down but not hurt it too much" Misty says walking back and sweating.

"What! Half of your energies, that's impossible. We are fully powered, we were in these forms when we faced Gorath" Brock shouts.

"Was this Gorath guy tough?" Caitlin asks.

"Unbelievably strong and yet this creature seems to be stronger" Ash says looking at a creature standing tall above us, hissing menacingly.

"Uh oh that means we're in big trouble" Caitlin says in fear, with eyes widened.

"Guess that means we'll just have to go beyond our limitations" Danny says.

"Beyond like when we did the spirit cannon?" Kira asks.

Danny nods. This is a difficult task since the only times they could do it when there is no choice and their anger has gone through the roof. The heroes try to power up but they could not pass their maximum. Garanda continues with it's assault. .Luna fights with Dark Michael for a little longer until Dark Michael says some words that surprise her.

"This is ridiculous. If this is your true power guardian, you may as well quite right now" Dark Michael says as he smiles.

Luna backs down, she knows herself that she is no match for Dark Michael if he takes it all as playtime. She joins with the others.

"So Luna re you strong enough to beat him?" Kelli asks.

"I gave it my all and yet he doesn't seem to be worried. We were even the whole time but for him to say that our fight is ridiculous he must be holding back a little. This is bad, we ARE fighting a losing battle" Luna tells us.

"It doesn't matter we have to believe in ourselves that we can win. This creature will kill everything. Us heroes are the last hope, please Luna don't give up" Kira says.

"Ok" Luna replies with a weak smile.

Garanda turns its back on the heroes and continues its warpath. It reaches the largest building in the city and wraps around it. The gargantuan serpent roars and spreads its wings. Everyone in the city looks up as they see their demise in front of them. It is the beginning of the terror of Garanda. Dark Michael spreads his arms and laughs.

"This guy is nuts" Tanner comments.

Garanda squeezes the building until it crumbles to the ground. Nothing can stop this living nightmare. The people leave the city, fire spreads over it. The chaos won't end for many years. A mother and two children begin to cry as the serpent topples over their house on top of them. This is the last straw. The true powers of the heroes are unleashed, the red auras flow around each of them. Dark Michael sees this and decides to take May with him. He quickly jumps down, grabs her and goes back up.

"If any of you want to see her alive again, you must stop me and my creature, come on get angry" Dark Michael insists.

"If those heroes think they can beat me with their true power they are sadly mistaken. I was aware the whole time they might try this and I know exactly how to kill them hehehe" Dark Michael thinks.

The battle continues as the heroes are fully powered and ready to go.

"Let's do it" Luna says.

**This is it, round 1 ends in the next chapter. Who will win? The fully power heroes or Dark Michael? Don't miss out on the fight in the next chapter. I will update soon.**


	23. Heart of a Villain

**The end of round one battle shall end in this chapter. Will the heroes lose to Dark Michael or in full power can they defeat this evil menace forever?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Hehehe with May as my hostage they will think twice before attacking" Dark Michael says as he lets May go.

May gets scared and walks back a bit. Dark Michael looks at her.

"What's wrong May don't you still love me?" Dark Michael asks.

"What do you mean, I don't love you. You're not Michael" May replies.

"You still don't get it do you. I am Michael, don't your realize that. The old Michael is gone forever. I'm the same person just a bit of a personality change. A personality change that made me stronger with enough power to wipe out all my enemies" Dark Michael explains to her.

The wind blew, this created chills for May as her eyes shows that she is scared.

"Well is that fear I see in your eyes? I must say I like this side of you hehehe" Dark Michael comments.

"Stay away from me, you murderer" May tells him.

"Listen May, you can save yourself. Join me and together we shall rule. When my weaker self fell in love with you that love was so strong that even I started to fall for you. So this is your chance to save yourself. Be with me and you won't get hurt" Dark Michael offers.

"Never, I would rather die than become what you are" May yells.

"What a shame, guess I have no choice but to destroy you a swell" Dark Michael; tells her as he walks closer.

May gets nervous, suddenly Kira jumps up and kicks Dark Michael followed by Kelli you punches him in the face. Kelli grabs May and the two heroes jump back down.

"How could I let them do this?" Dark Michael says with anger as he gets up.

"You were lucky! I didn't think you would have to the guts to come up here and risk someone's life" Dark Michael yells at the heroes.

"Well unfortunately for you I don't like May so I'll do whatever it takes, to take you down" Kira yells back at Dark Michael who is still standing on Garanda's head.

Dark Michael remembers that and that makes him furious.

"Thank you Kira and Kelli" May says.

"Don't get the wrong idea May but…you welcome" Kira replies.

"Ok let's show them both our true powers" Danny yells as he jumps up followed by everyone else.

Garanda strikes with a tail whip but the gang dodges the furious whipping attacks and heads right for Garanda. The gang attacks with a fury of punches and kicks at Garanda's head causing the titan creature to fall to the ground. Dark Michael jumps off and sees that the fighting skills and strength of the heroes improved greatly. Luna's confidence went up higher believing that the gang can beat this dark spirit. Garanda gets back up and attacks with the energy blast from its mouth that killed Michael, the heroes counter with their own blasts and together beat Garanda's mouth energy beam causing a massive explosion in the area. Dark Michael watches and sees that his beast is struggling, but he has a plan. To everyone's amazement, Dark Michael withdraws Garanda back into its pokeball.

"Why would he do that?" Tanner wonders.

"I can already tell my beast shall struggle in this battle but you all are underestimating my creature. It's not at its full power yet, it still needs to evolve into its ultimate form" Dark Michael explains.

"What!" the gang yells.

"That's correct and once he evolves you are all nothing, now I want you all to fight me. Trust me I'm much stronger than you think" Dark Michael says as he powers up, a black aura surrounds him.

"Don't worry heroes, your true powers should be enough to stop him" Luna assures them.

"Yeah, count on it" Ash says confidently as they charge towards him.

Dark Michael jumps into the air and shoots out a red beam that hits Danny straight into the ground. The attack was so fast not even Danny could see it. While the attention is on the damaged Danny, Dark Michael strikes by knocking out all the heroes and sending them into crumbled buildings.

"That was easy" Dark Michael says as he laughs.

Dark Michael turns his attention to Luna who is getting ready for his attack. Dark Michael hits her with a mighty kick followed by another one in the back. Luna is down as well. The heroes all get up and unfortunately for them, their true power is gone as well.

"What happened, we aren't in our true forms anymore" Misty wonders.

"Allow to explain, I have learnt that your true forms can't be sustained for long, you don't know how to control it yet. This form of yours is powerful and can easily give me a challenge because I'm just as strong as you are in that form. The reason I'm so powerful is because I can control this true power but none of you have learnt it yet so I can transform anytime for how long I want hahahaha. You see I'm unstoppable with the power of a True Hero. So you might as well give up because it will take you a long time to get the hang of it" Dark Michael explains as he walks towards the heroes.

"You may have true hero power but you are not one of us, you have the heart of evil, a cold, ruthless villain" Brock yells at him.

"That's correct and look where it's got me; I'm the best of the best" Dark Michael replies.

"You can't win, it's over" Dark Michael laughs.

"As much as I don't want to say this, he is right. We can't win this unless we can control your true forms" Luna tells us.

"But we must keep fighting" Caitlin yells.

"Now let the torture begin" Dark Michael says as he kicks Luna in the ribs.

**Dark Michael is victorious! The heroes have lost and are now going to be tortured. How can the heroes learn to harness this true form of theirs and what other plans do they have to stop their demise? I will update soon.**


	24. Unexpected Help

**Dark Michael has won now he plans to torture the heroes and give them suffering. This evil spirit is crazy and with a creature like Garanda by his side, how can we possibly win? Unknown to all Luna has one last defense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Luna!" the gang cried.

"Oh look at this the guardian is sleeping on the job" Dark Michael teases as he stares his evil eyes at his victim.

Luna could hardly move; that kick winded her pretty badly. Her face is in the dirt of a once great city.

"This evil being of Michael's in maniacal. He actually enjoys seeing pain and especially delights in causing it; he would rather postpone his victim's demise and cause suffering. There is no doubt about it; this is truly a figure of pure darkness" Kelli says.

The heroes get up and attack. Caitlin has never fought another villain like this before so her skills are a little under the rest but she is learning and quick. Caitlin tries a punch but strikes in the wrong direction. Dark Michael knees her in the stomach. Tanner tries an uppercut but because the heroes' foe is still in True Hero form, the attacks are too slow to hit. Dark Michael kicks him in the chin; Danny tries a sneak attack hitting Dark Michael in the back.

"Gah!" Dark Michael shouts as the impact creates pain in his back.

Dark Michael turns around and blasts Danny away. Misty uses her mallet but Dark Michael breaks it with his fist and grabs her neck followed by a throw sending her into the building again.

"This is ridiculous, we are getting no where" Dawn says.

"That's correct at least one of you sees that. Your lives shall end here" Dark Michael tells us.

"Like we haven't heard of that one before" Kira says as she gets up.

"So do any of you want to try anything else or are you finally going to give up and be out of my hair for good" Dark Michael asks.

"So guys, what do we do?" Tanner asks slowly getting up holding his arm.

"We have no strength left and our Pokémon are finished as well, hey what about if Luna heals us and our Pokémon then we can all fight together and win" May suggests getting excited by her idea.

"That sounds like a plan to me" Brock says as he looks at Luna who is sweating bullets.

"No, it won't work. Even if you were all at full strength we wouldn't be able to win. I have a feeling Dark Michael hasn't even begun to show us what he can do" Luna replies.

May and Brock look down. Dark Michael smiles at the remark. Then Luna smiles and this causes confusion in everyone, even Dark Michael is looking a little worried that she is smiling.

"What are you smiling at/" Dark Michael growls.

"Hehe I'm just smiling because I have one more plan up my sleeve and this may be the only way to defeat you Dark Michael" Luna says.

"Huh? What does she mean?" Ash wonders.

"I think the pressure is getting to you, nothing you know can stop me…no one comes even close" Dark Michael sniggers pointing to himself.

"Wrong!" Luna yells while still smiling.

"Huh!" Dark Michael shouts in even confusion.

"There is one more person that might be able to stop you, I saved him for a last resort since he is so powerful" Luna says.

"Really? It seems you have a lot of confidence in this mystery fighter of yours. So where is he? You're driving my patience" Dark Michael says.

"Very well, you can show yourself NOW!" Luna shouts.

The heroes look around and see no one then they look up and who they see shocks them to the bone.

"GORATH!" the gang shouts.

Gorath makes his way on the hard ground and stares at Dark Michael.

"Luna watch out!" Ash shouts.

"Its ok heroes, Gorath is fighting on our side" Luna says.

"That's right heroes, your guardian and I have a little agreement and as well as your friend Michael" Gorath tells us.

"Michael? But he's gone" May says.

Dark Michael was sweating but once he saw Gorath he began to laugh.

"You must be joking, Gorath is nothing to me" Dark Michael laughs.

"Speak for yourself you geek" Gorath shot back getting fumed.

"Luna are you crazy, that's Gorath! The creature that tried to kill us a few months ago and brought the end of our world. Why would you bring him back?" Danny asks.

"Actually it was all Michael's plan" Luna replies as she looks at the gang.

"You see…" Luna says as she explains what happened.

_Flashback_

_After Michael was killed by his dark side, I managed to save him by sending him to the afterworld at the last second. There he knew that the heroes wouldn't stand a chance. So Michael devised a plan, he thought of all the people that could help us defeat Dark Michael and the only creature who is strong enough is Gorath. Michael went to visit Gorath in the Underworld and made an agreement with him. Michael, in spirit form came to me when you were all fighting Garanda in the stadium. He told me his plan, to bring back Gorath and have him fight Dark Michael._

"_Are you sure Michael, I mean Gorath just wants to kill you guys especially after you killed him" I said._

"_It's our only chance, besides it will buy us some time to think of a plan to win. If Gorath manages to defeat my dark side we'll just beat him again. We know we have the power to do it" Michael said to me._

"_It's risky but ok I'll trust you but it must be a last resort" I told him._

_Michael nodded and so with my magical powers and Michael's connection to the afterworld we created an energy stream that remade Gorath's physical body and he is now able to come and fight._

_Flashback ends_

"So there you have it" Luna says.

"So it was Michael's idea, well he is smart but a bit of a risk taker" Tanner replies.

"We have to trust his judgment, I'm sure Michael wouldn't do anything that would kill us" Kira tells him.

"I have to admit, this fight is going to be good" Danny says.

"I agree two of the most evil entities of all time will fight to the death, who do you think will win?" Kelli asks.

"It could be anyone's victory but I'm not sure how strong Gorath is, is he in his normal form or when he absorbed the Shadow sector" Ash wonders.

Ash asks Luna that specific question. Luna smiles.

"Gorath is at full power, when he absorbed the Shadow Sector. That's right heroes, Gorath is stronger than all of you" Luna says.

The gang gasps in shock.

"Gorath is stronger than us we only beat him because of our true hero forms but he still did ok against us even in that form" Brock says.

"Then that means that Gorath is our final hope. If he loses it's all over" Caitlin tells the gang.

The gang looks out onto the battlefield.

"You realize you will lose right Gorath. I killed you before and I'll do it again" Dark Michael says.

"Three words…Bring it On" Gorath replies as the two stare each other only seconds away from the mega clash of darkness.

**Whoa! Gorath is revived and is helping the heroes out. But at what cost, what is the agreement? Evil shall clash with evil in the next chapter of epic proportions! I will update soon. **


	25. Darkness vs Darkness pt 1

**This chapter is supposed to be called Gorath's against Dark Michael: Darkness vs. Darkness pt 1 but because it's too long I had to shorten it, but pretend it's the long one anyway. This fight is definitely going to be my favorite I much prefer evil vs. evil over good vs. evil. I don't know why it just seems much more epic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Shall we begin?" Dark Michael asks.

"Hold on I'm discussing my terms with an old enemy if you don't mind" Gorath growls.

"Hurry up then" Dark Michael replies growing impatient. 

"Ok Gorath power up and defeat my dark side" I say to Gorath in spirit form.

"Hold on lets recap what you promised me, you must tell me where the Ruins of Time are so MY plans can get into affect" Gorath says.

"If we win, I'll tell you all" I reply.

"Very well" Gorath says back.

"Now let's fight" I tell Dark Michael.

"You heard your better half you fiend now prepare for a one way trip to the Underworld hahahaha" Gorath laughs.

"Seems you're a bit confused I'm the one who will be sending you there along with my weaker half. You have no idea of the power I possess from my True Hero form" Dark Michael tells him.

"Shut up. I have had enough of your blabbering" Gorath shouts as he charges in for battle.

Gorath throws a punch but misses, Dark Michael counters with a kick but Gorath blocks it. The two begin to fight while the gang watches.

"This is awesome" Ash comments.

"Hey guys" I say.

The gang turns around and freaks out.

"Michael…you're ahhh?" Tanner says.

"I'm still in my spirit form, hehe as you can see I'm kind of see through" I reply as the gang observes.

May walks up to me and cries.

"I miss you" May says with tears flowing down.

I smile when she looks up.

"It's ok May. I'm sorry that I failed; now it's up to you all to win. I'm getting weaker while my darker half is getting stronger. Soon I won't exist anymore" I tell them.

The gang gasps.

"There must be a way to bring you back into your body" Kira says.

"I'm not quite sure but all I know is I need to help you guys defeat him while I'm still here" I say as I watch the battle flare in the distance.

Gorath blasts many energy balls at Dark Michael who laughs as he avoids them. When Gorath stops, Dark Michael is persistent.

"Come on Gorath go to your maximum, it's no fun when you don't try" Dark Michael says.

"Oh anxious to die are we?" Gorath asks while grinning.

"No I just think you're too pathetic, I can't believe my weaker self was afraid of you" Dark Michael says looking at Gorath with incredibly dark eyes.

"Ugh sometimes I wonder which Michael I despise more. The one who wants to kill me or the one who is incredibly annoying. Don't you realize who I am…I'm Gorath the most feared creature in the Universe" Gorath tells him.

"That's old news ands just like you it's about to be replaced" Dark Michael shouts as he shoots out a wave of his own.

Gorath knocks it away but Dark Michael used a sneak attack and went behind Gorath and smashed him into the ground. Dark Michael punched again and again until Gorath is deep inside the Earth. Dark Michael hit so many times that due to Garanda destroying the city destabilized the land and Gorath is sent straight into a river of lava below. Dark Michael jumps away from the lava explosion causing mini meteors to fly into the area. The gang dodges a few of them.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot" the gang cries as they jump around.

"That was easy" Dark Michael says.

Luna looks out and can't believe it.

"No way, Gorath is already defeated!" Luna screams.

Michael continues to smile but the gang start to chat about what to do next. Their final hope has been beaten. Suddenly the land quakes and out of the lava Gorath comes out with his arms crossed and smiling. He put an energy shield around himself before he hit the lava.

"You didn't think it was over did you?" Gorath asks.

"Actually I honestly thought it was" Dark Michael replies.

The lava bursts even more causing the area to heat up. Purple lightning crashes into the battlefield. Gorath stops the lava bursting with his energy pushing it back into the Earth and enclosing the hole with tons of rock. He looks back at his foe.

"Time for me to show you what I can truly do" Gorath shouts as he powers up.

The power of the Shadow Sector flows through Gorath as he gets stronger every second. Dark Michael doesn't wish to stop him and allows Gorath to achieve his maximum. The electricity pounded the area around Gorath as his muscles pump up and all his skills rise. It isn't long before Gorath is at the power level he was when he completely devastated the heroes a few months ago.

"Gorath is indeed stronger than us now" Danny says.

Dark Michael is unmoved, that is until Gorath moves quickly and strikes him in the face. Dark Michael falls to the ground and yells in pain. His hands cover his face but he slowly lifts them away and shows his face is still ok. With that punch surely one of the heroes' noses would have broken.

"Not bad" Dark Michael says as he gets up.

"If it's not bad I'm not doing my job properly am I" Gorath replies as he smacks Dark Michael again followed by fury punches to the gut. With all his might Gorath kicks Dark Michael into a building.

"Incredible, even Dark Michael can't beat Gorath" Dawn says.

"Hold on Dawn. Dark Michael isn't in True Hero form yet that means we don't know for sure if Gorath can win" Kelli says.

"I recognize this Gorath guy, while I was shifting from Our World to the Pokémon World, I remember seeing him flying past me. Also I may have witnessed a few of your battles; I was in the background the whole time. I remember a large Kelli and a large man a while ago" Caitlin says.

"Yeah I remember that, it was Dr. Trofus. He was quite the handful and one of the Terrors but we took care of him ages ago. So you were there the whole time?" Misty asks.

Caitlin nods. An explosion is heard and the heroes put their attention on the battle again. I look at them with a worried face. Gorath is dominating so far but it seems Dark Michael isn't worried at all.

"That was brilliant; you are definitely more of a challenge than those ridiculous teens over there" Dark Michael comments.

"Like I said, I'm the best. You're nothing just an uglier version of Michael" Gorath teases.

"Watch what you say, I may show my true form very soon" Dark Michael warns him.

Gorath didn't want to take any chances and continued his onslaught. Gorath gets close to Dark Michael and blasts him. Dark Michael spins on the ground. The attacks are now hurting. Gorath is merciless and wants to take him down now. Dark Michael is on all fours. He growls;

"I won't let this fool destroy me" Dark Michael yells.

"On the contrary, I can" Gorath replies as he kicks Dark Michael's side sending him flying.

Gorath flies up and knocks him into the ground. The heroes are in shock that Dark Michael is losing at last.

"This is great" Luna cheers.

"Gorath finish him now" I yell.

"You do realize you might lose your body if I kill him" Gorath says.

"I'll take my chances" I reply.

Gorath lowers himself to the ground and stands tall in front of Dark Michael who grunts as he desperately tries to get up.

"It was nice of you to come out; at least I can get rid of a part of Michael. I always wanted the heroes blood on my hands" Gorath laughs.

"Hehehe, it's not over yet Gorath. I have let you have your fun but now it's time to get serious" Dark Michael says with his face down.

"Serious?" Gorath wonders.

Dark Michael looks up at him with a creepy face, his eyes widened. Gorath even got a little freaked out.

"You're mad" Gorath says.

"Am I? I'm so glad you think so because now I'm going to transform into True Hero. You're finished Gorath" Dark Michael says as he laughs.

"Oh man, Gorath lost his chance. He must face the form that killed him" I think to myself.

**The first part of the battle has been fierce so far and it seems Gorath is winning. But Dark Michael has only been toying with him the whole time, how will our old enemy face up against a form he couldn't even stand a chance against? The battle shall continue…I will update soon.**


	26. Darkness vs Darkness pt 2

**At last Dark Michael is going serious. Gorath is strong but is he tough enough to stand up to True Hero form? The battle of two great evils ends now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Dark Michael began to glow as his power surged. He is indeed transforming into the True Hero state. Gorath backs away a little as his foe gets stronger every second. It isn't long before Dark Michael has the red aura around him signaling he is indeed now ready to fight.

"Incredible" Gorath comments getting nervous.

"Lets begin" Dark Michael says as he knocks Gorath onto the ground.

Gorath grunts and growls as he slowly gets up. He tries to attack Dark Michael who is blocking and countering every move he's got. But after a whole arsenal of physical attacks Gorath manages to land some and blast Dark Michael into a giant rock.

"Wow he actually hurt my evil side, quite impressive" I say.

"Hold on, it's not over yet. Not by a long shot" Kelli tells the gang.

"If Gorath loses what chance do we have?" Tanner wonders.

"We must believe" Caitlin says.

Gorath laughs as he enjoys his moment of smashing his enemy into the dust. But his joy isn't for long as Dark Michael stands onto of the rubble.

"Wow not bad. You WERE indeed the strongest in the Universe especially when you killed Razu, the Ultimate Evil. But like I said your time is up. You had your chance and failed" Dark Michael tells him.

"BE QUIET HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY POWER! I AM THE BEST THERE IS NO ONE SLE BUT MEEEEE!" Gorath yells getting furious.

Dark Michael is bored of this plain fighting and decides to have some fun. He walks towards Gorath, who starts to blast at him. Of course the evil spirit within Michael avoids them. He gets closer and closer until he jumps up, Gorath looks up and sees Dark Michael is in the air. He follows him, when he gets to Dark Michael, he finds him laughing.

"Watch this" Dark Michael tells him.

In a flash there are four Dark Michaels.

"WHAT!" the gang cries.

"How do you like theses odds?" Dark Michael asks.

Gorath is stunned about this technique of his. The four Dark Michael pound Gorath down then together they use Spirit Cannon. We hear a cry of pain and an explosion to follow.

"How did he know Spirit Cannon?" Dawn wonders as the heavy wind blows through her hair.

"Well he is our buddy over here, so that means he would know everything Michael knows" Danny says.

"How do you beat an enemy like that? One who knows your weaknesses?" Ash wonders.

Dark Michael becomes one again and drops down to see what happened to his victim. Gorath is standing in the smoke but is heavily injured. Gorath's purple blood is coming out from his legs, arms and mouth.

"I can see you're still alive. I really hope you enjoyed my Multiplier technique, a very hard trick to learn" Dark Michael sniggers.

"This is humiliating. Being beaten by a 16 year old maniac. Is there any weakness to this guy?" Gorath asks himself; of course Dark Michael overheard him.

"Listen Gorath, a good fighter knows his mental and physical limitations but a great fighter figures a way around them" Dark Michael tells him.

"You shut up; I don't need a lecture from you" Gorath growls.

"You and I aren't very different. Both of us were created by similar motives. You got create into this monster because the humans betrayed your father and your people who came to Earth looking for peace. Instead they were killed and experimented on, thus those actions made you angry, hungry for revenge and blood thirsty. Then an accident created you into this beast with extraordinary powers. I was born by hatred and anger as well. Maybe not by revenge but because of jealousy and lust for power. There are many things you or the others know about me. You may find out in due time but for now, let's end this little game" Dark Michael explains.

"Hold on, how do you know about me?" Gorath asks.

"Sevana told me your story about a year ago. She explained every detail before the great war" Dark Michael answers.

"I see, very well. I may look down but I'm not out yet. I have a couple of techniques left. Like this one" Gorath shouts as he grows taller and taller.

"I think he is trying the Godzilla sized thing" Tanner says.

"Ya think?" Kira replies slowly walking back.

Gorath is now huge and Dark Michael is a little worried at first but already knows how to defeat his size.

"Hahaha what are you going to do now little man. I'm so big you can't hurt me" Gorath shouts in a much deeper voice.

"Wrong, watch this" Dark Michael replies as he runs right towards him. Gorath tries to crush him with his fists but Dark Michael is too fast.

"You see what's the point of being so big and strong if you can't catch your enemy?" Dark Michael asks a rhetorical question.

It is true Gorath can't even lay a hand on Dark Michael who jumps up Gorath's back, on his shoulders up to his face and punches an eye. Gorath cries in pain as he holds his eye. Dark Michael jumps down. Gorath goes fiery red and smashes the ground with all his might. The ground shakes so much that the heroes can't even stand up.

"That…feels…gooooooooood" Tanner's vibrating voice says.

"You're really creeping me out man" I reply.

Since I'm a spirit, I'm unfazed by the earth shake but with everyone else it's a different story. Luna could hardly stand up, even Dark Michael fell down. When it all stopped Gorath breathed heavily and realized that unlike his battle with the heroes, the giant size won't work. Dark Michael is too fast in his True Hero state so he decreases to his normal size again.

"Wow that was an impressive technique" Dark Michael says sarcastically.

Gorath stares at him, gritting his teeth as he only has one option left. Dark Michael yawns;

"It was good at the start but now I'm getting tired of this Gorath. Are you done yet?" Dark Michael asks.

"I have one move left and I assure you, you won't be standing after it" Gorath answers.

This catches Dark Michael's attention as Gorath uses his energy to lift him into the air. Gorath gets into a very familiar position in the air, the gang looks up and study it. Finally it hit them and they all gasp.

"No way, is he crazy?" Danny wonders.

"He is going to kill us all" May says walking back.

"The Annihilation Beam" I say.

Gorath powers up his strongest blast once more but this time he just doesn't put in most of his energy, he puts in all of it hoping the destroy this world just like he did with the Earth and taking all of us with him.

"All my problems will be gone in one shot; it took all the heroes to stop this and you are by yourself. You have no chance hahahaha" Gorath tells him.

"Who does this fool think I am? A hero? Time to teach him a lesson that he'll never forget" Dark Michael says.

"Annihilation Beam FIRE!" Gorath shouts.

The gang shouts to Gorath to stop but it's too late, the beam is heading straight for Dark Michael. The purple beam is only inches away from Dark Michael when he uses his hands to stop the blast in its tracks and laughed like a crazed loony.

"WHAT!" Gorath shouts.

"No way" the gang cries.

Dark Michael uses most of his strength and uses his own blast to shoot it into space where it explodes causing a huge burst of light onto the Pokémon World. When everything is clear, it is incredibly quiet on the battlefield. Gorath has tried all his techniques and failed. Luna looks up and pities Gorath.

"He did everything he could and yet Michael's dark half stopped it all. I think even Gorath knows he is doomed. His tears show that there is still that innocent boy somewhere inside that monstrous body of his. He may be evil but…" Luna says as she sees that Gorath has tears coming down but they soon stop as his anger takes control again.

Gorath lands in front of Dark Michael who smiles at him. The sky is black and cold.

"That was quite remarkable, in fact that attack burned my hands but luckily for me, I have immense strength so I might as well finish you off because I know for sure that was your best attack. Now you'll find out how failing works the hard way as I send out Garanda. You're finished" Dark Michael tells him.

"Garanda?" Garth says looking confused.

"Gorath has no idea what Garanda is, I think Dark Michael plans to destroy him with it" Caitlin says.

Kelli nods as well as Kira and the others.

Garanda appears out of its pokeball and Gorath looks at it with fear in his eyes.

"What is that thing?" Gorath asks.

"Oh I'm sorry you've never seen my creature before. Meet Garanda the strongest creature alive. It even gave the heroes a tough time and he is going to destroy you" Dark Michael says rather loudly.

"This can't be happening to me" Gorath says as he panics.

"Oh but it can, Garanda blast him away" Dark Michael shouts.

The giant yellow blast heads straight for Gorath. His eyes look up at his demise as the blast hits.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Gorath shouts as his body is incinerated.

"Now my weaker self join Gorath and go into the afterworld" Dark Michael shouts.

I too disappear along with Gorath. Gorath is sent to the Underworld whereas I go to the Afterworld, never to be seen or heard from anyone again.

The explosion is the biggest anyone has ever seen. The heroes run away from it. Garanda roars proudly. The smoke clears and Dark Michael is clearly the victor.

"Why is Michael gone?" May screams at Luna crying.

"Michael can't stay in the world of the living in his spirit form for long. The explosion must of wiped him out" Luna answers.

The gang looks down, saying goodbye to an old friend once again. Dark Michael laughs as his serpent creature flies the air above him and the sky becomes clear again. It shows the devastation the evil entity did today and there is plenty more to come.

"Darn him, what do we do Luna?" Ash asks.

"There is only one thing left to do" Luna replies.

"What?" the gang asks.

"Flee" Luna says with a sad look on her face.

**Gorath has been killed by Dark Michael and good Michael is back into the Afterworld. Will he ever return? Luna says that the heroes should flee, but why? Is there no way to stop this great evil from doing what Gorath did months ago? Round one has ended but there is still plenty of more fighting to come. What can they do now? Find out in the next chapter. I will update soon.**


	27. Last Resort, Flee

**The heroes must flee from the battlefield until the day comes for them to return and fight. But for now we shall retreat but will Dark Michael allow them to escape?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Flee, you mean like…run?" Tanner asks.

"Um yeah" Luna replies.

"But Luna we have fought so far into this battle, why stop now?" Kelli asks getting a little frustrated.

"We can't win heroes, it is impossible, let's just retreat and we'll come back when you're ready" Luna tells her.

"Grr I guess we have no choice" Dawn says looking at Dark Michael who is smiling in the distance.

"Well that was fun. I wonder what those fools over there are planning? Are they really going to attack again or will they try to run?" Dark Michael wonders.

Danny stares at Dark Michael then looks up at Garanda who if flying overhead.

"Ok let's go" Danny tells us.

"What?" the gang says confused.

"Listen what good is it if we perish today, I say we go and get strong enough to win then we go back and fight" Danny says

"I guess you're right" Kira replies.

The gang nods since they too believed running is the best option. Because if they die, who could possibly save the worlds. They just have to survive for now. Luna teleports the gang to a safe place while Dark Michael sees that they disappeared.

"Huh? Damn I should have killed them quicker, oh well. It has been a long day. Time to relax and destroy this world first. I have already proven I'm unstoppable and when the time comes I'll meet them again very soon. I have some fun plans for them" Dark Michael says as Garanda comes back onto the ground.

Dark Michael walks onto its head and rests;

"Now my beast, go to the next city and wipe them out" Dark Michael orders.

Garanda roars and flies into the air, on their way to the next city. Beneath them the battlefield is empty. But it shows what type of battle occurred today. Back to the heroes Luna teleported the gang to an island not far from Cinnibar Island. There is a small town on this island where we can recuperate. Luna transformed into human form and decided we should get fixed and cleaned since our clothes were a little torn but were easily fixed by the local tailor and washed. We took our Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre where they get treated; Nurse Joy kindly took care of them.

"Oh Nurse Joy your beauty is like a basket of roses together you and I will…AHHHHH" Brock says.

Misty pulls on his ear and throws him 4 meters away where she is standing.

"Brutal stuff" May and Dawn sweat drop.

"That's our Misty" Caitlin says with a giggle.

"I miss those old seasons" Kira thinks to herself.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Misty says.

"That's ok your Pokémon are in pretty bad shape but with some treating and a little rest, they'll be fine" Nurse Joy replies.

"Awesome, hey how about we grab a bite to eat and something to drink I'm thirsty" Ash suggests.

"Good idea, let ol' Brocko order them for you all" Brock offers.

"I'll help you out" Luna says.

Brock and Luna both bought lunch and milkshakes for the gang. Ash eats into the burger like a wild animal.

"Huh, Ash" Misty sighs.

Danny and Caitlin sip their milkshake.

"Ahh refreshing" they both say.

Kelli is rather quiet;

"Kelli are you alright?" Tanner asks.

"I'm ok, it's just I'm worried about Joey. I haven't seen him since the tournament, I hope he escaped" Kelli says looking down.

"Don't worry Kelli, Joey did make it. I saw him leave in a car before the city got wiped out by Garanda. Nothing to worry about" Luna assures her.

"Really? Cool. I'll see you again Joey" Kelli replies.

"You like him a lot don't you Kelli" Tanner teases her with the look.

Kelli blushes. The gang laughs. May on the other hand is NOT laughing, she misses Michael.

"May, I'm sorry. But you don't need to be depressed that Michael is gone. That's the last thing we would want you to do" Kira tells her.

May is quite surprised about the advice Kira just gave her. May's eyes widen but are still filled with sadness.

"What is she looking at? I still hate her but a friend of mine is gone and he really loved her, so I'm helping out. What ideas are running through her mind?" Kira thinks to herself.

"Kira's right. Besides dear, Michael is still with us in spirit and I think there is a way to bring him back" Luna says.

The gang listens closely.

"Well it is a one in a million chance" Luna says.

"That's ok one in a million is better than no chance at all. Please tell us" Brock insists.

"Ok, if we defeat Michael's dark side. There is a chance that the evil spirit will be obliterated and the good can return to his body" Luna tells the gang.

May's face changed from sad to determined.

"Then let's start devising a plan to win against him" May says standing on the chair triumphantly.

"But I haven't finished my milkshake yet" Tanner says.

May falls to the ground (anime style). She gets back up and sweat drops.

"Alright then after this break we'll devise a plan to defeat him" May says taking the same pose again.

"Yeah" the gang agrees.

Once everyone has had lunch they go out for a stretch. Ash and Tanner plan a little prank of their own. They tell Misty to go and see if the Pokémon were ok. Once she left, Ash and Tanner put a bucket of water over the door so as soon as Misty walks out she'll be drenched.

"Are you sure you wan to pull a prank on your girlfriend?" Tanner asks.

"Of course. She may kill us in the process but we need a laugh. I'm going to get her back for all the times she got me" Ash replies.

The trap is set…Misty walks out and the bucket falls right on top of her. Her clothes are fully drenched; Ash and Tanner laugh pretty hard and start walking back. Ash accidentally steps on a trainer's Seel behind them who does an ice beam. The two boys dodge but it hits Misty which freezes her. Ash and Tanner get nervous;

"Oh man, prank gone wrong" Tanner says.

The rest of the gang comes out and sees the Misty sculpture.

"Hey what happened?" Danny asks looking at it.

"Uh….." Ash and Tanner stammer, realizing as soon as Misty comes out both are dead meat.

Luna unfreezes Misty by using her energy to warm it up until the ice melts and now she is just soaking wet. Misty slowly removes the bucket on her head as she reveals her furious face. A vein is popping out of her forehead. Her cheeks bright red and one yell that shakes the whole island.

"" Misty screams.

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun" Tanner yells as Ash and Tanner take off.

Ash and Tanner run for her lives as Misty chases them around the whole island.

"I wonder if they are the next two to go." Dawn jokes.

"Misty is crazy, they must of upset her pretty bad" Caitlin comments as they watch while sweat dropping again.

Misty grabs her mallet out and soon she smacks it onto the ground as hard as she can. She causes tremors with each smash. If the gang part from our world didn't know any better they could hear the old Donkey Kong theme as Mario uses the hammer.

It isn't too long before Misty catches them; she kicks both boys straight in the face. An hour after that incident, Ash and Tanner has a few bandages on them.

"We are sorry Misty" Ash and Tanner tell her.

"Ok I'll forgive you both. I guess I did kind of over react" Misty says as her face softens.

The three make up and walk around as if that event never happened.

"So why did you guys prank her anyway?" Danny asks.

"We thought we could have a laugh since we have been so tense lately. I didn't think Misty would react like that but I think she has been stressed that's why she got that angry" Ash chuckles.

"Maybe if we get her angry she can beat Dark Michael" Brock jokes as he and Dawn make their way towards the three boys talking.

"I think Dawn could beat Dark Michael no sweat. Remember the time she blew the sun into four pieces because Paul got her upset" Tanner says.

"Huh?" Dawn says not knowing what he is talking about.

"Uh never mind" Tanner tells them remembering that is only in the show.

The whole gang regroups.

"Ok I have a plan but it will be difficult and I'm not sure if it will work" Luna says.

"What is it?" the gang asks with enthusiasm.

"Although we are not ready to fight Dark Michael directly, I think we should get help from some old friends of ours" Luna says with a smile.

"You mean like get reinforcements and fight Dark Michael together?" May asks.

"Similar but not exactly. You will all be training and your Pokémon too, to get stronger and hopefully you can all learn how to control True Hero state. It is a big leap to where you are now but just concentrate your energy and I think you can all do it. The friends will definitely help out to buy time and I already know which ones" Luna explains.

The gang listens closely and wonders who are these old friends that shall fight Dark Michael and hopefully survive. Little does the gang know that Dark Michael is thinking of a devious plan of his own that may end the heroes for good. He laughs and looks down as Garanda has arrived to the next city.

**Garanda's reign continues and what friends does Luna mean? Can these friends survive and the onslaught this evil gives off? How will it be possible for the heroes to achieve True Hero state in such a short amount of time? I will update soon.**


	28. Old Friends Return

**Garanda has spotted its next target with Dark Michael watching and enjoying the scene. Luna has some Old Friends that will return to help the heroes to buy enough time for them to learn the True Hero state. But is it possible to buy enough time with allies weaker than ourselves?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Hahaha I spy with my little eye a city of people about to be devastated" Dark Michael says as his creature slowly descends.

"What is that?" a man shouts.

The people start to scream and flee as the gargantuan creature flies around the city and starts blasting. Very much like the previous City, this one crumbles. The people try to fight back and send out their Pokémon. Alakazam tries psybeam and a whole bunch of Golems use rock throw. Again and again the Pokémon attack but with one mighty whip, they are all down for the count. After 15 minutes of total destruction, the city is gone. The people have left Dark Michael lands and makes sure everyone is either dead or has run off. He finds a couple hiding behind a wall. He could hear heavy breathing from the woman, that's what gave them away.

"So you two survived my creature. Lucky but unfortunately fir you I found you and this game of Hide and Seek is over" Dark Michael growls as he walks towards them.

"Stay away from her" the man shouts in defense.

The two were still young, around 24 years old. Both have been journeying together for some time but it seems it's all about to end. Dark Michael uses his powers to fling him away.

"Don't try and stop me, both of you will die" Dark Michael snarls as he grabs a large knife from his pants.

The man and woman cry in fear.

"I'm so glad that I carry this with me now. When I took control of my weaker half that night, I got this knife so my horror can begin. I was planning to use this on the heroes first, but I'm feeling a little knife happy today" Dark Michael says as he walks towards the woman.

Dark Michael is just about to stab her until her boyfriend jumped in the way and the knife went straight into his back. The man cries in pain as the woman cries and shrieks.

"So you want to die first huh" Dark Michael says as he constantly stabs the man to death.

Blood drops from the knife as Dark Michael lifts it up. He looks at the woman already telling her that it's her turn. She tries to run, Dark Michael's powers are far too great and he manages to catch her. Her scream echoes upon this wasteland as she drops onto the ground dead.

"That was fun. Hehehe although there are more important things to accomplish right now" Dark Michael says.

Dark Michael licks the knife which has his victims blood on it and looks around with a crazier face than usual. Once he cleans the knife with a small pond created by heavy dripping of damaged pipes, he jumps back onto Garanda who continues on to the next city.

Meanwhile the heroes are following Luna who is taking them to the meeting place. The gang isn't entirely sure which old friends she means but they must be pretty strong. Luna takes us to the other side of the island where a familiar person is standing there. We recognized him straight away.

"Mark!" the gang says.

"Hey, what's up?" Mark replies.

"I can't believe it, you're one of the people who will help us beat Dark Michael?" Danny wonders.

"Yep. You guys help me defeat the Legendary Beast and Zerus so it's time I help you out. I hear this dark half of Michael is really strong" Mark says.

"Yeah you'll have a tough time on your own" Kelli says.

"Huh? Who is he?" Caitlin wonders.

"Oh sorry, Caitlin this is Mark. He was with us when we faced Zerus and the Legendary Beast. They were both big plagues to the world but we defeated them. Also he isn't from this world, he is from an alternative Universe, a sided world" Kelli explains to her.

"Whoa, nice to meet you" Caitlin says in a kind tone of voice.

"Likewise" Mark says softly as they shake hands.

"Well it seems the others have arrived" Luna tells us.

We look up and we can see two figures coming straight for us. They land and we were shocked. It is SM- and 2. Both looking brand new and designed differently.

"Hey SM-1 and 2, how's it going? We thought you were destroyed" Kira cheers.

"We were but our memory banks in our brains survived. Sevana thought we would be helpful the next time you needed us so she sent us to be created again by the smartest people in the world. We were just finished being created two months ago" SM-1 replies.

We could tell they were different; both were pure chrome in color. The armor has been reinforced and their jet boosters are smaller but there are more of them. These two robots are new and improved. Their red eyes analyze us and they comment on how we have grown. Three old friends of ours are back but there is still one more to come. We weren't quite sure who though. Fifteen minutes later the third appeared, we weren't sure who she is though. The woman looks older than Luna; she has pink hair instead of white and is also dressed in a white gown. She has sparkling greens eyes and her face is different compared to Luna's.

"Hi" the woman says.

"Everyone say hello to Amanda. She is a friend of mine. A very powerful ally on our side. She too is a guardian" Luna says.

"WHAT! Wait I thought there was only one guardian" Tanner says.

"For this part of the Universe, yes. There are five guardians. Each of us guards certain worlds. I am the East side Guardian. Amanda is the West Side" Luna explains.

"Wow that's in incredible. Where are the North and South?" May asks.

"They were killed in the battle with Gorath; there is no guardian for those two parts" Luna says looking sad.

"But you said five, who is the fifth one?" Dawn asks.

"The Central Guardian is the Great Kashan. North and South were males while East and Wets are female but Kashan has no gender. He is in fact a being of pure energy. It cannot leave the centre of the Universe. It is definitely the strongest entity in the Universe, even Dark Michael would shrivel in fear and lose if they ever fought but if Kashan ever left the centre, the Universe itself would collapse. So all the Kashan does is, keep the Universe in balance and gifts certain heroes with powers" Luna explains.

"Far out there is so much we don't know about yet. So this Great Kashan is like divine or something" Caitlin says.

"In a way but still there is a force greater than him just not in this realm. The creator of everything" Amanda tells us.

"God right" Danny says.

Luna and Amanda nod.

The heroes were quite excited, they just learned many new things about how the Universe is set. Five Guardians, two killed by Gorath, two survived and one who cannot leave the centre. The gang is quite excited that another guardian is going to fight. This gives them hope.

"Now our plan must get into effect. You four shall buy us time, enough for the heroes to train. Is that cool?" Luna asks.

"No problem. If we win, we'll let you know" Mark says with a thumb up.

"You got it" SM-1 and 2 both say in unison.

"Ready than I'll ever be" Amanda replies.

Amanda teleports the fighters to Dark Michael's location. Luna looks at us.

"Let's get started" Luna says.

The gang is set, the training begins now.

The fighters appear in a normal city where, there are still people around.

"That's odd. Dark Michael should be here" Mark says.

Suddenly they hear a scream; the fighters turn around and see Dark Michael standing there. The city people flee since they remember him from the TV. With innocent people gone, the fighters won't need to hold back.

"Time for one more round then I'll put my plan into action. Killing the innocent grows old" Dark Michael says to himself.

"HEY!" Mark shouts.

"Hmmm? Mark, how nice to see you and…SM-1 and 2! I am pretty sure you were destroyed by Gorath but it seems someone repaired you, how nice…" Dark Michael says then he looks at Amanda.

"Who's this one?" Dark Michael wonders.

"My name is Amanda and I'm the West Guardian" Amanda tells him.

"The West Guardian…I don't understand…there is only one guardian, you can't be another" Dark Michael replies getting a rather big shock.

"This is awesome; if he doesn't know Amanda we might have an advantage" Mark cheers.

"Hold on by my calculations Dark Michael is stronger than all three of us" SM-1 tells them.

"WHAT!" Mark shouts.

"Normally Retreat would be the best option but we must buy the time, the heroes need to get stronger" SM-2 says.

"Ok, then let's start fighting" Mark says getting angry at Dark Michael who is crossing his arms and yawning.

Dark Michael orders Garanda to stay out of this fight. Garanda listens.

The heroes have already begun their training, Luna is back into guardian form since the other side of the island is far from the town and hardly anyone comes. Luna has ordered the gang sit down and close their eyes. Concentrate their energy; remember what is felt like to be in True Hero state. They knew the powers were great but because their anger blinded them to anything else but to defeat the enemy, they never focused on how strong they were. All they knew was that they had to defeat what ever the threat was.

"This is hard Luna. We all don't remember how it felt" Ash tells her.

"Ok then try and imagine how strong Dark Michael was when he faced you. He was sin True Hero state so remember that power" Luna suggests.

The gang nods and closes their eyes again. This time they can feel warmth inside them, an incredible power that isn't too far away. They concentrated harder and in a flash the red auras appeared. Eyes are still closed and each of them is focusing their energy as Luna watches.

"Good, they are scrapping the power" Luna thinks to herself.

The focusing gets too overwhelming and the gang opens their eyes and the powers go away. Each one breathing heavily and sweating.

"This is a lot harder than I thought" Kelli says.

"I agree we're sorry Luna" Misty says looking down.

"Relax; you have all done extremely well for your first try. I think that is enough for now. How about we train your Pokémon, we can have a few rematches" Luna tells us.

The gang gets excited, Caitlin is facing Kira first. Tanner wants to face Caitlin after that for beating him. Ash is going to face Misty and Danny. The heroes make up the matches and spar. Back on the battlefield Mark starts things off by clashing with Dark Michael.

"You are a good fighter Mark, but not good enough" Dark Michael teases as he kicks Mark in the gut followed by a chop to the neck.

SM-1 and 2 jumps in seeing their buddy is in trouble. SM-1 and 2 are much quicker and stronger than their previous robotic bodies. Dark Michael tries to punch them but the armor is too hard and it hurts his hands. SM 1 and 2 blasts him with their lasers, Mark jumps right back in too and kicks him into a big glass window that shatters sending hundreds of shards hitting and cracking onto the ground. Dark Michael shoots his own energy wave but Amanda blocks it with her energy shield. It seems our back up fighters have a great group. A strong offense (Mark), a fantastic defense (Amanda) and an all around fighters (SM-1 and 2) Together they seem to be unbeatable. That would be the case if they weren't facing a villain who is superior in every way.

"Not bad. I guess being in my normal form isn't good enough. I might as well transform into my True Hero state" Dark Michael tells them.

"Be on guard everybody" Amanda warns them.

Dark Michael transforms, his muscles grow a little larger and the red aura appears. His quickly attacks Amanda wiping out their defense. Mark tries to punch him but Dark Michael blocks it and smashes him with an uppercut. Sm-1 and 2 stand there since they believe their armor is too strong for him to punch through. They were wrong, putting more energy into this punch than usual; he breaks through the armor and his fist travel right through SM-1.

"No SM-1" SM-2 cries.

Electricity flares on SM-1s donut shaped body. Wires go haywire and SM-1 is struggling to analyze things. His body had no choice but to use the backup files and machinery in his system. He gets back up and smacks Dark Michael in the back. The two androids work together and the take him on. Amanda and Mark get up and help their bionic friends. Amanda uses a shield to stop Dark Michael's punches but he just laughs and keeps throwing them until the shield breaks.

"We can't do these tricks anymore. We must fight head on with everything we have" Mark tells Amanda.

The two charge and knock Dark Michael away. SM-1 and 2 thank them as the battle rages on. The fighters plan for a final attack; Amanda puts her energy into a ball. Mark adds fuel to the fire as he too does the same. SM-1 and 2 take positions they jump onto the other side of where Dark Michael is standing. SM-1 and 2 put their arms out and shoot missiles at him. Dark Michael smiles and blasts them all. Mark and Amanda shoot their energy ball. Dark Michael gets a surprise and tries to kick it but the ball goes into the air, not at him.

"Hehe fools, they missed way off target" Dark Michael tells them.

"Don't be too sure" Amanda replies and smiles.

The energy ball separates into 10 energy waves heading right for him. Dark Michael looks up and gasps as they hit him and a huge explosion sends the fighters flying. They fall onto the ground and quickly get back up. The smoke is too thick to see anything; suddenly a black figure could be seen. Dark Michael is standing there. Mark's and Amanda's eyes went wide open. SM-1 and 2 were also shocked.

"My calculations were wrong that attack should have worked!" SM-2 yells.

"Funny, I thought that you beaten me with this attack. Even I'm surprised that I survived but I guess my power is too great to be beaten by an attack of that little magnitude" Dark Michael tells them.

"He is…even worse than I…thought" Mark stammers.

"We can't run we must buy time" Amanda tells him.

"My turn" Dark Michael sniggers as he heads right for the two SMs. He puts a lot of energy and punches right through SM-2 causing it to break in half. SM-1 is angered. He too tries to fight back but Dark Michael kicks his head off.

"You won't be backing yourself up anymore you headless piece of junk" Dark Michael tells it as he puts his hand in front of them both and blasts them to oblivion.

SM-1 and 2 were completely destroyed this time, every circuit and memory bank is wiped out.

"No, it can't be" Mark says as he panics.

The evil being turns around to Amanda and Mark.

"Prepare for your worst nightmare" Dark Michael tells them.

Mark and Amanda desperately try to fight him off. In the man time, the heroes are enjoying the rematches. Caitlin and Kira were on fire.

"Nidoqueen use hyper beam" Caitlin yells.

"Glaceon use your hyper beam" Kira tell her icy pal.

Both Pokémon get hit and faint. It is a draw.

"Great battle Kira" Caitlin says.

"You were awesome too, Caitlin" Kira replies.

"Alright now it's my turn against Caitlin and this time I'll win" Tanner says getting worked up.

"Ok, ok. First let Luna heal Nidoqueen. This is some good training, if we battle each other I'm sure their levels will get higher and higher" Caitlin tells the gang.

Kelli is watching Ash face Misty.

"Ash keep up the electrical attacks and you'll win. Misty defend with your Starmie's secret move" Kelli tells them both.

"Secret move? Ah who cares Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash says.

"Starmie use your thunderbolt" Misty tells it.

"Huh?" Ash replies.

Both thunderbolts collide and Starmie is safe.

"You won't win that easily" Misty says.

But after a few more minutes Ash is the victor but when he faces Danny he loses. It seems Danny's determination to win was greater this time. Luna can see the Pokémon are improving. The something catches her eye, Amanda and Mark appear, both beaten up pretty badly. The gang sees them two;

"Guys, what happened?" Kira asks in concern.

"To be blunt, we got beat up" Mark replies as he slowly tries to get up.

"Where is SM-1 and 2?" Luna asks.

Amanda shakes her head;

"They didn't make it" Amanda replies with a really soft voice.

"Aww man, what now. That wasn't enough time" Tanner says.

"Sorry guys" Mark says.

"Hey no sweat you did your best. But we have to come up with something else" Danny says.

"I have an idea" a familiar voice says but before anyone could see who it was Amanda shrieks in pain.

We look down and see there is a hand right through her gut. The gang gasps and shakes with fear. Behind her is Dark Michael. Amanda's eyes went from sparkly green to dead white. She faints and falls onto the floor. The Guardian of the West has been killed. Dark Michael's hand has the blood of the guardian on it. He laughs as he looks at it.

"This guy…is nuts" Tanner panicked.

"What a surprise, I followed Amanda and Mark and I found the whole gang. I should have known you were all connected" Dark Michael says.

"Dark Michael you MONSTER!" Luna yells.

"Aww come now just because I ended your friend's pathetic life, does that mean we can't get along again?" Dark Michael asks with a sarcastic tone.

Mark is still badly injured but stands up with all his might. Luna cries as her best friend is killed. The gang is furious, Amanda didn't deserve a fate as low as what she got.

"How could you find us here so quickly?" Mark asks.

"I figured out the technique called Teleportation. That's right I learned it from Sevana and Luna, I can travel anywhere, anytime I want" Dark Michael explains.

"This guy is so unpredictable" Dawn says.

"Listen Dark Michael, we can't fight right now. Let us get stronger and give you a real fight" Danny says trying to make Dark Michael leave.

"Sorry but I have other plans that concerns each and every one of you" Dark Michael replies eyeing them all.

May walks up to him.

"Michael I know a piece of you is still in there. Fight the darkness within you, I know you can because I love you" May says with all her heart.

Dark Michael's eyes went wide open and he starts to scream.

"No, this can't be. Stay in there. You're weaker than I am. WEAKER!" Dark Michael yells.

"It seems our Michael is trying to fight it, with the help of May's voice, it seems to give him willpower and strength to conquer the evil" Luna says.

Dark Michael fought with all his fight and gained full control.

"That was close. Like I said Michael is weak and I think I have decided who shall face my plans first." Dark Michael snarls looking at May.

He grabs her then teleports and grabs Danny then disappears.

"Where did he go?" Ash shouts.

The rest of the gang looks around and can't see them anywhere.

"He must of teleported somewhere, but where?" Luna wonders then looks at her friend.

"She deserves a proper burial" Misty suggests.

Luna nods as she digs the hole and places her friend inside, after that she puts sand on top of her and puts flowers on top of the sand. The gang looks down as Luna's tears drop onto the grave, she then gets angry;

"Heroes let's go find Dark Michael and get Danny and May back" Luna says with a rather firm voice.

The gang nods and Luna teleports them to where she senses Dark Michael is.

**The fighters have also failed, Amanda, the guardian of the west is gone as well as SM-1 and 2. Danny and May have been kidnapped by the evil known as Dark Michael, can the rest of the gang save them? I will update soon. **

:

Sherlock Holmes


	29. Twisted Scheme

**Before I get started I would like to point out that I accidentally copy and pasted Sherlock Homes and didn't realize so just ignore it. I wasn't sure what the movie was so I went to check it out. It wouldn't interest me. Anyway the following chapter will have torture in it so if you get upset over that do not read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Dark Michael has taken Danny and May into another realm. One that the gang has never seen before, he let's go of his two victims who fall onto the ground.

"Welcome to my home, as you can see it's not much but it is certainly enough to keep you two out of trouble" Dark Michael says.

Danny and May get up and see they have entered some sort of underground home. It is made of stone bricks with dripping water from the ceiling. The bricks were a yellow/brown color with some big cracks in it. There is a main hallway with 3 links on its side until it reaches the dead end.

"Wow I guess this home does suit you, because just like you it's a dump" Danny tells him.

"You will pay for your insolence" Dark Michael shouts.

Danny and May get ready to fight but Michael shoots out energy ropes which automatically attached to Danny and May's arms and legs. The two struggle to break free but for some reason the purple colored energy ropes were too strong.

"What are these things?" May asks.

"Those are Good Restriction Ropes, which originate from the Arigona Realm. A place where evil rules and the good are weakened. These ropes only target people with a good heart and you two fit the bill nicely. No matter how strong you are these ropes will never break" Dark Michael explains.

"Darn it" Danny says trying to get out of the ropes again.

"Now your mine to torture, I've been waiting a long time for this" Dark Michael says.

He grabs both of them and drags them down the hallway; he turns into the first right side link which leads straight to a cell. Dark Michael leaves them in there and closes the cell.

"LET US GO!" May screams.

Dark Michael ignores them and walks into the third link which is on the left. This is his living room, where he relaxes and plans what he does next.

"I can't wait to leave this dump but it is the only place where Luna will struggle to find me. Luckily I found this place a couple of years ago and decided to make it my home. For now, those fools in the cell have no idea what they are going to go through in just a few moments. Pain and suffering like never before" Dark Michael says as he laughs.

Luna teleported the rest of the gang to where she could sense Dark Michael. She looks around; they are in a large rainforest.

"This is going to take a while" Tanner says as he looks around the area.

"Let's try and find them, knowing Dark Michael he has hidden himself and the others somewhere" Luna tells them.

The gang splits and searches for the lair. For many minutes they searched but have no luck. They check the trees, bushes and even quicksand but nothing is there. Inside Dark Michael's home he enters the cell.

"Luna and the others aren't here to save you and since this is probably the only place they won't interfere I think it is time for you both to suffer. I will slowly do this to the others and then you will die" Dark Michael tells them.

"Screw you" Danny shot back.

Dark Michael walks towards him and kicks Danny into the wall. Danny rolls onto the ground, his gut aches. His lets of low cries of pain.

"Michael stop this, this isn't you!" May says.

Dark Michael stares at her;

"He's not here" Dark Michael replies as he grabs her by the hair.

"Ahh" May shrieks.

He lifts her up; it feels as if he is ripping the whole skin off her head.

"So stop trying" Dark Michael tells her as throws her into the wall.

"No one…hurts…MAY!" I shout.

Dark Michael cries in pain, it seems my anger is giving me strength. I feel I'm in control of half of my body but I cannot sustain it for long.

"Danny, May, I'm sorry. I won't let him hurt you anymore" I tell them.

May starts to get teary and Danny tries to help me regain my full body again;

"Fight it, don't let it hurt anyone you care about" Danny says.

"I won't…I can't stay in control…much longer" I say as I lose myself again.

"Phew that was close, I have to be careful. I don't want to lose control like that again. Hehehe now where were we?" Dark Michael asks.

Danny and May nervously look at him as he walks towards them. Dark Michael pounds Danny into the ground, May is slapped and kneed. Both heroes taking a beating, in my spirit form I watch in fear and cry. The girl I love and one of my best friends are getting hurt. Once Dark Michael finished having fun he is now planning to finish them off. He grabs Danny by the neck punches him the face constantly until his face bleeds. It hurt, really hurt but as long as the Good Restriction Rope has them they can't fight back.

"Ahh ahh ahhh" Danny cries.

He drops Danny and lets him lie there, he turns his attention to May he kicks her up and elbows her to the ground, it seems he is having sport. He punches her face once and as she is lying on the ground, steps on her back and slams his foot into it.

"AHHHHH" she shrieks as she coughs out a little blood.

Danny is lying on the ground, his vision is a little blurry at first but then it becomes clear. He can hardly move because he is too badly injured. May's back is crushed under Dark Michael's mighty foot. But he also stops on her too.

"You should of joined me May but instead you chose this fate. Deal with it, I'm going to let you two enjoy some last few moments then you will die" he tells them as he leaves the cell.

Danny and May are both on the ground, having terrible wounds all over their bodies, face smashed and back broken. These two heroes will never be able to fight again.

"M…May are you alright?" Danny weakly asks.

May's eyes are blunt as if she is lifeless, then she slowly replies;

"I…don't think so. How are you…going?" May coughed.

They could hardly stay awake, let alone talk.

"Guess you could say I have a headache hehe" Danny replies even weaker than before, and then he passes out along with May.

Outside the gang gets desperate and starts blowing holes into the ground hoping they find something. Dark Michael can feel Luna is right on top as well as the heroes.

"I should have known; no matter where I hide Luna can feel my presence. I would of went into the Arigona Realm but it is too far and risky but at least there, there would be so much evil in the atmosphere she wouldn't be able to find me. No matter, I'll kill those two in the cell now. This was a ridiculous plan and a waste of time but luckily I have a new plan, one even more enjoyable than this one" Dark Michael says then walks to the cell to finish the job.

The gang needs to hurry because unknown to them, two heroes are about to die. Dark Michael draws closer, he made the turn, and the cell is in his sight. Caitlin looks down onto the ground and puts her hand in front of it.

"Come on, please be here" Caitlin says.

Dark Michael opens the door; he sees the sleeping bodies of the two heroes.

"Time to die" Dark Michael says then the roof collapsed in the main hallway.

"Huh?" Dark Michael gasps.

"I found it!" Caitlin shouts.

"Well done Caitlin, let's go" Kira says.

The gang jumps in and run around. Kira finds Dark Michael first and kicks him into the wall. Then she looks down and sees her friends bashed on the ground. Kira couldn't help but let off a tear.

"Guys come in here quick" Kira shouts.

Kelli is the second to arrive;

"Oh my gosh" Kelli says then she walks towards Dark Michael who is getting up after from the kick he received from Kira.

"Darn I figured you would find me but not this soon" Dark Michael says.

"What you have done is unforgivable" Ash shouts.

"You'll pay for what you have done" Tanner yells at him.

"That's what they all say. Lucky for you I was about to kill them and then you dropped by but that doesn't matter. I have had my fun and besides even if they recover you still wouldn't be a match for me. I have something far more challenging for all of you. Goodbye for now" Dark Michael says as he teleports somewhere else.

"Luna let's get him" Dawn shouts.

"Hold on, let him go. Right now we need to heal Danny and May. They have been through a lot. We can deal with DM later; let's concentrate on getting you all stronger while he is away from us" Luna replies.

"Alright" the gang says.

Tanner picks up Danny while Kelli picks up May, then the heroes are on their way to the exit. What they didn't realize is Dark Michael is right on top of the hideout in the air.

"How entertaining, these fools actually think I'm gone, what they don't realize is I'm going to blast them to oblivion" Dark Michael says as he shoots an energy ball right at them.

Luna could hear something then looks up and sees the blast heading right for them.

"Oh no. EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Luna screams.

The gang looks up in fear but jump as high as they can away from the explosion. The hideout is gone but Dark Michael knew all along they would avoid it. He appears in front of them;

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Tanner yells at him.

"Why? I haven't even begun what I plan to do to all of you. Yes including you Mark. Since you helped them I consider you one of my worst enemies" Dark Michael says.

"Bugger off" Mark shot back.

"My twisted scheme shall commence now. I'm going to send you all to a place that will confuse you dearly. A place where you shall see yourselves" Dark Michael tells them.

"See ourselves, what does he mean?" Kelli wonders.

"You'll see. Take care hehehe" Dark Michael replies and laughs.

He puts his hand in front of us and starts to glow a green, glimmering and very shiny aura and soon something comes out of his hand, a small green sphere, about 10 cm all around. The glow disappears from his body and the sphere levitates above his hand.

"What's that?" Luna wonders.

"Let the fun begin" Dark Michael shouts as he throws the ball at us.

We get into a defensive position but the ball explodes in front us and a vortex is made.

"This is getting old" Tanner comments as the gang gets sucked in.

"Ahhh" each hero yelled as they were about to be sent to a place unknown.

"See you there soon" Dark Michael says as the vortex closes.

**Danny and May were saved! But they were badly hurt and Luna still needs to heal them. Where has Dark Michael sent the gang? What is the place where we will see 'Ourselves'? I will update soon.**

**P.S. It killed me writing May getting hurt. **


	30. Parallel Universe

**Has Dark Michael sent us to another time, another realm or a completely different Universe? Find out as the struggle against Dark Michael continues.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The heroes are getting pulled into a place of the unknown. The vortex shows its green swirls spin around us. It feels as we are being sucked into a giant vacuum cleaner but not as rough. It isn't long before we come to a stop. We drop onto the ground, lying there a bit dazed. The gang gets up and sees a flock of Tallows fly by. That already told us we were still in the Pokémon World, so what's the difference.

"Where did Dark Michael send us?" Caitlin wonders.

"Probably nowhere where we could see ourselves" Tanner says as he shrugged.

"Let's heal Danny and May" Kelli tells Luna.

Tanner and Kelli put Danny and May down, who are still unconscious. The gang watches them sleeping quietly but you could hear their light moans of pain. It's as if they are going through the same thing over again in their dreams. A situation they went through that could traumatize anyone. Luna notices the Good Restriction Ropes on their hands and feet.

"So that's why they couldn't fight back" Luna says.

"What are those things Luna?" Brock asks.

"These are known as Good Restriction Ropes. These special energy ropes originate from the Arigona Realm. A place where evil dominates, a good soul that goes there would have all of its energy drained and the dark creatures that live in the mist of that realm get stronger. That goodness would be killed because that realm is pure evil. If Dark Michael fought us there, we would die in under a minute. But there is a risk, if a black heart entered the realm, he would have to pay a price. If we wants immortality he would have to sell his soul to the realm. Thus be in control of where he goes and who he kills. That means that he cannot be the captain of his own ship. The realm would mostly want him to stay there and get stronger. I believe Dark Michael believes that he doesn't need immortality for such a huge price. He thinks he is strong enough to take over all" Luna explains.

"Wow that realm makes the Omega Domain seem like nothing" Kelli replies.

She nods then puts her hands out and slowly heals all the wounds on Danny and May have. Their energies are restored to full power. May and Danny awaken, the gang cheers.

"Good to have you both back" Ash says.

"Yeah…both…hehehe" Kira says looking down trying to not think of how worried she was for even May.

Caitlin hugs them both.

"Damn that Dark Michael…where did he send us?" Danny asks as he tries to make of everything of what happened.

"That's what we are trying to figure out" Tanner replies.

"Everything seems fine to me" May says.

"There must be a catch, everything is too normal" Luna says looking around.

"Lets investigate" Kira suggests.

The gang agrees and together they set off to see where they are. While walking they notice that there is no difference, the trainers are all normally battling and having a laugh while Pokémon flew peacefully in the air, swam in the river and walked normally on land.

"What's the difference?" Ash wonders.

The gang couldn't figure it out until they saw a sign that shocked them to the bone. It says Corastian City, the place where the tournament was set, the place that Garanda completely diminished. But the city is still there as if nothing ever happened. The people there are walking normally and the buildings are all back to where they were.

"This is getting creepy" Misty says getting edgy.

"You're telling me. This city was demolished by Garanda not too long ago and we were there the whole time, how the heck can it be back?" Danny asks.

"Maybe he sent us back in time" Kira guesses.

"Impossible, only the Ruins of Time can do that, this must be something else" Luna tells her.

"Yeah but what?" Kelli asks Luna.

"Let's look around a bit more maybe we can find some clues" Mark says.

Luna changes into human form so people don't see her as a weird being. The gang walks around the rather cheerful city who is talking about a contest starting in 20 minutes.

"Contest? I thought this would be the place where the Glory Cup Tournament would be held" Dawn says.

"Remember, Dark Michael said we would see ourselves. What did he mean by that? IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY" Tanner shouts scratching the back of his head.

We kept walking and soon got to the same stadium where the battle between good and evil happened. This new world made no sense, if we haven't gone back in time and everything is normal. What is the difference besides a nice peaceful version of the Pokémon World?

"How about we go watch the contest, maybe there is someone in there we know" Danny suggests.

The gang walks in, gets the tickets and walks into the stadium with no problems. We all sat down and watched the many trainers that came out and gave their performances. This is just a regular contest for the Isshu region. Then a contestant came out that made us all gasp loudly. It is a girl, with brown hair in a palm style, red bandana, black shorts, white miniskirt and red shirt. It is May.

"Wha…But I'm me, aren't I?" May says.

"This doesn't make sense, how can May be there when she is right here?" Danny wonders.

"I hope no one notices there are two Mays" Tanner says.

May hides her face so the audience doesn't see two of her because that would cause some major dramas. The other May gave of a rather amazing performance, much better than the real May ever could.

"Wow this May's good" Misty comments.

"But we have to stick with our May" Ash tells her.

"I don't care I hate them both" Kira tells us.

May gives her a look and puts her face in her hands again. Mark couldn't understand much but something is rather familiar about this place.

"Hold on I have seen this place before" Mark says.

"Guys look over there" Dawn cries pointing to a group of people we all knew.

"It's Ash…Brock…Max…Misty…what the?" Danny says.

"But how?" Ash says in shock.

"This is a place not even I have seen before but I can see that you are all younger there about two years younger" Luna tells us.

"I knew it, it is that place" Mark screeches.

"What?" the gang ask.

"I know where we are" Mark replies.

"Well done Mark" a dark voice tells him.

We look beside us and see Dark Michael sitting in the next row beside us.

"Huh? How did you get here?" Luna asks.

"Pitiful guardian, even you should known this but I guess you didn't believe in the rumors" Dark Michael replies.

"WHY YOU?" Danny growls thinking of what he did to him and May.

"Come outside and I'll explain everything" Dark Michael says as he walks out of the stadium.

We follow but stay on guard. He leads us to an alley way where no one is in sight.

"Alright, let me tell you where you all are" Dark Michael says.

"Yeah where your twisted, ugly mind took us too" Misty tells him.

"Heh. I have sent you all to an alternative Universe. I found out how to do that on our journeys together. You see there is a rumor that there are 27 different dimensions aligned with each other. So you haven't been sent backwards or forwards but instead sideways to a completely different Universe. This is the one where you weren't heroes, Gorath didn't exist and the guardian was just a legend. This world hasn't been touched by anyone else outside of this world. Where I come from has never left their world. Also this Universe has a bit of a twist. You see there are 27 dimensions, this is the unknown 28th hahaha" Dark Michael explains as he laughs.

"I have heard of this but never believed in it" Luna replies.

"Hold on, I am well aware of these alternative Universes and I know there are 28, I come from the 13th dimension. I travel through these different ones from time to time and I remember the 28th was nothing but a wasteland full of dinosaurs and other creatures. Massive deserts and jungles, how can this be that dimension?" Mark asks.

"Quite simple really, I have created my own dimension between the 27th and 28th. You see I discovered this traveling through dimension ability when we travel to the Ruins of Time when I was still weaker than my good self. I studied the walls carefully and noticed there is another way to travel besides forwards or backwards…sideways. I read closely while Sevana explained how the Ruins of Time worked. I have to admit I was quite surprised, and then I read that this new pathway is below the Ruins of Time. With this knowledge in my head, I waited until I grew stronger and once I took over my weaker self's body I planned to go to this place. That night when I left the hotel I traveled there with my teleportation technique and studied the walls of the Ruins of Different Dimensions. I absorbed the power of these ruins and gained the ability for that kind of travel. At first I didn't know what to do with it until I figured that I could send you all here and have some fun. With this new power that night I created my own dimension between the 27th and the unknown 28th. Where the worlds are peaceful, there are no heroes or villains and everything is kept separate" Dark Michael explains.

"Whoa that's a good story and all and it does explain how you did all this. Man you are just indestructible aren't you" Tanner says.

"I guess so; I am much smarter than anyone you could ever meet. I surpass my limitations in everyway" Dark Michael replies.

"Ok that explains what you did that night but how did you get Garanda?" Caitlin asks.

"Simple I took him from his hiding place. Michael knew about Garanda when he studied it in a library. He found an old book under the desk shelves and saw some old writing on it. He found out about this new creature and how powerful it was. Of course being him, he knew this power is dangerous and should never be released but I on the other hand wanted to control it. So with Garanda and the Different Dimension traveling, I knew then and there my plan would be unstoppable so I bought my time for the rest of the adventure" Dark Michael answers.

"Grr don't worry we'll foil your plans" Luna yells at him.

"Oh I don't think so guardian, in this world I can control whoever I want. Everyone will do everything I command" Dark Michael says as he laughs.

"Oh no, we are in Dark Michael's world and he controls everything" Luna thinks with a worried look.

**Dark Michael has created his own Universe! How unbeatable is he? Is it true; is there no limit to his skills? How can the heroes fight something that isn't fightable? I will update soon.**


	31. Planet of Control

**Dark Michael will tell us what he ahs installed for us. Will it be fighting, survival, more torture; it could be anyone's guess. I actually decided to write this chapter again; originally I was going to add dark versions of ourselves, kind of like clones but more zombies like and they all had the exact same powers as well as immortality. Then Dark Michael revealed to us that they are not real that's why they couldn't be killed because Dark Michael says we are sleeping and he controls our dreams too but I scrapped that because it became too confusing and jumbled up. If you liked that idea, you can always dream about it, sorry everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"As you can see you'll never escape this place without my permission. Usually I would never allow you to leave my personal playground but I'm going to give you all a fighting chance. You see I want a bit of a thrill. I have already tortured two of you but now I want to raise the stakes even more" Dark Michael says.

"How can you possibly raise the stakes any higher?" Mark asks.

"Very easily. I have thought of something that might make this very interesting. I have decided to have a Pokémon battle with you and yes I will NOT use Garanda" Dark Michael answers.

"AH!" the gang gasps.

"But why not?" Kira asks.

"Good question. There is no thrill in winning very quickly. I know Garanda can beat you all so I want to use normal Pokémon" Dark Michael replies.

"Yes, if that's the case we will have a fighting chance" Ash says with a smile.

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet. We will not have an ordinary battle but a double battle. You must decide two people from your group to participate in a battle against me and my partner" Dark Michael says.

"Who is your partner?" Brock asks.

"You'll see soon. I have decided to give you all time to prepare for this little match of ours. I shall give you 24 hours, after that you will all meet me in the stadium that I shall prepare for our match. The stadium will appear in front of you after 24 hours. You must be ready by then and also have chosen the two trainers to face me. I will also give you the freedom to explore my world but I think you'll be too distracted by the training. I'll explain how the battle works when we meet again. Farewell for now" Dark Michael says as he disappears.

"Well that's great he comes to us and talks then disappears. I still had more QUESTIONS NUMNUTS!" Tanner yells.

"Hehehe" Ash stares at him sweat dropping.

"We better get going, we have exactly 24 hours before the battle In that time we will train all of you and pick which ones shall face Dark Michael and his unknown partner" Luna says.

"Yeah I wonder who it is? Knowing him he would pick someone strong and bad" Caitlin tells the gang.

"Definitely, let's find a good spot to train. I wonder how high the stakes are going to be now?" Danny wonders.

The gang walks away from the city so they are out of risk of meeting their doubles. The spot they find is a quiet peaceful place…well they wished it was anyway. Luna decides that it is better the heroes train their Pokémon in tough terrain to boost their skills and reflexes. Instead of a small grass field surrounded by trees, Luna leads us onto wasteland fields with a volcano right next to us. Hot steam brewing from the cracks on the ground and sometimes fire bursts. The Pokémon would have to fight and dodge constant bursts of heat.

"This is going to be tough" Dawn says.

"Cheer up Dawn, I think this will be an exciting challenge" Kelli tells her.

"Since I don't have a Pokémon, I think I'll sit this one through" Mark tells the gang.

"That's cool" Misty replies.

The heroes send out their Pokémon who are up and ready to rumble.

"How should we start?" Kira asks Luna.

"Perhaps you should all show me your pals' skills. That way I can study them and teach you how to make it stronger" Luna replies.

"Awesome!" Kira says back.

"Hey Kira how has Adelaide been going?" Caitlin asks.

"Pretty good, actually I'm enjoying myself here more than there, being with you guys" Kira replies.

Danny walks up to them.

"I agree being friends over the internet and then suddenly meeting each other and saving worlds. It has been full on" Danny tells them.

"There is only one person left to make this the full topix convention" Caitlin says looking down.

Their friend Michael is gone. The three think about him for a little. Tanner and Kelli stare at each other not quite sure what they were talking about with the convention.

"Guys lets get started" Tanner calls out to them.

The three run and join the gang. Mark would sit down but he is too nervous of the heat bursts, especially when one almost got him.

"Ahh, you know we won't be useful…ONCE WE HAVE BECOME COOKED DINNER PIGS!" Mark shouts.

"Like I said it will be good for all of you hehehe" Luna tells him.

"Hey Luna, why are you still in human form…getting used to being a normal, pretty teenager" Tanner teases while grinning. (He has small black dots, the ones they use for anime sometimes when he says that).

Luna goes bright red;

"No! I just forgot that's all" Luna replies with a firm and embarrassed voice as she changes back to her guardian self.

Torterra is the first to start off, he uses solar beam which travels far from the wasteland and hits a large 2 storey rock at the edge of the forest which explodes. The rock shatters to smaller piles of rock. Second is Lucario who powers up for an aura sphere, Lucario is set, he closes his eyes and listens to the heat burst, when he feels that one is close he blasts his sphere into the steam sending it right back into the ground. The steam has a lot of pressure on its side so it would take a lot of power to push down. Kelli's Altaria flies into the air and dives right for the ground but uses aerial ace to dodge the ground. Pikachu and Glaceon go to the area of the wasteland where the heat bursts are much more frequent and try to dodge all of them. Caitlin's Nidoqueen uses rock smash to control the heat bursts on where it will go. This increase coordination and control of movement. Starmie looks for fire shots and counters them with its water gun. This increases speed. Each hero/trainer watches as their Pokémon train using their surroundings. Luna is quite impressed.

"Great going Pikachu" Ash cheers.

Luna watches for a while. The Pokémon do that for two hours straight because they are determined to save their home. Luna finally gives everyone a break.

"You are all doing well. We still have 22 hours left. If we keep this up, I know you can all get better" Luna compliments.

"Thanks" Caitlin cheers and smiles.

"We'll need at least 8 hours of sleep so minus that we have 14 hours remaining. That's still plenty of time" Kelli says.

"We'll try all sorts of things while we do this" Danny says.

The heat from the steaming, fiery wasteland starts to makes us all thirsty. Luckily Luna teleports to the supermarket and gets us all drinks.

"So Luna how did you get the money?" May asks.

"Money?" Luna replies looking at her in a confused way.

"You mean you've been stealing from the market!" Danny says in shock.

"Not stealing…borrowing. Besides we have been doing a lot for these worlds, it's just a few water bottles" Luna says.

"Ahh so little miss perfect has a bad side" Tanner teases again.

"Grr I am not bad I'm the Guardian for this part of the Universe" Luna replies looking down onto the ground.

"Guardian…more like thief…I'm only kidding Luna. You're awesome" Danny tells her.

"Danny is right. You are the one who is saving everyone, not us. If it wasn't for your help and Sevana's we would all be dead right now. You have saved us" Misty tells her looking grateful.

Luna builds up a few tears.

"Thank you heroes. You are all fantastic and I'm glad I met you. Sevana was glad, it has been quite a roller coaster ride and…together we will win" Luna stammers a little with tears flowing down her face.

She wipes them off and gets us ready for more training.

"I'm going to give you all a task. If you can do this I'll battle and teach each of you independently with Pokémon you have never seen before" Luna tells us.

"Cool, what do we have to do?" Kelli asks getting excited.

Luna smiles then shoots an energy ball right at the volcano. The side of it explodes and down pours a river of lava.

"Gah! Are you crazy?" Danny panics.

"Stop the lava from reaching where we stand using only your Pokémon" Luna says.

"Alright, let's do it gang" Tanner says as he tells his Torterra to use solar beam to try and push it back.

"Go Gyarados" Misty shouts.

Misty figures that if Gyarados and Starmie use water gun together, they can cool down the lava to rock. Dawn's Emploeon helps out with the cooling process. The lava is still coming and has almost reached the bottom of the volcano and burning our feet off. Mark starts walking towards the heroes to help out with his powers but Luna stops him.

"Mark let them do this" Luna says.

"O…k but as long as you know what you're doing" Mark replies as he stands back.

"Come on…work" Dawn says.

None of the other Pokémon could help out since they didn't know any water attacks. Although Glaceon uses blizzard and Altaria uses ice beam. At last the lava is slowing down but it's getting too close. The gang can see the lava is turning grey but it still is moving. The lava is coming close to their feet. But then they remembered that Luna did this so they would have to stand their ground. A little more of a push, the lava is inches away…at last it stops. Luna claps.

"To be able to stop heavy flowing molten rock is incredible. If something went wrong I would have stepped in. I know I can stop the lava but I wanted to see if you all could. I'll keep my promise and battle you all separately. I'll let you all on a little secret…my Pokémon battling skills are even greater than Dark Michael's" Luna says.

"Wait, if that's true why couldn't you beat him?" Kira asks.

"Because Garanda is far more powerful than my Pokémon but mine are a little stronger than yours, that's why I'm going to battle you all right here and now" Luna says.

"Awesome, I'll go first" Ash tells the gang as he walks up to Luna.

The gang waits on the side as they watch the battle in eager anticipation.

"Go Pikachu" Ash shouts.

"Go Veslina" Luna says throwing a pink pokeball.

"Veslina?" the gang says looking confused.

Veslina appears it looks like an alien type of creature. It has a large eye and a frill on its neck. Its skin is limy and it stands on two legs straight up. It has a rather large body and just passed Ash's shoulders. Sharp teeth but small claws. The creature hissed as its pink frills shake.

"Whoa kinda strange looking" Ash comments.

"Veslina is from another planet called Eruak which is quite far from Erath. It isn't the strongest Pokémon but its special ability is super powerful" Luna says.

"What is it?" Ash asks.

Suddenly Veslina spat out black ink straight into Pikachu's eyes.

"Hey that's a cheap shot" Ash yells.

"Sorry but that's the special ability, it's called Ink Spurt. It blinds my opponent until the ink comes off which takes 1 hour to melt off. The battle will be over by then. Veslina attack with hyper beam" Luna says.

Veslina blasts the orange beam right at Pikachu and makes it faint.

"Whoa, Luna is good" Caitlin says.

Caitlin was the next to try but she loses to Luna's second Pokémon. A bat like creature but larger. It has three small horns on its head and no fur. This creature is very quick and the speed attacks are super fast. Nidoqueen couldn't even touch Battler. Brock tries but also fails to Luna's last and strongest Pokémon; Dragorn. A dragon three times the size of Luna, it has large black wings and black skin yet most of its body is covered in hard bone to reinforce it. It stands on two legs but also walks with its hands for support. This dragon type is from a legendary volcano in the Gervo System and there are only a few that remain. He is Luna's powerhouse with extra strong physical attacks and fire breath that's very powerful as well. Brock gets creamed.

"So that's Luna's tem, wow it's amazing. One with a remarkable affect, one with super speed and the other a complete powerhouse. The perfect combination" May says.

"So heroes, let me heal your Pokémon and we can keep trying until you beat me. Mark you can join too. Let's see how your skills as a trainer are" Luna says.

Mark beams and borrows Pokémon from the gang. The next 14 hours go by and the gang falls asleep getting the rest they need to win in just 8 hours. They slept well and get up just 15 minutes away from the battle. Luna has decided which two shall be facing Dark Michael and his partner. The heroes warm up as the 24 hours have expired a huge stadium appears in front of them. Lights and all.

"This is it, let's see what happens if we win…or lose" Danny says as well stare at the stadium.

**Whoa that was longer than I thought. Who are the two mystery trainers Luna and the gang have chosen? Who is Dark Michael's partner? Find out in the next chapter. I will update soon.**


	32. Double Battle pt 1

**The Double Battle shall now commence, who will win? The Heroes team or Dark Michael's team? All bets are off in this exciting match.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Alright let's see if our training paid off" Danny says.

We walk towards they stadium each thinking on what shall happen inside. We walk in, through the hall and out onto the arena where Dark Michael is standing there…by himself. There are no people in the stadium, just empty rows after another. The arena is also quite unique. The battlefield will be the wasteland except this part looks much rougher. There is no steam burst. Instead small fire burst coming up from the cracks in the ground. It is extremely hot; this will test the limits of the trainers to think in these extreme conditions. Sparks fly into the air and there is a soft quaking noise beneath the ground. We walk towards him;

"I can see you're alone, couldn't find a partner hey?" Luna says.

"I do have my partner here but I'll explain later, right now I need to know who you have chosen" Dark Michael replies with his arms crossed.

"Right, we have chosen…Ash and Caitlin" Luna says.

"Hmm and why have you chosen those two?" Dark Michael asks.

"Ash has a lot of experience behind him and he has learnt so much that all around he will be perfect in defeating you. Caitlin is one of the strongest out of all of us; her ability to stay calm during a battle is mostly helpful to the team. There now let's see if you and your partner can beat them" Luna tells him.

"HAHAHAHA that's what you think. I can't believe you chose those two. I'm surprised you didn't enter Luna. Oh well I might as well introduce you to my partner and yes it will shock on to who it is" Dark Michael says.

"Um…The Stupid Killer?" Kelli guessed.

"Oh yeah I remember him, I wonder what happened to that guy?" Dawn wonders.

"We defeated him because he had one of the Ananament Gems" Kira reminded them.

Dark Michael snarls then puts his hands behind his back, then puts his hands in front of us holding a sphere object, a stone sphere which has special markings of a language no one has ever seen before.

"HUH? What's that?" Misty asks.

"Something I created, inside this special sphere contains a magic. A magic that can manipulate anyone into total evil. My partner is contained with in this sphere" Dark Michael says looking at the sphere then looking up at Ash.

"I have decided who is going to be my partner" Dark Michael says then he quickly breaks open the stone sphere and shoots a black mist at Ash.

"AHHHHH, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Ash yells holding his head as the mist enters his body.

"What are you doing to him?" Kira shouts.

"Hehehe Ash is MINE!" Dark Michael laughs.

"Ahhh, Grrr" Ash is still yelling as he leans onto the ground still holding his head.

"Ash, please fight it, whatever is causing you this pain" Caitlin tells him.

It is too late; Ash breathes heavily then gets up slowly with his back turned to us.

"Ash…are you ok?" May asks with concern.

Ash turns around showing his face. His now has fang like teeth and black lining around his eyes. He snarls and laughs.

"Surprise…HOW'S THAT FOR A TWIST?" Dark Michael shouts and laughs as well.

"I don't believe it; Ash is on Dark Michael's side now?" Tanner wonders.

"That's correct, he is now Dark Ash. He only obeys me and enjoys seeing you all perish. Ash is one of the strongest trainers on your side, so I picked him for my partner guess you'll have to pick someone else" Dark Michael explains.

"Grr darn you" Misty says clenching her fists really tightly.

"Ash…I should of..." Misty starts to cry.

"I'm sorry Misty" Kira and Danny tell her as they rub her back.

"Caitlin let me face him" Misty tells her.

"Huh?" the gang cries.

"If anyone should face Dark Michael it's me. I'll beat him and make sure my Ash is back to normal" Misty says, her look like they are on fire.

Caitlin thinks for a minute then smiles;

"Sure, show them what you are made of" Caitlin replies.

"Thank you" Misty says as she walks in front of the two villains.

"Alright, I'll take you both on" Misty says standing up to the most feared villain in the Universe.

"Hold on Missy, I don't care how much you want to fight us alone, you need a partner" Dark Michael says.

"Hehe yeah, my masters orders and you will follow them" Dark Ash tells her in a rather rude tone.

"I'll bring you back Ash. I know you are in there somewhere. If I must pick a partner then I'll chose…" Misty says looking at the gang.

"Chose me Misty" Mark says.

"The gang all stare at him.

"I may be new at this but I'm pretty good. Besides I've been missing a lot of the action. Please pick me" Mark pleas.

Misty looks at him and sees that he will pull through.

"Alright let's work together to beat these two" Misty says.

Mark gets excited.

"As you wish fool, let's go Ash" Dark Michael says with Dark Ash following him.

The two walk onto their side of the arena while Mark and Misty stay on their side. The rest of the gang stand on the side. Brock is chosen to ref this event. Dark As growls at Misty and Mark.

"We'll tear you limb from limb" Dark Ash says.

They both ignore the remark;

"So how does this all work?" Mark asks.

"Very well, I'll explain the rules. Each trainer can use three Pokémon which is a total of six in a normal match. The same rules apply for any double battle; also there is a twist to this. If even one of the trainers on either team loses all their Pokémon then that team loses automatically" Dark Michael explains.

"Whoa, this is tough. Even though they are working together if only one of them have all their Pokémon fainted that team loses" Tanner says.

"I sure hope our team can pull it off" May says looking at the fiery battlefield.

"Also there are some other things that may concern you; you see if you lose this battle. All of you shall spend eternity in my world so I won't ever have to worry about you again. But if you win, you will be able to escape except for Ash" Dark Michael says.

"Except for Ash?" Misty says in a confused tone.

"That's right if you win this battle, my world will strike Ash with an incredibly powerful beam that will vaporize him. So even if you win this, you'll lose an important member of your team. Don't worry I won't cheat. I created a kind of contract with my dimension. 100% guaranteed you will be able to leave this world if you win, of course without Ash" Dark Michael says and laughs softly.

"That's not fair" Danny shouts.

"Life isn't fair you dope" Dark Michael shot back.

The gang members are all furious. Either they spend eternity in this place or lose Ash. Either way they lose.

"Dark Michael is smart in his tactics, but he is a sickening entity" Luna says to the heroes.

"Oh and by the way everyone except for Luna and Brock will miss out on this battle. I wouldn't want you to interfere and besides you would probably be bored so I set up a few, things for you to do. I hope you enjoy them" Dark Michael says.

"Aww that's not fair" Kelli complains.

Suddenly most of the heroes disappear and are sent to different parts of Dark Michael's world, although he put them in groups. Tanner and Danny were together. Kira, Caitlin and Dawn in another group and Kelli and May are a group too. Luna and Brock were left behind.

"Where did you send them?" Luna asks.

"None of your concern, I want you to witness the demise of your precious last hope and Brock needs to make the calls" Dark Michael answers.

"I can't wait to start battling and destroy these two" Dark Ash says.

"This match shall be a double battle; each trainer can use three Pokémon, if just one trainer in a team loses. His or her teammate shall lose with them. There will be no time limit now let the battle begin" Brock shouts.

Dark Ash sends out Sceptile, Dark Michael sends out Gengar. Misty uses Starmie and Mark sends out the Pokémon Luna gave him which is a Pidgeot, a Nidoking and a Salamance. Mark sends out Nidoking first. Misty calls out the first attack;

"Starmie use water gun" Misty says.

Starmie shoots out a stream of water that Gengar and Sceptile easily dodge.

"Gengar use Shadow ball" Dark Michael says.

Gengar releases a black ball from its hands, Mark saw the attacks is going for Starmie so he is ready to tell Nidoking to punch it away until;

"Sceptile use leaf blade to cut the shadow ball in two" Dark Ash says.

Sceptile cuts the shadow ball in half causing each half to attack Starmie and Nidoking.

"I didn't expect that" Mark thinks to himself.

Starmie and Nidoking are ok; they are ready to fight again.

"Good combination Ash" Dark Michael compliments his partner.

"Thank you master" Dark Ash replies as he looks at Misty.

"I'm going to bust you up ugly. I can't believe I actually liked you" Dark Ash tells her.

Those words break Misty's heart; she looks down on the floor.

"Am…I…ugly?" Misty says to herself with watery eyes.

"Oh boo whoo, I guess my little control trick caused a break up" Dark Michael says enjoying the moment.

"Don't listen to him Misty, Ash isn't himself. Only you can save him, win this battle" Brock tells her.

"But if we win…" Mark replies.

"Ash dies…" Misty continues.

**The stakes have never been higher; the heroes will lose no matter who wins. This battle started off bad for our team but they'll keep giving it everything they have. What happened to the rest of the gang? Where did Dark Michael send them in the groups they are in? Find out in part 2 of Double Battle. I decided to let Misty shine for a few chapters since she is one of the most popular girl characters in the story and show. I will update soon.**


	33. Double Battle pt 2

**The battle continues and it seems the Dark Team is winning, but no one has lost anyone yet. The rest of the gang will be occupied with a few things Dark Michael has created. Please don't flame me for Dark Michael's creations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"I'm still waiting for your attack" Dark Michael says.

"Yeah hehehe, we are getting tired of your ridiculous moves raah" Dark Ash tells his opponents.

"You shut up, I don't care how much bad things you say to me. You aren't the Ash I fell for, you're just an imposter so stop your pathetic, weak threats and keep going with the battle" Misty shoots back at Dark Ash.

"As you wish" Dark Ash replies.

"Sceptile use your bullet seed on Nidoking" Dark Ash says.

Sceptile's bullet seed strike Nidoking really quickly. Nidoking blocks the attack with his arms.

"Nidoking use your iron tail" Mark tells it.

Nidoking's tail glows and spins around and strikes Sceptile. Sceptile falls onto its back. Dark Michael isn't too happy with that and tells Ash to dodge it next time. Sceptile gets up, Gengar is the next to attack, and he goes straight for Starmie.

"Starmie use rapid spin" Misty says.

Dark Michael smiles as rapid spin goes right through Gengar. Misty gasps.

"Did you forget that my monster doesn't get affected by normal attacks" Dark Michael says.

"Oh man I forgot, doesn't matter it's time for another powerful attack. Starmie use water pulse" Misty shouts.

The water pulse heads straight for Gengar and is just about to hit until Sceptile jumped in front of it and countered with bullet seed. Nidoking thrashes Sceptile, knocking him out of the way so water pulse hits but the counter bought enough time for Gengar to jump out of the way. The water pulse misses, Nidoking and Sceptile are going at it. Sceptile fights with leaf blade while Nidoking uses mega punch. Both Pokémon are smashing each other with each attacks. It is a full on brawl.

"Gengar use night shade" Dark Michael says

The night shade hits Starmie and causes a fair amount of damage due to it also being half psychic type. This gave Misty an idea. But first she needs to help Mark out with his Nidoking who is rolling on the ground fighting Sceptile.

"Starmie use thunderbolt on Sceptile" Misty says.

"HUH?" Dark Ash is quite surprised.

Sceptile is hit by the thunderbolt and although it didn't do much damage, the grass Pokémon is knocked back giving Nidoking the room to get up and iron tail him again. Sceptile is hurt from these furious attacks.

"Darn you Misty and Mark" Dark Ash tells them.

"Thanks Misty, you're pretty good at this" Mark says to her.

"Like wise" Misty replies.

"Quite smart, she used the double battle rules into her favor by attacking my teammates Pokémon so he is off guard and then Mark struck a blow to Sceptile, I'm quite impressed, this is a lot more fun than I thought" Dark Michael thinks.

"Gengar use your shadow punch" Dark Michael tells his ghost pal.

Gengar unleashes shadow punch which never misses.

"It's time, Starmie use psychic at full power" Misty yells in triumphant while pointing her fist to the battlefield.

Starmie uses psychic with all it had, it obliterates the shadow punch and hits Gengar. Psychic attacks are super effective against ghost types; this could be the attack that beats Gengar.

"I'm not going to let me Gengar be defeated on its own, Gengar use destiny bond" Dark Michael says.

"Destiny bond" Misty shrieks.

Still getting hit from the attack, Gengar releases a destiny bond on Starmie. The ghost Pokémon faints but Starmie goes with it and also faints.

"Gengar and Starmie have been defeated, the first round is a draw" Brock calls out lifting his hand pointing to both trainers.

"He's smart. Knowing his Gengar would be defeated he made sure that Misty's Pokémon went down with him" Luna says to herself watching the battle take place.

"Hey Luna how come Nidoking can handle Ash's hero Pokémon?" Brock asks.

"I trained Nidoking and the other two Mark has just in case if we ever needed them" Luna answers.

"That's good, I hope the others are alright though" Brock tells her.

"Yes if it wasn't for DM I would of gone and get them but with this new universe he created I'm restricted in going anywhere let's just hope they can hang on until this is over" Luna replies.

"But what are Mark and Misty going to do, if they win Ash dies, if they lose we are all stuck in here" Brock says.

"You're right Brock, there is NO victory in this twisted game" Luna says back as they both turn their attention to the double battle with worried faces.

Dark Michael and Misty have both lost one Pokémon each. Sceptile and Nidoking are extremely tired. Dark Michael sends out his next Pokémon;

"Go Scizor" he shouts.

"I choose you Gyarados" Misty yells as she throws her pokeball.

The giant water Pokémon towers above Dark Michael's Scizor.

"Wow with Misty's Gyarados on our side, your two Pokémon are nothing compared to her powerhouse" Mark tells them.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying that size doesn't matter" Dark Ash tells him.

"That's correct, Scizor use her metal claw and speed to dig underground" Dark Michael tells him.

Scizor's claws glow and he burrows underground.

"I can't believe it, that thing can actually burrow" Luna says sweat dropping.

Misty looks nervous but Mark smiles.

"Don't worry Misty; we don't have to worry about the whole digging stuff because Nidoking will use an attack that will hurt him being underground. Nidoking use earthquake" Mark shouts.

"No" Dark Michael yells in panic.

Gyarados flies into the air to avoid getting hurt by the earthquake. Nidoking jumps into the air and is just about to hit the ground until a shiny beam attacks Nidoking in the gut and sends him flying into the wall. There is a huge bang as Nidoking faints.

"What! Where did that come from?" Mark wonders then stares at Dark Ash who is laughing.

"Well done Sceptile that solar beam was perfect" Dark Ash says.

"I should have known he would have attacked my Nidoking" Mark says as he withdraws his ground type.

"Nidoking has been eliminated, the winner of that battle is Dark Ash" Brock says as he points his hand towards Dark Ash. He hated saying that the dark team is winning though.

"I'm sorry Misty" Mark says.

"Hey no sweat, send out our next team mate. We can win this" Misty replies.

"You're right, Go Magmortar" Mark shouts.

Magmortar comes out of the pokeball. He says its name in confidence.

"Powerful choice. You did great in picking out which ones to train" Brock comments.

"Thanks Brock" Luna replies.

"Darn both of our Pokémon are weakened by fire, but that doesn't matter, we'll still win" Dark Michael thinks.

"Alright Scizor come on up and help Sceptile" Dark Michael tells his bug/steel type.

Scizor and Sceptile stood together so both are ready to block the fire attacks.

"Magmortar use flamethrower" Mark says.

The flamethrower came out so quick that neither Scizor nor Sceptile could block it. The attack hits Sceptile completely wiping out the rest of its hit points. Sceptile faints.

"Sceptile has been defeated, Magmortar wins" Brock calls out a lot happier this time.

"Now all the trainers are down to two Pokémon, it seems we are back to where we started" Luna says.

"Alright let's see if you can beat this. Go Charizard" Dark Ash calls.

Ash's Charizard from the Kanto and Johto regions appears. Fire against fire, water against bug/steel. This next fight will be tough for the heroes. Meanwhile the rest of the gang has been exploring the area.

_Danny and Tanner:_

Danny and Tanner have been sent to an abandoned city of some sort. The buildings have been half torn down and there is no one in sight. The air is silent; with no wind although it is fully day light where they are, the sun shines upon them both in this deserted place. The funny thing is that this city has no road, just dirt tracks.

"There is no difference if we were in a desert and this place" Tanner says.

"Yeah but at least this place has some trace that civilization used to be here" Danny replies.

"I wonder where everyone has gone?" Tanner wonders putting his hands behind his head while walking.

"Maybe something scared them off" Danny guesses.

"Yeah but what?" Tanner asks.

Suddenly a rather large figure is running towards them from the distance. Danny and Tanner couldn't see what it was because all they could see was black. Then they could hear a roar that got louder the more closer it got and as it got closer it got bigger. The ground actually starts to shake every time the thing's foot hits the ground. Danny and Tanner see what it is at last, it's a T-Rex.

"Shall we run for our lives?" Tanner asks casually.

"Oh yes lets" Danny replies in a relaxed tone.

"AAHHHH" the two boys scream as they run in the opposite direction with the T-Rex catching up.

"Dark Michael sure has an excited imagination" Tanner shouts.

"I know lets just keep running" Danny shouts back.

The two boys try to run faster but it's no use. The T-rex's size and speed makes him the faster one. Soon the boys had no choice but to run into an old warehouse. Inside they catch their breath.

"How the heck are we going to escape this thing?" Danny manages to breathe out.

"Maybe if we hide somewhere it won't find us" Tanner suggests.

Suddenly the T-Rex breaks through the walls of the warehouse and the two heroes punch through the wall on the other side and run out. The T-Rex also breaks through it and the chase is back on. The giant dinosaurs steps on cars that were left in the area. The mighty foot of the carnivore crushes the steel automobiles like twigs. Danny and Tanner try to run into houses backyards so it slows down the T-Rex. Unfortunately, the dinosaur just tears up the house quickly and keeps on coming for them. There is a pool in a backward and Danny and Tanner both jump over it using their powers. The T-Rex clumsily falls into it which gives the two boys enough time to escape. They manage to get away from it and sit on the ground extremely exhausted.

"We could have used our powers to kill it you know" Tanner says.

"Hehehe sorry I guess instinct told us to run" Danny replies.

Danny and Tanner are relieved that the chasing is over. Or so they thought because at that moment they could feel the ground shake and right in front of them was another T-Rex.

"Oh my gosh" Danny says.

The T-Rex goes for a bite but they jump up and onto of the T-Rex who tries to shake them off. Danny and Tanner jump onto the ground and turn around.

"Time to end this" Danny says.

They both jump up and kick it in the stomach really hard. The T-Rex coughs and flees.

"That takes care of that" Tanner says swiping his hands.

"Come on let's go find the others" Danny says.

Danny and Tanner continue on away from the city to find the rest of the gang.

_Kira, Caitlin and Dawn:_

These three girls were sent to a different place, they seem to be in a castle of some sort. The walls are grayish bricks; there are many hallways and links in it. They can't find a window to get out, them and their Pokémon even tried to break through the wall but their strength is ineffective which means if they want to get out they'll probably have to do what Dark Michael has created. They walk down another hallway then make a right turn into a room which has nothing but some old, rusted armour. They walk out of that and find a skeleton in the hallway with an arrow that looks like it pierced through that person's chest.

"Ahh" Dawn freaks out she hides behind Caitlin and Kira.

"It's alright Dawn it's only bones" Kira tells her.

Dawn sweat drops;

"Yeah I knew that" Dawn replies although she still is a bit unsure.

When the three move on they don't realize that, that skeleton turns it's head towards them. Again they enter a long main hall. Dawn feels like something is following them, she turns around and turns blue and she tried to scream but nothing would come out she is too petrified.

"This is getting annoying we'll never be able to get out of here" Kira says with her hands on her hips.

"I know…how about we try to go over there" Caitlin says pointing to the left turn corner.

Dawn zooms past them;

"Whoa she is enthusiastic about that turn" Kira says then both Kira and Caitlin turn around and see a whole bunch of walking skeletons with swords running towards them. Both girls freak out;

"Zoinks!" Caitlin shouts as the two girls run followed by the skeleton hoard.

They catch up to Dawn.

"Why didn't you tell us there is a whole bunch of walking bones running towards us?" Kira asks.

"I'm sorry I was too scared to look back and say anything" Dawn replies while running.

"Never mind that, look over there" Caitlin yells as she points to a stairs that goes up.

"Ok let's go" Kira says as the three girls run up still being followed.

They get up to the next floor which is very different. It is even more complicated than the last with even more pathways. Kira had enough and decided to attack one of the skeletons which broke into pieces.

"Alright we can beat theses things" Kira tells the other two.

Then the bones started coming together and reformed.

"Ahh! I was wrong they are unbeatable" Kira panics.

The chase is back on. Due to their being so many links the three girls split up each with around 4 skeletons chasing them. It isn't long before they find themselves together again and another bunch of stairs that goes higher. They had no choice, they went up it but this room is even more different. There are no links at all just a big round path that goes around the tower of the castle. There are huge cracks on the floor which lead to bottom ground. The girls jump over these cracks then realize they can jump down them and escape the castle. That's just what they do; they jump down and slowly make their way to the bottom. The skeletons above seemed angry. They grunts loudly then go back onto the bottom floors.

"That was close" Dawn says while reaching the ground.

"I know, let's go find the others maybe we can meet up again" Caitlin says.

Kira nods, the three of them run into the forest which will lead them to the city where Danny and Tanner are.

_Kelli and May:_

This pair has been sent to a cave of some sort. It is pretty dark; the only light is from dim torches that hang from the wall. The fire on the torches burned but not brightly. There are sharp rocks on the ceiling above them which could easily fall if knocked. Water drips lightly from the sharp rocks above. Soft sand is what makes the ground the two heroes are standing on and most of it is wet due to dripping water. There were a few different directions but the girls have been sticking to the straight one. At times they saw Zubats and Golbats but they easily defeated the attacking ones with their Pokémon.

"There is no way outta here" May says.

"There has to be, nothing last forever. Unless Dark Michael made it do that hehe. We can't knock the walls down because those sharp rocks will stab right through us. We need to think of a plan" Kelli tells her.

"Hmm how about we just keep walking" May suggests.

"Excellent plan, excellent plan" Kelli replies as they scurry more into the cave.

The two continue on until the torches completely blow out, then 8 purple energy circles appear in the cave and out of those circles come out creatures. Each of them stand on two legs, sharp teeth, black/ dark purple skin, wings and stand two meters tall. They also have a small hunch of their back and red eyes on the front of their heads although one of the creatures just has one large eye. Kelli and May turn blue.

"Zombies!" May shouts.

"Oh they are not Zombies May, they're…MONSTERS!" Kelli shrieks as they try to run away.

Unfortunately the demons throw Good Restriction Rope at them. The rope wraps around their arms, legs and mouth. The two girls were caught.

"Aw not again" May thinks to herself.

The purple circles disappear and the troches light up again. The demons grab the two girls and take them outside of the cave to a beach. There is a massive fire brewing and a large pot with boiling water on the sand.

"Oh no" Kelli thinks.

Kelli tries to break free but May knew there was no use and acted calm. The demons place the two girls next to a palm tree. The waves crash and it is night where the girls are. The demons look like they are preparing to cook them.

While all this is happening the double battle continues. Scizor and Charizard vs. Gyarados and Magmortar. Since Charizard is weak to water Misty and Mark agree to let Misty take care of Charizard and Magmortar take care of Scizor who is weak to fire.

"Gyarados use hydro pump now" Misty says.

A huge steam of water goes for Charizard.

"Hey Misty haven't your learned anything, Charziard can fly" Dark Ash tells her.

Charizard takes to the sky avoiding the hydro pump which Gyarados is still trying to hit with. Magmortar tries flamethrower on Scizor.

"I know that flamethrower is quick. I will not make the same mistake twice. Scizor dodge" Dark Michael says.

Scizor avoids the attack using agility.

"Now double team" Dark Michael tells it.

There are now several Scizor's spinning around Magmortar causing confusion.

"Which one should I attack?" Mark wonders.

"Scizor use metal claw" Dark Michael shouts.

All the Scizor images attack Magmortar, the steel attack doesn't do much damage but if done enough. Magmortar will faint.

"I got it Magmortar use Lava Plume" Mark yells.

The lava plume spurts everywhere causing each Scizor image to get hit including the real one then Magmortar uses fire punch to smash Scizor onto the ground. Scizor gets up but is heavily damaged. Magmortar uses fire blast but Scizor counters with hyper beam, the two attacks collided, causing an explosion. Meanwhile Gyarados is dealing with the flying Charizard.

"Charizard dive down and use wing attack" Dark Ash tells it.

Charizard dives down still avoiding the attack then strikes Gyarados with wing attack causing the water Pokémon to hit the ground. Gyarados gets back up.

"Use Hyper beam" Misty says.

The hyper beam hits Charizard in the back sending it onto the ground face flat. Misty cheers.

"Grr Misty, you'll pay for that" Dark Ash shouts at her.

Charizard gets up and roars. None of these Pokémon are giving up. The sky shines upon this wasteland of heat and danger. The flames brew in the battlefield. Charizard and Magmortar are unaffected against the flames but Scizor and Gyarados are another story. Gyarados is a water type by the temperature is so high, it's struggling to battle.

"Gyarados will tire out if this goes on, Gyarados use hydro pump to cool the field" Misty says.

"MISTY NO!" Luna shouts.

But it's too late the hydro pump hits a crack in the ground where the flames erupt. The ground shakes then a huge burst of fire rises up onto the arena. It seems her attack upset the balance.

"Misty don't attack the cracks, even the slightest coolness in temperature could cause this place to erupt lava and burn us all" Luna tells her.

"Ahh" Mark panics.

The fire clams down and reenters the ground.

Misty now knows she can't do anything about the heat, this makes Dark Ash happy and smirk.

"You're nothing compared to me, I was always the best trainer and you were just a side kick" Dark Ash taunts her.

"Listen Ash, you suck! I am a great trainer and I will return you to yourself. Your fake taunts don't affect me anymore" Misty yells at him.

"Hahaha this is so great, this battle is so stimulating" Dark Michael says.

"Magmortar attack Scizor with flamethrower" Mark says.

"Not this attack again, Scizor use iron defense" Dark Michael tells it.

Scizor puts its claws in front of its head, jumps and flies straight into the flamethrower while spinning as fast as it could. Its whole body glowed and the flamethrower didn't do a thing to it. The Silver comet hits Magmortar causing it to faint.

"No" Mark cries.

"Magmortar has been beaten, Scizor wins" Brock says in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Looks like we'll win this one" Dark Michael tells Dark Ash who nods in reply.

Mark only has one Pokémon left; he has to put all his faith into his last one.

"Alright Electabuzz show them what ya got" Mark says as he throws the pokeball.

Electabuzz comes out and lifts its arms up in power. Electricity surges through his body. Misty and Mark both knew to attack Charizard since it is weak to both types.

"Gyarados use your hydro pump on…Scizor!" Misty screams.

"Increase the power by adding thunder bolt to the hydro pump" Mark tells Electabuzz.

Now the hydro pump heads to Scizor with a massive power boost.

"HUH?" Dark Michael says in shock, he believed they would have attacked Charizard.

The electric water hits Scizor with mighty force. When the water clears Scizor is on the floor unconscious.

"Scizor has been defeated, the winner is Gyarados and Electabuzz" Brock says happily.

"Good going heroes now Dark Michael has one Pokémon left. Take him down" Luna shouts.

"Wait but if they win, Ash dies" Brock tells her.

Luna regrets those words; she doesn't want to be responsible for an innocent's soul's death.

Dark Michael withdraws Scizor and looks at his two opponents smiling.

"Good work you are better than I thought but you will not beat me. For my next Pokémon is one of my strongest and second only to Garanda. Prepare to feel his wrath, Go Weaville" Dark Michael yells as Weaville makes its way onto the battlefield.

"Heh he doesn't look that tough" Misty says.

"Looks can be deceiving, Weaville use dark pulse then metal claw" Dark Michael tells it.

Weaville releases a dark pulse then jumps up to Gyarados with metal claw. The claw is 6 times more powerful than originally is. It hits Gyarados on the chin, knocking it out in one shot. Gyarados falls onto the ground, unconscious.

"Ahh" Misty shrieks.

Mark, Brock's and Luna's jaws have dropped. The power that this Weaville obtains is incredible. In only one attack, the powerhouse of Misty's team has been beaten. She withdraws her Pokémon and stares at Dark Michael.

"You see you can't win. Only one more Pokémon to go and then you'll be spending eternity in my world hahaha" Dark Michael tells her.

**The battle has been epic so far, can Misty and Mark defeat the Dark Duo? Can Danny, Tanner, Kira, Caitlin and Dawn save May and Kelli? There are still many twists and turns to come in Double Battle part 3! I will update soon.**


	34. Double Battle pt 3

**Both Misty and Mark have one Pokémon remaining. What will Misty's third Pokémon be? Kelli and May are still going to be cooked unless the rest of the gang can save them. This is the final part of the double battle, one or the other will happen. Either Ash dies or the gang will stay there forever…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"It seems victory is in our grasp, you both only have one Pokémon left so it won't be long now before this battle ends" Dark Michael tells them clenching his fist in front of his face.

"You're wrong Dark Michael; we have something you'll never have. Heart! Now I shall send out my final Pokémon, go Feraligator" Misty shouts.

"When did Misty get that?" Dark Ash wonders.

"Feraligator lets take down Charizard use water gun" Misty says.

The water stream heads right for Charizard, but he dodges it and flies right towards Feraligator and whacks it in the face with its tail. Feraligator strikes back with a slash. Both Pokémon join hands and push as hard as they can, trying to knock the other one down. Weaville turns his attention to Electabuzz who uses thunderbolt. Weaville's speed is too quick for the electric attack to hit. Weaville attacks with dark pulse sending Electabuzz flying backwards.

"Well done Weaville, show them true power" Dark Michael says.

Electabuzz gets back up;'

"Let's hit him back with thunder punch" Mark tells Electabuzz.

Electabuzz runs towards Weaville and quickly hits the surprised Pokémon in the face sending it hurtling backwards as well. Weaville gets back up and attacks with fury swipes, Electabuzz desperately tries to avoid the ferocious scratching attack. Charizard and Feraligator are brawling, each one punching the other. Charizard bites Feraligator's shoulder which causes the water Pokémon to cry in pain. Feraligator gets angry and grabs Charizard's head, then throws him to the other side of the arena. Charizard falls onto the ground but tries to get up, while trying to Feraligator attacks with hydro cannon, the strongest water attack. Charizard faints.

"Charizard has been defeated, the winner is Feraligator" Brock calls out.

"Alright" Mark and Misty cheer.

Now the Dark Team both only has one Pokémon left. Misty and Mark are nervous to see who will Ash chose for his final one.

"I never expected this battle to be so intense. Both forces are fighting with everything they have. I just never knew Mark is that talented and it seems Misty's determination to save Ash and stop Dark Michael's evil ways has increased her skill" Luna says to herself looking at the sight.

"Make me proud, I chose you Pidgeot" Ash shouts throwing the pokeball.

"Pidgeot?" Mark says confused.

"This is the same Pidgeotto from the Viridian Forest. His accuracy and speed in the air is unmatchable. Even if you have an electric type, I know he can win" Ash says looking at Mark and Misty smiling.

"Behold the final round of this battle. Winner takes all" Dark Michael tells his opponents.

The sky turns black, lightning is seen in the sky lighting it up for a few seconds. The battlefield glows in the darkness as the fire bursts underneath rages below and small amounts of flames are now escaping the cracks, lighting up the stadium. A truly atmospheric sight from Luna's point of view. The heat gets even more intense; Dark Michael's world knows that the time for judgment is very close. Meanwhile Danny and Tanner have explored the entire deserted city and luckily haven't run into a T-Rex since their last encounter. The boys grow tired of searching and move on, into the forest where Kira, Caitlin and Dawn were walking through. The forest itself is foggy giving it a spine tingling feel. The fog gets thicker the further the girls walk into the forest.

"I can't see a thing in this place" Caitlin says.

"Uh imagine seeing yellow eyes in this fog" Dawn says getting scared and walking behind Kira holding her shoulders.

"You're creeping us out Dawn, stop" Kira replies.

As they walk, tree branches crackle beneath their feet. Suddenly the girls hear a noise. Two figures are walking towards them. They start to freak out;

"Ahh, who is there?" Caitlin asks being brave yet frightened at the same time.

"We finally found you three" a familiar voice replies.

"Huh?" the girls say.

When the two figures get closer they see its Danny and Tanner. The girls let off a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness it's you. Where is Kelli and May?" Caitlin asks.

"We thought they were with you" Danny answers.

"This isn't good; we have to find those two. I hope nothing bad is going to happen to them" Dawn says.

"Me neither, lets hurry up and look for them. They shouldn't be too far away" Danny tells them.

The group journey's on to look for their lost friends. Back at the battlefield, Dark Ash calls the first move.

"Pidgeot use aerial ace" Ash says.

Pidgeot uses aerial ace which gives Electabuzz a devastating blow. Electabuzz falls onto its back.

"Feraligator try slash on Pidgeot" Misty says.

Feraligator runs to the flying Pokémon and tries to slash him many times but Pidgeot avoids all of them and takes to the sky. Weaville is the next to cause a heavy blow with an ice beam that hits Feraligator causing it to freeze.

"No" Misty panics.

Pidgeot sees the opportunity and dives down at full power using brave bird. Pidgeot shatters the ice and knocks down Feraligator. Dark Ash wasn't bluffing when he said that Pidgeot could take on both.

"Please guys get up" Mark says.

Both Pokémon on the good side stand up but it is getting harder for them to do it. Weaville runs towards Feraligator with metal claw, tries to strike the water Pokémon but he manages to grab Weaville's hands and throw him into the wall behind Dark Michael. Feraligator follows that up with hydro pump causing Weaville to break throw the wall and into the innards of the stadium.

"Weaville! You must win, don't let these weaklings push you around" Dark Michael yells.

"Ok Pidgeot you have done well, but we have to make sure we win. Use steel wing on one wings and stick it onto the ground and then with the other wing use wing attack to hurt Electabuzz" Dark Michael tells his bird.

Pidgeot's right wing glows and gets pushed into the ground while the other also shines for a wing attack. The bird Pokémon soars to Electabuzz, making sure it's steel wing is in the ground but not touching the lava and fire underneath. Electabuzz uses thunderbolt but it is ineffective.

"What? No way?" Mark shouts.

Wing attack makes a direct hit on Electabuzz's stomach. Electabuzz doesn't go don, instead both Pokémon collided each others attacks. One with steel wing and the other with thunder punch.

"Why aren't the attacks working?" Mark wonders while looking at the steel wing.

"Mark, he is using the steel wing as a conductor. It is sending the electricity into the ground so it doesn't harm Pidgeot" Luna tells him.

"Be quiet Guardian, not interfering" Dark Michael yells at her Weaville has gotten out of the hole and tries the same technique but this time it hits Feraligator many times all over its body. It's as if he is getting hit by bars of steel.

Electabuzz pulls Pidgeot out of the ground and then hits with a thunderbolt causing heavy damage. But Pidgeot is not out of the fight yet. Electabuzz is about to try again but Weaville interferes and hits Electabuzz with ice claw. Both Feraligator and Electabuzz are down again.

"So close, so close" Dark Michael says getting excited.

Weaville and Pidgeot stand next to each other in supreme. Misty and Mark need to think of a way to get them both. Misty thinks hard then looks at the arena. That gave her an idea.

"Feraligator use water gun on the ground right in the middle of Weaville and Pidgeot" Misty shouts.

The mighty alligator Pokémon shoots the water in the middle of it's two enemies causing an unbalance in temperature. The ground shook, Weaville and Pidgeot look at the ground getting nervous and then…a huge flame erupted from the ground due to the unbalance in temperature. Both Weaville and Pidgeot are caught in a flame that is 3 times more powerful than Magmortar's flamethrower. The two Pokémon cry in pain as they are both hurtled to the sides while the fire brewed out of the ground to a 10 meter height then calmed down when the heat is restored. Weaville and Pidgeot both are badly burned from it.

"Darn Misty, she made a smart move right there. I should have known that" Dark Ash says.

Dark Michael doesn't say a word. He knows Weaville has been badly injured but he is certain that his two opponents are weaker. All four of them manage to get back up, none wants to give up.

"Please heroes, do what's right" Luna thinks to herself.

"You can do it" Brock roots them on.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang have finally arrived at the beach where Kelli and May have been taken hostage. The heroes walked through the forest and ended up here signaling that Dark Michael didn't separate the three groups very far. Danny, Tanner, Kira, Caitlin and Dawn walk along the beach until they spot the two girls tied up and the eight demons around the boiling pot. The 5 heroes run into the forest edge and make their way closer behind some rocks just above the demons. The gang takes a peek. Danny notices what rope they have around them. They all drop down.

"No wonder they can't break free. Good Restriction Rope. Dark Michael used it on me too last time and I couldn't move an inch" Danny whispers to us behind the rock.

The 5 rise up again to check on them then back down.

"I think they are going to cook them" Caitlin whispers.

"What should we do?" Kira wonders.

"How about we just jump in there and fight them" Dawn suggests.

"We can't take that risk. They might have more Good Restriction Rope. We'll need a plan" Danny says.

"How about some of us be a distraction and get the monsters to run away from this are, and then the rest of us will carry the two girls away. The distractions can meet up once they lose the demons" Caitlin suggests.

"Great plan" Dawn compliments.

The rest of them nod.

"So who is going to do this suicidal distraction mission?" Tanner asks.

They all think for a moment then all three girls smile and stare at Danny and Tanner.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Danny asks softly.

"No, no way. I ain't doing any crazy work like that" Tanner replies.

"You'll do it alright" Kira tells him giving him 'the look'.

"Alright but you owe us for this" Tanner says giving up.

Danny and Tanner were the distraction and together they stand up from behind the rock and tell a joke that will get the demons furious.

"Hey Danny, what do you call a demon with half a brain?" Tanner asks rather loudly, almost shouting.

The demons look up and give them full attention.

"Haha beats me Tanner, what?" Danny asks.

"Gifted" Tanner replies as the two boys laugh, even the girls behind the rock sniggered.

The demons growled and roared they seem really ticked off. Danny and Tanner run for their lives again up the beach and turn the corner with the demons following them Except one demon went back to make sure Kelli and May didn't escape. The three girls were confident one demon would be no problem. They jump out from behind the rock and quickly knock it out with a few kicks to the head. Kira grabs Kelli while Caitlin grabs May.

"Let's go somewhere safe" Dawn tells them.

The three girls run up into the deg of the forest again and make their way towards the deserted city where they could find a half destroyed house and rest. The two boys on the other hand were still running.

"I'm kind of tired being the guinea pig all the time" Tanner says.

"Haha you said it. That joke was pretty good" Danny comments.

"Thanks; I just wished normal people heard it instead of these monsters" Tanner replies as they continue to run.

The demons throw more Good Restriction Rope but Danny and Tanner jump or move away from them. The chase is soon carried into the forest where the fog is and so they'll be able to lose the demons in there. Unfortunately the fog completely clears up;

"You gotta be kidding me" Danny yells.

"I hate this place, I really do" Tanner says.

They are both out of air and need to rest so they jump onto top of a tree to catch their breath. The demons used their wings to fly right towards them. Seven ugly, hideous monsters are about to eat them.

"Now's our chance" Danny says.

Tanner nods and together they use their energy to blast the demons to oblivion. The demons roar as their bodies are incinerated.

"Let's get going, we have to meet up with the girls" Tanner says.

"Right, I am can feel their presence heading towards the city" Danny replies.

The two jump down and walk towards the city to where they will meet up with the girls. On the battlefield everything is pretty rough, Dark Michael feels a disturbance.

"So the heroes actually passed my little tests. That was quicker than I thought. No matter, I'll let them stay where they are until this battle is over" Dark Michael thinks.

Feraligator runs towards Weaville and does a slash attack, Weaville jumps to avoid it and jumps on Feraligator's head then jumps off it followed by an ice beam in the air. Luckily this time Feraligator doesn't get frozen. He whips Weaville it it's tail but Weaville counters with metal claw and then goes for the head. Feraligator manages to bite Weaville's arm and shake him violently.

"How dare you! Let go of him this instant!" Dark Michael yells.

Weaville cries then hits Feraligator in the eye causing it to go berserk. The water Pokémon holds its eye then growls. Electabuzz is still trying to attack Pidgeot with thunder, but the bird Pokémon cannot get hit again, that eruption damaged most of its hit points. Feraligator uses hydro cannon Weaville who doges them. Pidgeot sees that Feraligator is occupied and blows him away with whirlwind. Feraligator is almost beaten. Tired by the attacks it went through.

"Time for victory, Dark Ash finish her off now" Dark Michael orders.

"Yes master, Pidgeot finish it off with…" Ash trails off as Misty speaks to him.

"Wait Ash, please you can't do this. I won't let you be the one to have it all end like this. I beg of you don't attack" Misty pleas.

"I must I was ordered to" Dark Ash replies.

"You don't have to listen to him. You are Ash Ketchum a boy who just wants to be a Pokémon Master and travel the world, you are no killer" Misty tells him.

"Grr be quiet you're making me confused" Dark Ash shouts holding it's head.

"What are you doing, attack!" Dark Michael yells.

"Please Ash don't! Remember who you are. You are a hero and I Love You!" Misty yells to him.

"M…Mist…Misty?" Ash says lightly as he lifts his head.

Ash's face is back to normal; Ash's Pidgeot is also back to normal. Due to Ash being Dark so does his Pokémon. The black linings are gone and the teeth are back to normal. Ash is back.

"Misty I'm back. Thank you" Ash tells her.

Misty nods and has tears of joy in her eyes that Ash is back. Mark is very glad too.

"Misty's words actually made it through to Ash, that's fantastic. But why didn't May's voice reach Michael?" Luna wonders.

Brock is cheerful, welcoming Ash back.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion but there is a deal to be made. Either Ash dies or the whole gang spends eternity in this place" Dark Michael says.

Ash thinks for a moment and knows what he must do.

"Mark…Misty, attack me" Ash says.

"WHAT!" everyone in the arena shouts including Dark Michael.

"You can't do this" Dark Michael tells him.

"I must, if I stay the heroes will have no chance of beating you. If I sacrifice myself, then the worlds will have a chance to survive. Pidgeot please forgive me but we must go through one more attack and then it'll be all over" Ash says as he spreads his arms signaling to attack now.

"Ash I don't think…we can do that" Mark says.

"YOU MUST!" Ash yells.

"I won't let that happen" Dark Michael says.

"Misty we have no choice" Mark says.

"But…I…I can't" Misty shouts closing her eyes.

"Fine I'll do it, Ash please forgive me" Mark tells him.

"Don't worry I'd rather it this way" Ash replies crying because he is doing something he is truly afraid of.

"Electabuzz use thunderbolt on Pidgeot and win this battle" Mark shouts.

Electabuzz powers up as Pidgeot flies not too far off the ground and closes its eyes. Electabuzz releases the attack.

"Not going to happen, Weaville block it!" Dark Michael says.

"FEARLIGATOR STOP WEAVILLE" Misty yells.

"HUH?" Dark Michael gasps.

Feraligator grabs Weaville and holds him tight. Weaville tries to escape but can't move from the grip.

"This can't be true, I was supposed to win" Dark Michael cries in anger.

The thunderbolt hits Pidgeot knocking him out.

"Pidgeot has been defeated; the winner of the double battle is Mark and Misty" Brock calls out.

Misty made a decision that took all her courage to do. She let Ash go. Ash withdraws Pidgeot and waits for his death. Dark Michael laughs;

"Well Ash it's been nice working with you but your time is done" Dark Michael tells him.

The Universe knows it is time to destroy Ash; it is creating a powerful lightning bolt that will ensure Ash's demise. The thunder roars…

"I can't let this happen" Misty says as she runs towards Ash.

The lightning bolt is released heading right for the young trainer.

"Ash NOOO!" Misty screams as she manages to hit him with her shoulder and move him away from the lightning and instead…Misty gets hit.

Luna, Brock both shout in shock. Ash couldn't believe his eyes.

"MISTY NOOOO!" Ash yells.

Misty faints and falls onto the ground on her stomach, lifeless. Eyes are closed and she doesn't seem to be breathing. Ash quickly gets up and runs towards her, he kneels and shakes her trying to wake her up.

"Misty…Misty" Ash cries as he panics because Misty isn't moving a muscle.

**The end of the double battle. Misty sacrificed herself to save Ash. What will Dark Michael do now that his plan is ruined? How will the others return and cope with the loss of a dear friend? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned. I will update soon. **


	35. Back to Reality

**Goodbye Misty! How will Ash cope with this loss? What are the rest of Dark Michael's plans? Just letting everyone know that there won't be much action in this chapter, it's more of a resting one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

_Goodbye__  
__Funny how that's such a hard thing to say.__  
__Now it's time to let go but,__  
__never thought I'd feel this way.___

_Promised not to be sad but,__  
__we both knew I was lyin'.__  
__Gotta fight back the tears 'cause,__  
__Can't let you see my cryin'.___

_You're more then just my best friend.__  
__What makes me misty most of all,__  
__in our final curtain call.__  
__Is knowin' that I won't see you again._

Misty isn't moving an inch. Ash desperately shakes her wishing that she would at least breathe again. Luna and Brock rush to the scene.

"Misty…please wake up" Ash says now hugging her.

"Foolish girl, sacrificing herself for Ash. Still I should of have won that battle. ASH YOU'RE THE REASON WHY WE DIDN'T WIN!" Dark Michael shouts.

"You be quiet. I don't have time for your stupidity right now" Ash growls at him.

"Stupidity…why you!" Dark Michael growls back.

Luna tries to move Ash away but we won't let go of her.

"Ash allow me to see if I can help her" Luna says to him.

Ash slowly lets go and stands up still crying. Luna checks her pulse…nothing. Suddenly she feels light beats.

"HUH? Misty?" Luna says softly.

Ash and Brock look at her. Dark Michael even sees something is going on.

"She is alive but…she is in a coma, perhaps…for life" Luna tells Brock, Ash and Mark while feeling Misty's mind by placing her hand on her head.

Ash is in shock. Brock even crashes down to tears, remembering all the times they have together. Mark is very upset; enraged he clenches his fists as hard as possible. Luna puts her hand on Misty's heart and says a small prayer and words that she never wanted to say.

"Goodbye Misty" Luna says as she stands up.

Misty, now in a coma that she will stay in for life. Ash's head is down and in a daze. His heart hurts. He looks at her, Misty's orange hair waves with the soft breeze traveling through the arena. Misty breathes softly but it doesn't matter she will never again be conscious.

"She should of died! Oh well, dead or in a coma for life has almost no difference. You have all ruined my plans again. Doesn't matter you are all free to go but first I'll bring back your friends" Dark Michael says as he lifts his right hand and suddenly the rest of the gang appears.

"We're back and it looks like it's over. The Good Restriction Rope has been removed as well" Kelli says.

"Who won?" Danny asks Mark.

"No one" Mark says looking down.

Kira sees Misty on the ground and runs to her.

"Misty!" she cries.

Caitlin runs as well followed by the rest.

"What happened?" Tanner asks.

"Ash turned back to good near the end of the battle and sacrificed himself to save us but Misty pushed him out of the way and she got zapped" Luna explains.

Brock collapses on his knees and hits the ground.

"You…mean?" Caitlin says getting teary.

"Misty is not dead but in a coma…for life" Luna replies looking down not being able to talk about it much longer.

Kira also starts to cry and tries to wake her up.

"Misty! It's me, please wake up, your strong Misty…you're strong…" Kira trails off as she falls onto her chest.

"Ahhh" the crying gets loud.

Danny tries to hold back but he is struggling. Caitlin couldn't hold them back the salty water flows down her cheeks, followed by Kelli. The entire gang is in an emotional state of loss. The pain of grief has gripped everyone.

"I have had enough of your wailing you're giving me a headache" Dark Michael tells us.

The gang turns to him angered. Ash is still dazed and just keeps looking at his love, not being able to talk or think. Just memories flash before him, Misty catching him with her rod, Misty wanting her bike back, the fights, the laughs. He is reliving the journey in his mind.

"Wailing huh?" Tanner says furiously.

"You! I'll KILL YOU!" Kira yells.

"Stop with your empty threats, they don't scare me" Dark Michael replies looking to the side with his eyes closed.

"I'm with Kira. You freak. You ended my best friend's life" Brock tells him.

"It was you heroes decision, not mine. Ash was the one who wanted to sacrifice himself. You should have lost and stayed here" Dark Michael tells them looking right into everyone's eyes.

"I believe it is time for you heroes to return to your world. A deal is a deal and take that orange hair trash with you" Dark Michael says.

"TRASH!" Danny yells, his red aura is showing and Dark Michael sees it.

"Maybe next time Danny. See you all soon" Dark Michael says as he waves goodbye.

Vortexes appear and suck everyone up; Kira barley is able to hold Misty's leg and body as they get sucked up. Being pulled like a vacuum cleaner as always we land back into the Pokémon World. We are back at the same island where we trained.

"Home, at last" Luna says.

"What shall we do with Misty?" Kelli says looking down at Kira who is now holding Misty's hand.

"She is still alive. I think we should put her in a safe place with a bed. After that there will be no buts, we must give our best in the next training session. Too many people have been hurt already and it stops now" Luna replies thinking of SM-1 and 2, Amanda, Michael and Misty.

"This is the hardest battle we have ever fought and it will make us stronger. Destiny has moved aside. All bets are off, it depends on us now. There is no certain that we will win anymore" Luna says.

The gang puts their heads down. Ash still hasn't said a word, he just thinks in his mind;

"How could you do that Misty? Why did you save me? You died without fear, you ran into the bolt even though you knew that you would die. Your body may be alive but Misty is gone".

"We can't waste anymore time, lets go drop off Misty somewhere safe" Luna says.

"Hold on Luna. I'm sorry I can't go with you anymore. If Dark Michael has the ability to go into my world then my home is in danger. I must go back there and look after it" Mark says.

"Hmm…ok you go back but please come if we need you" Luna tells him.

"Of course" Mark replies with a smile.

"Take care Mark and thank you again" Danny tells him.

"No worries guys. May God look after you" he says as Mark opens a portal and travels to his world.

"Alright let's get going…Ash that means you too" Luna says.

Ash doesn't move, this makes Kira angry.

"Come on Ash. You just lost Misty and you haven't said a word, what's wrong with you" she yells at him.

"Ash we have to go" Tanner tells him.

"The more we wait here, the more time we are giving our enemy" Caitlin tells him.

Ash is still unmoved. Brock grabs him by the shirt.

"Listen Ash I know you're hurt but we have to move on I…" Brock tells him fueled by anger then tears start to flow down.

"I miss her too" Brock says as he lets go of him.

"Come on guys we are losing our heads. Calm down we have to work together" Dawn says.

"I…uh. You're right, let's go" Ash says finally pulling through.

Luna nods and teleports the gang to Cerulean City Gym where they will place Misty in her bed. Misty's sister sees this and worries. They take her home and the gang follows. Misty is now peacefully in her bed.

"Guys I'm going to stay here with her" May tells the gang.

"HUH? Why May?" Kelli asks.

"Misty is my friend and I really want to look after her, please allow me to stay here. I'm not much help anyway" May says.

Luna thinks it over and smiles.

"Ok May, stay. Look after her and remember you are just as important to this heroes gang as anyone else" Luna replies.

May is cheerful about that and waves goodbye as Luna and the others disappear. May sits next to Misty while her sisters wail on her.

"Don't give up. I'm here with you and you can battle the darkness" May thinks to herself looking up.

The gang arrives at a new spot. We have been taken to Snowpoint City.

"Why are we here? It's…freezing" Tanner asks shaking.

"Perfect, able to resist a temperature this cold will improve your endurance as well as your Pokémon's" Luna says back.

"Let's get started" Danny says.

The heroes begin their new training session but unknowns to them a new evil is watching, an evil not even Dark Michael knows about.

"You have served me well heroes hahahaha" the new evil says as he laughs.

**This was a very sad chapter and I hope my writing brought a bit of a tear. That means I am improving in my emotions writing. Who is this new evil? Will the training go well and what is Dark Michael's next move? I hope you were happy that I put Misty's goodbye song at the start which is dedicated to her. I will update soon.**


	36. A New Threat

**Two gang members have been left behind, Misty and May. Mark left to look after his own world. This means the gang has decreased, is that a bad thing? Who is this new evil? What does he plan to do with the heroes?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The new evil watches the heroes from a crystal ball. His eyes see all of their movements, their training. The cold of Snowpoint took a toll on them and decide to go inside. He watches and smiles;

"Everything is going as planned. Now that I have finally found them we can proceed with phase two, the complete and total domination of this world. There has been peace far too long in this world. Gorath's failure was a success to me and there hasn't been another attack since" the evil says to himself not knowing that Dark Michael exists.

He walks away from the crystal ball and sits on his throne in his temple.

"I must send the invitation to them. In order for me to kill these teens I must draw them to my playing field" the evil says as he gives a letter to a Ferow.

"Give this to those people in the crystal ball at Snowpoint City" he says to his Ferow.

Ferow grabs the letter with her mouth and flies to Snowpoint City. Meanwhile the gang has had enough of the cold weather and goes into a nice warm Pokémon Centre where they will be treated. The gang sits around a table and chats.

"What a time we are having, we haven't stopped fighting, battling, running. These things just keep coming to us don't they" Tanner says.

"Aha someone's gotta do those things for others" Kelli replies.

Ash is still quiet, even though he snapped out of it a little, it is still affecting him. His mind is in a cloud right now and he can't seem to find his way out of it. Luna sees this;

"Ash come with me, I want to talk to you" Luna tells him.

Ash looks up and replies with a soft 'ok'. The two head into another room.

"What's up with them?" Caitlin wonders.

"Probably Luna is going to help Ash deal with the loss of Misty" Danny says.

"We can't let grief get the best of us. We have lost many friends, that's why we have to keep our heads out of the clouds, to prevent any more from dying" Brock tells them.

The heroes talk away while Ash and Luna arrive at the end of the hallway which leads to sleeping rooms.

"What's troubling you Ash? I know Misty not being here is tough but you need to snap out of it" Luna tells him.

"How? How can I snap out of it? I just lost the love of my life and here you are telling me to get over it" Ash replies starting to get angry.

"Listen to me Ash. Do you know that I'm going through the same thing as you are right now? Amanda was so close to me I would think we were sisters, I lost a sister Ash. It is hard and I'm hurting just as much as you but we can't let our emotions cloud our judgment. You and I both know we need to get the job done and then we can rest, not now when there are people who are in big trouble. Misty saved you for a reason; she believes that you can stop this madness. Please don't let her sacrifice be in vain, you need to fight" Luna explains to him.

Ash thinks for a moment taking in everything Luna has just told him.

"What does she man? Did Misty save me because she believed that I can be a massive help to save the worlds again. But…I miss her. But… I need to think straight and win this so I can sleep at night. I must defeat Dark Michael and then Misty can be at peace" Ash thinks then looks up at Luna.

"Thank you Luna, I'll keep fighting and we'll win this war" Ash tells her looking straight into her eyes.

Luna smiles;

"Thank you Ash" Luna replies.

"LUNA! ASH! Come here" Tanner shouts to them.

Luna and Ash run to the scene and notice Danny holding a letter.

"Where did that come from?" Luna asks.

"Some Ferow came in and gave it to us" Danny answers.

"Open it and let's see what it says" Ash tells him.

Danny opens up the letter and reads it out loud to the gang.

_Dear Heroes;_

_You are probably all surprised that I know your true identities. I'm writing this letter to you to invite you all to my temple. I have some important information about unlocking your true powers and also about a plan that's about to take place that may endanger the world. A power like nothing you have ever heard before. When you arrive we shall sit down and I'll tell you everything and make sure you come alone. No back up or anything this is top secret. _

_I have been keeping a close eye on all of you and I know you'll be perfect for the job. My coordinates are K-8 426. My temple is rather large, you'll see it. I can't wait to meet all of you._

_Good luck._

_Doran._

"Who's Doran?" Caitlin asks.

"I have no idea, I have never heard of this person but if he does have information we should go there and talk to him" Luna replies.

"You never know it could be a trap" Kelli reminds her.

"Haha Doran, funny name" Tanner teases.

"If it's a trap we'll be prepared. We might as well go anyway, what do we have to lose perhaps he might be able to tell us how to beat Dark Michael" Kira says.

"Guess we have another adventure. I'm starting to miss the peace" Dawn says.

"Alright gang I'll teleport us to Doran's coordinates" Luna says.

"Hehe…Doran, that name will never get old" Tanner laughs as Luna teleports the gang.

When they arrive, they notice the temple immediately. The temple is very large surrounded by a misty forest. We also notice that, it's on an island. A very small island that contains a small forest and the temple. We look up the stairway that leads to the entrance. It is long and wide.

"Oh man, this is going to be quite a workout" Dawn says.

"Not that you need it" Tanner comments.

Dawn is flustered. They walk up the stairs, although they did expect a trap. They didn't expect the trap that will happen in a short while. The gang reaches the top taking deep breathes.

"I think this is the trap" Danny jokes as we are all a little tired from the walk.

We enter the temple; luckily there is no door to open. We just walk in still being watched by Doran.

"Finally they are here in my grasp. Ferow lead them to me" Doran tells his Ferow.

Ferow flies towards the heroes who are finding a tough time figuring out which way to go.

"Why is it that every time we walk in places like this, it is complicated" Kira says.

The Ferow manages to find the gang and leads them to Doran. As they follow they look around the temple. It is very similar to Dark Michael's hideout where he captured Danny and May. But it is much larger and not as dirty. That is very strange. The temple is very clean indeed. Even though it is made of smoothly carved stone, these bricks don't have any dirt on them. Someone really loves cleaning in this temple. Unknown to the gang Dark Michael has followed them to this temple and hides behind a corner wall and watches us;

"I sense great evil ahead and much trouble to come. It seems the enemy of my enemy is my friend" Dark Michael says to himself watching everything in the background.

They continue walking and analyze the place. There are some statues of mystical creatures that have never been seen before and also some wizard statues as well next to pillars that support the temple as well as the hard wall. Ferow leads the gang into a room with a long table, a throne, crystal ball and torches on walls to light it up. Also there is a very large statue behind the throne that looks like a man with his arms spread in front of him with his hands open.

"What is this place?" Luna wonders.

"Welcome to my humble home, the temple of Horuz. I am Doran the leader of this temple" Doran says.

"Hi Doran, what is this Horuz thing?" Tanner asks.

"How did you know about the heroes?" Luna asks.

"Please sit and I'll explain everything" Doran tells them.

Each hero and Luna sits at the long table with Doran at the north of the table with everyone else on the side.

"So far so good, not long till I will make my move. Acting as a friend will surely make them let their guard down and when they do they will have no chance. Hahaha" Doran thinks.

**Doran is scheming something but what? Dark Michael has backed down and decides to watch what is going to happen. What is this Horuz? I will update soon.**


	37. Sevana's Gift

**Is Horuz some kind of mystical creature? What does Doran plan to do with the heroes and what will Dark Michael do in the shadows?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Explain to us what this Horuz is" Luna says.

"Very well I can see you are in a bit of a hurry to get information. Horuz was a magician, a very powerful magician who knew how to perform very rare magic indeed. In the past she discovered that she could use an element she found in magic to control life on Earth. Although when she tried to share this information she was laughed at. Horuz was sick and tired of being mocked so she used her new element known as Xeox to control the elements of the planets life and seize those who dared to mock her. Unfortunately the power got to her head and an accident occurred, she absorbed Xeox to the point of madness and infused her body with wood and vines. Soon she could transform into creature of her own with incredible strength. She used this power to take over but a brave warrior wielding the Sword of Destiny, slaved her and imprisoned Horuz. This temple is the only thing left that she created everything else was torn down" Doran explains.

"I don't get it; she is a bad person, why are you hanging around her temple?" Ash asks.

"Because I don't believe she was a bad person she was mocked and laughed at, how would you feel if someone did that to you? You wouldn't feel good and besides she can still return and even though I want her to be free I can't do it because that would cause too many countless destruction. The only way to imprison her forever is to bring Arceus to me" Doran says.

"Arceus" Danny replies.

"Yes only he has the power to make sure she is trapped in here forever" Doran says.

"Well if it is going to keep her here then we'll help" Kelli tells him.

"Thank you heroes, please be quickly I don't know when she'll escape so we must act fast" Doran replies.

"Ok let's go" Luna says to the gang.

Luna teleports us to Arceus' home while Doran smiles.

"Perfect, as soon as they come back the party will begin" Doran says.

Dark Michael watches Doran talk to himself.

"This Doran guy is nothing but a faker and I'm surprised how gullible the heroes are, I know there is no so thing as the Sword of Destiny, that's just a lame lie. Hehehe this fool may give the heroes a run for their money. I'll leave for now but will return soon" Dark Michael says to himself behind the wall.

He teleports himself to the Universal Realm to train Garanda so it evolves into its final form. Luna and the gang arrive at Arceus' home; there he lies dormant waiting the time he is needed again. This dimension is blue and green in color. It is pretty much an empty place with Arceus' energy circling in it. The energy swirls with in a light blue color. In the centre of the dimension, Arceus sleeps. Luna wakes him up;

"Huh? Sevana?" Arceus says as he slowly awakens.

"No Arceus I'm Luna, Sevana reincarnated and I need your help" Luna tells him.

"Hmmm heroes I'm surprised you are all here, I thought your mission was complete a while back, and you have a new recruit I see" Arceus says looking at Caitlin.

"Oh my gosh it's Arceus the God of all Pokémon" Caitlin says getting excited.

"How may I be of assistance Luna?" Arceus asks.

"Arceus there is danger that is going to arise soon; you are the only one who can stop it. You need to come to the Temple of Horuz and imprison her forever" Luna answers.

"I am quite familiar with Horuz, that magician caused a whole bunch of trouble many years ago. If I am required to keep her from resurfacing again, I shall go to the temple. I'll be there in an hour because I must recuperate my strength; I've been in dormant for some time" Arceus replies.

Luna nods her head and thanks him. The gang also thanks Arceus Then she teleports the gang back to the Temple of Horuz, when we return Doran is sitting in his throne.

"How did you go?" he asks.

"Arceus will be here soon, he is just regaining his strength" Caitlin replies.

"Excellent, to show my appreciation here is a little award" Doran says with a wide smile.

We hear a scream, we look behind us. Caitlin is frozen in some kind of stone.

"Doran, what are you doing?" Tanner asks.

"I needed Arceus to come here so my plan can take effect and also I needed you here as well. I have frozen your friend in a special stone so that Horuz can absorb her energy and the same will happen to all of you" Doran says laughing.

"Darn we shouldn't have trusted you" Dawn yells.

"Yes thanks to you I'm going to release Horuz but I need you all here and you played your part perfectly" Doran replies.

Soon everyone else turn into stone.

"Ahhh" we all cry as we become statues.

Doran turns to the statue of Horuz;

"Now my queen the time has come, absorb their energy and become stronger than you have ever been" Doran says to her.

The statue's eyes glow a red color and light blue energy steams are being absorbed from the heroes. The energy stream travels into Horuz's hands; the statue starts to crack its exterior. The more energy Horuz collects, the more the statue shatters. Doran watches this glorious moment in joy that is until the stone on Luna glow.

"What's going on/" Doran wonders, as the light gets stronger.

Luna breaks free from her prison and frees the heroes as well by the blasting the stone away.

"Impossible" Doran panics as he looks at Luna who is sparkling white.

"Thank you Sevana" Luna says.

"Sevana?" the gang gasp.

The gang looks up and above Luna is Sevana who smiles at the gang then enters into Luna's body.

"You see Doran I'm gifted with the spirit of the guardian before me and she will always look after us" Luna tells him.

"You think I care, Horuz has already taken all the energy she needs all we need now is Arceus and knowing you all you'll try and stop him coming right? Not while I'm around you won't" Doran growls and kicks Luna into the wall.

"I'll fight you all if I have to, you won't interfere with my plans" Doran yells.

**The heroes shall fight Doran. Can they stop Arceus from coming to the temple and what will Doran and Horuz do when she is released from her prison? I know this chapter wasn't the best I ran out of ideas so I did the best I could, sorry. I will update soon.**


	38. Doran's Plot

**Doran shall fight us but is he really as skilled as he seems? Will Horuz finally be released? Can we stop Arceus from walking into this trap?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Doran gets into a defensive position. The heroes charge for him, Kelli starts off with a punch that Doran blocks then followed by Danny's strike which Doran fails to block. Ash uppercuts Doran then Kira kicks him into the wall. Luna gets up and jumps in, the gang watches as Doran slowly gets up.

"This isn't right, how did you all get this strong?" Doran asks.

"What do you mean, you should know how strong we are you have been watching us you know" Caitlin replies.

"Yes I watched you all the way until you entered the Ruins of Time. Ever since then I was confident enough that I could beat you. I knew your skills would improve but not by this much" Doran says.

"Ha! Bad luck for you then" Tanner says.

"I have a better way to settle this, how about a Pokémon battle?" Doran asks.

"Sure we can show you how well they've improved too" Dawn says smiling.

"I don't care how much stronger they've gotten I'll beat you" Doran replies.

"Heroes we don't have time for this, Dark Michael is getting stronger while we laze around. Just finish him off now" Luna tells the gang.

"No, we'll have to do it this way Luna, we have pride and winning easily is not an option against this guy" Ash replies.

"So who's going to face him?" Caitlin asks.

"I say Tanner should have a go" Dawn says.

"Huh? Me?" Tanner replies.

"Yeah Tanner. It's time you have a go" Danny tells him.

"Awesome, thanks guys. I won't let you down" Tanner says back.

"Excellent, it seems we have the challenger. We will battle here in this temple now send out your Pokémon" Doran tells him.

The gang steps back and watches. Tanner sends out his Torterra. Doran sends out Drapion. Tanner is heated up, he has longed for an epic battle and at last he has one.

"Time to shine Torterra, let's kick their butt" Tanner says.

"Hehe unfortunately for you, you have no idea what forces are taking place in this battle do you? Well allow me to show you the magic that will make me unstoppable. I call upon the Horuz Curse" Doran says lifting both hands into the air and laughing.

The Horuz statue begins to glow and suddenly a beam shoots right into the centre of the battle. A diamond shape is then formed around the battlefield. It is an emerald colored diamond shape outlining. Inside the diamond shape is a symbol. The Symbol of Hruz which is a large letter in another language, it resembles an h, z and j jammed together. Then the beam strikes Doran who laughs even harder. He puts his face down as the beam continues to give him power. When it's all over Doran looks up and shows his eyes are dead white. This creeps the gang out.

"He is even weirder than before" Kelli says.

"The diamond shape that surrounds us is the Horuz Curse, those who call upon it gains incredible strength as well as their Pokémon. It comes at a very little price. I must eternally be a slave to Horuz and feed her with energy. I'm her loyal servant if you will. With this increased power my Drapion will be more of a match for you. My master Horuz created this magical curse to help her underlings as she is grateful for what we have done for her" Doran explains.

"You're sick" Tanner replies.

"No, no it's ingenuis. Having this immense power for just listening to someone. It's pretty good if you ask me. Let the battle begin now" Doran says.

"The match between Tanner and Doran will begin, there will be no time limit and…" Brock calls out but is interrupted.

"I'm sorry Brock this match does have a time limit. You see the loser of this match shall have all of his energy drained by Horuz. Also if the battle goes longer than 10 minutes Horuz will automatically select one of the two trainers and steal their power. She is a little impatient" Doran tells him.

"Gah! You mean if I don't win, I die" Tanner says.

"That's correct" Doran tells him.

"Drapion use your poison sting" Doran yells.

"Hey what?" Tanner shouts.

Torterra gets hit by the little needles. Torterra hits back with razor leaf. The razor leaf scores a direct hit but because Drapion is bug type it is hardly effective.

"Drapion use take down" Doran says.

Drapion runs towards Torterra.

"Alright Torterra lets show them the power of your tackle" Tanner says.

Both of them are now running straight for each other with full force. The two Pokémon collide both trying to push each other in the opposite direction. Drapion is winning at first but then Torterra pulls out all the stuffs and knocks Drapion back.

"No way. Drapion what are you doing?" Doran asks.

"Hero: 1, Villain: 0" Tanner cheers.

"Drapion lets show them your earthquake" Doran shouts.

Drapion hits the ground as hard as it could causing it to shake rapidly. Torterra and the gang are struggling to stand up. The temple doesn't move an inch, the walls are very sturdy. Once the earthquake attack passes Torterra recovers;

"Use leaf storm Torterra" Tanner yells.

Torterra unleashes a furious leaf storm. Drapion tries to dodge it but there are so many leaves Drapion couldn't gets hit by the devastating attack.

"Time to wrap this up, use Frenzy Plant" Tanner says pointing to Drapion.

Torterra strikes with such force that Drapion is knocked off its feet and into the air.

"Torterra vine whip him into the ground" Tanner yells getting excited as he is going to claim victory.

Torterra's vine whip smacks Drapion in the gut and sending him plunging into the ground below. When Drapion hits there is a small cloud of dust that soon clears revealing Drapion has fainted.

"Alright I win" Tanner cheers.

Doran just stands there and smiles, Brock is just about to end the match until…Drapion stands up still ready to fight.

"What!" the gang cries.

"But…Torterra hit him with everything he had" Tanner panics.

"I told you, you couldn't win. Although your attack caused significant damage to Drapion, the curse gives him enough power to keep fighting fully until his hit points are zero. Sorry Tanner you haven't won yet and I guess I have been going too easy on you. Drapion lets attack with blizzard" Doran says.

"Blizzard!" Tanner shouts.

Drapion quickly unleashes an extremely damaging blizzard attack that causes heavy damage on Torterra. Torterra flies backwards on the edge of the diamond.

"Torterra, get up. We can't lose our lives depend on it. Please buddy" Tanner pleas getting nervous.

He looks up at Doran who seems to be quite pleased with himself.

"Not confident anymore are you?" Doran asks.

Torterra gets up.

"Ok lets try tackle!" Tanner yells.

Torterra charges at Drapion with all its might. Drapion gets ready then jumps over the tackle and strikes with X-Scissors. Torterra collapses to the ground again.

"Come on Tanner, you can do it" Danny thinks as he watches.

"Drapion use mega drain" Doran says.

Drapion runs towards Torterra with eyes glowing ready for the attack. Torterra, at the last second, uses vine whip to grab Drapion and throw him onto the ceiling. Drapion hits its head and gets confused.

"It's time, Torterra use solar beam" Tanner shouts.

Torterra sucks up as much energy as it can and blasts it all at once. The giant beam of light hits the confused Drapion and sends it out of the diamond and into the wall.

"No Drapion" Doran shouts.

There is an explosion and the blast creates a hole in the wall letting in some sunlight. Drapion is on the ground with its eyes closed. Brock was certain the battle is over.

"There are only 2 minutes left, this was your last chance" Kelli tells him.

"Let's hope Drapion doesn't get back up" Dawn says.

Shockingly Drapion moves, and then gets back up.

"This can't be possible!" Tanner panics.

"Hahaha well done Drapion lets finish him off now" Doran says.

Drapion is just about to attack until, he cries in pain and faints.

"WHAT!" Doran shouts.

"Drapion is unable to battle, Tanner wins" Brock says.

The gang cheers;

"Go Tanner" they all yell.

Dawn runs up to him and kisses him.

"You're the best" Dawn says.

Tanner blushes from the remark.

"No please mistress don't take my energy. I need to still help you" Doran pleas to the statue as the diamond get smaller until it only surrounds Doran.

"You can't do this, I'm loyal. I lost but it doesn't matter Arceus is coming and I can have you released again" Doran tells her.

Horuz's Curse disappears; it seems Horuz is sparing Doran one last time.

"Bless you" Doran says as he kneels before the statue.

"Ok heroes, it's time for me to make sure Arceus gets here. I've already bought heaps of time but I realize I need more. So…" Doran says as he snatches Dawn.

"Dawn!" Tanner shouts.

"If you ever want to see this girl again you'll have to come and get her" Doran says as he runs out of the temple wall's hole.

"After him" Luna says.

The gang all jump through the hole and the chase is on. The gang follows Doran through the island trees.

"Where is he taking her?" Kira wonders.

Doran finally stops in front of a battleship of some sort.

"Perfect, my battleship will create the ideal spot for the battle and ending their miserable lives" Doran thinks.

"Let me go!" Dawn screams.

"Hush girly. Your friends will be here shortly" Doran says.

The gang manages to catch up to him. Doran stands there looking at us. Then he quickly runs inside a large battleship. It has cannons on both the bow and side of the ship. There is a tower in the middle and cargo as well to fill up most of the space on the ship.

"Where did he get that?" Kira asks.

"Who knows, we have to go inside though, we need to save Dawn" Tanner says.

"Why is it that we always have to rescue a damsel in distress?" Caitlin wonders and giggles.

We all jump onto the battleship. Doran is there waiting on top of it. We look around; the tower on the middle is fairly large, about three stories high and made of chrome steel. The cargo is large metal crates but we aren't sure what is contained within them.

"Welcome aboard heroes, this is where things will start to get interesting, this is my battleship. I stole it from Team Galactic a while back. This is where I wrong the rights, time for Ash to battle" Doran says.

"Ash to battle? Who?" Luna asks.

"You can come on out now" Doran says.

A boy walks out from behind the crates, immediately we all knew who he is straight away. Everyone in the gang gasps, it couldn't be true.

"Hello Ash, it's time for our rematch and this time I'll be using the Horuz Curse!" Gary says pointing at Ash.

**Ash vs. Gary! The rematch has come but why is Gary using the Horuz Curse? Has Doran convinced or tricked Gary into using it? Can they stop Arceus from coming to the temple? I know that I still have some describing to do about the battleship, don't worry, when the gang explores it, more will be detailed. I will update soon. **


	39. Rival Clash, Friends Always

**How can Gary do such a thing? Why would he work for Doran and use the Horuz Curse? Is he under control or is it something much more personal?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Gary you can't use that curse it is dangerous" Ash yells at him.

"What are you talking about Ash? That curse will help me win our little battle once and for all. It will give my Pokémon the boost they need to take you down" Gary replies.

"Gary you're not like this. Please, remember that time you and I hang out years ago?" Kira asks him.

"That was for fun, this is personal" Gary sneers.

"What do you mean?" Ash asks letting go of his angry face and paying attention to Gary's answer.

"All this time Ash I have been angry. Ever since you defeated and humiliated me in the Silver Conference I've been miserable. I was known as a top rank trainer and I lost to some 1 star cocky kid. After the match I was devastated but I didn't want to show it. I considered you a hidden friend. Then over the years while all that weird stuff was happening I could only think about my loss. I did become a researcher but it wasn't enough. I knew that my dream goal is to be the best of the best. So I trained as hard as I could awaiting the time we would meet again. Then I found out by a strange boy named Mark looking for you Ash" Gary explains.

"Mark?" Ash says with wide eyes.

"Yes Mark was looking for you all and figured that Gary would know where you were" Luna tells Ash.

"Oh…go on" Ash says looking back at Gary dead in the eyes.

"I asked him back if he knew the whereabouts of you and your gang were. Mark asks me why and I reply that I wanted to battle you. He laughs at me, telling me that you're now in a different league than I am. Then he disappeared. Ashamed of my skills as a trainer I decided to give up then I met him…Doran. He knew as well that I couldn't defeat you like the way I am so he promises me a power. A power that will give my Pokémon immense strength, enough to take you down. Obviously I took on the offer and waited with him until he got you all here" Gary tells us.

"That's right I knew that Gary is one of the best in the world. With the Horuz Curse he would be unbeatable" Doran says.

"Yeah well did Doran tell you that the loser gets all his energy taken away from him?" Ash asks.

"Stop trying to talk to me out of it Ash. It's just a power boost, nothing else" Gary replies looking to the side with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I guess Doran hasn't told Gary what the curse really does" Tanner says.

"That's not good, if Gary wins Ash will lose his energy but if Ash wins Gary will lose his" Kelli says.

"I'm suddenly getting the feeling of déjà vu" Danny tells the gang.

"Ok Gary you go and face Ash now while I go continue my plans…oh and heroes I wouldn't recommend to follow, just enjoy the show" Doran says to the gang as he walks into his battleship's tower.

"Like we are gonna fall for that, let's get him" Dawn says.

The gang decodes to follow Doran into the tower while Ash and Gary prepare for an epic battle on top of the battleship's deck.

"This will be a six on six battle with no substitutions and no time limit. We don't need a ref for this battle, we'll just ref it ourselves Ashy-boy. Oh and I know about the Horuz time limit, lucky for me Doran changed that and we have no time limit. He tries to buy as much time as possible for me to enjoy this" Gary says smiling.

Ash frowns.

"If there is no time limit I don't have to be stressed but being that Doran said it makes me nervous. Did he really change the time? Well I'm not going to wait and find out" Ash thinks to himself.

"Go Pikachu" Ash shouts.

Pikachu jumps onto the battlefield.

"Go Nidoqueen" Gary shouts.

Nidoqueen enters.

"I'm going to be using the same Pokémon as I did in the Silver Conference Ash and I'll show you how much they have improved with my training and the Horuz Curse!" Gary tells him as he lifts both hands in the air.

The Horuz statue shoots a beam into the air above Ash and Gary. Ash looks up seeing a green, diamond shape descending from the sky. Gary laughs as the diamond shape surrounds them and glows; the Horuz Symbol appears inside the diamond. Ash looks around him then back at Gary getting anxious. He remembers how much stronger Doran's Pokémon got with this force and Gary is much more skilled so who knows how good he is now. Ash looks at Gary who is staring at him with dead white eyes just like Doran had. Nidoqueen roars as her eyes turn dead white too and a slight green aura surrounds her.

"Pikachu this is going to be tough. We might have to resort to Ultra Thunderbolt pretty early buddy" Ash tells Pikachu whose cheeks are sparking.

"Alright Ash let's begin, Nidoqueen use hyper beam" Gary says.

"Hyper beam already?" Ash says in shock.

Nidoqueen releases the orange energy beam right at Pikachu. Pikachu jumps into the air to dodge it.

"Pikachu use iron tail" Ash says.

Pikachu's tail glows and he charges at Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen use ice punch to block it" Gary tells her.

Nidoqueen's fist turned into ice. Nidoqueen launches the ice punch which collides with Pikachu's iron tail completely stopping the attack. Nidoqueen then grabs Pikachu and throws him onto the ground.

"Body slam" Gary shouts.

Nidoqueen leaps into the air and prepares to slam Pikachu. Nidoqueen is dropping right for him.

"We have no choice…Pikachu use Ultra Thunderbolt" Ash shouts.

"Ultra thunderbolt? What's that?" Gary wonders.

Pikachu charges the up the energy as quick as he can. Nidoqueen is seconds away from hitting Pikachu.

"Launch it Pikachu!" Ash cries.

Pikachu uses Ultra thunderbolt which devastates Nidoqueen, even though it's a ground type, this electrical attack is so strong not even rock would be able to resist it. Nidoqueen I sent hurtling into the air and drops, fainted.

"Humph! I can see how much you have improved Ash but still you won't win. Now that I know about this attack I can avoid it" Gary says as he withdraws Nidoqueen.

"I guess you know who is next, go Magmar" Gary yells throwing the poke ball.

Magmar appears and jumps into the battle. Pikachu looks at Magmar who seems to be taunting him.

"Pikachu, are you ok to keep going?" Ash asks.

Pikachu nods and attacks with a slam. Magmar fire punches Pikachu into the ground. The Ultra Thunderbolt has tired him out.

"Magmar it's our chance to defeat Pikachu, use fire blast" Gary says crossing his arms again being calm.

Magmar unleashes the fire blast, it misses Pikachu but when it hits the ground it causes an explosion. The power of the Horuz Curse has increased Magmar's special attack to a new limit. Pikachu tries a thunderbolt, it hits Magmar. Magmar is affected for a few seconds then fully recovers. The curse must have raised its hit points too.

"This is bad; Magmar is much more powerful than ever before. There is only one thing left to do, if it works I'll beat Magmar" Ash thinks.

"Pikachu use thunder wave" Ash shouts pointing to the battlefield.

Pikachu releases the thunder wave, Magmar tries to dodge it but Pikachu keeps it continuous and it manages to hit the fiery Pokémon.

"Yeah I got him!" Ash cheers with a big grin giving off peace signs.

Gary smiles.

"Take another look Ashy-Boy" Gary tells him.

Ash stops being cheery and gets serious again. He looks at Magmar, electrical sparks are around him which indicates he is paralyzed but those sparks get blown away. Magmar can now move again.

"How…is this possible?" Ash asks.

"The Horuz Curse makes sure my Pokémon don't have any status problems. Sorry but you'll have to try something else. Feel free to use that ineffective attack again" Gary replies.

Ash grits his teeth trying to think of a strategy.

"Allow me to attack. Magmar use fire blast" Gary says.

Magmar uses the incredibly powerful attack that hits Pikachu. Pikachu cries in pain as the burns take a massive toll on him.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cries.

Pikachu faints. The attack was too much for him to handle. Ash ran towards Pikachu and picks him up. He puts his pal next to him.

"Rest little buddy. Let the others take care of the rest. You did great" Ash tells him giving off a proud face.

"Pika…Pika" Pikachu replies with a nod.

"Well it's even for now Ash. But soon I'll bring out my bigger boys and really give you a show of strength. Send out your next Pokémon!" Gary tells him.

"I really didn't think you would be this way Gary" Ash says.

"What way?" Gary asks feeling a little insulted.

"You're so full of jealousy! Why? You never were like this" Ash answers loudly.

"I told you. I can't let you be on top of me, Doran showed me that and I'm going to take you down and make sure you're back in the minor leagues where you belong" Gary yells back.

"It looks like the Horuz Curse is starting to take effect. Gary is getting crazier by the second. I must win this quickly. Also, just maybe…I can get through to him" Ash says to himself looking to the ground.

He looks back up, with the 'never will give up' look.

"Go Heracross" Ash says.

The beetle Pokémon came out of his ball and stood there, ready to fight.

"Hmm it seems you want to stick to the same Pokémon in the Siler Conference too" Gary says.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't have all those Pokémon with me. I have a few but I have more new ones and they'll be more than enough to win" Ash replies.

Gary looks at him with his dead white eyes. To him, Ash's determination is outstanding; in his mind somewhere he is thinking that. But in the front of his mind he sees Ash as desperate.

"Magmar use flamethrower" Gary says.

"Heracross charge into the attack with mega horn" Ash tells his bug Pokémon.

The mega horn goes through the flamethrower and hits Magmar. Heracross follows with fury swipes causing more damage. Magmar falls down but gets back up. Ash wanted to hit Magmar so much that he doesn't get back up again. Meanwhile the rest of the gang is following Doran inside the tower. Doran decided to have a little fun and tried to lose the gang for a while by hiding between the crates then finally he tired of it and walked into it. The tower is fairly big in the inside. The room they enter is large and they figure Doran would be at the top. The room is empty with a red tiled floor and chrome walls. On the other side are stairs that lead to the next room. The gang starts walking towards the stairs until little stone creatures are walking down the stairs. They seem to be little totem men made of stone bricks, little arms and legs and a firm cylinder body, there are little yellow eyes in a gap between two of the bricks near the top of the cylinder. They are only hip high. Eight of them walk down and aline themselves in front of us. Doran also makes his way down and looks at them.

"Nice to see you all here, these little totems are called Horuz's men. These little stone men may look vulnerable but in fact they are guardians for the temple. I ordered them to come here so I could trap you all. They are pretty hard to destroy and pretty tough to fight, well you'll see soon enough. Have fun, I have more important business to attend to. Stuff like waiting for Arceus' arrival" Doran explains as he walks back up.

"These guys won't be that tough. We have fought stronger foes before" Tanner says with confidence.

One of Horuz's Men attack Kelli with a hard punch. Kelli blocks it with her hand but her hand is sore from blocking it.

"Ouch! That never happened before" Kelli says shaking her hand.

"Must be made of some special stone or something" Kira says.

"How about one of you try to punch one" Luna tells them.

Another one kicks Tanner in the shin.

"Gah! Damn these things" Tanner yells jumping up and down holding his leg.

Angry, he kicks the Horuz Man as hard as he could and the totem shattered.

"They are tough but when you put more power they are nothing" Tanner tells the gang.

"If you say so" Dawn replies as she tries her luck.

Dawn kicks another one of them and it also shatters.

"Tanner's right" Dawn cheers.

Danny, Kira and Brock break more. It isn't long before they are all broken.

"These guys would be tough to beat with normal people" Danny says.

"Let's hurry and get to the next floor" Kira says pointing to the stairs.

Together they all run up to the next room.

Outside on the deck, Gary and Ash continue their battle. Heracross is still trying to take down Magmar but with every attack he hits him with the fire Pokémon keeps getting back up, although with each attack Magmar is struggling more and more.

"Heracross I know you're getting tired but we must make sure he doesn't get back up now try Mega Horn again" Ash says.

Heracross is breathing heavily; attacking over and over is making him tired. The mega horn misses because Magmar jumps into the air.

"Magmar fire blast now" Gary says.

The fire attack heads right for Heracross.

"Heracross fly right through it with all your might and strike with one more blow of take down" Ash yells.

Heracross heads right for the fire blast and with all its wing power charges right through it. Gary gasps, Magmar is shocked. Heracross hits the fire Pokémon sending him crashing down. When Magmar hits the ground, he faints. Heracross is still up but is extremely exhausted. Gary isn't worried at all.

"You see Ash; it took you that long and that many attacks to take down one of my team. Imagine when you fight someone like Blastoise how helpless you will be. This has been fun but playtime is over. Time to show you the extent of the Horuz Curse!" Gary shouts getting accelerated.

**The Ash vs. Gary battle has been fantastic and even so far. Can Ash really pull it off? What other traps has Doran set for the gang walking up the tower? Is May ok with Misty? Find out soon. I will update soon.**


	40. Power of Arceus

**Arceus is arriving! Can Doran stall enough time for his plans to work? Who will be the victor of the rival clash? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"We are at the next room" Dawn says.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious" Kira replies.

This room is exactly the same as the first one. Luna is getting impatient.

"Enough of your games Doran just fight us like a man" Luna yells.

"Why? The fun has just begun" Doran's voice echoes through the room.

"But if you're that anxious to die then allow me to summon Horuz's tougher forces" Doran says.

Suddenly emerald creatures appear into the room. Made of the pure, green stone and taking the figure of a man but much taller than you're average person. Bald and have no faces. Ten of them appear in the room.

"Ok now we are getting freaked out. First totems and now emerald men" Caitlin says.

"Guess we'll have to take care of them too" Kelli tells the gang.

Danny got ready to fight one and charged. The emerald man just stood their as Danny came closer and closer to him. In a flash the Emerald Man shoots out green electricity from his hands. Danny gets zapped and pushed back towards the gang and rolls on the floor. Danny's body is literally smoking.

"Ahh…grr…what an electrifying experience" Danny says as he slowly gets up.

"What was that?" Brock wonders.

The faceless faces of the Emerald Men begin to glow and the Horuz Curse Symbol appears shining brightly upon the heroes. The gang gets a little worried as all the men point hands in front of them.

"Watch out!" Luna shouts.

The gang jumps and all the Emerald Men shoot out their green electricity. The heroes manage to avoid it but the Emerald Men weren't going to give up and keep trying to electrify them. Tanner tries his luck with a kick to one of them, nothing happens. The Emerald Man grabs Tanner's leg and spins him and around and around, then let's go. Tanner hits the wall with heavy force. He rubs the back of his head as he gets up.

"These things are tough. It's going to take longer than I thought" Tanner says.

Meanwhile, outside on deck the two rivals are still going at it.

"Ok Ashy-boy let's see you handle this one, Go Arcanine" Gary shouts.

Arcanine comes out of the poke ball and howls. The legendary fire Pokémon gets infected by the curse. His eyes turn dead white just like his trainer's and its body bulks, surging with energy. Arcanine doesn't howl normally anymore, instead he roars aggressively.

"You see Ash my Pokémon get quite the boost. Look how strong Arcanine is now, haha I'm going to win and finally get back my glory" Gary says.

"Listen to yourself; you're not the Gary I know. When did he ever want revenge and be the best of everything?" Ash asks.

Gary thinks about it for a second. In the back of his mind he knew Ash is right but his jealousy and the curse blinded him from the truth.

"I don't care Ash, enough talk it's time for action. Arcanine use fire blast" Gary says.

Arcanine unleashes one mighty fire blast. Heracross is too weak to quickly dodge and gets hit by the blazing attack. Heracross can't take it anymore and faints.

"We are back to where we started, equal…for now" Gary tells him.

Ash withdraws Heracross; he knew he has to win this battle. To get Gary back he must win then he remembers that whoever loses the Horuz Curse will take his energy. Ash also knew that Gary didn't know that. Once again he is stuck in a difficult decision. One that cost Misty's life already and now Gary may suffer the same fate.

"I still have plenty of the battle to go; I'll decide when the time is right. I know I can beat Gary I just have to believe in myself" Ash thinks to himself.

"I chose you, Kingler" Ash shouts.

The giant crab Pokémon appears and slams his mighty claw onto the ground.

"A water type, I thought so but even if you have a type advantage it doesn't matter. I'll still wipe the floor with you" Gary says.

"Arcanine use flamethrower" Gary says.

The stream of fire heads directly for Kingler.

"Kingler, counter with water gun" Ash tells him.

The stream of water conquers the flamethrower, wiping out the hot flames and heading right for Arcanine.

"Move to the side then use dragon rage" Gary yells pointing to the battlefield.

Arcanine dodges the water gun and attacks with a strong dragon rage. The dragon rage builds up like a big twister and Kingler gets caught due to it being slow. Kingler gets spun around and around. At last the attack subsides and Kingler is on the ground, with only half of his energy left from just one attack. Ash starts sweating again, he hasn't even touched Gary's fire Pokémon and his are getting creamed, it seems the curse has given Arcanine immense strength just like Doran promised. Ash tries to think of something new.

"Kingler walk straight towards Arcanine!" Ash says loudly.

"You gotta be kidding" Gary says stunned.

Kingler quickly makes his way towards Arcanine, Arcanine is about to release another flamethrower.

"Now Kingler use bubble on Arcanine's eyes" Ash shouts pointing his fist towards Gary.

"HUH!" Gary gasps.

The bubble attack hits Arcanine in the eyes and blinds him for a few moments. Arcanine shakes rapidly trying to rub his eyes. Kingler is still running towards Arcanine.

"Kingler finish it off with hydro pump and hyper beam" Ash says confidently.

Kingler unleashes the incredible hydro pump which makes a direct hit, followed by a hyper beam which quadruples the damage. Arcanine cries in pain and faints.

"This can't be right" Gary says.

Ash jumps up and down.

"Way to go Kingler" he cheers.

"Guess Ash is better than I thought but his Kingler is slow…" Gary says withdrawing Arcanine.

"Let's see how his slow poke Kingler can handle true speed" Gary continues while holding a poke ball next to his face.

He throws the ball.

"Show him Scizor" Gary shouts.

Scizor appears and ready to fight. He crosses his scissor like claws and stares at Kingler.

"Scizor use metal claw" Gary says.

"Kingler counter with crab hammer" Ash tells Kingler.

Both claws collide but Kingler's is stronger and sends the bug Pokémon flying back.

"Not going to work if we attack head on. Use quick attack then once he is down use swift" Gary says.

Scizor strikes with multiple and heavy damaging quick attacks that causes Kingler to reel. The crab couldn't attack back because Scizor is just too fast. Ash now sees real speed and with the help of the cruse Scizor is faster than ever. Sure Kingler is much stronger than Scizor but what good will that do him when his opponent has some kind of speed that will avoid his powerhouse attacks. Scizor then backs away and shoots swift at the reeling Kingler. The swift does enough damage to the water type to the point where he faints.

"Once again Ash we are even, this has been fun but there isn't a Pokémon that you got that will challenge Scizor" Gary tells him with overconfidence.

"Who should I pick next?" My Pokémon are no match for that kind of speed. I do have one that might help though. I chose you Snorlax!" Ash shouts.

The heaviest Pokémon of them all arrives into battle. Gary laughs, Snorlax may be strong but he is even slower than Kingler. But what Gary didn't know is Snorlax has a few techniques that will give Ash the edge. Scizor immediately attacks with quick attack again. Snorlax's blubber absorbs most of the power turning the power of quick attack from 40 to only 10. Scizor tries again and again and due to the curse he doesn't tire out easily. Once Snorlax is really damaged Ash tells him to use a specialty of Snorlax to recover to full health.

"Snorlax use rest" Ash says with a smile.

"Oh no, now Snorlax will recover to full strength" Gary panics.

Snorlax falls asleep. Scizor attacks again, this time with steel wing. Snorlax wakes up after a few of them then uses rest again to recover. The cycle happens over and over again until Scizor is too tired to move. Snorlax wakes up;

"We got him! Snorlax use hyper beam" Ash says.

The orange beam heads right for Scizor and hits. Due to the exhaustion Scizor faints right away. Ash is in determination mode and wants to beat Gary until he is up to his last Pokémon then he'll have to make the decision. Gary returns Scizor, he compliments Ash's skills but then criticizes his actions and misunderstanding of the power of Horuz. Gary's next Pokémon is Golem.

"Golem, show Ash true power, use rollout" Gary yells.

The rollout is incredibly powerful and heads right for Snorlax. When it hits the sleepy Pokémon it sends him in the air. Ash uses this to his advantage.

"Snorlax use body slam" Ash calls out to him.

Using the mid air advantage Snorlax increases the power of body slam and hits the ground just missing the continually rolling Golem. Luckily this ship is made of tough metal, it seems the titanium was strong enough to withstand Snorlax's body slam but it did create a large dint on the deck. Golem gets out of his rolling and uses magnitude. The whole ship rocks, even the gang inside feels it.

"The battle is getting intense, I wonder who is winning" Kelli says as her voice vibrates with the shaking battleship.

"Go Ash" Brock cheers.

Golem's magnitude stops then he gets back into a rollout.

"No more of this, Snorlax use your other special attack, Yawn!" Ash shouts.

Snorlax releases pink bubbles from his mouth. A few of them hit the rolling Golem. Golem stops the rollout and drifty falls asleep. A golden opportunity for Ash.

"Ice Punch" Ash says.

Like a ton of bricks, ice punch hits Golem cracking a little of Golem's shell and making the rock Pokémon injured. Golem wakes up but gets hit by Snorlax's hyper beam and gets knocked out. Ash is in the lead by two Pokémon and Gary can hardly believe it. The team he used in the Silver Conference is losing again, he won't tolerate another loss. Gary withdraws Golem and gets angry.

"That's it Ash! No more Mr. Nice Guy, I'm going to show you the absolute peak of the Horuz Curse's power and my strongest Pokémon will prove it to you hahaha" Gary says as his dead white eyes stare into Ash's brown eyes.

Ash's smile turns upside down. He realizes it's been easily over 10 minutes and nothing has happened and also he must decide now, if he must win or lose. Inside the tower the gang has been having trouble taking care of the Emerald Men. They have endless energy and continue to try and hit them with the green electric attack. They are trying to figure out how to get close to them.

"We are wasting time with these things, we'll have to just charge as quick as we can and if we get hit so be it" Kira says being brave.

The gang is just about to do that until Luna creates an energy shield around them.

"Couldn't you have done that earlier?" Caitlin asks.

Luna looks at her.

"Sorry I just managed to have to make one" Luna replies.

"Fair enough" Caitlin chuckles.

The shield gets bigger and bigger. The electricity doesn't get through and soon Luna makes the shield into an energy ball which incinerates all the Emerald Men. Once it's over there are large holes on each wall in the room and shatters of Emerald that disappears. The stairs were right in front of them.

"Let's hurry and get Doran" Danny says.

"Right" the gang replies as they all run up.

They get to the final room where Doran is standing right in front of the controls for the battleship.

"Welcome to the control room. You have done well in fighting Horuz's guardians and for your prize I have something to say to you all…" Doran says as the gang listens.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them Arceus has made his way to the temple.

"I believe this is the place where Luna told me to meet her, I must save the world from Horuz's evil for good" Arceus says to himself as he makes his way inside.

Doran continues to stall.

"During your little battles a certain someone has arrived at the temple" Doran continues to says as he can feel Arceus' presence.

Arceus is making his way down the hall and into Horuz's chamber.

"What are you talking about…oh no. ARCEUS IS HERE!" Luna cries.

The gang runs down the tower with Doran right behind them. Arceus has made his way inside the room where Horuz's statue stands.

"Hmm this is strange Luna and the others aren't here" Arceus says.

The gang run faster quickly trying to make their way towards the temple. Ash sees them but concentrates on his match with Gary since he is certain they'll be able to take care of whatever is happening. Luna and the others aren't far from the temple hole. The Horuz statue senses Arceus' presence and the hands begin to glow.

"What is happening?" Arceus says starting to get nervous.

The hands glow green and then it green electricity come out of the hands and zap Arceus paralyzing him from moving and absorbing his energy. Luna and the others make their way into the hole and see Arceus getting his energy absorbed. Arceus sees them;

"You betrayed me! You'll all be brought to justice!" Arceus shouts as he tries to use judgment but he is too weak to perform the attack.

Doran makes his way inside.

"At last Horuz will be unleashed once again" Doran says as he bows to the statue.

Danny tries to stop this madness but Doran gets up and blocks his way.

"You cannot interfere the process" Doran shouts.

"Screw you!" Danny replies.

It's too late to save Arceus, his power is taken and the divine Pokémon faints. The Horuz statue starts to crumble as if the stone is just an exterior. The stone explodes and out comes a ball of light that forms into a woman. The same lady from the statue.

"Oh great Horuz you have returned" Doran says with joy.

"Yes I have my dear servant and thank you. You shall be rewarded greatly" Horuz says as she shakes her curly, glossy, black hair.

Horuz is a young woman around her mid twenties, black cloak and blue eyes that pierce through any man's heart. Her red lipstick shines a little in the sunlight from the hole.

"Who are these people?" Horuz asks.

"They are known as heroes. They provided you with a bit of power" Doran answers.

Horuz smiles at the gang but it wasn't a friendly smile. Then she looks down on the fainted Arceus. She puts her feet on his head.

"Such a helpless little lamb" Horuz jokes.

"Don't touch him!" Tanner shouts at her.

"Or what?" Horuz asks.

"Or we'll crush you" Kira tells her.

Horuz laughs as she lifts her hands into the air. More Emerald Men rise from the temple grounds.

"You and what army?" she asks giving off that wicked smile once more.

"Prepare yourselves, I don't think this will be easy" Luna warns the gang.

The heroes look at the Emerald Men. Twenty, thirty and more come out from all around the island. Outside Ash sees them coming out of the ground.

"Gary we have to stop this battle, we must work together and stop Horuz" Ash shouts to him.

"Stop trying to stop our battle. It will continue until the end now, Go Blastoise" Gary shouts.

Blastoise comes out of the pokeball. He too gets infected by the curse, his body bulks up to an incredible size and large spikes grow out of his shell. A new transformation for the water Pokémon. Snorlax uses Yawn to put him to sleep. Blastoise uses hydro pump to pop the bubbles before they reach him.

"Blastoise use rapid spin to finish off Snorlax in one shot" Gary says.

Blastoise rapidly spins towards Snorlax. The spikes will create a higher damage calculation. Snorlax tries to use ice punch to counter put it didn't have enough power to stop the mighty Blastoise and in one hit from Rapid spin, Snorlax faints.

"Can't…be" Ash stammers.

Gary smiles with glee and laughs in his throat. Ash is trying not to shake but he is struggling. How will he beat a Pokémon as strong as Blastoise? He withdraws Snorlax and sends out Muk.

"Ok Muk lets see how you do, use sludge bomb" Ash says.

Muk uses sludge bomb. Blastoise just stands there and takes the hits. It doesn't hurt him at all.

"Knock him out with hydro cannon" Gary says.

The hydro cannons blast out two streams of fast and hard hitting water streams. They hit Muk and send him crashing into a metal crate, the metal crate breaks revealing what's inside. Out of the crate came out a whole bunch of poke balls, great balls and ultra balls. It seems Team Galactic had a lot of recruits. Muk is badly damaged but is still slowly making his way back into the diamond but Blastoise doesn't give him a chance to make it in, he hits Muk with a fury of his punches. Muk also faints. Two of Ash's Pokémon easily get taken out by Blastoise. Ash couldn't bare not to shake now. He only has one more Pokémon left; he must put all his faith into the next one. If he fails it's all over.

"Go Sceptile" Ash shouts.

Sceptile makes his way into the fight. The final battle between these two forever rivals will be Sceptile vs. Blastoise. Sceptile looks at Blastoise and gives him a calm look. It shows Sceptile's fighting spirit that he will not give up that easily. Ash and Gary look at each other.

"Get ready Ash, I'm going to end this" Gary tells him.

"Wrong, this match of ours will never end" Ash replies.

**Another long chapter, this battle has been tough for Ash especially when Blastoise came out. It all depends on this final round and how will the gang fair up against the Emerald Men, Doran and Horuz? I will update soon.**


	41. Making it Through

**The Emerald Men are coming! The war of Ash vs. Gary is still going. Who will win this epic clash? Can Horuz be stopped? This subplot will end in a twist and then the Dark Michael saga will continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

More and More Emerald Men come out from the Temple grounds. There is at least 100 of them now. They all make their way in front of the heroes.

"After many years I'm finally free and my army is ready to take over the world" Horuz says.

"Man you would think these villains would come up with some originality" Tanner whispers to Danny who chuckles.

"Well that's what we are here for, to stop entities like this from doing this kind of stuff" Caitlin tells them over hearing the whispering.

The Emerald Men surround the heroes, each with the ability to shoot out the green electricity. Not all of Horuz's henchmen could fit in the temple so most of them stayed outside.

"My dear army, your loyalty to me is outstanding, I'm quite pleased. Your first task in a while shall be to kill these meddling children. Once that is completed we can move on to bigger and better things. Go get them!" Horuz tells them while running her fingers through her curly, black hair.

The Emerald Men come closer and closer.

"Send out your Pokémon, we could use their assistance" Luna says.

The gang sends them all out. The Emerald Men are not afraid and continue to make a smaller circle.

"Go Altaria use your aerial ace!" Kelli says.

Altaria flies towards them, disappears and then strikes three of them at once. With the power behind the attack, all three shatter. Nidoqueen is the next to try.

"Nidoqueen show these greenies your power, hyper beam" Caitlin tells her.

The hyper beam heads right for one but reflects off the colored gem-man's body.

"Why did it work?" Caitlin wonders.

"It must be the emerald body, it reflected the energy attack. Guess we'll have to try physical ones" Brock tells her.

"Right, ok Nidoqueen use iron tail" Caitlin shouts.

The iron tail breaks an Emerald Man like steel hitting a glass. Brock's Sudowoodo uses rock slide which pummels a few of them.

"Glaceon use blizzard" Kira says.

"Follow that up with thrash Torterra" Tanner says right after Kira's sentence.

The blizzard freezes the men then Torterra's thrash destroys them all. Despite being out numbered the gang is doing remarkably well. Horuz realizes this and jumps in. She too uses green electricity but her's is much stronger. Her electrical attack hits Luna which causes her to scream.

"Luna, no!" the gang yells.

"Haha my powers are far beyond these Emerald Men. I have the power to control elements" Horuz tells us.

The gang charges for Horuz but then Emerald Men use their electric shock attack and stun the heroes. They can hardly move as the pain from the shocking becomes intense.

"Ahhh" they cry.

Horuz stops hurting Luna then uses her control of elements to create large soldiers made of rock from the temple bricks and outside soil.

"I created new henchman, these powerful rock bodies are called Derocks and they are my elites. Standing at about 3 meters tall, large stone bodies in a cube shape, with rock arms and legs.

The Pokémon get ready to fight along with their trainer. The Derocks are proven to be much tougher than the Emerald Men as they slap the Pokémon away like they were nothing.

"Torterra use vine whip and send them flying" Tanner says.

Torterra whacks one of the Derocks. Unfortunately it didn't do a thing. The heroes are backed to a corner. Luna tries her energy blasts but the Emerald Men jump in and reflect it. The gang is getting surrounded by a horde of Horuz's men. Outside Ash and Gary are ready for the final round.

"Gary we have to stop this now. We must help my friends" Ash tells him.

"Spare me your ridiculous speeches and fight me, stop stalling, my patience is running thin Ash" Gary yells.

"Fine, go Sceptile, use leaf blade" Ash tells the grass Pokémon.

Sceptile runs towards Blastoise with long, sharp leaves extending from his arms. Gary smiles.

"Bad move, Blastoise use hydro pump" Gary says.

Sceptile jumps over it then uses bullet seed instead. Blastoise gets hit by the rapid firing seeds. It causes Blastoise to move backwards.

"Smart Ash knew I would use that attack. Well let's see how well he cane face Blastoise with hand to hand combat" Gary thinks.

"Blastoise use skull bash" Gary says.

Blastoise charges at Sceptile and hits him in the chin. Blastoise lands on the ground while Sceptile falls onto it. Sceptile gets up shaking off the attack. His eyes go wide open when Blastoise is running towards him. When Blastoise got close enough he throws punches at the grass Pokémon. Sceptile dodges them then uses leaf blade to block Blastoise furious attack. It is an all out war in the middle of the battlefield. Each Pokémon countering the other. Ash and Gary watch, the fight is showing how strong their relationship is, they are rivals but also best friends. Sceptile manages to hit Blastoise with its leaf blade then pounds him away from him. Blastoise once again results to his ranged attacks and uses hydro pump. Sceptile runs around the deck and finds shelter behind a metal crate. The hydro pump is too strong and sends the crate flying into the air. Sceptile panics as he is hit with the heavy-hitting stream of water.

"Sceptile, are you ok?" Ash asks.

Sceptile uses all its will power to get back up.

"Time to wrap this up Blastoise use your strongest water attack. Hydro Blast!" Gary shouts.

"Sceptile avoid it" Ash cries.

Just inches away Sceptile jumps over the water attack then uses bullet seed. Blastoise uses rapid spin to counter. Sceptile then uses his mid air advantage and plunges towards Blastoise. Blastoise gets out of rapid spin quickly which surprises Sceptile then Blastoise bites him and spins him around and around.

"Sceptile!" Ash yells getting worried.

Blastoise flings Sceptile onto the ground. The Horuz Curse is now flaring, signaling it is indeed giving Blastoise its full potential. Sceptile is on the ground and not moving. Ash fears that he lost and is going to have his energy taken away. Suddenly Sceptile begins to move, he looks at Blastoise with anger in his eyes. The grass Pokémon doesn't want to give up.

"Well done Sceptile, lets show them what we can do. Run towards him" Ash says.

Sceptile bolts towards Blastoise who uses hydro pump to stop him. Sceptile jumps onto a crate. Blastoise tries to hit Sceptile again but Sceptile jumps to the other crate. It seems Sceptile is using his surroundings to avoid the attacks until he finds the perfect moment to strike. Again and again Blastoise tries but keeps on missing. At last Sceptile sees the moment has come and so has Ash. Blastoise stopped attacking for a few seconds.

"Now Sceptile, leaf blade at full power" Ash says loudly as he clenches his fist and throwing a punch.

Sceptile lunges towards Blastoise and smashes him in the face. Blastoise cries in pain and fall to the side.

"Blastoise!" Gary cries.

Sceptile stands in victory and Ash jumps up and down in triumphant that is until he remembers that Gary will have his energy taken. Inside in his mind, he wishes Blastoise would get up. Shockingly the Horuz Curse diamond starts to glow and Blastoise's eyes go wide open and he gets up. Ash gasps;

"Now Blastoise hit them back using your spiky shell" Gary says.

Blastoise turns around and uses his leg power to push himself backwards and right into Sceptile. Sceptile gets badly hurt by the sneaky strike, the wounds get deeper but luckily the spikes didn't pierce too deep. Ash is sweating bullets; he won't be able to last much longer.

"You see Ash, the Horuz Curse gives Blastoise infinite strength, you'll never win" Gary tells him spreading his arms.

Ash begins to believe Gary, believing that his defeat is inevitable. But he remembers all the tough battles his been in before and with his 'never give up' attitude he won. Ash looks back into Gary's dead white eyes.

"I will win Gary and I'll stop this senseless battle of ours. Sceptile prepare a solar beam" Ash says

Sceptile's leafy tail absorbs the light from the sun gathering energy for the final blow. Gary laughs and then tells Blastoise to use Hydro Blast quickly so Sceptile can't gather too much energy. The water stream is released; it's heading towards Sceptile at full force. Sceptile had no choice and unleashed his blast. The two collide. Unfortunately Ash wanted Sceptile to absorb more but he didn't have enough time to. Hydro Blast is overtaking, then Sceptile pushes more power and the solar beam gets stronger. The struggle gets back into the centre.

"Go Blastoise, end this" Gary says.

"Alright Sceptile you're doing great, all you have to do is add more power" Ash cheers his grass Pokémon on.

"It's time for me to win my glory back Ash" Gary tells him.

"No, we will not lose this" Ash replies gritting his teeth.

Sceptile and Blastoise pushes to their limits. The solar beam begins to now over take the hydro pump. Blastoise is shocked, Gary can't believe it.

"One final push!" Ash shouts.

Sceptile's eyes go wide open and he blasts everything he had at once. The hydro pump gets blown away and the solar beam hits Blastoise directly. There is an explosion on the deck.

"Ahhh" Gary cries.

When the smoke clears Blastoise is on the ground.

"No, this can't be. I won't lose again!" Gary shouts clenching his fists hard.

Ash lets out a sigh of relief. It was one tough beam struggle. The Horuz Curse glows and Blastoise gets up again.

"HUH?" Ash says surprised.

Blastoise may have gotten up but he is in no fighting condition. His injuries are too great and this battle is starting to exhaust him. Sceptile is in even worse condition, one more attack and he is down. The two Pokémon stare at each other, awaiting their trainers decision on what to do next. Gary is ready to try once more but Ash stops him.

"Enough Gary. This battle is done" Ash tells him.

"What do you mean?" Gary asks with a much softer voice than usual.

"Look at them, they can hardly stand let alone fight. You and I both know that this battle is finished. It is a draw" Ash answers.

"No way Ash, tieing with you is just as bad as losing" Gary replies.

"Please Gary, we've battled and you managed to even with me but now my friends are in danger and I need your help" Ash tells him.

"Sorry I'm not going to help you. I have to finish this and then I can go and continue my journey in peace" Gary says turning his back on Ash.

"Don't be a fool!" You and I both know this is a dangerous battle, if we end it no one will get hurt and if we work together like friends we can defeat Horuz" Ash says.

"Friends? Don't make me laugh Ashy-Boy. I'm way out of your league to be friends with you" Gary replies now looking back at Ash.

"Look we have to stop this and fight as one; we can't be too hooked up on our old birthrights to see what's in front of us. Let's start a new relationship, one that can be just as strong. Our rivalry is in the past Gary, we have to look forward to the new beginning" Ash tells him.

Gary thinks for a moment but shakes his head and refuses then thinks.

"How can I stop this? I need to get my peace of mind back" Gary thinks.

"Gary you are not thinking straight" a voice in his head says.

"Huh? Who's there?" Gray says in his mind.

"It's me Luna. I'm communicating with you telepathically, you must listen to Ash. You are a great trainer and you know as well as I that you don't want to hurt him. You are too caught up in your anger to notice that Ash will always one of the most important people to you" Luna tells him.

Gary's eyes go wide open.

"Please…help your friend" Luna tells him as she breaks communication.

"Grrr" Gary growls.

In the temple the gang kept trying to fight but there are too many of them and soon they are backed into a corner again.

"Its over, I win" Horuz laughs.

"Well we had a good run" Tanner says

Dawn slaps him.

"Hey what was that for?" Tanner asks rubbing his cheek.

"For giving up too quickly and…because I love you" Dawn says as she hugs him with small tears running down her cheek. She is worried they are going to die.

"Finish them" Horuz says slowly.

The Derocks and Emerald Men move closer and closer, one lifts his fist up and is about to smash the heroes until a massive hole is blown into the temple. Then the Derocks in front of them are blasted away. The gang can hear explosive noises, they look outside. In the battleship Ash and Gary are together in the control centre.

"I'm a real Pokémon Heroooooooooooo" Gary shouts in happiness.

"Yeah now lets take them out, you couldn't resist saying that line could you?" Ash asks in excitement as he pushes the fire button again.

"Nope" Gary answers.

Ash and Gary are now working together and shooting at the island where the Derocks are standing.

"Who are those at the battleship?" Horuz asks Doran.

"More of those kids, I told Gary to beat Ash, not join him" Doran yells furiously.

"Take care of them" Horuz yells at him.

Doran runs down, out of the temple and towards the battleship. Ash and Gary continue to shoot at the Emerald Men and Derocks, obliterating each one.

"Thanks for helping me out Gary" Ash says.

"Don't mention it Ash. I'm sorry again for what happened" Gary replies.

"It's cool" Ash says.

Ash starts to move the battleship around the island blasting every bit of it. Doran is struggling to keep up with them since they are moving. The cannons aim for the temple. The heroes run outside with Horuz right behind them. Luna goes back and quickly gets Arceus and puts him to safety on the edge of the shore on the other side of the island then returns to the gang. Then they all escape as the temple crumbles.

"Wait to go Ash" Brock says smiling.

"It's one of the most awesome things I've ever seen" Kira says.

"Don't forget epic as well" Caitlin chuckles.

"Let's go onto the battleship and meet them" Kelli tells Luna.

Luna nods and teleports the gang onto the deck of the battleship. They work their way up the tower until they meet up with Ash and Gary.

"Hey you two, what happened?" Danny asks.

"Kind of a funny story…" Ash explains as he tells the story.

_Flashback_

"_Grr" Gary growls._

"_Gary…" Ash says blankly._

"_She is right, Ash is right" Gary thinks as he smiles to Ash._

_Gary with draws Blastoise and tells the curse to end._

"_Change of mind I see" Ash tells him with a big smile on his face too as he withdraws Sceptile._

_Gary walks up to Ash as his eyes go back to normal. Gary stands right in front of him._

"_I'm sorry. I realized what I was doing is wrong. I can't believe how I was acting and I apologize Ash and I would like to help you if I can…Ashy-boy" Gary says confidently and puts his hand out._

"_There's the Gary I know" Ah replies as he shakes Gary's hand._

_Ash is quite happy. Neither got hurt and it's proven that these two are still equal and will be rivals forever but eternal friends as well._

"_So what do we need to do?" Gary asks._

"_We need to think of a plan to take out all those stone thingies" Ash says._

"_Stone thingies?" Gary mumbles then starts laughing._

_The two look around and then Gary sees the tower and looks at the cannons._

"_Hey Ash, I have an idea" Gary tells him._

_Ash stares at Gary and follows him as Gary walks towards the tower. The two run up the stairs into the control centre. _

"_What are we doing here?" Ash asks._

"_You can be so clueless sometimes, we'll control the battleship and attack those stone thingies with the cannons" Gary explains._

"_HUH…what a great idea lets rock this joint" Ash says determined to give it a crack._

_Gary looks at the buttons and sees a large red button saying launch and a green button saying start. Also there is a steering wheel. The battleship is fairly basic, Gary starts it up and locks on to the temple walls._

"_Fire!" Gary shouts._

_The cannons on the side of the ship blast a hole right through the wall._

_Flash back ends_

"It's great you made up" Danny says happily.

"Gary glad you're on our side" Kira tells him.

He gives her thumbs up.

The gang looks out the window as Gary blasts more of the island until every single Derock is destroyed. There is a large cloud of smoke on the island. Horuz is getting quite annoyed.

"Lets see if you can handle a tsunami wave" Horuz says to herself as she uses her element magic to control the shore.

Horuz lifts her hands up and down until a large body of water builds up and starts towering over the battleship. Tanner notices it.

"Uh guys I think we should abandon ship" Tanner says.

"Everyone hold on to me" Luna says in panic.

She teleports the gang as the wave flips over the battleship. Luna teleported the gang back onto the island.

"We can't leave until Horuz is defeated" Luna tells them.

"Defeat me? That's a laugh. You have all ruined my army and now you get all cocky. I guess I'll have to finish you off by myself" Horuz tells us as she gets ready to unleash her amazing control over the Earth's elements.

In the background, Doran is waiting, planning something that will betray Horuz and surely kill every hero.

**Ash vs. Gary had no conclusion but now they are working together to beat Horuz. What is Doran planning and when will Dark Michael return? It is getting pretty edgy now. I will update soon.**


	42. Doran's Sneaky Threat

**Horuz will be defeated, someone will return and Doran is planning something on his own. Does he realize that Horuz was a mistake?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Horuz…you are indeed powerful but…you are ordering me like some kind of slave! I'm the one who is going to run things around here so enjoy your little fight, I have some business to attend to" Doran says to himself as he goes to the other side of the island.

The heroes watch as Horuz continues to taunt them. It is starting to get on their nerves. Kira is the first to attack but Horuz avoided Kira's punch and counters with a kick of her own. Kira is knocked back, Luna attacks with her energy balls but Horuz blocks them by raising the ground to create a rock barricade.

"Remember I control all the elements of the Earth because I obtain Arceus' powers and control the new element that I discovered" Horuz explains.

Horuz shoots a fireball at the gang. They avoid it easily but Horuz has something up her sleeve. She freezes everyone into a block of ice. Horuz laughs as she believes she has won.

"Too easy" she says.

Suddenly the ice blocks begin to crack and the heroes shatter the ice using their energy. Horuz didn't know what to make of this; she has never seen them before and doesn't know what has happened these last few years unlike Doran.

"You…are not normal" she says getting nervous.

"Time to totally kick butt" Caitlin says with a smile.

Together all the heroes struck Horuz. Danny and Tanner kick her in the back. Dawn goes under and trips her while Kira and Caitlin uppercut her in the chin. Brock finishes it off with a punch of his own. Horuz is flung back and lands on the ground. She gets back up;

"What has happened? I'm supposed to be the most feared person in the world" Horuz cries.

"Too bad. You were too busy hiding under your rock" Tanner teases her.

"You'll pay for your insolence, prepare to feel my full wrath" Horuz yells.

"Not today Horuz" a familiar voice told her.

She turns around and sees its Doran. The gang is quite surprised.

"Doran! What do you mean?" Horuz asks him.

"I can't believe I wasted my time bringing you back. You are even weaker than I am. I'm going to destroy you and take care of the heroes myself" Doran replies.

"You dare betray me!" Horuz yells at him.

"I control the Horuz Curse now and I'm going to allow Arceus to take his energy back" Doran says levitating Arceus with the power of the Horuz Curse.

"This guy is mental" Gary says.

Doran puts his hands in front of him and absorbs Horuz's powers and transfers them back to Arceus. Horuz tries to attack Doran but she is far too weak to fight back. Arceus begins to awaken and sees the good that Doran is doing.

"I have my powers restored, thank you heroes. I thought you have betrayed me but I see now that you were caught in a trap" Arceus tells us.

"Yeah but it wasn't us who saved you, it was Doran" Danny says pointing to Doran who is taking everything that Horuz has.

"Should we help her?" Dawn asks Tanner.

Tanner looks at Horuz and remembers all the things her and her curse did to them. He shakes his head.

"Nope" he answers casually.

"You…will…" Horuz stammers as she disappears as all her power is drained and now Doran controls the elements.

Doran glows a green color as the Horuz diamond appears under his feet. We watch as the symbol changes to an f and d mixed together symbol. Doran laughs maniacally then looks at us.

"You see I have changed it from the Horuz Curse to the Marking of D. I put all of Horuz's power into it so when it is used the user gets powers far beyond the curse. Now I believe we have some unfinished business" Doran says as he blasts Arceus high into the air with a much stronger looking green electric attack.

Arceus falls onto the ground paralyzed.

"You will pay for this" Arceus says as he slowly gets up and uses judgment.

The orange meteorite beams get launched into the air and fall upon Doran. Doran isn't fazed at all and uses the Marking of D to create a shield to block the attack.

"It can't be" Arceus says with complete nervousness in his voice.

"I hope you don't plan on attacking me again. Tanner you are a part of my unfinished business, I lost to you last time, but this time it will be different. I'll allow Arceus to be healed and I want you to use him. I want to prove that my Pokémon can beat the strongest one of all" Doran tells Tanner pointing at him.

"You want me to battle you with Arceus!" Tanner replies in shock.

"I will fight with you Tanner but I'm too damaged from that electric attack" Arceus tells him.

"That's ok, Luna can heal you" Kelli tells Arceus.

Luna nods and walks up to Arceus and heals him. Of course Doran allows it because he wants to fight him at full power. Once Arceus is healed he jumps in front of Tanner.

"Let's battle" Arceus tells Tanner.

"Very well. Marking of D come forth and give me your power" Doran shouts.

The diamond under Doran's legs gets bigger until it surrounds both him and Tanner. The symbol becomes huge and Doran takes the new transformation. He gets two fang like teeth and his eyes turn dead white as always but a green spark flares from him. Two new features to the user of the Marking of D. D stood for Doran. Doran stares at Tanner;

"Let's see how well you fair against me now. Go Salamance" Doran shouts as he throws the poke ball.

"Salamance! You have to be kidding" Tanner says as he laughs at Doran's decision since Salamance is no where near as strong as Arceus.

"You are laughing now but watch this. Salamance will transform into something stronger" Doran replies.

"Say what!" Tanner shouts.

Salamance's eyes turn red, he stands on his hind legs as they get bigger and its two other feet turn to hands. Salamance's back bends and gets a little thinner. His head and neck stay the same though. Salamance has transformed into a two legged Salamance, due to it being able to move better the challenge to this battle has come. Arceus will have a run for his money with the increased strength on his opponent. The battle is about to start. Meanwhile, on the other side of the island an old enemy has returned to settle the score. Dark Michael has returned from the Universal Realm and has completed the training necessary for Garanda to evolve into its final form. Dark Michael walks up the destroyed temple and looks around.

"I must find those fools" he says.

Dark Michael gets to the other side of the hill and sees Doran and Tanner facing off in a battle.

"Hmm what's this? It looks like the heroes have had their work cut out for them it has been a while since they've had a break of some sort. I guess my senses were right but this new person isn't even close to how strong I am. That diamond does give him significant power but pales in comparison to Garanda. This is going to be an enjoyable match, I'll let them play a little, then I shall step in hahahaha" Dark Michael says to himself as he watches from top of the hill.

Dark Michael looks up onto the ocean.

"Hello world! You will be fearing me again soon enough. Hmm I should have taken care of you a while ago but with these setbacks I was detained" Dark Michael says.

Back into the battle Arceus is the first to attack.

"Arceus use Shadow Force" Tanner says.

Arceus disappears then hits Salamance with devastating force. Salamance is pushed back but not even close to breaking a sweat.

"Our turn, Salamance use flamethrower" Doran says.

The fire stream jetted out of the dragon Pokémon's mouth and straight at Arceus. Arceus uses the water plate so that the fire attack won't affect him that much.

"Smart Arceus, use hyper beam" Tanner tells him.

He blasts the orange beam at Salamance who blocks it with his wings. There is a little explosion but Salamance flies out of the smoke and uses dragon claw Arceus is knocked back then the dragon Pokémon tries to attack with giga impact but since it is a normal type attack Arceus uses the ghost plate so it didn't affect him in any way. Arceus uses ice beam which is super effective against dragon and flying types. Salamance is knocked on his back but all he did is get up and roar at Arceus.

"Tanner and Arceus aren't doing too bad especially if Doran's Marking of D is an upgraded version of the Horuz Curse" Caitlin says with a serious face watching the battle take place.

"Yeah but remember Salamance's HP has gone way up and is able to take much more damage than Arceus. Although since Arceus has a huge advantage as he is able to be any type he wants, he'll minimize the damage of Salamance's attack to almost nothing so it could be anyone's victory" Kelli tells her.

Luna senses something evil on the island, her eyes go wide open.

"Dark Michael is back! This is just great when we finally are going to end Doran, he shows up. I guess I'll have to go to plan B" Luna thinks in her mind looking up at the hill where he is standing.

Tanner is showing a lot of confidence in this battle. With Arceus on his side, he believes he will win. With that determination Tanner is much more skillful as a trainer.

"This kid is pretty good, maybe I should face him one day" Gary says.

"Um you'll get quite a match from him" Ash replies sweat dropping thinking that Tanner will mop the floor with him in a battle.

Arceus uses ice beam again but Salamance is a lot smarter this time and dodges it and hits Arceus with a wing attack.

"Ahh" Arceus cries.

"ARCEUS!" the gang shouts.

"Hyper beam" Doran says.

The extra strong blast hits the god Pokémon. It caused a huge dent in their chance of victory. Arceus is down but not out just yet.

"Salamance use flamethrower" Doran says.

"Arceus use the water plate" Tanner says.

Arceus turns to a water type and the damage is minimal. Arceus gets angered he doesn't want to be defeated like this he uses judgment.

"I SHALL BRING YOU TO JUSTICE!" he yells at Doran.

Once again the orange meteor like beams goes into the air and fall upon the battlefield. Some of them hit Salamance with a power of lv 100 in each one. Salamance roars as he gets sent on his knees. Arceus breathes heavily as he falls onto the ground just barely staying conscious.

"If he loses Tanner will give his energy to me" Doran says with a big evil smile.

"No, this can't happen" Danny says with anger in his eyes.

"I don't think I'll be able to take another loss" Caitlin says getting teary.

"Hold on Arceus" Kira tells him.

Dark Michael watches.

"I can't let this new guy defeat the heroes, that's my job. Guess I'll have to step in and take him out myself" Dark Michael says as he puts his arms down and heads towards the battlefield.

"Say goodbye" Doran shouts as points his finger at Tanner.

"Salamance finish them off with one more attack…Giga Impact!" Doran says as he laughs.

Salamance charges for Arceus then Dark Michael stepped into the diamond and knocked Salamance out with a powerful punch.

"HUH? Who's this?" Doran asks.

"Dark Michael you're back!" Tanner says shaking a little.

"Yes I have returned and Garanda is ready to fight you all again and I will not let this faker evil be the defeat of any one of you that's my job" Dark Michael says looking at the gang and then staring at Doran.

"Listen I don't know who you are but you are interfering and if you don't leave I'll order the Marking of D to absorb your power" Doran tells him.

Dark Michael gives him a smug look then smiles.

"Very well, Marking of D, take this guy's energy" Doran says.

The Marking of D decreased to a smaller size to absorb Dark Michaels powers.

"What's the point of this?" Dark Michael asks.

"This circle will drain you until there is nothing left and there is no escaping it" Doran replies.

The gang watch, they are ready to knock Dark Michael out of the way because if Doran steals his energy they are all doomed.

"Really? Guess again" Dark Michael tells him as he uses his own energy to shatter the Marking of D.

The circle disappears and Doran can't believe it.

"You…what are you?" Doran asks getting nervous.

"I am your end" Dark Michael tells him as he laughs.

Doran slowly backs away and then runs towards the tipped over battleship.

"Where does he think he's going?" Luna says.

The heroes chase him down as Dark Michael slowly walks towards the running Doran realizing how much of a coward Doran really is. Doran opens a hole at the bottom of the ship and enters followed by the heroes. Inside it is dripping wet, the stairs are upside down so they'll just need to walk down and being almost underwater it is dark in there. Luna lights up the place with her aura and leads the gang to the stairs.

"Doran must be hiding in here somewhere, guess we'll have to go down and see" Kira says.

They make their way down the stairs and into the control room in the tower. Luckily the tower is connected to the bunker of the ship and also the tower is underwater so the heroes couldn't see a thing but luckily Luna is by their side. When they arrive into the control room there is nothing in there just a few Magikarp swimming past the window. Suddenly Doran appears behind us and laughs.

"No need to battle anymore, I've got everything I need now. That Dark Michael guy is in this ship as well and I have you all trapped" Doran says.

"What do you mean trapped, we can walk right past you" Kira tells him.

"Not so fast, I have put a barricade around this ship. If you touch them your energies will be absorbed and also your energy blasts. The Marking of D is around you now and it won't let you escape not even Dark Michael will be able to get out of it. Also I've activated the self-destruct sequence so either way you will all die haha" Doran says as he leaves and a counter appears on a screen.

"5 minutes till Self-Destruct" the computer voice says.

"What!" Kelli cries.

"Let's get out of here" Dawn panics.

The gang runs back into the bunker and towards the hole Doran made but there is a green barricade blocking the way and if they touch it will paralyze them and absorb their energies immediately.

"We can't get out!" Danny shouts.

In the control room the clock is ticking and it's ticking fast.

"4 minutes till self destruct"

**Doran has trapped the heroes and Dark Michael. Will he be the one to end their lives? What is Plan B that Luna is thinking about? Can they get out of there in time before the whole battleship explodes? I will update soon.**


	43. Garanda destroys Doran

**The clock continues to tick. Can everyone escape or will Doran be the one to put an end to the heroes once and for all or will the gang get a surprise helping hand?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The clock continues as the gang anxiously tries to think of a way to get out. Dark Michael walks towards the gang.

"Well it seems you are all here too and you look a little blue, what's the problem?" Dark Michael asks as he walks out from behind a few crates in the bunker.

"Doran just set off a self destruct sequence!" Ash yells at him.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Dark Michael replies also in a panic.

"We don't have time for your crap right now, we need to think of a way to get out of here" Tanner tells him.

"As much as I can't stand working with you fools I guess I have no choice, either way all of us with die so we will need to split up and looks for some kind of exit" Dark Michael says.

The gang splits up, each person looking for another way out.

"3 minutes till self-destruct" the computer's voice echoes across the battleship.

Ash checks more of the bunker along with Dawn and Kira. They try to bust open more holes but the barricade is there. Dark Michael checks the first tower level while the rest check the second and control room. Kelli looks at the counter, only 2 minutes are remaining.

"We better hurry" she tells Luna who is standing beside her.

The gang group up again seeing if anyone has found any other exits. No one, not even Dark Michael found one, with only one minute to go Dark Michael sees only one choice.

"There is one way to get out, I'll summon Garanda, and he'll have enough power to go through the barricade" he tells the gang.

He throws the special ball and out of it emerges the giant serpent because there isn't any room in the bunker Garanda breaks through the titanium wall and touches the barricade. It roars then blasts right through it, the barricade has been destroyed. Only 10 seconds remaining everyone jumps out of the battleship and Garanda flies in the air as the ship explodes. The shockwaves cause them to lose balance and they all get blown away towards the hill. They hit it with a thump. A huge fire blazes in front of them as the gang gets up. The battleship is completely destroyed, metal shards land on the island and the rest of the ship sinks into the sea.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…thanks" Danny says to Dark Michael.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I could care less about your deaths r this filthy world but I wanted the pleasure of killing you myself that's all now if you'll excuse me I have to find a certain someone who will surely be surprised to see me. Once I've taken care of him, you are all next, got that?" Dark Michael replies looking at the heroes with gleaming eyes as he withdraws Garanda and then teleports himself to Doran's location.

"Man the nerve, I guess some people with never change" Dawn says.

"He is pure evil after all, what do you expect?" Caitlin asks her.

"Heroes I have a plan but I'm going to have to leave you for a while. I know I've been with you all ever since the start of this journey but I need to sort out some things. I'm sure you'll all do fine, train yourselves and remember everything I taught you. Together you can win this one; once he returns Dark Michael will definitely challenge you to one final battle. Be ready for it, when I return I'll have our next move ready to go, ok?" Luna tells the gang.

"Hold on, we might need your help and all of a sudden you are just gonna desert us? Sevana did the same thing and she died we can't let you do alone" Danny replies.

Luna just smiles and promises them she will not die. After that she teleports away from the gang.

"This is insane, where do we go from here?" Ash wonders.

"This island will be a perfect to rest a little, after that we'll start getting stronger until DM returns" Brock says.

The heroes agree and decide to have a little rest before continuing on. Meanwhile Dark Michael spotted Doran who is taking a small boat and driving it to the mainland.

"There he is" Dark Michael says.

He lands right on his boat, Doran is shocked.

"What? It's you, how did you escape?" Doran asks.

"The real question is how are you going to stay alive in the next few minutes, what you did to me is unforgivable. So I'll destroy you as payback" Dark Michael replies.

"So you want to battle with me, fine! I don't know how you got out but I would love to shut you up, meet me at that island" Doran says pointing to a small island, east of his position.

"You'll see soon enough how I escaped from your death trap" Dark Michael tells him.

The two head towards the island, once they get to shore Doran and Dark Michael stand in front of each other ready to battle.

"I've defeated punks much stronger than you, this will be quick" Dark Michael tells him.

"You still don't realize the power of the Marking of D but don't worry you'll experience it for yourself when you lose" Doran replies.

Doran calls forth the Marking of D; the diamond once again surrounds both trainers. Doran sends out his Salamance who undertakes the same transformation as before but Michael's evil counterpart is not afraid in anyway even though Salamance is much stronger than before.

"Come on send out your weak Pokémon so I can win and continue with what I planned to do" Doran says.

Dark Michael just puts a wide grin on his face then throws Garanda's ball. Doran has never seen such a poke ball before and when it came out Doran fell to his knees.

"What…is that…thing?" Doran stammers shaking at Garanda's size.

Although the serpent is still in his first form Dark Michael knew that this battle will be enough for Garanda to evolve.

"Meet Garanda, the strongest Pokémon and most powerful creature to ever set foot on these worlds" dark Michael answers.

"I can't defeat something like that, but I'll try, let's hope the Marking of D gives my Salamance plenty of power" Doran says as he gets up.

"Salamance attack Garanda with flamethrower" Doran shouts with nervousness in his voice.

The flamethrower hits Garanda directly but it didn't do much, Garanda simply blows it away. Salamance tries wing attack but the giant serpent avoids it and smacks Salamance into the ground.

"Try hyper beam with everything you have" Doran yells.

Salamance builds up its power; the ground starts to shake as the orange beam gets stronger and stronger. Dark Michael isn't worried and watches Salamance build power.

"That's right give it everything you have" he tells Doran.

Doran tries to intimidate Dark Michael with his dead white eyes and stares at him but his foe isn't scared at all.

"You'll regret that, now Salamance launch!" Doran says laughing.

The hyper beam heads towards Garanda with incredible force. The giant snake/dragon Pokémon roars and launches its own energy blast from its mouth. The two beams collide and explode. The explosion's power flings Salamance into the ground. Doran is stunned; he gave it everything he had.

"If only I knew there were an opponent this strong and a Pokémon that powerful I would have…planned things out better" Doran says to himself looking at the pleased Dark Michael.

"I don't know why the heroes were struggling so much against you but if I beat you this easily they'll be a walk in the park. Prepare to experience your demise, Garanda defeat his Salamance" Dark Michael says.

Garanda lands onto the ground and smacks Salamance with its wing followed by a new ability; Garanda is able to shoot electricity from its horn. The electricity hits Salamance, making it faint. Dark Michael has won. Doran fears the worst, he has lost but luckily for him he controls the Marking of D so it won't absorb his power so the battle ends and the diamond disappears.

"I…I lost" Doran says looking at the ground.

"This has been a little bit of amusement but like I said it's over Garanda destroy Doran!" Dark Michael says pointing to Doran laughing.

Garanda charges up his energy blast. Doran tries to flee, he runs towards the boat but it's too late. The giant yellow blast hits Doran, incinerating his body in the blast.

"AHHHHH" Doran yells.

Dark Michael can see his opponent's body disappear in the explosion. When the smoke clears he withdraws Garanda.

"Perfect Garanda will evolve as soon as I send him out, this is perfect. Time for the heroes to get a run for their money" he says looking at the poke ball.

Dark Michael leaves the island behind with the hole where Doran lost his life. He stops on his way towards the gang.

"Hmm perhaps I should give them some time to recuperate it won't be any fun if they are not at their best yet. I'll go see what Luna's been up to first" Dark Michael says changing his direction to search for Luna.

In the Universal Realm Luna is thinking if Plan B will work. She isn't sure since the place where she needs to go might not be ready yet. She thinks through Plan B more thoroughly making sure that everything works out well.

"Perfect I hope that the ruins are still ok to use, if we can successfully complete this mission Dark Michael will never exist" Luna says as she gets a little happier.

Luna flies through the realm;

"Time for me to get an old friend to talk to the gang and give them a little history of himself. Then and only then will I be sure that the heroes will fully understand in what to do in this mission" Luna thinks to herself as she teleports to another dimension.

Back on the island the gang is rather tired from these past days of constant battling. They have been resting on the island, having casual conversations and even a little nap. Dark Michael hasn't shown up for over an hour and that made the gang very happy that they are able to have a moment's peace. Ash yawns.

"It feels good to stretch" Ash says stretching his body.

"Yeah it's good to be away from all this fighting, the time will come again for us though" Brock tells Ash.

"When that final battle comes hopefully we can payback Dark Michael for everyone he has hurt, Misty, Michael, Amanda and everyone else" Danny says.

Kira nods agreeing with Danny although she was happy May wasn't around.

"I think we'll wait half an hour more then start training, what do say?" Caitlin asks.

The gang nods.

"Hey guys" a familiar voice said behind everyone.

The heroes turn around and their eyes go wide open.

"Michael!" Tanner shouts in surprise.

"Yeah, what you're not happy to see me?" I ask.

The faces turned from surprised to happy.

"It's so great to see you again, I haven't seen you since that fight between Dark Michael and Gorath" Danny says.

"Guess it has been a while, I'm still in my spirit form though, that's probably why I'm see through haha" I reply laughing.

"How did you come back here anyway? You couldn't possibly make it here on your own the dead can't walk among the living" Kelli tells me.

"Well you see Luna has a plan but she didn't exactly tell me what it is, she came to the afterworld and helped me get back here to you guys and explain some things that lead to my dark half's birth" I answer.

"A history lesson. Oh…great" Dawn says sarcastically.

"Haha yeah I know but apparently Luna said it will be useful to know so I'll tell you anyway" I reply.

The gang huddle together and listen to the story of my life that has lead to my evil counterpart.

"It all began…" I stated

**Doran has been killed! Luna has Plan B sorted out, but what is it? At last the heroes will learn about the History of Dark Michael. A very important chapter coming up indeed. I will update soon. **


	44. History of Dark Michael

**Here we shall learn where everything began. How the signs of Dark Michael first came and what happened to good Michael during his life. Note: The following depressing events are NOT true.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

I began to tell the story my life. I was just an average primary school kid in year 5, I was known as the quiet one in class. During recess and lunch I hung out with a small group of friends but mostly I try and hang out with the popular kids. They all saw me as the little one. Although they were pretty good, there was one boy who was three times my size always used to pick on me. Calling me names and putting me down all the time. I built up a little anger towards him and as it continued I just wanted to smash him but I kept suppressing it. When I arrived at home things weren't the best either. My mum had a new boyfriend with three kids and I didn't really like sharing my things with them so jealousy took over.

But soon they broke up and I didn't see them again, to be honest I got quite fond of them as well. In year 6 things started to improve and I had more friends and was the fastest runner in the school. After that year high school came and things went downhill from there. A gang always put me down everyday for not any particular reason. It drove me to suppress more anger and the signs were starting to show as I had violent images in my head of brutally beating each gang member up. The next year wasn't any better, that gang finally left me alone and I had a big group of friends again but one of my old friends from primary school was having a rough time and I thought I'll spend some time with him at lunches. I soon realized I was spending too much time with him and my gang of friends slowly diminished. A few weeks after I spent time with my old friend Leon, he deserted me because he now has a new group of buddies to hang out with.

I tried to return to my group of friends but they didn't want to spend much time with me anymore, so from then on I spent lunch alone in a small room. Feeling the pain of loneliness I sat their thinking what have I done to lose everyone. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to make new friends on the internet and that's where I met Kira, Danny and Caitlin. After a few months talking to them I wanted to make new friends at my school because I was sick and tired of being a loner. Also I wasn't really accepted when I wanted to sit with a group of boys they told me to get lost. This caused me to be furious in the inside.

"How could they be superior to me! It's not fair" I thought fuming.

In the same year I finally managed to find a group and we always had shifty fun everyday even this kid in class was my new best friend and we always hung out. Everything looked great until I got really sick near the end of the year and too two weeks off. When I returned to school feeling happy to be back, every single buddy of mine didn't want to talk to me. I asked them why and their reply was completely idiotic.

"You were away for too long".

I started to get angry just telling the story to the gang.

"Wow you had it hard" Kira says looking sad.

"Keep going" Kelli tells me.

"Ok, let's see, after that…"

I really hated school again and with no one by my side I was forced to create imaginary ones. I was losing my mind. My mum once checked on me and got freaked out as I kneeled on my bed just thinking about all the people at school.

"Michael are you ok?" she asked.

"I have no friends, I am pretty much in my room thinking about it and having a really tough life…" I said then something changed, my voice turned into something else as I turned to look at her.

"How the heck do you think I feel?" I asked in a demonic voice.

She walked away from the room getting scared. I felt strange for a few moments as if I was dreaming but then I returned not knowing what just happened. Feeling a little depressed I walked along my streets with my head down and my mind blank. A tear or two feel and sometimes I would just snap and get really angry by smashing things around me outside. Then I would collapse;

"What do I do now?" I think.

A few months after that my mum went crazy one night and yelled all sorts of things at me. The things she said made me teary and I had to let it out, outside. But later we both clamed down and apologized. But what she said still was buzzing through my head. It affected me so much I started to believe in it. A few months later I felt a little better since I stayed away from the world I didn't have to deal with anything. I left school and entered a new one where only a few kids go and it is extremely fun. Although I was walking down the street one day and two guys in their car drove past saying smartass stuff to me. Again I got furious and the thoughts came, I wanted to destroy their car and smack them around. The same thing happened with different people over 20 times.

"Why is the world so cruel?" I wondered.

I thought about it harder and realized the world is a bitter place and wished that I could place it in order. Scare the people and take out all those who opposed me. I wanted the power for it. While walking I lose myself again;

"Those fools will pay the ultimate price. Patience is a virtue" are the words that came out.

When I felt that I had my body under control, I felt very uneasy as if another entity is watching over me. Little did I know that my dark half is growing stronger and he uses those thoughts to manipulate me to stop suppressing the hatred towards the world and release it. From then on the got the same feeling of losing myself to someone else but there was an occasion where it didn't happen for a while.

Then the vortex appeared and I was sucked in it along with all the other heroes and the day we met Sevana. Being in a cheerful mood being with awesome friends and saving the worlds distracted my mind from thinking of my rough past. My dark half didn't show up for over 6 months and I thought my pain would be all over. How wrong I was, the whole time my dark side purposely suppressed himself so he could study us and Garanda and the ability to move sideways in time. After 3 and a half years he finally fully showed himself as you all know and I was fully taken over, although I did see his plan, I was still determined to stop him. But unfortunately I failed.

"And that's the full story, you guys know pretty much the rest from there, probably more than me but I think being a hero made it worse, it gave Dark Michael enough to power to do what I wanted to do many years ago. I see now that the world is a beautiful place even with those jerks, all I have to do is ignore them and believe who I am" I tell the gang.

"Man what a story" Tanner comments.

"At least now we know what Dark Michael was born from, its all the worst feelings, anger, hatred, jealousy, pride and violent thoughts" Caitlin says with a worried expression.

"The worst person imaginable" Brock says finishing off Caitlin's sentence.

"In my world we don't usually have people like that" Ash says.

"I know almost everyone in our world is nice except for Paul he is a jerk but compared to the people in your world he a very nice guy…I find that hard to believe" Dawn says.

"I still don't get Luna's plan, she sent Michael here to tell us about his past, why would she do that?" Danny wonders.

Kelli thought hard then the answer came to her but before she could say it Dark Michael appears.

"Why hello heroes happy to see me again?" Dark Michael asks.

"Took you long enough, it's been two hours" Tanner tells him.

"I felt a bit generous today and gave you all a break. You should be grateful" he replies then his eyes go wide open as he sees me.

"You're still here I thought I got rid of you back when I killed Gorath, guess you managed to survive somehow" Dark Michael says.

"Yes and I've explained to everyone how you became who you are today" I tell him.

"How will that benefit any of you besides I know how you thought I was born but there is more to me than meets the eye. That's right you only know half the story, allow me to explain who I really am" Dark Michael says glaring at each of us chuckling.

**That's it, the History of Dark Michael's birth. I hope it did give a little emotion because I went through a lot. But it turns out that is only half of Dark Michael's true self. Who is he really? Also in your reviews could you please tell me who voted for who in the "Favorite POC villain to battle" poll because it will help me decide where to carry on. Thanks ands I'll update soon.**


	45. Dark Spirit Revealed

**What is Dark Michael playing at? What does he mean by "who I really am"? Lets here the other half of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"I am the dark spirit that lies within Michael, the split personality if you must say, and the stronger one of the two. Although I was originally born from a dark spirit, the same one who created Gorath what he is today. His name is Dies Bier and he is the reason for my releasing, initially I was too weak to manipulate Michael's mind, this dark spirit did it for me. Making me stronger the angrier Michael became. But even he sometimes managed to counter Dies Bier's manipulation but the more bad things that happened to him the easier it was to make Michael angry. Soon I got strong enough to do it myself and rebelled against Dies Bier. Gorath was created by a machine but that same dark spirit caused him to be that evil. Knowing that Dies Bier may be able to defeat me, I joined forces with him" Dark Michael says.

"You mean…?" Kelli panics.

"Yes he is here as we speak" Dark Michael says as he sniggers.

The dark spirit showed himself, the one responsible for the birth of Dark Michael, Dies Bier. When he appeared he had a good look at him, he practically is just a floating black cloak with red eyes in the depths of it.

"Kind of reminds me of death" Tanner says remembering meeting death when getting the purifier.

"So these are the humans that have been defeating all the baddies these last few years…interesting" Dies Bier says with a very deep voice.

"These are the ones Dies, tell them more about yourself" Dark Michael says.

"Alright, I am the dark spirit that creates evil entities such as Dark Michael and he is my first successful creation. I was trying to figure out how to create one perfect, evil person. One that cannot be stopped. I originate from Earth, I used to be a sorcerer but an accident with my magic transformed me into something much more dangerous. I studied for many years and came to the conclusion that with the right manipulation and horrific events is enough to create my own super warrior. My choice of Michael was completely random but once I learned of him becoming a hero I just had to create Dark Michael, the split personality. After all this time I finally succeeded" Dies Bier explains.

"So really Dark Michael was nothing more than an imaginary friend of Michael's the person he wished he could be to scare people and make sure no one messes with him again. Then Dies Bier comes along and makes him real" Kira sums up everything that Dies explained.

"That's correct; my you're a smart one" Dies Bier compliments.

"Unfortunately for you Dies we are very strong and we can surely defeat you" Danny says with confidence smiling at him.

"Wrong I have the power to enter your bodies and take control of your mind" Dies Bier replies.

"So you have nothing to do with Hexxus?" Ash asks.

"Hexxus? Oh yes the spirit of destruction. We are kind of similar except he wanted to destroy life not certain people. Kind of reckless too, what happened to him?" Dies asks.

"Heh we defeated him" Brock tells him.

Dies Bier's eyes go wide open.

"My…you must be strong" Dies panics.

"Guys who's Hexxus?" Caitlin asks.

"The first villain we ever fought" Dawn answers.

"Oh…wish I was there I wouldn't mind seeing what he looked like" Caitlin says.

"That's ok Caitlin we have new bad guys to beat and trust me, Dark Michael makes Hexxus look like an ant compared to him" Danny replies.

"Ok enough talk do your stuff Dies" Dark Michael tells him running out of patience.

"Very well…time to wipe them out" Dies Biers says as he slowly makes his way towards the heroes.

Dark Michael smirks and obliterates Dies Bier right in front of our eyes.

"AHHH! Traitor!" Dies Bier yells.

"You think I'm going to let you kill them, fool" Dark Michael replies.

The dark spirit has been killed, wiped out from existence. The creator of Dark Michael is no more. The gang is stunned.

"Why did you…" Ash was about to ask until Dark Michael interrupted.

"That Dies Bier was my creator but he thinks I'm going to follow his orders and even he may have the power to put me away and make me just a nightmare again. Well it is time to wake up, I'm real now and no one bosses me around. Hehe and I believe we have some business to attend to" Dark Michael says as he stares into the eyes of his opponents.

Dark clouds start to form, the clash is about to begin. Dark Michael smiles then…he turns around.

"Actually I'm going to leave our battle for another time" Dark Michael says.

"HUH!" the gang gasps.

"Why?" Dawn asks him.

"The time isn't right yet, I have some more things to do before I finish you all off. This place, this world has been good to me but all my fun here is done. I'm tired of wasting my time on these people when I have some others that I want to destroy. The ones that drove Michael crazy hehehe" Dark Michael says as he laughs.

"Wait you mean Our World!" Kelli yells.

"That's correct, I have been aching to go there for quite some time and show them all what happens when they mess with me. They laughed and teased me but enough is enough I'm going to make them pay for it. Don't bother following me heroes; this is a task that I will not let you interfere with…"

Dark Michael turns back to look at us.

"It is something I have to do" he continues.

"Well if you are going to go could you stop by this girl named Sophie's house and take care of her too" Kira says.

"Kira" I nudge her.

"Sorry couldn't help it" Kira replies.

"Use this time to prepare for the final battle. After I'm satisfied with the destruction of the Earth I'll come back for you and we'll settle this. Good luck" Dark Michael says as he teleports himself to Our World.

"What do we do?" Dawn asks.

"Guess we'll have to stay here and see what Luna has planned" Brock says looking down.

"What do you mean? People are going to die if we don't stop him" Caitlin yells.

"But if we fight him now he will beat us and then it will be for certain that everyone will die" Danny explains to her.

"Hold on I am pretty much my dark half except with all those motives. Knowing myself he'll go after certain people first, the ones who really pushed me to the edge. He won't kill them though, he'll just really frighten them, perhaps throw them into the window or something that's what I wanted to do and that'll take him fair while" I tell the gang.

"Ok we'll wait one hour, if Luna doesn't come back we will go and fight" Ash says.

"Good plan let's hope DM doesn't finish his business with those certain people when we get there" Dawn hopes.

"Um I have no idea what is going on; in fact I'm a little creeped out by all this, Dark Michael, Dies Bier, powers, another world…this is all too crazy Ash. I'm gonna head back to Pallet Town to visit my grandfather, good luck in your imaginary quest, smell ya later" Gary says as he cracks up and leaves the gang.

In the distance Gary uses Blastoise and together they head back to Kanto.

"Oh great Gary thinks we are crazy" Kira says.

"Haha I hope Luna has some sort of memory wipe ability" Tanner says crossing his fingers.

Kelli sighs.

"Let the hour begin" she says.

Meanwhile May is still looking after Misty and it isn't going too well. Misty hasn't moved an inch and May has been crying a few times over her body. It is dark in Cerulean City now and she is sleeping, sitting in a chair next to Misty. She wants to be by her friend's side and make sure she is ok. May dreams about the heroes;

"Please guys…win" she says softly in her sleep.

As the heroes wait and May sleeps, Dark Michael has arrived at Our World ready to show everyone what true terror is.

**That didn't turn out too bad; I was actually kind of stuck in this chapter lol. I really needed to put my brain to work to get through this one. Dark Michael has arrived in Our World! What kinds of things will he do to it? Will he be successful in his mission and will Luna arrive within the hour? The next few chapters are fully planned; get ready for a rollercoaster ride of Dark Michael's fun as he releases Garanda's final form and the heroes will meet an old foe/friend of theirs in our world in the next two part chapter. I will update soon. **


	46. Earth's Destruction pt 1

**Prepare for a roller coaster ride of destruction on our beloved Earth. The hunters of this world have become the hunted as Dark Michael has arrived. Where is a Luna, will she be back within the hour?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Dark Michael has teleported himself to his old neighborhood where Michael lives.

"The perfect spot to eliminate these fools. They think it's going to be another day where they can push people around and corrupt more things, well they have another thing coming" Dark Michael says as he starts walking into the rather large shopping centre.

Dark Michael looks a little unusual and many people are staring at him. In the Pokémon World he looked like a normal person but in Our World he did look like everyone else except for his hair and black linings around his eyes. Some people were even giggling on how he is dressed. Dark Michael noticed this while walking in the food area where a small group of teenagers were saying things about him, Dark Michael targeted them first.

"Something funny?" Dark Michael asks with his demonic voice and a slightly angry face.

The teenagers were a little freaked out by it at first then they started to believe he is just pretending.

"Nah man just didn't that superheroes still existed hahaha" the boy laughed and so did the rest of them.

The group of 5 is all around 16 years old. Dark Michael grunts as he lifts him up by his top and off the ground.

"If you think I look funny then I'll be hysterical when I see you thrown into the electrical box outside" Dark Michael tells him with a smile.

"Let him go" another boy of the group says as he throws a punch, Dark Michael drops him and blocks the punch.

"I can't believe I was afraid of you weaklings, how sad" Dark Michael says the two girls in the gang were quite scared and hid behind the boys.

"Not so tough now huh? When a force stronger than all of you comes along and kicks your ass. Haha, you obviously were making fun of me because you were together let's see how strong you are alone" Dark Michael tells them as he puts the boy on the ground and steps on his arms, breaking it.

"Ahhh" he cries.

"Because he's out of the way you'll have to fit now two on one" he tells the group walking towards them.

The people around the scene called security and Dark Michael could hear them.

"I best be off, I am not ready to be caught attention of the cops just yet" he says as he teleports himself on the other side of the street where the shopping centre is.

"I must say that was even more enjoyable then fighting the heroes although I still have a few more certain people I want to take care of before I completely lay waste to this world" Dark Michael says to himself as he walks up a main street which is on the way to his house but it's not his house he is going for, he is awaiting someone to call out something to him on the road, it happened to Michael countless times and he always wanted to stop the car.

Dark Michael walks with an evil grin on his face. He knows that normal Michael would love to be doing what he is doing right now, but maybe he changed. He thinks of how he is going to end the heroes lives, how the final battle should be. He thinks of how to raise the stacks to maximum.

"It doesn't matter how I defeat them, I will kill them all in the end" Dark Michael thinks as he passes the halfway point of the main road.

At last someone idiotic decides to point his head out the window and yells at Dark Michael;

"Walk! You nerd!" the car zooms past.

"Perfect he is my next victim" Dark Michael says as he teleports in front of the car.

The car comes to a screeching halt as they look at Dark Michael wondering how he got in front of them. Dark Michael walks to the side of the car and smashes through the glass and grabs the person that yelled at him and brings a third of his body out of the window and looks at him. The 19 year old quivers.

"You think you're safe from me in this car? You'll pay for your ridiculous mind" Dark Michael tells him.

He notices there are large pieces of glass still holding on the window sill. Dark Michael chuckles.

"Have fun" he says as he drops the guy straight onto the large glass shards that penetrate his stomach.

Blood flows down the window sill and onto the ground as the guy dies.

The driver gets out and tries to fight Dark Michael but he isn't a challenge at all and he gets kicked straight into the front window. The front window shatters as he goes through it. People around them have called the police.

"Another bunch of idiots done. That was very entertaining, only one more place to go before I can start putting the whole world in fear" Dark Michael says as he flies into the air using his energy and heading towards…his old school.

As the sun shone on this world, the moon shone in the Pokémon World. It is evening and only half an hour has passed. The gang is waiting on the island where Doran's plans were put into effect.

"It makes me quite nervy waiting, I wish it was all over. I want to be with you guys but not if there is a risk of dying every second" Tanner says.

"I know what you mean, it would have been nice to just chill with you and have a normal tournament like we were supposed to" Dawn replies.

"Life's funny that way" Danny says with a cheerful smile.

"I can't stay much longer, my time is up. This will be the last time I ever see you all again. Good luck in the fight, hopefully I see you later than sooner if the fight doesn't go well just run" I tell them.

The gang nods.

"Tell May that I'll miss her very much and let Misty know that too" I say.

"Hehe you got it" Caitlin replies giggling.

"Take care bud" Tanner says.

"Allonsy" Kira says.

I waved goodbye as my spirit returned to the Afterworld.

Kelli is still thinking of what Luna could be doing, she had it in her head but now she can't seem to remember. She thinks of those words 'Dark Michael wouldn't exist', to do that they'll have to stop Michael's harsh life from happening and make sure that Dies Bier is defeated. In order to accomplish those things they'll need to go back in time.

"Now I know what Luna is up to but still…I can't be sure about that" Kelli thinks as she looks up at the starry sky.

Back on Our World Dark Michael descends right across the street from his old high school.

"This is where I was mostly born from. It's good to see it again, Year 10 to 12 are in this one as well as the same kids that gave me birth. I'd usually thank them for that but they did put me through jeopardy" Dark Michael as he walks across the street and through the school gates while classes are still on.

He walks inside the building block 1 and a teacher spots him.

"Excuse me, you are supposed to be in class and have school uniform" she says with a harsh voice.

"Sorry but I don't go to this school" Dark Michael replies with menacing eyes.

"Ok sorry, head down to the office to get a visit tag" the teacher reminds him as she walks away ignoring any possible dangers that Dark Michael can do.

As he passes the classroom doors people look at him. A very strange looking person with a crazy hairstyle passes door by door. Dark Michael heads down to the office and talks to the receptionist lady, he decides to play along for now.

"I'm here for a visitor tag" Dark Michael says.

The receptionist is shocked at first as well as the students sitting in the office.

"Um ok here you go" the receptionist said giving Dark Michael the tag.

"Thankyou, by the way do you remember me?" Dark Michael asks.

"No but I'm sure I would if I ever saw you" she replies picturing the face she'll never forget.

"It figures…doesn't matter I'm off" Dark Michael tells her as he walks out the door.

A couple of girls look at him strangely and then smirk as he walks pass.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he growls at them in his scary voice.

The two girls flee, and then Dark Michael walks outside again. He looks around remembering all the things that have happened. He spots another group of students sitting outside and talking, one of them gets smart; 

"What are you looking at? He shouts and the girls around him laugh.

"You" Dark Michael replies as he walks towards.

"Look at this guy thinks he can beat me" the student boy says as he gets up and walks towards Dark Michael cracking his knuckles.

Once DM is right up to his face, the student swings but Dark Michael avoids it and throws him into a class window. The girls try to ruin but he grabs one by the hair.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dark Michael asks as he throws her into a tree.

Her back hurts as she collapses on the ground in pain.

"No mercy!" Dark Michael shouts.

He takes out his knife and looks into the classroom with no glass window.

"YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE TOUGH WELL GUESS WHAT, PREPARE FOR AN EXPIRIENCE LIKE NO OTHER WEAKLINGS HAHAHA" Dark Michael says loudly and laughs maniacally.

Black clouds above shroud the area and lightning strikes the ground around Dark Michael.

"The time has come to unleash my newly evolved Garanda and take out this whole area" Dark Michael says as he throws the poke ball.

In the Pokémon World…

"The hour is up!" Danny shouts.

"But Danny we don't have the ability to travel through the worlds" Kira tells him.

Danny gasps as he completely forgot about that.

"Hey no need to worry I can do it remember" Caitlin says with a happy face.

"Alright, way to go Caitlin!" the gang cheers.

Caitlin opens the portal and together they rush into Our World. Our bodies turn to normal, we have arrived in Caitlin's neighborhood, the gang can sense Dark Michael but they are very, very far away.

"He must be in Australia, his country. Taking out the certain people just like Michael said" Kira tells the gang.

"Then let's head over there as fast as we can" Brock says.

Together the gang uses their energy to fly and head towards Australia as fast as they could. Meanwhile in Michael's high school, Garanda makes his way out of the ball. The energy that comes out of the ball enters the black clouds above and soon a new creature is formed. The area grows darker as a giant creature shadows the land and roars. A roar that creates fear in the hearts of all.

"Now my beast destroy this place and make them all pay!" Dark Michael shouts to it as he flies towards the shadow then looks down.

A yellow light is seen by all and what the people below didn't know is Garanda is about to unleash his attack. The blast is released. The people and students scream as it hits the ground. There is a massive explosion; everything is obliterated in the school. Half of the suburb is wiped out along with it; heavy winds surround the area as a blinding light surrounds it. A huge bang is heard from many kilometers away and the shockwaves affect other suburbs, blasting some houses and sending cars tipping over. This is only the beginning of what Dark Michael plans to do to our world.

**Dark Michael has had his fun with Our World now he plans to destroy it. Garanda has appeared in his final form. What does he look like? Can the heroes really make it in time? Earth's Destruction really begins. I will update soon.**


	47. Earth's Destruction pt 2

**What terrifying creature has Garanda turned in to? Is there no stop to Dark Michael's wrath and will the heroes make it in time?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

After the blast, all that remains is a wasteland. Garanda's energy beam blew away most of the suburb and the surrounding areas were torn apart. Cars are upside down, houses are gone and people have injuries everywhere. Dark Michael seems quite pleased.

"They brought all this on themselves it's a shame their lives had to end in such a miserable way. Although hahaha I rather enjoyed crushing those puny insects, this will go on TV but it won't be enough time for me to show myself to the world and after all these years every single person will fear me" Dark Michael says.

Dark Michael ascends on top of Garanda then lands on its head.

"Time to fly to America my beast that is where we shall make the World Broadcast" Dark Michael tells him.

Garanda uses its gigantic wings and flies north towards America. The gang is still heading towards Australia. They have just learnt how to sense forces but they still struggled and haven't realized that Garanda is heading right for them. Below the gang sees the beautiful, blue ocean. They also see a few cargo ships on the way.

"You know I never really said this but your world is amazing. I mean life, it's just…wow" Ash says.

"Well if you overlook corruption, war, cursing and destroying our environment, yeah it is amazing" Kelli says sweat dropping.

"Oh come on Kelli, this place is great but I have to admit there are a lot of bad people in this world and they are in control. How hard is that to believe? I mean soon there won't be any green or life left…the humans will kill their mother if this all continues" Caitlin replies.

"I think it is better to look at the positives, I mean even if that does happen we can't really do much about it…or can we…" Danny tells them then he starts to think.

"When Ash and I were on our journeys through the Pokémon we never thought we would become the people we are today and especially didn't think of flying. Really we never thought it was a possibility. Although our adventures today do involve Pokémon battles, I think they are more for our foes amusement. Really there isn't much purpose to it, if we can do these kinds of things" Brock tells them.

"Guess you are half right but remember when Mark and Misty fought Dark Michael and Ash. That was a very serious battle; the battle did have a purpose, to save a life. Guess it didn't work out for us though" Kira says really missing Misty.

"When I wanted to go on a Pokémon Journey I never thought the first thing that would happen to me would be something like this. It's incredible and I got to meet this wonderful boy" Dawn says holding Tanner's hand.

"Yeah when we separated many months ago, I thought our adventure was over. We became different people and our lives go to our own paths. Guess we never knew we would cross again in our most dangerous mission yet" Tanner says.

"Wow Tanner, never thought you would be so in depth with what we've gone through" Danny says quiet surprised then smiles.

Kelli thinks in her mind;

"I hope Luna can succeed with whatever she is doing. If I'm right with what she is planning, it all depends on one thing and that is…" Kelli is just about to finish the sentence I her mind but Dawn screams and points in front of us.

"What is that large shadow thing in the air" Dawn shrieks.

Everyone looks in front of them. They can see a black figure coming towards them. It is too low to be a plane so it can only mean one thing.

"Is it Dark Michael?" Brock asks.

"No it's something bigger" Danny says in a panic.

When it got closer we could see what it is. The giant serpent that we all fear, but it looks different somehow. Dark Michael sees us;

"Hmm how unlucky that the heroes somehow made it here, but I don't see Luna anywhere. Oh yes I remember Caitlin has the ability to travel through both worlds, that's why she never joined up with the gang earlier" Dark Michael thinks.

"Here I come!" he yells.

Both entities of evil arrive in front of the gang. The towering snake is bigger than before. Garanda's wings are a little larger and instead of having one pair, it has two. The new pair of wings is near the end of its body to support the creature's weight. Garanda has three heads now, each as menacing as the other, the body has expanded to fit the three heads which are on an 8 meter long neck. Its teeth are razors and it has red eyes. Each head has a one meter long horn on it which produces the electricity attack. Garanda's final form is a sight to see but the most feared creature of all time. The serpent hisses then roars like a dragon. Garanda may be a snake but also has some dragon characteristics. The wings and horns are part of dragons.

"How do you like my new Garanda?" Dark Michael asks as he watches the gang shake.

"Is that thing…possible to stop?" Caitlin stammers.

"Oh and one more thing my Garanda's strength has increased by 5 times its original strength" Dark Michael tells them.

"WHAT! There is no way we can beat it" Tanner cries.

"We had so much trouble before, how do we beat it 5 times stronger?" Kelli wonders.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have a broadcast to get to. So I'll deal with you all later. Like I said use this time to get stronger. You'll be facing my Garanda in our battle so you'll need all the power you can get. Now if you'll excuse me…" Dark Michael says looking back at us as he and Garanda keep heading towards America flying away from the heroes.

The gang breathes easy again. They worry about the fight with Garanda to come. Each of them weren't sure if their Pokémon were ready to take on something like that.

"What should we do?" Dawn asks.

The gang watches as Garanda slowly disappears in the distance.

"We must stop him" Danny says.

"Hold on, I know you want to be brave and all but did you see that thing!" Kelli exclaims.

"I would like to turn back too but…I'm with Danny. I know why we need to go. It's not something we want to do; it is something we have to do. Dark Michael will kill many people if we don't stop him. Luna is doing something very busy and we need to buy time for her with whatever she is planning" Kira says.

"Guess…I'm in" Kelli says.

"Me too" Ash says as well.

The gang put their hands together ands make their way towards Dark Michael who has already arrived in America. People from below see a large shadow of Garanda fly past. A man drops his glass staring at it. Dark Michael has decided to go to San Francisco for the broadcast. Garanda flies much faster than the heroes and uses its four large wings to push itself towards its destination. Dark Michael grins in joy just thinking of seeing all the terrified faces. To him the feeling is accelerating. The heroes are having a hard time catching up and are unaware that of what dark Michael intends to do on the television.

"How far did he go?" Kelli wonders.

"We got to hurry" Caitlin says.

The gang tries to go faster but their experience is flying with their energy hasn't been the best. Finally Garanda arrives in San Francisco, the people below in the city scream in fear as Garanda lands causing the ground to shake. It roars and everyone runs for their lives. Some Japanese people were there too shouting;

"Godzilla…Godzilla" they shrieked.

The three headed serpent spun around the broadcast building until it got to the very top where the World Broadcast room is. Garanda busts open through the door and the cameramen and reporters screamed as they back away from Garanda onto the other side of the room. Dark Michael jumps off the middle head with his arms crossed and walks in front of the camera.

"I want you to send my broadcast to every TV in the world!" Dark Michael demands.

The cameramen would have been resilient at first with just Dark Michael being there but with Garanda there, their answer was obviously going to be 'ok'. The cameramen got to work, making sure every TV in the world saw Dark Michael's speech. The people in the room were shaking; they were too petrified to move, too scared of being killed by Garanda. The broadcast is set. Millions around the world could see Dark Michael's face. The cameramen were sweating as they recorded it.

"Hello world, my name is Dark Michael. You don't know me but I know you all very well. Behind me is my pet Garanda" Dark Michael says pointing to Garanda behind him.

The cameras get a shot of the three headed beast and people from around the world gasped and screamed. A certain sergeant is watching as well.

"Code red, I repeat, code red!" Sergeant Drake says to his walkie talkie radio.

Two guys walk into the president's office with urgent news.

"Mr. President we have a situation sir" one of the men dressed in a black suit tells him.

Immediately the President sends the army to kill Garanda after being told about the broadcast. The jets make their way towards San Francisco. Meanwhile Dark Michael's speech continues…

"You see your boring lives are about to get a whole lot interesting. Garanda and I are going to pay a little tour on this pathetic world and destroy everything in our path. I'm sure your wondering, why I am going to do this. Well here is my answer: This world is a horrible place. Many people put me down all my life. I wanted to believe this was a friendly world but its not. It's corrupted with selfish, idiotic fools. So I'm going o do the only humane thing and wipe out every single one of you. Sooner or later you all were going to turn your backs on me" Dark Michael growls with a serious face.

"I hope you enjoy this little tour of ours because I certainly am. I get to pay back all of you. Don't bother opposing me. My creature is unstoppable, the special forces have probably picked up Garanda whole flying here and are on their way. You'll all get to witness for yourselves what happens when you mess with us. Before I end this broadcast I just want you all to know something…I AM GOING TO END THIS WORLD!" Dark Michael shouts with a smile then blasts the camera.

Everyone who is watching goes into mass hysteria. Knowing that they will die has driven them crazy. Although there were others who thought it was a fake. But what they didn't realize is Dark Michael used to be a fragment of a boy's imagination but he is now most definitely real. Dark Michael is pleased with himself.

"That should put a massive scare on those weaklings. I just love the sensation of seeing fear in their eyes. I guess its time to do a little clean up don't you think" Dark Michael says to the cameramen getting out his knife.

Everyone in the room flees as Dark Michael makes his way towards them.

"You can't escape from me" he tells them.

Dark Michael teleports in front of them then slash one cameraman across the neck. He collapses.

"You will all feel the rage I have within" Dark Michael says looking down on his victim.

Garanda waited outside but could hear jet planes above him. Then the screams of Dark Michael's victims could be heard as the walls in the office were covered with blood. He goes back to Garanda.

"Things are always done better with your hands hehehe…hmmm" Dark Michael says looking up.

He knows that the army is here.

"These idiots still believe they can stop us. I have to drive them away from the city. They'll steal all the fun" Dark Michael says as he jumps on Garanda's middle head who begins to take flight.

Garanda heads away from the city to the open land areas. This is where the army wanted to take them down. A familiar voice is heard on the intercom inside the jets.

"There has been some weird stuff going on. First that giant dinosaur in New York and now this. It's as if movies have become real or something. Anyway I want this bad creature taken down as well as that teen who made threats to the world" Sergeant Drake says to the pilot.

"Roger lets get him boys" pilot 1 for division 6.

Garanda is in the air and is being surrounded by the jets.

"Fire!" Sergeant Drake yells.

The missiles head right towards Garanda and make a clean hit. But the giant serpent is unfazed. Garanda's three heads try to bite the jets but they miss.

"Eat this" pilot 3 yells as he shoots a missile at the left head of Garanda.

The left head gets hit in the face and it causes anger to brew in it. Dark Michael makes a protective shield around himself so he isn't harmed by the weapons. Garanda blasts at the jets and manage to hit pilot 1 and 2. Their planes explode. Three, four and five are still in the air.

"Retreat soldiers we are getting the tanks to finish the job. I'm not risking anymore men" Sergeant tells the other three pilots.

"Sir yes sir, let's go home. I pray this will be all over soon" Pilot 5 says as they retreat.

Garanda spots the tanks below. Sergeant Drake is with them. An all scale attack is about to unfold. Garanda makes a landing, not fearing the tanks at all.

"Stupid animal. Fire!" Sergeant Drake yells.

The tanks start shooting at the roaring Garanda. You could hear the heavy explosives miles away. The heroes have finally made it to America but they aren't sure where Garanda and Dark Michael are.

"This is going to be tough…let's just move straight, maybe we'll find them" Ash suggests.

The gang agrees and they head towards the centre of America hoping to find them. The army is still trying the men shoot their machine guns at the beast and soon helicopters arrive with miniguns on them. Dark Michael couldn't believe how hard they were trying and yet they'll fail in the end. Garanda is starting to get hurt by the attack. Because the tanks get shooting constantly Garanda begins to bleed.

"This has gone far enough. Blast them away Garanda" Dark Michael says.

The three heads build up the energy for the blast. The men begin to retreat but there is no escape. The beams are released upon them. The tanks are incinerated and a massive explosion follows. Sergeant Drake barley manages to escape. His body is flung into the air. The entire force of tanks is wiped out and the helicopters were also taken down. Many men lost their lives by it and cried in pain as their bodies burst into flames then disappeared. Heavy flashes were seen from far distances; in fact it even caught the eye on the heroes.

"What's that?" Kira wonders.

"Probably them, lets go" Danny says as they all head towards the flash of light.

In the battlefield, once again a crater is all that remains and a few soldiers who survived. The sergeant is one of them. Dark Michael still has his arms crossed and looks down pitying them all.

"Soldier send in more reinforcements we are going to take down this thing!" Sergeant Drake yells into his radio looking up.

Garanda takes flight.

"Let's go my beast to cause more panic. Our first destination is California then I think we'll move down to Brazil followed by London" Dark Michael says.

Garanda heads west towards California. The heroes arrive five minutes later and see the horrible destruction Dark Michael has caused.

"This is pretty bad stuff" Tanner comments looking around.

Sergeant Drake sees them and recognizes them straight away.

"You lot again! You must be behind this!" Sergeant Drake yells.

"No we are here to help. You can't stop Garanda he's too strong" Danny replies.

"Garanda hey? If you're so innocent how do you know its name?" Drake asks.

"We'll we are fighting him" Kelli shot back.

"I should arrest you all right now or even shoot you" Sergeant Drake growls.

"Let's get out of here, there is no use in persuading this guy" Ash says.

The gang agrees and flies off. Drake could not believe it but sees them as his next target.

"Once we take care of that monster you are all next" he says to himself.

The heroes chase Garanda as they can sense Dark Michael's evil presence again. After a while Garanda arrives in California and takes down a building as it lands on the ground. The beaches get empty in a few moments as people jump into their cars and flee the area. Each of the Garanda heads are doing something. The left one is biting down a tower. The middle is roaring at people below him and the right just blasted a small area beside it. The giant snake slithers through the streets. The roads gets lifted and cracked and cars get tipped and crushed. There is simply nothing, anyone could do. The heroes make it to California and see Garanda.

"Alright time to stop him" Caitlin says.

They all descend in front of Dark Michael who sighs.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" he asks.

"Well we have to do something" Tanner replies.

Garanda sees them and all three heads lift themselves up and snarl at the gang. Then Garanda whips his tail. Everyone avoids it but the tail comes back, again it was avoided but a much closer call. Garanda then got its energy blasts ready to fire. All three heads were ready to release the death of the heroes and it looks like Dark Michael accepted the attack. We all have eyes wide open as the area starts to shine then Luna appears in front of us.

"Luna?" we all shout.

"Huh?" Dark Michael grunts.

Luna grabs us and teleports us away from the attack. The beams instead, hit the city. A blinding light shines as the city gets obliterated. Dark Michael laughs and decides to go on with his fun. Luna has teleported the gang into the Universal Realm.

"What were you all thinking?" Luna asks with an angry tone of voice.

"Saving Our World" Kira answers.

"You could of all been killed and then their would be no world to save. Lucky for you I finished my plan and now we can get rid of Dark Michael forever" Luna says.

"But what about all those people?" Caitlin yells.

"Don't worry Plan B will insure that none of them will get hurt. Dark Michael will never exist" Luna tells us which confuses everyone in the gang except Kelli.

"I was right about Luna's plan" Kelli thinks in her mind smiling.

"You are all going to back to the Ruins of Time" Luna says in a cheerful voice.

**The Ruins of Time! What does this mean? Can the heroes stop Dark Michael from ever existing? Is there a certain price to pay for this mission? Dark Michael's destruction will continue as the gang heads towards the ruins. I will update soon.**


	48. Return to the Ruins of Time

**Weren't the Ruins of Time in a wreck? If we are going back in time, does it mean we will go to a certain event that will ensure Dark Michael's non existence?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"The ruins of time, but I thought they weren't working anymore?" Tanner says with a confused look.

"Hehe well it seems the ruins have recovered from your previous…uh…mishap" Luna replies looking away.

"Yeah…mishap…so what exactly are you planning to do?" Dawn asks.

"I'll explain to you all on the way. First I'll teleport us to the island with the Ruins of Time, then we can discuss the plan" Luna answers with a confident smile as her voice echoes in the realm.

It seems Luna is putting all her faith into Plan B. The gang is a little uneasy. They remember what happened last time when toying with the ruins and they were frozen for 100 years in a crystal element. Luna teleports them to the island in the Pokémon World, they all take their anime forms again. They are on the outer area on the island so they walk more inwards. Ahead they can see the ruins, towering walls of stone. Making our way through the mini jungle, we enter the large opening at the front. The ruins look weaker than before; there are more cracks and dents in it than last time. The only thing that is probably keeping it up is the hard stone which is becoming softer due to rain and how old it is. The gang remember the fight with Shadow Lugia as well which further damaged the ruin. They walk along an open path; most of it has been caved in. There used to be open areas where the cool breeze could make it through but now rocks has tumbled over them so the whole thing is completely covered. Luna lights the way with her energy, they notice they are walking in a very narrow path. Any more closer and they would have to side walk. Ash accidentally hits his foot on a rock;

"Ahh ahh ahh" Ash jumps up and down holding his foot.

"Careful Ash" Brock tells him.

"Right" Ash replies with watery eyes.

They continue on and soon the narrow path ends. They arrive in a much larger room with ancient scriptures on the walls. Nothing new to the heroes though. Luna sees the path that leads downstairs to the Time Chamber. Giant piles of rock were ever so close to the stairway to the Time Chamber. If they lost the support, theses ruins would be lost forever. The gang walks down the stairs cautiously, being careful that nothing goes wrong. A huge sound of relief is heard as they enter the Time Chamber. They looked around; Dark Michael was right. There are signs of the Sideway Time Travel room being just below them although they don't have time for that right now.

"Guess that's it huh?" Kelli says looking down on the Time Circle and the three Turner switches right next it where they place the time.

The Time Circle looks in better conditions now than it was when the heroes escaped the imprisonment but it still looks dangerous of doing the same thing again. The Time Circle has a crack in it which isn't a good sign.

"Ok guess its time I tell you all Plan B. Sorry I was supposed to say it on the way here guess I…kind of forgot" Luna says sweat dropping and rubbing the back of her head.

The gang collapses anime style, and then they get up.

"Sheesh how did you forget that?" Caitlin asks.

"I planned this a while back when we were fighting Dark Michael in Corastian City after the tournament. I had a feeling that we wouldn't be able to defeat him so just in case I tried to think of something else we could do. A final resort if you would like to call it" Luna explains.

"A final resort? Must be serious stuff" Danny says.

"Yeah guess there are a few things we must sacrifice but to the point, I wanted to try everything before I did this plan. Gorath's battle with him was unexpected but I had high hopes that we would defeat Dark Michael. But I was wrong. Then we had the double battle and I knew that he has much more stronger Pokémon than what he showed us. He was going soft the whole time, I felt like in a way he wanted to lose to see the death of one of us. Then the whole Doran fiasco, I felt that it is time to put my final resort into action. This has been the toughest battle we have ever fought and nine of our previous ones have forced us to do what we are going to go today" Luna tells the gang.

The gang gets uneasy again. Does this Plan B require some sort of huge sacrifice is running through the minds of each of them.

"I thought to myself that maybe there is a way to make Dark Michael never exist. A way to obliterate him from time. There is only one way to do it. I needed to make sure the Ruins of Time have recovered enough for the trip but also I needed to know the origins of Dark Michael. How he became who is today and I knew that Michael could tell me that story, or at least a part of it. Then I sent him back to tell you his entire story so you too know how to stop Dark Michael from being born. We need to make sure Michael's anger doesn't go overboard otherwise he will create the worst person imaginable" Luna explains.

"Dark Michael also told us his side of the story, apparently, Dark Michael was just figment of his imagination but a dark spirit called Dies Bier made him real and that's how DM became stronger" Kira says giving Luna vital information.

"Dies Bier? I know him, a twisted spirit who causes trouble, the experiences and knowledge through the previous guardians run through my mind that's how I know him but never met him before. That probably explains why he is real in the first place. Where is he now?" Luna asks.

"Dark Michael killed him, he feared that Dies Bier could make him just something in a boy's head again" Ash says.

"If we never went on this journey I don't think we would be talking about killing" Dawn says.

"Hehe I agree" Brock replies.

"At least he is out of the way now. Dark Michael surely gets nervous considering his own life. But when it comes to others he doesn't care. Thank you heroes, knowing this has helped me tremendously. When we go back stopping Michael's anger won't be enough, we'll destroy Dies Bier and then calm Michael's mind. That should be enough to make his darker side non-existent" Luna says getting excited as she'll be able to stop all that has happened.

"Well let's get going" Tanner says determined.

"Ok remember we have three hours only. The rules of the Time Circle still apply. If we don't succeed in this mission…it may as well be all over" Luna tells them sadly.

This drove the gang to stop being nervous. This is probably their last mission. Being anxious won't solve anything, they must gain the courage and strength to be confident and win this fight. They all go onto the Time Circle ready to travel back. Luna puts in the time to go in the turner switches. The heroes only get one shot at this. The time is set and there is a strong wind breezing in the room. The gang materializes and goes back to change all that has happened.

**I think one of the best written chapters I have ever done lol. The gang travels back for one last mission. Can they change the future? There is a price to be paid though, what could it be? Find out in the next chapter. I will update soon.**


	49. Changing the Past

**Time to change the future, we may have to meet Dies Bier again and it will be tough to convince a Michael that has no idea who we are. Will he trust us?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We re-materialize into ourselves again, the choice of where we end up in this time is completely random. We seemed to be in a desert of some sort. Miles and miles of sand spread around us.

"Lucky we have Luna here, otherwise I would be cursing my butt off at the Time Circle for taking us here in the middle of no where" Tanner says.

The blazing sun shines upon us. The heat is intense; it almost feels we are stuck in a big sauna.

"Guess the Time Circle has taken us to Egypt in Africa. We are definitely back in time. One year before you heroes meet each other. Actually Kira, Danny and Caitlin were absent in the first adventure so it will be the rest of you guys meeting" Luna says.

"Can we go now this heat is killing me" Dawn complains wiping her forehead.

"Hehe it is pretty hot. Alright Luna take us to Michael and lets change things" Danny tells her.

"You got it" Luna replies as she teleports them to Michael's home area.

They arrive in an alley behind a huge shopping centre, the gang walks into the car park and start discussing where to look.

"Even though Michael and I talked a lot on the phone we've never actually told each other where we live" Kira says.

"This is going to be an all night brain buster" Caitlin says.

"We don't have all night unfortunately. We only have 3 hours" Kelli tells her.

"Don't worry I asked Michael where he lived 3 and a half years ago before I left, follow me" Luna says.

The heroes are a rather strange bunch; people around them gave them looks. Luna made sure she is in human form before she shows herself in front of everyone. They walk down the street and end up at a roundabout. A large group attracted the attention of people in cars. The heroes ignore them and head towards Michael's home but since it is only 2:30 he is still at school. The gang pass a kindergarten then walk up the road hill and arrive at Michael's house. Being only 13, he will get scared when the gang walks to wards him so Luna must talk with him alone first.

"I can't believe we are going to meet Michael when we first started talking to him" Danny says.

"Kind of exciting" Caitlin agrees.

They arrive at his house and wait as the hour passes.

"So what are we going to do while we wait?" Tanner asks with his hands behind his head.

"Wait I guess" Dawn replies.

"I think it is best if we don't use our Pokémon here guys it might freak people out" Brock says.

"Agreed" Ash replies.

Luna thinks for a moment.

"Hold on what date is it today?" Luna asks in a nervous voice.

"A day three years ago" Danny answers sitting down on the gutter.

"I am wondering…if today is the day Dies Bier creates Dark Michael, if it is, we have to get to Michael before him" Luna says.

"We'll be ready" Caitlin replies with a smile and thumb up.

An hour went by and the heroes were waiting in front of the house. Danny keeps on the look out for past Michael. He spots a young boy making his way up the hill.

"Is that him?" Danny asks Luna.

Luna looks down and nods. The gang gets into position and Luna waits on the other side of the street. Past Michael is half way up the road hill. After a hard day of school, walking up this hill is the hardest part of the day. When he finally reaches the top, he stops for a moment and takes a few deep breaths. Luna slowly walks towards him then she spots someone else right behind. It is a man but his eyes are red as if he is possessed by someone. He is bald and a fit figure. Dressed in a dark blue suit and black shoes. He looks like an office professional. Luna looks at him and then gasps. The man looks at Luna and gives off an evil grin.

"Dies Bier!" she shouts.

Michael quickly turns around getting a shock from the yell. The man grabs Michael.

"Hey let go of me!" Michael yells in an angry voice.

"Let's go gang" Luna yells.

The heroes come out of the next street and run towards Luna. Dies Bier is running with Michael in his arms, running away from him. Michael desperately whacks Dies Bier heaps of times but because he is in a possessed body he doesn't care what happens to him. Dies Bier smashes open a car window and throws Michael into a back seat then uses good restriction rope on him. Michael is trapped and Dies Bier enters the Ford XR6 and drives off.

"He just stole a car!" Danny exclaims.

"We'll have to do the same; they'll thank us for it later" Tanner says as he too smashes a car window.

"A Nissan Skyline?" Kelli says.

"Yes and I'm driving" Tanner replies as he gets into the front seat.

The gang didn't have time to think about this, Luna, Danny, Ash and Kelli all jumped in as the rest of them stay behind since they all couldn't fit. Tanner zooms off to catch up to Dies Bier who is calmly driving thinking he has lost the heroes.

"Who the heck are you?" Past Michael asks.

"I'm going to bring your real self out" the bald man answers.

Past Michael isn't sure how to respond as he has no idea what he is talking about and the good restriction rope is keeping him from moving. Behind the Ford, Tanner drives incredibly fast, passing all the cars and sees Dies Bier up ahead. Tanner uses it to drive right beside him. The cars behind them beep and Luna tries to blast Dies Bier's car but he sees them and speeds up.

"I'm in the Need…for Speed" Tanner says as he pushes the petal to the medal and tries to catch up with Dies Bier.

The two cars zoom on a long main road avoiding any collisions with other cars.

"How many driving lessons have you had/" Luna asks in a panic.

"Does Ps3 count?" Tanner asks back.

Danny laughs and enjoys the thrill ride but also concentrates on reaching their target.

"The police are going to go after us soon" Kelli says.

"I know that's why we have to get this over and done with" Tanner replies.

The car shakes then Tanner is confused the Skyline couldn't catch up to the XR6. Then he noticed that it is an XR8 Turbo, a much faster version than XR6. It explained it now. Dies Bier made sure Tanner didn't pass by blocking him. This caused frustration for the young driver. Ahead was the end of the main road with traffic on the horizon. Dies Biers turns into a side street, Tanner follows, he changes gear and zooms into it just missing the gutter.

"Whoa! This is crazy" Ash shouts getting edgy.

The chase has been taken to a side street, although there are speed bumps but Dies Bier doesn't care and zooms past them lightly scrapping underneath the car. They turn a few times until they are out of the side streets and back onto a main one right next to a school with a huge brick wall and a sharp turn to the next street. They will have to pass the railroad tracks as well. The two cars go right through red traffic lights almost causing a big accident as the other cars brake and slide through the road. Dies Bier makes the sharp turn but for Tanner with little experienced struggled and the back of the car hit the brick wall causing the car to shake and knock the ones inside the Nissan Car.

"Please don't kill us" Kelli begs.

They both turn again avoiding and beeping at the cars in the way. At last one police car and sees them the siren goes off. A full scale chase has begun.

"This is car 235 we are currently chasing two fast cars, one silver Ford XR8 Turbo and one dark blue Nissan Skyline heading up Child's Road requesting back up" the policeman says.

Tanner finally manages to catch up to Dies Bier and knocks him in the back. The Ford XR8 Turbo loses a little balance and shakes but he manages to get it back on course. A roundabout is ahead but Dies Bier just goes over it. Tanner does too seeing that he can't slow down. The chase has been brought down to going downhill. Behind them both, 5 police cars are chasing them as well. One reaches up to Tanner and tries to spin him off but it fails.

"We have to hurry they'll spike us soon" Danny tells Tanner.

"I know" Tanner replies.

They all pass a petrol station then turn again heading for another long main road.

"We need to use a blockade since these two cars aren't slowly down; they are heading towards Westfield Shopping Centre stop them at the next street" a policeman says onto his radio.

The blockade is set.

"Oh no" Dies Biers yells as he pushes on the petal harder.

The blockade isn't enough he pushes out the two cop cars in the way, causing one to be moved to the side while the other tips and the policemen move away from the road. Tanner's car also moves on.

"GET AFTER THEM, THEY'RE STILL MOVING!" one cop yells.

"This is taking too long and the cops will catch us soon" Danny panics.

"Ahh mommy" Ash cries.

"Take it easy Tanner" Luna tells him.

"I can't, he'll get away" Tanner shoots back.

"Get the spikes on them" the chief says.

The police now moves in the streets in front of Dies Biers and Tanner and put spikes on the road. The spikes are set.

"NOOO!" Dies Biers shouts as his car goes over the spikes.

Tanner's car also does, both cars wail off the road. Dies Bier's hits a tree and Tanners stops. Luna quickly teleports the gang inside as the police surround them. Dies Biers leaves the bald man's body so he can escape and leaves Michael there and releases him from the good restriction rope. The bald man's body collapses and Michael is in shock. The police study Tanner's car and sees no one's in there. This makes them scratch their heads. Then they check Dies Biers car and find Michael. They make sure he is ok and takes him to their car. They are taking him to a police station for questioning and they also take the bald man with them. The heroes and Luna are not far from them, they are hiding in a corner watching them.

"Man that was close, thanks Luna" Kelli tells her.

"Your welcome" Luna replies with a warm smile.

"Guess things didn't turn out the way we expected it to huh?" Ash says.

"Yeah I know, we'll head back and get the others then go get Michael from the Police Station" Luna tells them.

"Get him out…of a Police Station?" Danny says giving Luna a funny face.

Luna nods.

"Are you crazy?" Tanner asks in a rather loud voice.

"We must do what is necessary to change the past. So far it isn't going too well, we only have 1 hour and 45 minutes before we have to go back to the Time Circle. Dies Bier can still get Michael. Let's hurry" Luna says as she teleports them to the rest of the gang to explain to them we need to get Michael out of a high level security police office.

**Changing the Past hasn't gone so well for the heroes so far. I hope that was an enjoyable chase. In the next chapter Luna will reveal to everyone the side effect to changing the past and future. A side effect that will shock every hero, can they…complete this mission? I will update soon.**


	50. Toughest Decision: Separation

**The gang must take Michael out of the police office and reach the Time Circle in only 1 hour and 45 minutes; can they defeat Dies Bier and convince Michael before the time ends?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

They appear in front of the rest of the gang that stayed behind. Tanner told them about what happened and all of their eyes went wide open.

"You drove a car…like a maniac…and nearly caused a hundred collisions?" Dawn asks trying to get the story straight.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up" Tanner replies with a nervous smile.

"Well we better get Michael out of there then" Kira says.

"What's the plan Luna?" Caitlin asks.

"Usually I would use my teleportation ability to get him but with all the security cameras around and Michael screaming for help, it would be best if Kira got him. He knows her in this world. Kira if you tell him you're Kster we will be calm whereas if it was me, he will freak out" Luna tells her.

"You got it" Kira replies with a thumb up.

"The plan is this…I'll create a small explosion outside causing most of the officers to come out, Kelli, Brock and Caitlin will walk in and destroy all the cameras without being seen then Kira will sneak in and get Michael" Luna explains.

"That's good I feel like a little rest after before" Danny says.

"Me too" Tanner replies as he sits down.

"We'll head off; the rest of you will stay here. Once we bring Michael back, the decision must be made" Luna says.

"What decision?" Dawn asks.

Luna ignores her and teleports the gang within the plan to the police office. They end up on the corner of it. Luna gives the nod and everyone replies with an ok sign. Luna shoots her energy ball at one of the police cars. The car explodes and almost all of the police officers run out with guns.

"Now's your chance, go Kelli, Brock and Caitlin" Luna says.

The three sneak behind the policemen and go inside. Once they are in the three look for the cameras, there is already one in the first room they entered. The room seems like it is for visitors as there are seats and a bullet proof glass covering the front counter and a glass door leading to stairs. That's where they needed to go. Kelli blast the first camera and then Caitlin shatters the bullet proof glass with her fist and the three run upstairs keeping a lookout for any other cameras. The policemen start going back inside so Luna distracts them again by blasting the driveway. They start shooting, getting nervous of what was going on.

"Hurry guys" Kira says.

The three walk up the stairs and are in the office. There are five security cameras in there. They all get blasted by Brock, Kelli and Caitlin. Some policemen were still inside though. Four of them pop out from their desks with guns.

"Freeze" they shout.

Caitlin uses her speed and runs behind one quickly and karate chops his neck knocking him out. The other three start shooting. Brock and Kelli duck. Brock then gets up and blasts a table to distract them then both Kelli and Brock chop the other three knocking them out. They notice Michael hiding in the interview room at the other side of the office. It is Kira's turn. Brock gives the ok in the window. Luna tells Kira, she runs out behind the police while Luna distracts them with the explosions. Kira runs up the stairs while the other three run down.

"Good luck" Caitlin says quickly.

"Thanks" Kira replies as she makes her way into the interview room.

The three run back to Luna who is still hiding.

"Everything good?" Luna asks.

"Yep" Kelli replies.

Kira enters the room. The Past Michael looks nervous.

"Wha…what's going on outside?" Michael stammers.

"It's ok Michael" Kira replies.

"Hold on, how do you know me? This is getting weird" Michael asks.

"I'm Kster from Topix" Kira answers.

"You can't be…she lives in Adelaide" Michael replies claming down a little.

"It really is me" Kira says.

Kira tells him about all the stuff they talked about in the last few months.

"You…really are her. What's going on? How did you get here and find me?" Past Michael asks.

"I'll explain all that later, right now you need to come with me" Kira says.

He looks into her eyes and sees truth in them. Michael nods and runs out of the interview room with Kira. They run behind the cops but one of them see the two running.

"HEY STOP!" he shouts.

They ignore him and run towards Luna. The whole police force chases after them. Once they reach Luna, Luna teleports the gang back to the rest of them. Past Michael can't believe what is going on.

"Hey did you all go?" Danny asks.

"Not too bad, we were almost caught though" Kelli replies.

Past Michael didn't know any of them.

"Ok I have no idea what is going on here so I better get going home" Michael tells them.

"You can't we need to tell you something young Michael, but first I must tell you all something…I should of told you before" Luna says to the heroes.

They all walked up to her and listened.

"We only have 1 hour and 10 minutes to persuade Michael and it will not be easy but also if we do this there is a 95% chance, you all would have never met and the adventures you've all had would never occur" Luna says with a nervous face.

The heroes gasp.

"No…you can't" Kira cries.

"This is tough, either save the future or be separated forever" Tanner says looking down on the ground.

Danny is having a tough time and is clenching his fists.

"But what about Hexxus and Gorath? Without us the two worlds are doomed" Ash tells the guardian.

"No need to worry, I'll deal with them. I can use the Ruins of Time to travel…oh no. I won't exist. Sevana would still be alive" Luna says as she too struggles with the decision.

"I feel it is something we must do. To obliterate Dark Michael from history we need to do this. To save everyone from that dreadful fate. Misty will return but you'll never see each other again" Luna tells the gang.

"I don't know if I can do this though" Kelli replies.

"I agree, we've been through so much together and we've become best friends to end it like this is sad. If we change the future the end of the heroes will happen before it begins" Brock says to everyone.

Past Michael has no idea what they are talking about but he listens anyway. The gang has a silent moment. A tough decision is upon them.

"Perhaps I can warn Sevana about Hexxus and Gorath before we leave. You see heroes the reason you all will never see each other again is because there will be no more threats and Sevana will have no need for your assistance" Luna explains.

"I guess we have to do this, for the sake of the billions of people at risk" Dawn says.

Some of the heroes begin to cry as they gained all the courage and told Luna;

"Let's do it" the gang says in unison with watery eyes.

Luna nods and she walks towards Michael.

"Michael there is something you should know. In a year from now you will become apart of a group called the heroes. Most of the heroes are standing behind me except for you and a few others. The reason for you not being here is because a dark side of you will be born and kill many people. Your anger and hatred towards others make him stronger and soon thanks to that evil man who tried to take you, will create the worst person imaginable with a creature by his side capable of destroying this entire world. As we speak our future is being torn apart by him. We came back in time to beg you to not have these feelings" Luna says to him.

"Yeah sure, stop trying to fool me, it's ridiculous" Past Michael replies.

Ash sends out a Pokémon right in front of Michael and quickly withdraws it.

"A…a Pokémon? It couldn't have been real" Michael says in disbelief.

Luna explains in more detail of the two worlds and what happened to him. Past Michael began to believe in what Luna was saying. With only 30 minutes to go, Luna and the others needed to return to their own changed future but before they could leave Dies Bier appears in his normal form.

"You gave me the slip before but I won't fail again. I have no idea who you all are but I'm going to destroy you one by one" Dies Bier tells us.

"Buzz off Mr. Cloaky" Kelli teases not fearing him.

"Grrr take this" Dies Bier yells as a shadow ball attack is released upon us.

Danny counters by kicking it back to him then Ash uppercuts followed by Caitlin's twister attack. The heroes are also much stronger than him. Dies Bier can't believe it.

"What…what are you?" Dies Bier asks with a nervous tone of voice.

"We are the light of the future" Luna tells him as she blasts him with a shiny, white beam.

"The light will conquer the dark" Luna shrieks as Dies Bier is killed.

Michael is shaking, what he just witnessed is unbelievable.

"Well I guess there is no turning back, the past has been changed. When we return you will all find yourselves back home and nothing has ever happened. It has been great raveling with you all and I'm sorry it had to be like this but it was the only way to defeat Dark Michael. I realized it will take you all too long to learn how to control your True Hero forms" Luna says with her head down.

Kira and Caitlin were in tears. To separate like this is really hard on their emotions. The others are quiet, trying to enjoy the last few moments with the gang.

"Hey how come Dies Bier was so easy to beat?" Tanner asks.

"Dies Bier would have been a challenge to you all when facing Hexxus but with the experience you have now he is nothing. I knew we would beat him easily, it was the catching him part that I thought was going to take a while" Luna answers.

Tanner stares blankly at Luna.

"Fair enough" Tanner replies.

"Heroes stay here for a little longer I'm going to pay a visit to Sevana and let her know after that we'll head home" Luna tells them.

The gang nods as she disappears.

"So guys I guess we did it. We defeated Dark Michael at last too bad we had to sacrifice so much to do it" Brock says.

"Guess being sad isn't going to change anything, we did it. We will never see each other again" Dawn cries.

"STOP SAYING IT PLEASE!" Caitlin yells as she is angered about splitting up from everyone.

"Sorry" Dawn replies.

"No I am sorry, it's just hard that's all" Caitlin says back.

Ash thinks of Misty again;

"Misty…if this never happened that means we would never confess our love…I can't believe the last time I saw you was on your near death bed…I don't want to go" Ash thinks to himself and cries remembering her on the ground unconscious.

"You died without fear, what does that make me?" Ash wonders to himself also remembering when Misty sacrificed herself for him.

Kelli is struggling with the separation as well. She thinks of the fun times and the smiles she has shared with everyone. Danny is quite angry; he didn't want it to end like this. Past Michael said goodbye and left the gang and went home. Twenty minutes past and at last Luna arrived but when she did she didn't have a calm look on her face at all instead she is quite scared;

"Hurry heroes we have to get out of here now!" Luna shouts.

"Why, what's wrong?" Ash asks.

"No time to explain, just come on we have to return to our time" Luna replies as she grabs the gang and teleports them quickly to the Time Circle.

When they get there it is night time, Luna and the heroes run onto the Time Circle and Luna puts in the time as fast as she could. There was no time for questions, they all materialized and were on there way back home but what awaits them is a mystery.

**What is going on? The heroes rescued Michael and told him everything. Dies Bier has been killed and peace should be restored but by the look on Luna's face something wrong has happened, what could it be? I will update soon.**


	51. Friends must fight Eachother

**Has changing the past done anything? Is there something wrong with Ruins of Time? Did Luna discover something?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

The gang gain their bodies back and have arrived in their own time and to their surprise it all looks the same. It's as if the Shadow Lugia battle still happened but the past was changed and so the future must of too.

"What's going on Luna?" Tanner asks.

"I made a mistake heroes, I'm sorry, so sorry. The Ruins of Time hasn't recovered enough for us to change anything, as soon as we left everything would flow exactly the same. We made it back in time to the past but changing it requires power as well and the ruins are too weak, I'm afraid that everything that has happened is still the same" Luna answers.

"You got to be kidding me, you mean we went through all that for no reason" Danny says with anger in his voice.

Luna nods and this stuns the heroes. Now there is no choice they must fight Dark Michael and defeat him alone.

"Luckily Sevana told me in the past about it, when I visited her…"

_Flashback_

_I teleported to the Universal Realm where I met Sevana sitting on her throne. She was quite surprised when she saw me. I told her the furture and that I was a reincarnation of her. Sevana could hardly believe that in one year all that will happen. _

"_Please Sevana you must ensure that both Hexxus and Gorath are killed before they cause all this suffering. I've already taken care of Dark Michael's birth" I told her._

"_Alright I'll take care of it but tell me something, how much energy did the Ruins of Time have before you came here?" Sevana asked._

"_About 25% just enough to make one trip here" Luna answered._

_Sevana gasped._

"_You must go back to your time right now. The Ruins of Time require energy to shift and change when you try to create a new future and that requires at least 40% when you return the events that you told me will occur and nothing will change" Sevana told Luna._

_To my dismay and disappointment I farewelled Sevana and rushed to you all knowing there is only a few mintues left before the Time Circle disappears. It seems my final resort failed, in my mind I knew that we'll have to defeat Dark Michael the old fashioned way._

_Flashback ends_

" I let you all down" Luna says looking down on the ground.

"Hey don't worry about it Luna, you did great, I mean in the end we figured we would have to face Dark Michael again. Guess we better start preparing" Kira tells her.

Luna smiles and realizes there is no option left wether the heroes fight and win or die trying, there will always be an end to a chapter. The guardian decides to start wih some warm ups.

Meanwhile Garanda busies himself with destroying our world. Dark Michael sneers as he watches London fall, the special forces stand no chance against the mighty serpent.

"You brought all this on yourselves…DO YOU HEAR ME? ALL ON YOURSELVES" Dark Michael shouts as the Big Ben crumbles.

Garanda slithers through the streets, he is indestructable and soon the heroes will have to face it with their own Pokemon. The three heads roar and it can be heard many kilometers away, lightning and thunder surround the area. Is this the end of the world? The shadow of Dark Michael covers the land. Low cries can be heard from the streets. From a happy, busy city to pain and sadness land.

"This is enough, I believe I got my message out. This is it, the time has come to kill my mightiest foes. I have a few surprises in store for them" Dark Michael says as he withdraws Garanda and teleports to the gang.

Back at the Ruins of Time, the heroes make their way out and right in front of them Dark Michael appears.

"You got to be kidding, come on we need a little break before we fight you" Kelli tells him.

He grunts.

"I know, you are all at the Ruins of Time expecting to make me not exist and I must admit that is very smart but I'm one step ahead of you. I figured Luna would come up with something like this so I always made sure that it is below 40% and when you all travelled back in time it was so I knew that I was safe. Indeed I intend to fight you all but not today I have something far more grand and dramatic in mind" Dark Michael says.

"Like what?" Dawn asks.

"I want to have a proper and full Pokemon battle with one of you and I want to make sure he or she is the strongest out of everyone but letting you all decide is too easy so I'm going to make you all fight each other…to the death! Hahaha" Dark Michael answers and laughs.

"WHAT!" the gang cries.

"That's right, I'm going to make sure only one of you survive and the survivour will get 3 full days of rest before he or she faces me in an all out battle, how ingenius is that?" Dark Michael asks quite pleased with himself.

"Are you crazy or something? How the heck are you going to make us hurt each other?" Caitlin asks.

"Quite simple actually, if you do not fight each other then I will blow up your world, very much Like Gorath did but this time it will nevercome back the wish has already been used there will be nothing left that will be able to bring it back so you must or you'll lose your families, your home, everything" Dark Michael says.

The gang gasps. In order to save the worlds they must fight each other. Will they let their world fall and fight Michael?

**Sorry for this short chapter, trying to build up to the fight between the heroes. Can they have the courage to hurt each other or let their world fall, forever? Dark Michael has raised the stakes to maximum as this could be the end of the heroes as we know it. I will update soon.**


End file.
